Only They Can See
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: Amu's very good at hiding her emotions. Ikuto has always easily seen through her facade. Returning, Ikuto happens along her and is shocked. Her Charas are all Xs and Amu has quit the Guardians. At first glance she seems completely different, but she's still his shy strawberry. And he has always been her perverted Neko. But some obstacles are more dangerous than first thought.
1. X Charas

**Reposted with a fixed spelling error.**

* * *

Amu panted heavily in the alleyway. This was getting worse. Much worse. She was now fourteen years old and things were bad. Her mother and little sister had been going to the supermarket and been ran over. The person who did it, who happened to be Rima's father, was in jail. That had happened when she was thirteen, about three months after Ikuto left in search of his father. Her father had broken with the loss of his wife and younger daughter, he had started drinking and it turned him into a monster who would abuse his only living child and the few times he was sober he'd be her papa again. She hated and loved her father at the same time.

Rima hated Amu now, but Amu didn't blame her. All she was now to the small comedy-loving girl was a reminder that her father was gone and now her mother was even worse. Amu had quit the guardians when all of her Charas had become X Charas. Looking up at her four Charas who had followed her Amu smiled slightly, they were still with her.

Ran's visor was gone now and her hair was now in pigtails with heart clips on each with a black X over them. The light pink of her dress had become black but the dark pink at the end and her bandanna tied around her neck were left alone. Her sneakers are now black with dark pink socks and her pom-poms are black with the red hearts still, and her eyes had darkened to almost red.

Miki's cap had shrunk into a paper boy hat and let her waist-length hair loose, there was a black X over the spade and her undershirt is now the dark blue her shorts used to be which are now black along with her messenger bag. Her eyes darkening to a deep blue, almost black, color.

Su's apron and headdress are both now black and her hair is now held in a side ponytail with a black X over her clover on the headdress, her curls now are ringlets, and her eyes had darkened to a forest green.

Dia hadn't returned to the way she was when she was an X Character before, her hair was still the orange color but in a ponytail and her headband is orange with the yellow diamond with a black X over it. She wears black thigh high boots and black skirt and belly shirt. Though her eyes were the same dark brass color as when she was a X Character and her hair style were the only similarities.

Amu was dressed in black pants and a blood red under armor that was long sleeved with a black tank top over it and a bubblegum pink belly top over that. She wore a black X clip holding part of her hair sectioned off and braided. She also carried her red and black plaid egg carrier case along her waist, the Humpty Lock firmly around her neck, and black and red sneakers. She had done a bit of redecorating of her egg carrier, she had gotten rid of the clip in the shape of a heart with a crown on it that Tadase had given her; that had been a symbol of Tadase only liking a single part of her and she happy enough just to be liked for Amulet Heart. She had found a yellow diamond for Dia to add to the chain and then a strawberry, metal X, and a half moon. The clip that Tadase had given her she had been run out of the house once and gone to the Royal Garden and slept there, leaving the clip there for Tadase. It was the first change, it was when she decided to quit the Guardians.

"Well, that was a close one, ne?" Amu asked her Charas she was referring to the fact that her father just went on a binder and would have pummeled her if she hadn't jumped out a window. Thanks to Ran she didn't hurt herself and ran. Times like this she was very glad for Character Change.

"Yes, it was. He's getting worse." Miki said looking sadly at Amu.

"I know." Amu agreed sadly, "we should probably find something else to do until he passes out." Nodding in agreement her four Charas move closer to her; Miki sat on one shoulder while Su sat on the other, Ran on the top of her head, and Dia on her carrier case. When this had first happened Amu tried to handle it but slowly one by one each of her Charas got an X. However they didn't leave and instead were closer to her. She was closer to being her true self with them as X Characters.

Biting her lip Amu blushes slightly as she hears her stomach growl, her father spends so much money on sake, booze, liquor and who knows what else there is barely any food in the house. Amu had to take a job to be able to buy food. Su's ability to turn something from nothing is invaluable in times like this.

"Perhaps we should get dinner~desu." Su said in Amu's ear as Amu put her hand to her stomach. Nodding in agreement Amu headed to the supermarket to buy some food, her father often passed out quickly so she had nothing to worry about if she just go to the supermarket and head home walking. Now just need to figure out what to make for dinner, and to prepare her lunch for the week.

Entering the supermarket Amu walked along with a shopping cart and carefully remembered what amount of money she had so she could afford everything. She decided that this week for lunch she'd have rice balls, longevity buns, and sushi for her bonton boxes. She was kind of in the mood for fish so she figured that would do.

After buying everything, walking down the street for awhile she is surprised when she hears a gasp that sounds like her name so turning her honey eyes widen at seeing someone she didn't excerpt to see. Ikuto. He had been gone for almost a year now. Flying by him was not only Yoru but another Chara, this one had black hair and green eyes but was cat like to with black pants, a black short sleeve shirt with a plum skull and crossbones on it. On one of his arms was a plum band, much like the one Amu wore with her school uniform only the color was different and a sword on his side. Ikuto wore black jeans that had faded to gray in some places over black shoes and wore a navy tank under a black button up shirt that he left unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows.

Ikuto is smiling until he notices the X's on each of her Charas. Yoru noticing it as well immediately flew over to Miki.

"Miki, what happened~nya?" Looking at the spadette Yoru turned angry eyes on Amu. "What did you do~nya!" He yelled, and before Ikuto could stop him, scratched Amu. Suddenly Miki was pushing him away and slapped him across the face. Staring him down with dark blue eyes she all but growled.

"Don't you dare ever try to hurt Amu." She said angrily, "you know nothing of what's happened." She added before Amu gently patted Miki's head.

"It's okay Miki, he just cares for you. In his place I'd be mad to." Amu said before staring down Yoru, the scratch on her jaw to her cheek bright red and Yoru felt awful, his ears drooped. He liked Amu a lot, he was part of Ikuto-how could he not? And she made Ikuto happy and she was a nice girl, however seeing Miki with an X just freaked him out and he didn't think rationally, all he could think of was to protect.

Miki nodded, seemingly unconvinced before hugging Yoru. "I've missed you," she said quickly before flying back to sit on Amu's shoulder again with a light blush on her face.

Ikuto calmly walked towards Amu and moved her head to look at the mark. "That doesn't look good, I'm sorry he did that, let's get you cleaned up." Ikuto said dragging her towards his apartment. He had been back in Japan for exactly three days, the first two finalizing on his apartment he was staying in that he arranged over in France where he finally found his dad. He had just been on his way to Amu's house but his apartment was closer.

Amu allowed him to lead her with his hand in hers. She had grown much in the last year and could pass for a bit older than her age while he could pass for a bit younger so they looked like a normal teenage couple to most passersby.

"So...how have you been for the past year?" Amu asked, then felt like shooting herself.

"I have been okay, my black egg-the one I transformed with Yoru and you to become Seven Seas Treasure-hatched. His name is Mamoru." Ikuto introduced the new Chara who was at that second busy hitting Yoru over the head with the sheath of his sword. Amu sweat-dropped a bit as she watched him do that before Mamoru turned to look right into Amu's eyes. He smirked a very Ikuto-like smirk

"Hello Cherie, I've been waiting for a very long time to meet you, sorry for my brother's idiocy." The second Chara said, ignoring Yoru's cry of protest, before looking at each of the girls on the pinkette. "If the stories are anything to go on, you are Dia, Ran, Miki, and Su, no?" At this all the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Entering the apartment Ikuto quickly directed her to sit down on a deep blue couch before heading to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Yoru and Mamoru stay in the living room both looking at Amu worriedly. "Amu~nya." Yoru said with his ears down, Mamoru looked off to the side knowing how difficult this was for his brother. "I'm sorry," he said looking off to the side with a blush, Amu let a rare, gentle smile curve her lips as she gently scratched behind one of his ears affectionately to let him know it is okay.

"Why don't you ever scratch me there Amu?" Ikuto whispered suddenly beside her causing such a fast reaction by all of the girls that it took Ikuto, Yoru, and Mamoru a second to catch up with what had happened even with there cat senses. Amu had jumped and backed away to the wall pressing her back firmly against it, Miki and Ran were both in front of her one holding her pom-poms and the other a _very_ pointy pencil, Su had moved to Amu's shoulder placing a hand onto her cheek, while Dia had moved higher floating above Amu's head. All of them had wide, fearful eyes and shaking slightly.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered holding his hands out to let her know that he didn't mean to hurt her. She never seemed to truly fear him, she had no reason to ever fear him since he'd die before he let her be hurt. Seemingly all at once all the girls calmed down and let out a sigh.

"Sorry about that. I...uh" Amu said looking off to the side and none of her Charas would look at Ikuto, Yoru, or Mamoru. Walking silently Ikuto touched Amu's face and frowned even more deeply then he already was when she flinched.

Amu looked at him with wide honey eyes he stroked her face from her temple down her cheek and along her jawbone gently. She looked at him silently as all the six Charas watched the two humans quietly. Miki was holding Yoru's hand, Dia and Ran held tightly to each other, while Mamoru was pretty close to Su. His eyes following his hand Ikuto noticed her neckline didn't quiet hide a slight red mark on her shoulder. "Amu, what's this?" He asked with a pale face as he traced the part of the mark he could see, being careful not to actually touch the mark lest he hurt her.

"Let's just say that a lot of stuff has changed since you've been gone." Amu answered simply looking over to the side. Looking at her worriedly Ikuto used his spare hand to use her chin to angle her face to look at him, his azure eyes intense.

"Amu, what has happened?" He demanded softly, and it was so long since she actually saw such genuine caring for her before besides from her Charas. And this was _Ikuto; _he had saved her more times then she could count. Biting her lip Amu took a shuddering breath.

"My mom and little sister got ran over by Rima-chan's dad." Amu whispered, "I lost my family and friends at the same time." She whispered and Ikuto's eyes widened and stroked her hair. "Papa drinks and he's not the same Papa anymore usually." She whispered as tears slowly fell down her cheeks, "I've lost everyone." She said before pushing foreword and holding onto his chest as she cried.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her body and held her tightly. "Your wrong Amu, you haven't lost everyone. I may not be much but I'll always be with you." He promised quietly holding her tightly, she looked up at him with sad eyes that are puffy and red.

"No I don't, you left Ikuto. I know you wanted to find your dad, how pathetic am I?" She let out a humorless laugh, "the entire time I just wished you'd be on my balcony because when I'm near you it almost seems like everything will be okay." She muttered, sounding embarrassed, Ikuto said nothing and instead held her tighter.

Ikuto silently lifted Amu up into his arms bridal style and carried her over to the couch where he sat with her in his lap. He silently brought out the disinfectant and gently cleaned her cut. Amu winced and his eyes widened in concern. He kissed her forehead but this wasn't the normal perverted, teasing kisses he'd give her. This one was extremely sweet and caring. It reminded her of the kiss he had given her after everything calmed down when they became Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure, or the one he had given her at the airport that was so close to her lips.

Remembering those kisses made her blush and Ikuto lightly smirked though his eyes still held concern as he bandaged her face. He remained silent as he thought long and hard about what he was about to ask. He hadn't planned it, well not for right now anyway, but situation forced his hand.

"Amu," he whispered and waited for the pinkette to give him her attention. "If your father is hurting you like this, then stay with me." He said simply looking into her eyes. Her eyes widened in surprise, no one had even seemed to care, much less offer help. Ikuto could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't expected that. But why wouldn't she? She deserved to be safe and has to know that he'd do anything to make sure of that, "stay here with me." He whispered stroking her uninjured cheek.

Amu looked up at him with wide eyes that shined with tears and her lip trembled. Unnoticed by both the humans but all the Charas saw Su began to glow with a green light. She looked at her hands shocked, she was starting to go back to normal instead of being an X Character. "Ikuto, I can't, I have to wait four more years to leave." Like that Su was back to how she had been before, still an X Character. The Charas decided not to say anything about it. It wasn't strong enough to almost turn her back, but it was a start. Ikuto is the only one on the face of the world who can get to Amu's heart now.

Amu was looking down at her lap, she couldn't look him in the eye. How often had she wished someone would come save her from that monster? And now when they did, offered her safety on a silver platter, she turned it down. What was wrong with her? "Then I'll just have to watch over you." Ikuto said simply and Amu looked up at him shocked. He had a sweet, gentle smile on his face as he moved some hair out of her face, "because I won't let anything else hurt you." He promised solemnly and Amu, without even realizing she was doing it until it was already done, buried her face into his chest and held on tightly.

She couldn't believe she was hugging him, twice, but it had been so long since she felt any physical contact that was good. Of course those rare moments when her papa wasn't drunk and didn't hurt her-seemed like they were getting shorter and shorter each time-he tried to comfort her but being comforted by the one who caused the pain just doesn't work.

Ikuto held her tightly to him around her waist with one arm and his free hand gently stroked her hair. They were both silent, Ikuto was silently badgering himself for not knowing this. He loved Amu, Mamoru was proof enough as he was born from Ikuto's need to protect his loved ones which right now is his mother and father, little sister, and Amu. He has always felt the strongest need to protect Amu though.

"Ikuto? I need to go home." Amu whispered and Ikuto held her more tightly. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" She whispered looking up at him with her wide, innocent eyes and he nodded gently. He was going to come with her anyway, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. Gently he took one of the two bags with one hand and the other he grabbed Amu's hand.

* * *

**Well, that was...I know it seems out of character a bit, but her dad has gone a bit crazy, Amu doesn't have anyone, and Ikuto is also very protective. I put the Charas being closer to Amu as an X Character instead of leaving because Amu needs them strongly. I think that they won't leave, that they'll stay with her because they didn't become X Characters because Amu lost her way but because of the situation, it came from externally to internally instead of internally to externally.**

**I know that Rima, considering Amu her best friend, is acting strange and so for Nagi, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, and Yaya to all ignore her but considering that Rima's obsession with comedy is because it was the glue with her family and to lose her father permanently would be a bad blow and the few times the others can get to Amu she would push them away so they don't notice her bruises. They usually can't see through her Cool & Spicy act. And especially when Rima calmed down and try to talk to her Amu would have to push her away. And about Amu's father being abusive, how much he loves his wife and daughter (he's seen frequently photographing Ami while he doesn't seem to take a picture of Amu at all) losing them made him lose his mind. He's kind of got a bit of a split personality now. But I think he's the most out of character. But maybe it works with the situation I put them in.**


	2. Dinner

**I literally just uploaded the first chapter not even twenty minutes ago. However I got a review and I never got a review so quickly so I'm uploading another chapter. I was going to hold off on this for a few days, but my first reviewer who reviewed so fast? This is for you, since your profile says your new here take this as a welcome to present!**

**Reposted to fix a spelling error.**

* * *

"What have you been doing for the last year?" Amu asked quietly, now that there was nothing to hide from him she could ask easily. She honestly was curious. Did he find his father? What happened? How long had he been back? Did he meet a girl while travailing? That last one Amu felt a pinch in her heart but she didn't understand why.

Walking out Ikuto held her hand, his hand was soft and slightly cool. Dia and Miki were sitting on Amu's head with Miki closer to Ikuto, Ran on the shoulder away from Ikuto where Amu was holding her bag of groceries, Su to the shoulder to Ikuto. Yoru was sitting on Ikuto's shoulder closer to Amu while Mamoru was flying in-between Ikuto and Amu level to Amu's shoulder.

While Ikuto was gone Amu had hit a growth spurt and was now the top of her head reached about his neck instead of his shoulder and she had started developing into a woman's body. Not wearing her school uniform, they truly looked like a couple. Once they reached Amu's home Amu suddenly stopped and Ikuto looked over to see what was wrong.

However once they stopped Miki and Dia floated off of Amu's head and went into the still open window where they had made their earlier escape. Amu, Su, and Ran were silent as they waited and Ikuto, Yoru, and Mamoru all looked confused. However, Mamoru was the first to get it.

"Miki and Dia are checking to make sure it's safe, aren't they?" Mamoru asked Amu floating to look her in the eyes. Amu nodded silently, it had been Miki's idea when this had first happened, she had said that it would be better and since he can't see them they'd be safe. Amu, though she knew they were invisible to her father and safe, had insisted that they go in together for power in numbers, they had only agreed to go in pairs and leave two out here so if anything happens Amu can get away. They often left Ran with Amu since she can Character Change and run away.

After a little while both Charas came back out, they motioned for the group to come over and they did so. Su, Ran, and Yoru had all gotten off of their owners' and were floating to the blue and yellow Charas.

"Looks like he's out for the night." Miki said simply looking relieved. Sometimes he'd leave for the night to go from one bar to another and end up going home with some woman. Amu at first didn't understand it but they had all came to a theory that made the most sense, he was trying to pretend that one of the girls were his dead wife. Amu didn't know if it ever worked or not but she doesn't think she wants to know.

"That's good," Amu muttered before turning to Ikuto, "he'll probably be gone till some time during school tomorrow." Amu said sighing gently, "and then I'll be at work so that's good. Wait, tomorrow's Friday, I don't have work then." She said leading him in holding a bag of groceries in one hand, and holding his hand did not make opening the door easy so Ikuto gently to the bag of groceries from her holding both of them in one hand.

"Thank you," Amu muttered blushing to which Ikuto let a gentle smirk on his face. Going inside Amu quickly put the food away, trying to hide how bare the refrigerator was from Ikuto. A part time job didn't cover much when buying food, hygiene products, and school supplies. At least they had extra money after the funeral and people loved Mama's magazine so much they sent money to help. "I was going to make fish tonight for dinner, is that good?" Amu asked looking over at him and Ikuto simply nodded licking his lips. Amu turned to the stove with a blush that rivaled her hair color.

"S-Su, if you would?" Asked Amu still blushing.

"Leave it to Su~desu." Su said giggling "Chip! Syrup! Whip!" with that the black X holding Amu's braid turned into a green clover with a black X over it. Smiling gently she started frying the fish, putting the rice in the rice cooker, and put some of the vegetables into the stir-fry pan. Su was sitting happily on Amu's head shaking her feet in time to the rhythm Amu was humming.

"Uh...should I do anything to help?" Ikuto asked watching Amu happily cook with Su.

"When those two get like this it's best to stay out of their way." Dia said simply rolling her eyes good naturally at her sister and person.

"You could always help us set the table" called Ran as both she and Miki struggled to bring a plate down, Ikuto quickly ran over to grab the plate from them before they dropped it. He set the table for both himself and Amu of plate, bowl, teacup, and a glass along with chopsticks.

"Okay Ikuto, go sit down and wait. Yoru, Mamoru you two mind helping us go and get our plates?" Dia asked with a nod. "We used to have lunch at the Royal Gardens and Miki made all of us our own dishes so that we could eat easily."

They all went up to Amu's room and went to her desk, on the desk along with a clock, a spiral of fresh paper, a pen to write with, and the basket which held the four sisters' eggs they kept them during the night to sleep in. Opening one of the drawers there were twelve different kinds of each of the dishes. Miki turned to Mamoru, "I didn't know about you so there isn't one just for you, but you can use one of the others until I make you your own." Miki said simply and Mamoru nodded with a smile.

Slowly, with several trips, the Charas' were able to bring down each of the kinds Amu and Ikuto had. The edges of the plate were swirl decorations in-between the swirls were a symbol; Miki's were blue with spades, Ran's red with hearts, Su's green with clovers, Dia's yellow with diamonds, Yoru's was black with cat heads, and Mamoru who was using Pepe's dishes, was red with bows. They had bowls that held the same design along the top of the outside of the bowl. The teacups had the decorations along the middle of the cup all along the cup; blue spades for Miki, pink hearts for Ran, green clovers for Su, yellow diamonds for Dia, black cat heads for Yoru, and red bows on the cup Mamoru was borrowing, along the rim of their glasses were a color for each; blue for Miki, pink for Ran, green for Su, yellow for Dia, black for Yoru, and Mamoru's borrowed glass had red, their chopstick handles were the same color.

Ikuto got curious halfway through and came over to watch silently and he couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Amu cooking while humming, and both of their Charas flying back and forth bickering and teasing in good nature. Without his consent his mind immediately went into a bit of a fantasy, he imaged Amu older with a golden ring on the ring finger of her left hand with blue and pink haired children running around. Biting his lip he tried to force that image from his mind. Now was so not the time to think about that.

Amu turned around with a happy smile, "dinner time," Amu called. Her Character Change stopped and her clips are back to normal. Su flew over to the table, Amu and Ikuto's dishes were right beside each other with all of the Charas' dishes across from them. Going Mamoru, Yoru, Miki, Su, Ran and Dia.

"You got my dishes for me, thank you~desu." Su said happily. Amu smiled gently, "okay everyone, bring the bowls and plates, one at a time." She said simply. When they brought the bowls over she put rice in the bowl, from the plates she put a full fish for her and Ikuto and split two fishes between the six of the Charas, equaling a third of the fish, she also put in three rice balls for everyone-obviously a bit smaller for the Charas, and a nice portion of stir-fried vegetables. Finally she put the green tea in everyone's teacups and water into the glass.

"This looks delicious Amu." Ikuto said in awe that she made all of food for them.

"Thank you Ikuto, I can't do it without Su." Amu said with a smile where Su blushes and Mamoru looks over at her.

"It all looks good, the two of you are very talented." Mamoru said simply with a gentle smirk on his face causing Su to blush a bit more.

They began to eat, talking over what has happened in the last year. The boys kept from mentioning anything upsetting as much as they could. It wasn't said but all five girls were glad for it. Ikuto had once told Amu that he'd never do anything that she really didn't like and she never doubted it but she never grasped just how much.

"So Ikuto, did you meet any girls you like while you were gone?" Amu asked trying to smile and it was fake. Most would be easily fooled but Ikuto wasn't, he knew Amu too well. At first he was shocked but when he looked at her he could see the pain.

"How could I be interested in any of them when I'm already so in love with someone else?" Ikuto asked looking into Amu's eyes with a gentle smile on his face. "I told you before Amu, I love you." He whispered moving some hair out of her face. Amu blushed crimson, he trailed butterfly kisses along her blushing cheeks.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm not teasing you Amu, I love you." Ikuto said softly. He pulled away and if someone looked really closely he had the slightest blush. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking," he muttered quietly.

"So you don't love me?" She asked quietly glancing away and Ikuto looked shocked and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"No! Amu, I do love you." He whispered stroking her face, she tried to turn away and he held both sides of her face to make sure she kept looking into his eyes. "I love you, but your going through so much I don't want to push you or anything." He whispered quietly and Amu calmed down, "you deserve someone patient and kind. You need me to be patient and gentle, please don't cry my little strawberry." He whispered gently and kissed her forehead.

Amu smiled gently at him before kissing his cheek. She smiled at him as his jaw dropped before picking up some of his fish with her chopsticks putting the morsel in his mouth. "Is my food so bad that you'd rather eat flies Ikuto?" She teased gently which Ikuto smirked as he ate the bite of fish.

"Of course not Amu-_koi_ your cooking is delicious." Ikuto teased, chuckling when Amu blushed.

"Just call me Amu." The pinkette said simply shyly glancing at him. Their culture only those extremely close to someone, family, and spouses are the most common. They never used honorifics, not even when they first met-something that got Utau _extremely_ mad at Amu, but she liked the freedom of it.

"Won't you be my girlfriend my little strawberry?" Ikuto asked putting on a cute kitten face that she can't ever resist.

Amu nodded her head with a deep blush, "just let's not use honorifics, we never use honorifics. Even when we first met." Amu said with a gentle smile and Ikuto kissed her forehead.

"Well it's about time." Mamoru said with a smile looking at the pinkette and blue neko. When the others, excepting Yoru, looked at him he explained. "I was born of Ikuto's need to protect his love ones and his wish to find a love like his father loves his mother. When his dad left and everything I went back into the egg cradle, but I came back when he gave himself up to Easter to protect Amu but he was controlled before I could make myself known to him but I came back fully when Amu opened her heart to him." Mamoru said simply with a smirk at Ikuto's slightly uncomfortable face.

"Wait, were you Death Rebel then?" Miki asked looking at the green eyed neko.

"Yes, I was. I was controlled just like Ikuto. Yoru wasn't controlled because he wasn't with Ikuto at the time but they had me so they didn't bother. I was forced to do what I was precisely born to prevent." Mamoru said looking sad and Su went over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault~desu." Su said simply, "they controlled you and Ikuto, you two didn't have a choice." Su said simply smiling at him and Mamoru smiled back.

* * *

**I love Mamoru so much. He was inspired slightly by on of my cats. I love the idea of Ikuto getting embarrassed by something his Chara did like Amu often gets embarrassed by something one of her Charas do-usually Ran.**

**Oh, and Mamoru is Ikuto's black egg that he transformed with to become Death Rebel and along with Yoru to become Seven Seas Treasure But the design and name are completely mine, Mamoru means protector. I also like how Mamoru and Yoru's names both end in the same three letters.**

**I was worried that this was a bit out of character for both Ikuto and Amu. But considering that Ikuto already confessed to her, claiming that he'd get her to fall in love with him, adding to the fact that what she's going through he is very protective of her already and he probably realizes she needs someone to be there for her and since Easter is no longer a problem he has nothing to worry about.**


	3. Sleepover

**A reviewer, Spunky Kitty, has informed me that I've been spelling Yoru's name wrong, that it is actually Yoru, and looking it up I realized it is spelled Yoru and I've been spelling it wrong. Unfortunately I have already added his name spelled as Yoru into my OpenOffice and don't know how to undo that. If anyone knows will you please tell me? I will try and remined myself to go over everything with a fine tooth comb for both Yoru's name, and Nagi's too since I accidently added his nickname spelt as Nagi. If I don't remember please reminded me, I've gone through all the chapters so far and fixed all the mistakes-I think. If you see one, don't hesitate to tell me-I can't fix what I don't know is there.**

**Reposted to fix some spelling errors.**

* * *

They had just all finished dinner and were cleaning up. Ikuto had insisted that she allow him to clean up since she did the cooking. Amu didn't want to leave since she was never one for TV and she didn't want to go upstairs yet because it still felt so unreal for him to be back. At least while cooking she could hear Yoru's voice.

Ikuto first wiped down the counters and table, then washed the dishes and pots before drying them and putting them away. Mamoru, Yoru, Dia, and Ran were helping clean up while Miki watched for Amu's father and Su lazed back on Amu's head. It was driving Su a bit crazy not to be able to help but Mamoru had insisted on it. Ran and Dia were washing the Charas' dishes, Mamoru drying them and then Yoru flying back and forth to put them away. They had almost finished, Ikuto had only to dry and put away one set of the dishes and the cooking utensils and the Chara's only having the plates and bowls to do when Miki yelled out that Tsumugu was here. Everyone froze before Amu jumped up and ran to grab Ikuto. In her spare hand she unplugged the drain and grabbed a handful of the Chara dishes before running. Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia, all grabbed as many of the few remaining dishes they could hold and Mamoru following their example grabbed the two plates left behind which relaxed the sisters as they all ran, or in Ikuto's case was dragged.

"In my room! Quickly!" Amu called as she saw Yoru heading to the kitchen again. Once they were all in Amu hurriedly shut the door just as the front door was opening. She did a quick headcount to make sure they didn't lose anyone before locking her door and using a folding chair that is beside it, she opened it and put it against the door so that it couldn't be opened.

Amu sighed gently before seeming to tiptoe to the bed, tugging Ikuto with her. She settled gently sitting down on the bed with Ikuto beside her, she ignored his perverted smirk at her and waited while her Charas' start to silently plan everything; turning off the lights, moving to Amu again. They did this every night, they all held each other for a few minutes, they needed this to keep each other close. It let them all know that they weren't alone, it was easy to feel alone.

Ikuto gently wrapped his arms around Amu, one around her waist and the other around her neck to hold her close. Yoru and Mamoru watched silently , Yoru floating slightly above Ikuto while Mamoru is on his shoulder and Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia all on Amu's body holding her close. Ikuto remained silent as he kissed her hair and inhaled the scent of strawberries and the lighter note of cherry blossoms.

They heard banging around downstairs and screams and Amu burrowed backwards into Ikuto's chest while holding her Charas to her tightly. Mamoru was near the door his sword drawn and ready, just because people can't see him doesn't mean they can't feel him.

After a tense hour and a half they were finally sure that Tsumugu was asleep Relaxing the Charas all sat on the pillow beside the two humans. Amu stretched, her homework was already done and it was pretty late. During the time they would whisper to each other every few minutes and since Ikuto refused to leave her side and Amu couldn't leave because of school they decided to stay in Amu's room on school nights and the other nights she agreed to stay over at Ikuto's.

Unfortunately Ikuto didn't have any clothing at Amu's room and jeans are not comfortable to sleep in. "Miki?" Amu asked and the blue Chara smiled at her before sketching out a picture. As Miki sketched her sisters helped the brothers to carry their eggs to the basket to put it with their own. Ikuto had grabbed the eggs from his apartment before heading to Amu' s for dinner.

By then Miki was done and showed everyone the sketch for approval. It showed Amu and Ikuto, though the sketch was simplistic it still was beautiful. There was a bed, dresser and above the dresser was the decals that Amu had of the four symbols her Charas had and the half moon. Leaning up against the dresser was Ikuto wearing black sleeping pants and a v-neck, loose navy shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows. He had his perverted smirk on his face and was resting his elbows on the dresser that he leaded on. On the bed Amu was sitting with one knee up to her chest, her foot resting on the bed frame and her arms around her leg and her other leg down with her foot touching the floor-that was the leg that was farther away from the picture and closer to Ikuto. Her head laid against her bent knee. She wore a long slightly frilly icy pink nightgown, it had a icy blue ribbon around the bust and icy yellow buttons along the collar down to the ribbon, her pink hair was braided held by a icy green ribbon, the ribbon braided within her hair.

"Looks good to me, thank you Miki." Amu said smiling at Miki.

"Great as always, sister." Dia said as Ran and Su nodded in agreement.

"You really are good~nya."

"I have to agree." Mamoru added at the end of his brother's statement.

"It's very good, just..." Ikuto said looking seriously at the picture.

"What is it?" Miki asked glancing at the sketch to try and see what was wrong just as everyone else did.

"Couldn't you make Amu's nightgown a little _shorter_?" Ikuto asked with a perverted smirk and causing Amu to blush while Yoru and Mamoru laughed.

"Pervert!" Amu yelled at Ikuto mad and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just kidding, Amu-koi." He said simply kissing her forehead.

Miki rolled her eyes with a smile before pulling out her paintbrush. "Drew! Draw! Drawn!" She called and both Amu and Ikuto were dressed as she had drawn them.

"Thank you Miki." Amu said happily, "goodnight everyone. Ikuto, I'd tell you to sleep on the floor, but you'd just crawl back into bed when I fall asleep." Amu said laughing before crawling into bed and going to the side against the wall and Ikuto crawled in after her and pulled her to him. "Your freezing!" Amu gasped and he held her closer.

"Your so warm, like a human heating pad." He purred as he snuggled her. Smiling the Charas all went to their eggs, in the very middle was Ran and Dia's egg and on either side was Su and Miki's eggs, beside Miki's blue egg was Yoru's white and black egg, while beside Su's green egg was Mamoru's black egg.

Smiling everyone fell asleep.

Amu woke up, hearing the walking around down the stairs and listened to her father leave. Staying quiet Amu gently crawled out of bed, being held down quiet well by Ikuto in his sleep. She let the Charas sleep as well as she pulled out her uniform and slipped into her closet to put on her skirt and camisole that she wore over her bra and under her shirt. Stepping out she pulled on her shirt and was half way through buttoning it up when Ikuto woke up and stretched blinking sleepy blue eyes. He smiled as he saw her.

"It's not my birthday till this winter," he said winking at her. Amu blinked at him not quiet understanding until she realized what he said.

"Pervert!" She yelled waking up all the Charas as she jumped on him straddling his stomach and strangling him. Pulling her down Ikuto kissed her.

"I'm just kidding, Amu." He said with a smile and she got off of him and he watched her get dressed with a smile. He noticed a sparkle of blue and looking down he was dressed in his old high school uniform. Turning he saw Miki back to sketching with the others smirking, "thanks, Miki."

By now Amu had pulled on her socks and legwarmers along with her blazer and brushed her hair out putting a section of it in a ponytail with a red X clip. She was just safety pinning the fabric on her arm. She then felt cool metal against her neck as Ikuto fastened the Humpty Lock around her neck then wrap his arms around her waist. Amu glanced up at him with a smile and he had a smirk.

He picked up the black and green bag she had that she had put some clothing in for the weekend last night before they fell asleep, the plan was when they went to her house on Sunday it would hold Ikuto's things. "It's Friday, you'll spend the night at my apartment tonight?" He asked with his perverted smirk and the Charas all watched silently, Yoru and Mamoru both had smirks that matched Ikuto, Dia had a knowing smile, Ran looked curious, while Miki and Su looked almost hopeful.

"Uh-hu." Amu agreed blushing madly.

"You still blush so easily," Ikuto said with a chuckle.

Growling Amu's red X turned into a yellow diamond with a black X on it, turning her head she had the most dazzling smile he had ever seen.

"Ikuto," Amu whispered and Ikuto looked at her dazed, "Ikuto-_koi_, my sweet, neko, Ikuto-koi." Amu whispered pulling his face down to hers, her lips whispered along his cheek until she got to his ear. "I bet you can blush to." She whispered before biting his ear just like he had once done to her. Pulling away she giggled as she saw the blush lightly staining his face and her clip turned back to a red X. "I have to go to school now, bye." Amu said laughing as she left, picking up her bag and her Chara basket that the girls had already placed their eggs in for her. Slipping on her shoes she headed out and felt Ikuto grab her arm to halt her for a moment.

"I'll walk you to school," Ikuto said with a wink. Amu smiled back at him as the two of them walked together. They didn't touch but it was okay, they didn't need to. Yoru and Miki sat on Ikuto's head, Miki sketching and Yoru napping, Su and Mamoru sat on Amu's head talking about France, where Ikuto was when Mamoru hatched. Ran and Dia flew in between the two practicing; Ran practicing cheer moves while Dia practiced dance moves.

Walking by they saw Nagi, Kukai, and Tadase walking and they looked at the duo with wide eyes. Temari and Rhythm each sat on one of Nagi's shoulders, Daichi skateboarding over the trio while Kiseki sat on Tadase's head his arms crossed. Amu pointedly ignored them and Ikuto patted her back gently. Amu and Ikuto continued walking but it was a bit more tense, Dia and Ran didn't feel like practicing anymore, with Dia seeing Rhythm and Ran seeing Daichi, Amu patted both their heads sympathetically knowing of their crush. Sadly Dia went to sit on Amu's shoulder while Ran went to sit on the egg carrier case.

Reaching the school Amu turned to Ikuto. "Thanks for walking me Ikuto, I'll see you later." Amu said with a smile. Mamoru got off of Amu's head and went over to Ikuto. Both Yoru and Miki got off of Ikuto's head, Miki going and sitting on Amu's other shoulder.

"See you later, Amu-koi." Ikuto said with a smile and Amu blushed before walking into school. Everyone still viewed her as "Cool and Spicy!" the rumor that went around school as to why she's not part of the Guardians anymore is that she did her job too well and made the others look bad. No one knew that her mother and sister were dead and still talked about how her mother and father were extremely famous, and a very popular rumor was also that she had left the Guardians mostly because Tadase wanted her and she had an older boyfriend and wanted nothing to do with Tadase.

_Well at least one rumor they said is true, I do have an older boyfriend now._ _But that's not why I quit the Guardians. _Amu thought silently with an almost smirk on her face. She sidestepped Rima on her way to class and sat down pointedly looking away from the small blonde.

Rima looked at Amu sadly, not even her fake tears worked; neither did her real ones. Nagi and Tadase were also in the class and looked at Amu worriedly. Why had she been with Ikuto? Not having anything to do the Charas all went back into their eggs.

* * *

**Quick question: I've actually wrote ahead, do you want me to post up all of those chapters I've already written or wait and post them slowly over time. If you choose all at once I don't know when the next chapter after those will be but slowly there may be a better consistency in the posting. If you choose slowly over time then it will be a new chapter every Saturday, starting next Saturday and be posted every Saturday that I have a chapter done. Just to let you know I'm in the middle right now of chapter 7. I will wait until five people vote, or this Saturday, whichever comes later.**

**I was worried that this was a bit out of character for both Ikuto and Amu. But considering that Ikuto already confessed to her, claiming that he'd get her to fall in love with him, adding to the fact that what she's going through he is very protective of her already and he probably realizes she needs someone to be there for her and since Easter is no longer a problem he has nothing to worry about.**


	4. Guardians

**Okay, everyone who voted-except for one person-voted for all the chapters at once so here you are. Enjoy it.**

**I didn't exactly get a chance to get this in there, but the reason Utau didn't really show up is she's off touring. She'll come in later, probably. She's already gotten over her brother complex and likes Kukai. They have a bit of a long distance relationship at the moment. That will get in later. Okay, I'm not exactly a fan of Tadase, I don't hate him or anything and it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a Amuto fan and he's a rival. I just don't like his character. But I don't hate him so I could write him being a good, nice person or being a asshole, which do you guys want? I've planned the whole story out so I won't need an answer till chapter nineteen. But cast your vote now. I believe in democracy, majority wins. If most vote for him to be a nice guy I'll make up an OC for him, if a asshole he'll go off to some country to study something, if it happens to be a tie he'll stay but not really have anyone and not want romance. If anyone has other ideas for him tell me and if I really like it I'll put that in instead.**

**Just in case your wondering, I'm planning on 27 Chapters, 4 epilogues, and 3 bonus chapters total right now. Just to let you always know about how close we are to the end.**

**Reposted to fix a spelling error.**

* * *

When it was finally lunch time Amu booked it to her favorite place to eat. Smiling as Ran came out and did a quick Character Change with her, her red X clip going to a red heart with a black X over it Amu climbed a cherry blossom tree easily and settled down for lunch.

Her bonton today was an omelet, decorative octopus hotdogs on a stick and rice balls along with some for her Charas to enjoy. They ate silently for awhile, Dia and Miki each sat on one of Amu's knees while Ran sat on a nearby branch and Su sat on Amu's head. Finally Miki broke the silence, "you do know that when the Guardians find out about you and Ikuto-as they are bound to-they will go pretty crazy."

"Amu doesn't talk to them anymore, how will they?" Ran asked looking at her sister.

"They saw Amu with Ikuto just this morning, Ran." Dia said watching a few sparkles she made float for a bit.

"Will they be able to get Ikuto in trouble, since Amu's not an adult~desu?"

"No, the consent age is thirteen, legally they can't do anything." Miki said before taking a thoughtful bite of a rice ball. "But they can cause quiet a few problems, and could bring in the police and then they might find out what Amu's father is doing." When the spadette said this her sisters and Amu all froze.

"Logically they will probably go to her parent first, and he might be in one of his moods and they will find out. If he isn't he'll jump to protect 'his little sparrow' and Ikuto could get in trouble unless Amu tells them that he's actually protecting her." Dia said with a sigh, Amu's radiance had been dimming over the last year but with Ikuto it had started to shine again. She wouldn't let anyone, even Rhythm, stop Amu from shining. She glowed on her own but Ikuto made her shine.

"I'll just have to stop them then," Amu muttered taking a thoughtful bite.

"And exactly how will you do that~desu?"

"I'll talk to them," Amu said simply looking at all of her Charas who stared at her. "It'll be better to tell them just a bit so they won't search for the information instead of them being idiots and running in." Amu said and Miki smiled.

"Your becoming level-headed Amu." She said and Amu looked at the spadette with wide eyes.

"Will you leave then?" Amu asked looking away.

"Not yet, none of us will go back to the Eggs Cradle until you can be without us. Even then we'll be in your heart, we'll always be together." Miki said simply rubbing Amu's knee and the pinkette smiled gently at her.

"Miki's right," Dia said smiling at Amu, "if a Chara disappears, or egg is broken, or anything were still in your heart. We never leave. Even the first time I was an X, I still was connected to you-I would never of allowed anyone to truly hurt you. I was working within Easter to ensure that. So I know that Ikuto was doing that to, even back then." Dia looked at Amu with a gentle smile, Ikuto loved her and Dia always knew that but also knew that Amu wasn't ready for it at the time. Dia, herself, could be pretty impatient. She didn't want to sleep anymore when she first came, she was supposed to wait for several months but she was impatient and probably came when Amu wasn't ready. But it all worked out, and Utau needed her to come out as well.

When Amu reentered the classroom Rima looked sadly at her, Amu turned and smiled at her. Rima was shocked and tried to figure out if she did see what she thought she saw. After school Amu made it seem like she headed home but doubled around to go to the Royal Garden.

"Dia, if you would?" Amu asked glancing at her.

"Of course; Sparkle! Glow! Shine!" With that Amu's red X clip turned into a yellow diamond with a black X over it clip and she flew up to the top of the garden to silently listen.

"I swear to it-Amu-chan smiled at me." That was defiantly Rima's voice.

"Maybe Amu-chi realizes that were sorry and will forgive us now."

"I don't know, Yaya I saw Hinamouri-san with the cat earlier."

"Yes Tadase-kun, but if Ikuto gets Amu-chan to talk to us, I'm willing for that."

"I agree with Nagi-kun." Kukai added.

Smirking Amu looked at her Charas before all five of them flew down. Her red X clip was replaced as she looked at them. She stood right in front of Yaya, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, Rima, Kairi, and their Charas. Dia was floating right by Amu's head, Su near one of Amu's side, Ran holding her pom-poms in front of her floating above Amu, and Miki had her arms crossed and was floating to the other side of Amu away from Su near her shoulder.

"Aren't you guys sweet," she said with a gentle smile. "I have a few things I want to tell you so you don't go sticking your noses where you shouldn't."

"You dare speak such to a king?!" Kiseki demanded.

"Don't you want to talk to us then?" Ran asked looking at them.

"Perhaps I was wrong then, I should just leave." Amu said and started to turn with all of her Charas turning to.

"Wait! Don't, just say what you need to, Amu-chan." Nagi said looking at the girl who is like his sister pleadingly. Kukai was ready to silence the king Chara to do so, Amu was like a sister to him as well. So were all three of their Charas. Temari looked ready to murder the king, while Rhythm and Daichi looked ready to pull out duck tape.

"Okay then," Amu said turning back to those who were once her friends. "I simply wanted to let you know that I am my own person, and if you do a single thing to try and stop me then we will have problems." Amu said glaring at them. Her Cool and Spicy side was on full blast, "however you were all once my friends and I am asking you respectfully not to interfere; there are things going on with me that none of you can understand." Amu said looking at all of them.

"Are you in trouble?" Kukai asked worriedly.

"Not anymore, I was but everything is taken care of; I have Ikuto to thank for that." Amu added the last part. It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"Is that why your Charas became X Eggs?" Kairi asked his eyes widened and everyone looked at Amu with wide eyes.

"You really are a smart one Kairi-kun." Amu said with a smirk. "Now will all of you agree not to go to anyone trying to change what I am doing?"

"If we promise will you start talking to us again?" Rima asked looking at Amu and looking as if she is about to cry.

"Yes, I won't go right back to how we were over a year ago but I'll talk to you guys and if you still want to we can work on it." Amu said shrugging and Su and Ran looked at her with a smile.

"Okay, I agree to it." Kukai said.

"Yaya does to!"

"It'd be foolish not to," added Kairi.

"Your my best friend, why wouldn't I?" Rima asked looking at Amu with wide eyes.

"I'd do that either way Amu-chan, you don't have to threaten." Nagi said with a smile.

"Okay...fine." Tadase gave in, "even though I don't like it," he added.

"Good, I have to go now, but maybe on Monday we can try having lunch together? Or what?"

"That sounds good, here?"

"Okay. Goodbye, have a good weekend." Amu said waving goodbye and she left faster than any of them could say anything.

"Amu! There you are~nya!" Yoru said flying to her.

"Hey Yoru." Amu said following Yoru, "sorry, I had to make sure that the Guardians wouldn't try anything." She added as her Charas took their accustomed places of sitting on Amu. Miki on her head, Su on her egg carrier, Dia on one shoulder with Ran on the other.

"Ikuto couldn't find you~nya!" Yoru called as they spotted Mamoru.

"Mamoru~desu! Where is Ikuto~desu?" Su asked flying over to the black haired cat Chara. Mamoru looked at her shocked

"There you girls are, Ikuto's been worried." Mamoru said pretty much repeating what his brother just said.

"Seriously? Oh no, where is that neko?" Amu asked looking around as she ran, she didn't see Ikuto jump from a tree and land behind her and grab her around her waist and snuggle into her neck. "Ikuto? What are you-stop smelling me!" She had a strong blush on her face as she struggled.

"No, I haven't been around you in hours, I need to absorb your scent." He said before turning her around and looking at her with serious eyes. The dragon tree they were under cast shadows over the two of them. "You weren't at the gate, I was worried. I thought your father might have hurt you, Amu." He said his eyes shining with concern.

Amu's eyes softened and she stroked his face gently. "I'm sorry Ikuto, I was making sure that the others didn't start digging around and find out whats going on. I don't want them to know." Amu said shrugging, "strange, I trust you to tell but I don't want them to know."

Ikuto took Amu's face in his hands and tilted her head up. "That's because I'm the one, the only one, you've shown all the sides of yourself to. And I've shown you sides of myself only you will ever see," he said kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear. "There are so many more, ones I will only show you. Ones I only want you to see." He said before pecking her lips.

Blushing Amu looked up at him and he had a gentle smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess so." Tugging Ikuto's face down she nuzzled his face, "I guess that means your my little kitty." She said teasing as she giggled kissing him once. It was her first kiss, the first one she ever initiated.

Ikuto had the lightest blush on his cheeks but had his trademarked perverted smirk on his face. "And your my little strawberry, you've dyed me in your special color." He looked around, "shall we go now?"

"Please."

Ikuto transformed into Black Lynx. Winking he took Amu up in his arms, "hold on tight Amu." He said before he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The Charas had moved, Miki had gone onto his shoulder, using his hair to hold on while both Su and Mamoru had moved to Amu's stomach to sit and enjoy the ride, Dia had gone onto one of Amu's feet to sit and Ran followed by flying. Ikuto trusted Yoru enough to do the driving so to speak while he enjoyed the warm weight of Amu in his arms.

He soon made it to his apartment which was at a complex and he was on the top floor which was the fifth floor. Undoing the Character Transformation the Charas all got off of both him and Amu and he set her gently down before going to his apartment number, E3. He pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door leading Amu in.

His apartment was impressive for a first place, it was a one bedroom, one bath that also had a living room, and kitchen. Opening the door walked right into the living room that held matching dark blue loveseat and lazy chair in the corner. Each was against a wall in the corner and in between them was a coffee table that is covered in papers, books, and compositions. On the opposite side of the door was the kitchen that had counters, shelves, a fridge and a stove that all together left just enough room for two people to move relatively easily. In the living room there were two doors, one led to the bathroom that had white tile, and icy blue walls. It had a single sink and a medicine cabinet over it that held his toothpaste, floss, band-aids, and simple first-aid kit supplies. On his sink he had his toothbrush and brush, both blue. He also had a toilet and a shower and tub with a navy shower curtain. On the other door was his bedroom, it held a single bed with navy sheets and black covers pressed against one corner, A black bedside table beside it, and a dresser. Everything but the bathroom walls were beige, the bathroom and kitchen had linoleum floors, the bedroom had beige carpet while the living room had wooden floors. All together the apartment was clean, efficient, and basic.

"Its not much but its home." Ikuto said smiling gently.

"It's nice-homey." Amu said with a smile looking at the beige walls and wooden and linoleum floors.

"You could move in permanently, give this place a nice feminine touch." Ikuto said wrapping his arms around her and winking.

"Patience Ikuto, you have to wait a few years." She said with a giggle and Ikuto froze before smiling.

"You promise little strawberry?" Ikuto asked surprised, perhaps she was in a good mood, or just still happy to see him, but he knew he had to jump on this before she changed her mind.

Blushing Amu nodded, unseen the group of Charas that were silently watching Ran smiled gently since Amu was becoming who she wanted to be. She still needed her and her sisters but it was getting better.

"In exchange I'll promise you something, Amu." Ikuto whispered in her ear, "I'll never leave you, but if something happens and you or I have to; no matter how much time, no matter where I or you go, no matter the distance, I will come back to you." He promised using a hand on her chin to move her face to face him and then kissed her nose. "I seal it with a kiss."

Amu looked at him with a smile and giggled, "that was my first nose kiss."

"Oh jeez."

* * *

**I know Ran is Hop, Step, Jump, and I know Miki is Drew, Draw, Drawn, I know that Su is Chip, Syrup, Whip, but I have no idea what Dia's is, or if she even has one, so I made hers up. If you know Dia's please tell me. And about the consent age, on some Amuto video on Youtube I saw a comment that said the consent age is thirteen in Japan, I don't know if that is true or not but for the purposes of this story lets all pretend it is.**


	5. Kitty Ikuto

**Okay, I know that this chapter is a bit short, however in the middle of writing it the last sentence came to me and I loved it so much I couldn't bear to make it longer and not have that sentence as the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Amu sat on the couch doing some of her required reading for writing class, Ikuto laid across the rest of the loveseat, his legs hanging off the arm of it and his head resting on her lap as he took a bit of a cat nap. Their Charas were off playing in Ikuto's room which meant Yoru and Ran were flying around hyperactivity, Miki was sitting at the end of the bed on the bed frame sketching, Dia was on the dresser singing gently, Mamoru was sitting at the top of the bed frame sharpening his sword while Su sat on the navy pillow knitting.

Amu had a job at a grocery store and worked Sunday to Thursday part time, Ikuto worked from eight to three Monday to Friday at a independent music studio. They had compared work schedules since they were in essence living together. Seeing as the only thing Ikuto knew how to make was instant ramen, which turned out okay but how do you mess up instant ramen? Eggs, which could be bad or good, and fish-which the cat boy _really_ knew how to cook well. So it was agreed that Amu would do the cooking and Ikuto would do the cleaning after the meal. Neither were slobs, Amu had always been very neat and Ikuto is a _cat_. Plus if something happens Su would probably clean it before either really took notice.

Finishing the reading that she had to do that they would talk about in class on Monday Amu put the thick textbook away and instead started petting Ikuto's head. Smiling gently his cat ears and tail came out and Amu started scratching behind his ears like you would a normal cat and he started purring. Her eyes lighting up Amu giggled as she scratched the ears a bit harder and Ikuto stretched as his purr got louder.

Hearing the giggle and the low rumble of purrs through the open door all the Charas came out and the girls stared laughing. Ran was laughing hard enough that she had to lean on Su's shoulder, who was giggling happily. Dia was muffling her laughter through her hand while Miki snickered as she started to draw the two of them. Mamoru and Yoru flew over to Amu.

"Me next! Me next! Nya!" Yoru called as he looked excited.

"I've only got two hands, Su could you help me out? Scratch Mamoru's ears while I scratch Yoru's to?" Amu asked, she choose Su because she seemed the best one, Ran was laughing too hard while Dia was having more and more trouble muffling her laughter which caused her to shake and Miki was drawing, Su however seemed to calm down.

"Of course, Amu~desu." Su said coming over and shyly scratched Mamoru's ear as Amu scratched Yoru's as well as Ikuto's. Miki smirked and added that to her drawing, when she was done she showed her sporty, and sparkly sisters. They all grinned looking at one another. Afterwords Miki went over to relive Amu of scratching Yoru's ears so Amu could focus on Ikuto. She began leading Yoru a bit away and onto the coffee table, Mamoru got what the spadette, and probably her sisters as well, was planning and moved along with Su to the coffee table as well. Not really noticing that the Charas had left except that Miki was now scratching Yoru's ears-she had such a crush on him-Amu used her free hand to scratch under Ikuto's chin. Cats liked that, right?

Ikuto let out a small, enjoyable, groan and his purring got louder. Amu blushed a bit while Dia smiled at Amu unseen by the pinkette. "Does this feel good?" Amu asked wondering and Ikuto opened one hazy blue eye.

"You have no idea~this is heaven." He said pushing his head more into her touch as he closed his pleasure-glazed eyes again. Amu, taking the hint, scratched him a bit harder as he purred happily, his tail swinging in a lazy, content manner. Amu smiled and Dia, unseen by all but herself and her oldest sister-Ran, glowed with yellow light for a time.

"Amu's getting closer." Dia whispered to the cheerleader once the glow stopped.

"Yes, but she still has a long way to go, but try your best Amu!" Ran said that shaking her pom-poms, not loud enough for anyone but her youngest sister to hear her.

"I know, but compared to how slow the progress was up until yesterday this is amazing improvement. Ikuto makes Amu so radiant." Dia said with a gentle smile on her face, "and when he saw her for the first time he shined so brightly!" She added watching a few sparkles she unintentionally made because of her feelings. When they had gone to the grocery store yesterday Dia had felt a spark of light and turned to see Ikuto looking at Amu, she didn't have a chance to warn Amu since the next second he was calling the girl's name.

Looking over at her other two sisters, Ran's smile grew sly "hey Dia? Radiance and stuff is your department, but don't our sisters and Ikuto's Charas look like they have a bit of a glow?" The diamondette looked to the other Charas and sure enough they had a radiance about them. So much shine, more than she ever really got to see in one time before. Amu and Ikuto shined the brightest, their color was purple-rich, beautiful purple. Miki and Yoru's was a deep navy blue that would sometimes flash a lighter sky blue-beautiful but being denied by those who don't understand, but they still liked it. Su and Mamoru's was by far the weakest shine, still in the process of being made, there was no color to them yet but it was promising.

Smiling Dia looked over at Ran, "yes, I believe your right." With that the two girls smiled at each other; though the smiles were slightly bittersweet

* * *

**I added Su knitting, I never saw her knit but I think it'd suit her. Considering that Charas are so absolute, no human can be so spot on all the time but for Charas it's the norm. Su is very much mothering, it's Amu's wish to be more caring and improve her domestic skills and knitting and sewing are domestic skills so it'd make sense for Su to do so.**


	6. Chocolate

**Well here is another chapter. Complete Amuto and friendships with the Charas and them. I like the idea Ikuto being close to Amu's Charas and Amu being close to his.**

* * *

After awhile Amu stopped scratching Ikuto, when he made a sound of protest and looked up at her questionably she smiled at him."Let me up Ikuto, so I can get dinner started-you do want to eat don't you?" She asked and Ikuto put on a thoughtful look.

"Snuggle my strawberry or eat? Snuggling every time." Ikuto said with a smirk before sitting up to wrap his arms around Amu and instead bring her into his lap. He then licked along her neck all the way up to her cheek and smirked as she freaked out, her face pinker than her hair. He smiled, she always tasted like warm cake topped with strawberries and cream. Very sweet and creamy-he loves sweet and creamy things.

She quickly got up out of his arms and crossed her arms and all her Charas sweat-dropped, they knew what was coming-Amu's stubborn side. "Your so perverted! Are you ever serious?" However the try at being her normal "Cool & Spicy" facade didn't work, Ikuto always saw through it.

"I'm only kidding darling girl, I'm usually not serious but I only ever tease you like this." He said seriously and then his lips curved into a smirk, "besides, you like it."

"That's beside the point!" Amu retorted before thinking and when she realized her blush, which was receding, came back full force and her eyes widen comically. Ikuto started to laugh, she was so funny-nothing was ever boring with her. "Never mind," she muttered turning and intending just to make dinner and then try and keep from talking about this as much as she could. "Damn perverted neko."

Ikuto suddenly wrapped both his arms around her and snuggled into her, "don't be like that Amu. I'm just kidding, I'm only perverted with you~" he whispered in her ear softly, tickling her. Without her permission Amu's body relaxed against Ikuto's as he rested his head on her chin. "Forgive me?"

"Okay." Amu agreed blushing, "if you...if you want to be perverted..." she muttered blushing, Ran was tempted to Chara Change with her but held back without needing Miki to tell her not to. Amu needed to do this on her own, "as long as it's only with me-I _guess _it's okay." She said blushing horribly and Ran glowed with pink light for a moment.

"Only ever with you Amu." Ikuto agreed turning her face to peck her lips. "I guess I should let you go to make dinner, but over here Amu-I get to clean up afterwords, you relax while I do that. And that goes for Su to." Ikuto added looking over at the green Chara who looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do realize what wish Su was born with, right Ikuto?" Miki asked looking at her younger sister with a bit of pity. She knew where Ikuto was coming from but telling Su she had to relax while he cleaned was like telling Ran not to cheer, Dia not to sing, and herself not to draw. "It's against her nature _not _to clean." _Sometimes cleaning _to _much._ The spadette added silently in her mind.

"Su, your the part of Amu that wants to be a wife and mother, domestic skills, and such right?" Ikuto asked, still holding Amu who stiffened and blushed when he said wife and mother. She tried to make herself stop blushing before he realized she was and understood why which of course just made her blush harder.

"Yes~desu."

"Well a marriage is a partnership as well being about love right? A partner to go through life with, would you agree?" Ikuto asked and all the Charas, including his, nodded. None knew where he was going with this.

"So, if a husband loves his wife and she takes the time to cook for him, shouldn't he be expected to clean up?" Ikuto asked, "that's what I've heard everyone say."

"I suppose your right~desu." Su said seeming confused. Amu looked at the clovette worriedly.

"Hey Su, I didn't mean to make you sad, I thought it'd be nice for you, if you want to you can help me clean up after dinner?" Ikuto asked worried that he hurt the sweet Charas feelings.

Su, however, smiled happily at him and flew over to stand on his shoulder and hug his neck. "Your sweet Ikuto~desu. I'll help you, show you how-you'll be a good husband one day! Desu!" She said and Ikuto blushed, Su-bless her heart-didn't say anything and instead floated over to sit on Amu's head. "Let's go Amu~desu." She said happily and Amu's red X clip changed into a green clover with a black X over it. Turning she kissed Ikuto's nose before going to the small kitchen to make some shrimp ramen. She knows Ikuto loves fish but too much of a good thing is a bad thing so she made so homemade shrimp ramen-shrimp is kind of like fish.

For desert she made a special chocolate desert that Su knew from Amu's mother magazine. It was a recipe inspired by french culinary; a long piece of milk chocolate cake almost like batter is cooked then spreading any fruit you like-she chose strawberries-it was then rolled, tied with spun sugar, dipped in dark chocolate, baked for a few minutes more and then sprinkled with white chocolate chips. Ikuto and herself preferred chocolate and by admission so did their Charas.

They hadn't brought the Chara dishes and Miki promised to make duplicates when she made Mamoru's dishes. They had all decided that they might as well give the other Charas their dishes on Monday. It did the dual purpose of it just didn't feel right to paint over their dishes and use them and that it would also keep the Guardians complacent and understand that Amu knows what she is doing.

Ikuto used two extra bowls to hold the ramen and had smaller glasses for all of them, they had to use a straw however. Watching the Charas eat was actually pretty funny but the humans made sure not to laugh enough for them to hear. Mamoru, Su, and Ran all shared one bowl while Miki, Yoru, and Dia shared the other. The dinner conversation flew easily.

"I was thinking about making sushi for lunch tomorrow, that okay with you guys?" Amu asked, her Charas all nodded.

"Ikuto, Yoru, and myself are cats Amu. Any fish is good with us." Mamoru said with a cat smile at the pinkette who smiled back.

"Oh, and there is dessert after this, chocolate." She said and it was the magic word, everyone's but Su's head immediately shot up. She knew her Charas, they all loved chocolate but each had their favorite; Miki liked dark chocolate, Ran milk chocolate, Dia white chocolate and Su liked any kind of chocolate as long as it also had fruit with it the best. Amu herself changed which kind she liked best by her mood and sometimes just over time. She had gone months where she just loves white chocolate and then without any prompting immediately started craving dark chocolate, but she always loves all kinds of chocolate.

"What kind of chocolate?" Ran asked hopeful for the creamy milk chocolate.

"Yes." Amu answered with a smirk and Su giggled. She was the only one in on the joke, everyone else was confused.

"What?" Dia and Ran said at the same time both looking confused.

"Is it dark, milk, or white? There's only three options Amu." Miki asked, she knew Su's favorite was chocolate with fruit and so it probably had fruit but she wondered what kind the chocolate it is.

"Yes there is." Su agreed giggling.

"So which is it?" Yoru asked confused, he didn't like being confused.

"Is it milk chocolate?"

"Yes."

"So it's not dark or white chocolate? Why didn't you just say so?"

"It is." Amu said laughing her head off at the confused looks all of them gave her and Su, who was able to hold in her laughter.

"Is there more than one part? And the parts are different chocolate?" Ikuto asked simply and Amu nodded happily.

"We have a winner." She teased and Su congratulated Ikuto. Getting up she went to get the dessert she had already put all eight on a plate; one for each of them. "It's a kind of thin cake; made of milk chocolate-Ran. We spread strawberries and rolled it, and tie it with spun sugar-Su. Then it's dipped in dark chocolate-Miki. Baked for a few minutes and sprinkled with white chocolate chips-Dia." Amu said looking at each of her Charas as she came to the part that had their favorite chocolate. "Speaking of which, what is your guys favorite kind of chocolate?" Amu asked putting the plate down so everyone can have some.

"Yoru likes dark and milk chocolate, Mamoru likes white chocolate and chocolate with fruit. I like all kinds." Ikuto said with a wink before looking at the two Charas munching on the dessert happily. "Though not to say that they don't like the other kinds to, that's just their favorites. I can't pick, they are all good." Ikuto said and Amu agreed taking a bite of the delicate, chocolate sweet. It wasn't something for everyone, it was very rich and chocolatey. It defiantly wasn't meant for anyone but people who _really_ like chocolate. However everyone at the table did love chocolate.

After dinner, Ikuto cleaned up with Su sitting on his head and directing him on what to do. Ikuto told Amu to go ahead and take a shower if she wants to, said he got her a toothbrush-her's is the pink one. So she left to the bathroom allowing the other Charas to play. Opening the shower curtain she figured she'd have to use Ikuto's bath products but he had girls products. Her favorite strawberry shampoo, conditioner, and body wash Wondering about that as she got into the shower and turned it on, it started out freezing but turned warm pretty soon. There was a product holder hanging from the shower head, it had two drawers and three prongs to hold washrags or loofahs. On the top was obviously male bath products, under it was the girl products she used, and on the prongs was a blue bath sponge and a pink one. Blushing Amu used the pink bath sponge to wash up with the strawberry body was and washed her hair and such.

Getting out of the tub she dried off with a spare towel and slipped into a icy blue nightshirt that reached mid-thigh and was sleeveless and dark blue shorts. She wore yellow and green stripped socks. She walked out calling to Ikuto the bath was free as she dried her hair out. Ikuto had by then finished cleaning and went to the bathroom and Amu brushed her hair before braiding it with a icy pink ribbon in it.

Amu was in the middle of reading a manga when Ikuto came out. He was dressed in navy pants and a black tank with blue strips along the hem, neck, and arms. His blue hair was dripping and looked black as he went to sit beside her with a towel around his neck to catch the drops.

"Hey, Ikuto?" Amu asked glancing up at him. He made a sound to let her know he was listening, "in the bathroom, the strawberry stuff? Why do you have it?" She asked blushing hoping she wasn't insulting him. She honestly was curious, why would he have that?

"I got it after I walked you to school, before I went to work. I remember from the time I stayed at your house that it was in the shower and you always smell like strawberries, I figured you used it." Ikuto said shrugging and Amu looked at him surprised. It was a small gesture, but it was amazingly sweet. Usually Ikuto seemed so mysterious and aloof but he was so kind, sweet and caring. The kind of guy Amu always wanted.

"Your remembered from that long ago?" Amu asked a bit surprised. That's a pretty long ago time to remember exactly what she used. Especially on top of the fact that he was hiding out from Easter.

"I remember everything about you-I wouldn't want to forget anything." Ikuto said glancing at her. Amu smiled and leaned against him, she didn't mind that he was a bit damp and she had just finally dried off. Neither of them had work or school tomorrow, it was their only day when they were completely free. Ikuto had gotten a great idea for what to do in the shower; he always had his best ideas in the shower.

Amu had many different sides of herself, he knew better than anyone just how many different sides to her there are. And he wasn't under any illusion that she was perfect, how boring would that be if she was? And Amu is defiantly not boring. However she was perfect for _him_; all her little quirks went perfectly with his.

He knew Amu well enough that she enjoyed simple, sentimental things. She wasn't opposed to a nice restaurant, candlelit dinner but she wouldn't enjoy that for an every week basis. She enjoyed things like going to amusement parks-especially their special one. "Amu? I was hoping that since Saturday is the only day neither of us have work or school, or need to sleep early for either, if you'd let me take you out on a date?" Ikuto asked glancing at her, "I am your boyfriend, aren't I? Isn't this what boyfriends do?" He asked smirking as Amu blushed scarlet.

"Yeah...it is. Okay, I'll go on a date with you." She muttered blushing and Ikuto smiled sweetly before kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you said yes, come on. Bed time." He added picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the bedroom where he sat down on his bed and settled her on his lap. The Charas realized what he was doing and all four went to snuggle Amu before going to sleep.

* * *

**So there we go Ikuto has asked Amu to a date and she said yes. Without any prompting or protests. **


	7. Date

**Now onto what we all wait for in an Amuto story, their date. This is the last chapter until it gets into the really strong stuff. The base is now fully made and the rest of the story can progress. This is a bit short, but now the good stuff can start.**

**Reposted to fix a couple spelling errors.**

* * *

Amu awoke to the smell of eggs and blinking her eyes open she saw a plate of eggs, hash browns and toast along with a glass of orange juice and a single rose in a vase on a tray resting on the bedside table. Right beside the food was a note that had her name written and Amu slowly reached out a hand and read it.

_Dear Amu,_

_I have a lot planned for our date today, so I had to eat a quick breakfast and be out before you woke up. Your very cute while you sleep by the way. I shouldn't be gone long, I just have to grab a few things. I'll be back around nine. Wear comfortable shoes. I love you._

_-Ikuto._

Beside his name Ikuto had drawn a cat head with a perverted smirk and Amu smiled gently before inviting her Charas over to dig in. It was seven thirty when Amu woke up, Miki who already had been up said Ikuto had just left and told her that if Amu wasn't awake within five minutes of him leaving to wake her up so her breakfast didn't get cold.

Yoru and Mamoru were both gone with Ikuto and it wasn't until Amu went to get clothing that she realized that she hadn't planned on a date. All she had packed was another set of pajamas she was going to wear tonight, two pairs of jeans-one black and one denim-and two shirt that though while cute were not exactly something you'd wear on a date.

"Do you need some help Amu?" Miki asked and Amu nodded thankful for the blue Chara. Miki immediately started sketching, getting advice from her sisters. _It needs to be comfortable but cute_ Ran had said, _but not too much, Amu doesn't like too many frills-besides then it might get dirty_ Su had added while Dia had put in her two cents_something that says first date, but with someone who you've already confessed to love and they confessed back. _All had valid points and Miki added them all.

When she was done she showed everyone the picture. Amu wore a black skirt that started at the outside of one leg at just above her knee and slowly got longer along to the outside of her other leg right past her knee, the hem was uneven looking like it was ripped. Along the waist there was a chain that she held her Humpty Lock that rested on the end that was longer. She wore a dark blue sleevless shirt that had matching arm warmers that came all the way to just below her shoulders and was held on both sides with black holder, the blue was stripped of a dark blue that matched her shirt and icy blue. She wore navy blue tights that was decorated with icy blue star outlines and black ballet flats that had the ballerina tie the same as Su's did. She wore a black backpack with both straps that was shaped like a cat and had blue eyes and an icy blue collar. Her hair was held in two messy pigtails by blue X clips, her bangs were not held up and the clips allowed random locks of bubblegum hair to fall. It was slightly girly but still in her style, and it did look comfortable and she really liked it.

"It looks great Miki." Amu said and in a flash of blue she was changed.

"You look so pretty Amu~desu!" Su said and her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys." Amu said putting the egg basket in the backpack along with everything else she usually carried with her. Coming out of the bedroom Amu smiled as she saw Ikuto. He wore black jeans with a chain hanging off of them. He wore a black shirt with a white slogan that said "She is the Angel of my Heaven, the Demon of my Hell." He wore a silver cross on one of the chains on his pants that he wore as a belt and he wore the Dumpty Key around his neck.

"You look absolutely beautiful Amu." Ikuto said with a smile looking at her appreciatively.

"Thank you," she said blushing slightly as he took her hand. Smiling they headed out, stopping to lock the door Ikuto pushed a key into Amu's hand. Looking down it was a plain silver key and she looked up at him confused.

"It's a key to here, keep it just in case you ever need in, besides you'll be moving in here one day-might as well get a key now." He said and Amu blushed darkly. She held it tightly before putting it into her bag. Smiling Ikuto took her hand and lead her down and to a park.

The two of them walked around talking to each other. Around noon he lead her to a nature walk. Not very many people bothered walking this and there were so many interconnecting paths. He lead her slowly along a darker path that was almost overgrown with vegetation. Yoru had gone off to play, Miki to sketch some flora and fauna, Ran had went to play, Dia had went back into her egg while both Su and Mamoru rode along Amu's backpack talking. Turing off the path he lead her to the meadow that was covered in flowers and near the center had a stump and fallen tree.

Underneath the stump Ikuto pulled out a picnic basket and helped Amu sit on the raised trunk of the tree before sitting down himself. The lunch was delicate sandwiches cut into hearts and a thermos of pink lemonade.

"Is it too corny?" Ikuto asked a bit embarrassed, it had seemed like a good idea to cut sandwiches into hearts when Mamoru suggested it, giving the excess to Yoru's cat friends.

Amu giggled, "no it's sweet. I never realized you could be so sweet." Amu said pecking Ikuto's lips before taking a bite of a sandwich. Ikuto smiled at her laughing before taking a swig of the lemonade.

"I told you Amu, there's parts of me I only want you to see, that I'll only show you." He said with a smile and Amu smiled back at him with a gentle smile and leaned against his side as they ate silently. They had honestly forgotten about Su and Mamoru on Amu's back and the two Charas weren't about to remind them.

After lunch the two of them walked home, they were able to grab Miki along the path and Ran near the fountain. Yoru was gone but Ikuto explained that he goes off on his own a lot and will probably be back home soon.

They got home and by dinner time Yoru was back. Usually he would be gone for about half a day not a few hours. It probably had to do with the blue Chara that Yoru had as much of an obsession with as his owner had with the pinkette. And if he wasn't crazy, he could swear that Mamoru had a bit of a crush on Su.

After dinner Amu prepared to get a shower and Ikuto wrapped his arms around her. "How about we take a shower together?" He asked teasingly in her ear before biting it. Amu jumped about a foot in the air as Ikuto laughed.

"Pervert!" Amu yelled blushing as he assured her he was joking and she ran to the bathroom as he and his Charas laughed. Amu's Charas snickered slightly. When she came out, completely clean She wore a short forest green nightgown that was long sleeved and didn't quiet reach her knees. She wore navy shorts that you couldn't quiet see, and icy pink frills along the hem, neck, and arms of the gown. Her hair was braided with a icy yellow ribbon braided within it.

Ikuto went into the shower and came out in blue and black plaid sleeping pants and no shirt. When he came out dripping wet Amu looked up and started blushing. "Why are you blushing strawberry? Perverted kid." He muttered smirking at her.

"I'm not a pervert! And stop calling me kid." Amu said looking away still blushing and Ikuto sat beside her, moving her feet off the cushion which she was lounging on he sat down and placed her petite feet into his lap.

"I'm kidding Amu-koi, you know I like when your a pervert." He said laughing and she glared at him with no heat. Sighing good naturally Amu relaxed before they went to sleep. It was a start of a nice routine that unfortunately didn't last forever.

* * *

**I know that so far this has just been nonstop Amuto, that isn't a bad thing, I love when things are nonstop Amuto. But there will be a bit more action. I haven't even got into the Character Transformations. I'm not good at fight scenes but we'll see how it goes.**


	8. Dark Amulet Heart

**About time we get some Character Transformations for you guys. How do you guys like it so far. I really hope I don't spoil you guys with too many updates. Hehehe. It's a bit short as well, sorry.**

**I reposted this with a slightly better fight scene. So thank you Calista-chan for the tips, and if it is better like I think it is thank Calista-chan. I'm going to go through and redo all the fight scenes. I also fixed a few spelling errors.**

* * *

It was Friday and Amu was walking from the school to the gate. Ran sat on her head, Miki and Dia each sat on one shoulder and Su sat on the egg carrying case. It had been about a month since her and Ikuto started going out and things were better and worse. She was kind of close to her friends again, not like she used to be, in all honesty Ikuto pushed for it. It was another thing that let her know that he was a good man, her own father didn't' want her to have any friends. Her father wanted to isolate her now while Ikuto supported her having friends.

Her father was getting worse, much worse. She had almost no marks on her body because he never got a chance to hurt her as much as he had over the year beforehand. Walking along she saw a score of five X eggs. Shocked Amu rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing it right. There weren't this many X eggs over the year that Easter has been gone much less together. She wasn't the joker anymore but she still reacted on instinct.

"Ran!" Amu called as her other three Charas went into their eggs.

"Hop! Step! Jump!" Ran called and the two of them combined into Dark Amulet Heart.

Amu had a short skirt that is black with pink detail along the hem. She had also a black sleeveless V neck and went to her navel, showing her midriff and along her hem, neck, and arm were dark pink detail. Along her neck was a dark pink bow that only went to her shoulder, along her waist was a dark pink bow that the ribbons reached almost her feet and on the bow it held all three of her Chara Eggs. Each bow was tied to the same side. Her bubblegum hair was held in two pigtails by red hearts with black Xs over them. She wore black and pink stripped legwarmers over black roller-blades with dark pink buckles. Her Humpty Lock shone with dark pink light and she held black pompoms with little red hearts in them.

She skated to the eggs that flew away before she could get a lock on them. Skating past she went by Ikuto.

"Amu?" Ikuto gasped before transforming with Yoru to become Black Lynx and following. Catching up he called to her. "Amu!"

"Ikuto?" She asked turning to him still skating after the eggs.

"X eggs?"

"Yes, I haven't seen so many together in over a year." Amu said jumping up to knock the eggs together with one of her pompoms. She could feel the strange weight even through her pompoms. The strangely fragile casing of such strong energy. And the negativity-she would never get used to or forget the negativity that radiated from the X Eggs in that disgusting fuming dark purple energy.

One of the eggs was brushed from the pack and Amu let go of her pompoms to have her hands free to make a heart. She deeply focused on everything that can make her happy; the happy memories with her family, her friends, and Ikuto. And the fact that her dreams could be realized, her empathy for the poor person who had lost the way to their dreams, and a promise to them that they could make their dream come true. "My own heart, unlock!" And she was able to purify the X Egg, she could feel the negativity slowly change as she promised the owner that all was not lost and she sighed gently when she felt the lock of negativity break and the egg shine with white light, she did this while Ikuto kept the other four eggs from getting in the way.

The egg became a normal egg and left, probably to the Eggs Cradle. However the other four turned into four X Characters. Amu pulled out a black rod with a dark pink heart on each side. Ikuto held his arm with his metal claws ready and the two of them started fighting the X Characters. They fought together back to back her Heart Rod and his claws ready for any attack.

Meanwhile the Guardians had heard a commotion as they left their meeting and ran to see what it was about in the forest around the school. They gasped as they saw Amu, at first glance they thought she was Amulet Heart but at second glance the realize it wasn't her. At least how she normally looked as Amulet Heart.

"Is that Amulet Heart?!" Nagi gasped looking at the dark cheerleader.

"No, not quiet, I don't think so-but almost," Tadase answered.

"Who cares, Amu needs our help!" Rima growled and with that the they all did a Character Transformation; Platinum Royal, Beat Jumper, Sky Jack, Dear Baby, Clown Drop, and Samurai Soul.

"Amu-chan, do you need help?" Nagi called and Amu and Ikuto both turned at the same time.

"Can you keep the others away so I can focus on one?" Amu called to her friends and they all nodded. Tadase brandished his Platinum Crown, Nagi his basket ball, and Kairi his swords. Each fought against one of the four X Characters away. Rima chased down the only one left with her pins before Yaya used her ducks to hold it still. The X Character had a black ribbon that looked like it was holding its red X in place. Amu put her hands in the shape of a heart and focused on the X Character, they were harder to purify then X Eggs since they were hatched from fallen dreams so she had to focus even more on the small things that didn't seem like anything important but were baby steps to becoming who she wanted to be. Amu purified this X Character that resembled Alice from Alice in Wonderland. The small blue eyed Chara smiled gently at her.

"Thank you! Be careful! Problems are coming! The Red Queen is coming." With that the Alice in Wonderland character went back into her eggs and left. This only made the three remaining even more aggressive as well as confusing Amu beyond no end. What did that mean? Amu was so shocked one of the X Characters almost got her but Ikuto got in between her and the X Character and stopped the attack using his metal claw as a shield. The X Character had attacked with several basketballs that were black with the seams the inky dark purple. Amu turned her head when she heard the sound of the inky balls hitting Ikuto's metal claws.

"This isn't going to work Amu! We need more power." Ikuto growled as he pushed Amu completely behind him as the other two X Characters each got on one of the side of the X Character that had just attacked. Amu looked at Ikuto and saw how his face looked, her mind went back to when he was defending her from the X Eggs that Yuu had thrown at her.

Amu moved in front of him and he quickly used his Dumpty Key to unlock her Humpty Lock. Together they transformed into Dark Amulet Fortune and Black Seven Seas Treasure.

Dark Amulet Fortune looked much like Amulet Fortune. The only difference was that the clover hair clip's colors were all darker versions of the color, her hair was held in a elegant open flower swirling bun pulling all of her cherry blossom hair off of her face except for one curled lock of hair allowed to fall on one side of her face, and all the bows were now black. Her veil was down, on one side of her waist at the beginning of the skirt was Ran and Dia's eggs and on the other side of her waist was Miki and Su's eggs. On the ring finger of her left hand were two rings; a simple golden wedding band and a engagement ring; it had a multifaceted cut diamond, on one side was a heart cut amethyst, and a spade cut sapphire, on the other side of the diamond was a clover cut emerald and a diamond cut topaz. Her Humpty Lock was secured with a ivory ribbon choker and shined with white light.

Black Seven Seas Treasure was almost the exact same as Seven Seas Treasure, only the blue of his coat and hat were a navy and his eye patch was missing and his gloves had been replaced with a set that was somehow as thin as Dark Amulet Fortune but still as durable as Seven Seas Treasure's, though they only came to his wrists they were still black. On his ring finger of his left hand was a golden wedding ring, and on the inside of his right wrist was a black tattoo written in elegant cursive that simply said _Amulet_. Along the A and T of the tattoo was a small vine design.

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" Ikuto called and everyone moved quickly out of the way. Nagi had moved pushing Rima away, Kairi picked Yaya up and jumped out of the way Yaya's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kukai skated away and Tadase was far enough away that he didn't have to move. Amu threw out both hands as if she were to hug the X Characters. She focused on the memory of the bright honey eyes of her little sister when she used to read her little sister fairy tales. She focused on the sparkle in the young girl's eyes.

"Fairy Dust!" She called and multicolored dust fell on the Characters and they froze. It was easy to see that they were trying to move as the shook slightly but couldn't move as the dust was still on them. Falling back Amu pressed her back against Ikuto's chest, she could feel the warmth of his skin going through his shirt and coat and her gown and veil. He wrapped his arms around her waist before jumping up so they were on level with the frozen X Characters who were slowly shaking off the dust. His hands went over Amu's, much bigger than her own and their rings clinked together. Together they formed a heart. Both thought of the other, only of the other. Ikuto thought of when Amu first opened her heart fully to him while Amu thought of the time Ikuto came to her room to hide from Easter.

"True Love Unlocked!" They called together and hearts of pure white light flew to the three Charas and they finally shook off all the dust and tried to get away. However they were stopped by the white hearts and with bright flashes all of them turned back to normal. They each whispered a "thank you" before going back into the eggs and flying away.

Slowly Ikuto and Amu floated back down and Amu turned back into Dark Amulet Heart and Ikuto turned back into Black Lynx. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry but, Yaya wants to know who you are." Yaya said, all the Guardians had undone their Character Transformations. "Are you Amulet Heart?"

"I'm Dark Amulet Heart." She said winking at the young girl. "I have to go now, bye!" She waved goodbye before graving Ikuto's sleeve without the claw and skated away dragging him. It was a good thing that he was still Black Lynx or he'd be literally dragged instead of running along with her along the rooftops. She did not undo the Transformation until she was in her room. When she did she fell against the bed and sighed. Silently Ikuto also undid his transformation and sat beside her. Looking over at him she crawled into his lap.

"That was the most X Eggs in over a year, and that warning the first X Character gave..." Amu whispered and Ikuto stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay." He promised and he swore that it would be. He wouldn't let her be hurt.

* * *

**I'm very bad at fight scenes. I know all of them fighting for five X Characters seems strange but they have only seen three X Eggs in the last year and no X Characters so it is a shock to them. They were considering disbanding the Guardians since it didn't seem they were needed. However they figured it was best that they kept it because one day they would come again. This however is the updated version of the fight scene.**


	9. Dark Amulet Spade

**So here's the next one. I actually really like this chapter except for the fight scenes which I think is really lacking-even by my standards of sucking at fight scenes. But I hope you all love it anyway.**

**I did redo the fight scene and it is much better in my opinion.**

* * *

Things were going a bit better tonight since Tsumugu had some bar friends who invited him to go away for the weekend to some cabin in the woods, he had left some time while she was at work. They had to get to the train and then boat ride now or they wouldn't get there by Friday and they had to leave early on Sunday. Amu and Ikuto were watching a movie, Amu didn't know which, she had told him to pick while she showered. He had already showered and was dressed in sleep pants and a button up shirt that he left the first two buttons undone.

Amu came out of the shower and was already dressed, she wore yellow shorts and a sleeveless shirt that in the back went to her knees but in the front came only to the length a normal shirt would go. On the straps holding them to the shirt was a button on each which was pink, and the string that held the shorts was green and tied on her waist. Amu was in the middle of braiding her hair, braiding a icy blue ribbon into it when she really looked at the bathroom.

It is impossible to miss that two people live here; besides Amu's pink toothbrush is a blue one for Ikuto, there is a brush that has pink hair in it as well as a brush that has blue hair to. There were two bath sponges, a blue and a pink as well. The soaps and shampoos of both Ikuto's favorite as well as Amu's. For their anniversary her parents had done a home improvement project of a master bathroom which her father uses and never went into her bathroom. Never went upstairs unless he was going to hurt her.

_One day, _she promised herself, _one day we will have a bathroom that looks just like this, but we will be alone and safe, then everything would be perfect. _Amu thought smiling and remembered the matching rings of Dark Amulet Fortune and Black Seven Seas Treasure. _Alone until at least some little ones_. She thought as she blushed and giggled, finishing the tie her hair back into the braid. _It would be great, I know I'd be a good mother-I took care of Ami, I've read enough of Mama's magazines to know how to take care of children and the house, and Su is basically my wish to be a wife and mother. _Amu thought seriously looking off into space, _Ikuto would be an amazing father. I can't see him how my papa used to be, but he'd be a more steady father. Protective over the kids. He'd never hurt them, even if he lost me, lost me and one or more of the children, he'd never run away into the sake or anything else because he'd have to take care of the living ones. _Amu thought with a sad smile, _Even if he lost me and all of the little ones he'd keep living. Wait! Am I imaging Ikuto as my husband and father of my children?! _Amu thought with a blush staining her cheeks and she splashed cold water on her face to cool down her cheeks.

Walking out she smiled at Ikuto and went to sit beside him. "So, what are we watching?" She asked and he held up three movies.

"That's up to you," he said. He had planned for any mood she might be in, if she was in the mood for romance he had picked out _Jane Eyre _if she wanted action he had picked out _The Avengers _and if she wanted a fest he had picked up a box set of anime.

Amu smiled and picked out Jane Eyre, while she put in the disk Ikuto put the other two away. He lounged on the couch, one leg off of it and the other lying across it. Amu sat beside him, leaning against his body and both her legs stretched out besides his. He wrapped both arms around her and settled his chin on her head. Mamoru and Su sat together on Amu's leg, while Dia sat a bit away on Ikuto's leg. Miki and Yoru sat together on the leg Su and Mamoru weren't on of Amu's a bit away from the other Charas on the opposite side that Dia was on. Ran sat on the arm of the couch near Ikuto and Amu's feet, swinging her own feet in time to the beat of the music that played almost through the entire movie.

After it was over Ikuto had fallen asleep and Amu giggled a bit. He looked really cute, but if he slept down here he'd get a crick in his neck. She couldn't wake him up though.

"Ikuto, wake up." Amu said shaking his shoulder gently.

"No, sleep." He muttered pulling her on top of him.

Amu sighed and then her eyes widened and she suddenly had a blue spade with a black X over it on one side of her hair. "Ikuto, if you get up to my room I'll give you a kiss goodnight." She whispered.

"You'll give me a kiss goodnight either way." He grumbled turning around so his back was facing her.

"But if you get to my room I'll give you a good kiss goodnight." She whispered, and then the spade was gone.

Though that sure got him up. He jumped up and carried her over his shoulder off to bed much too fast for someone who didn't want to get up."MIKI!" Amu yelled at the blue Chara who just snickered.

Of course Ikuto, once landing on the bed with her underneath him, much like that time they both fell when he tried to take Su's egg, he wouldn't let her go without a proper kiss. She couldn't get away with just a peck since she made him wake up, he said. Sighing Amu pulled his face down to kiss him deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him still while she kissed him.

"Better?" She asked and he just smiled and pulled the covers over them, holding onto her tightly.

The next day Amu dressed in her uniform and smiled as she saw, half of the dresser and closet in her room held Ikuto's clothing while at their apartment (he referred to it as theirs so much that she did now to.) She had sent in an application to become emancipated two days ago. It should be back within three weeks.

Ikuto dressed in jeans, a blue button up shirt that he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He had a necklace that held both his cross and his Dumpty Key. Smiling Amu peck his lips. "Just get through today and the weekend then comes." Ikuto whispered kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, and only nineteen days and I'll know if I'm emancipated." Amu added smiling at him, right before she had decided to become emancipated they had walked in and the entire living room was destroyed. Her father's temper was getting worse and she Character Changed with Su to fix everything.

They each headed away, one to work the other to school. She went to school and chatted to Rima, the friendship was a lot better. Rima still considered Amu her best friend and Amu was glad that the two of them were close again. They weren't close but they were at least talking now. She kept her conversations shallow and Rima allowed her to.

After work Amu was walking to the grocery store. On her head was Su, on one shoulder was Miki, on the other was Ran, and on the egg carrier case sat Dia. Passing by she looked into an alleyway and saw glowing X eggs, at least seven.

"Oh my~desu!" Su gasped and Amu growled.

"Miki!" She called and the blue Chara flew up while her sisters went into their eggs.

"Drew! Draw! Drawn!" Miki called and she and Amu turned into Dark Amulet Spade.

She wore a dark blue frilly shirt that was sleeveless and was tied in a bow in the back of her neck. She wore black arm warmers from her wrists to just below her shoulders. She wore black shorts and dark blue and icy blue stripped socks that were attached to her shorts with garters. She wore black boots that only come to her ankles, she wears the same cap as Miki now wears and has the blue spade with black X over it, allowing her hair down. Behind one ear she wore a paintbrush and behind her she wore a treble clef baton like a sword on her back. All the Chara eggs rest on her hip and her Humpty Lock shines with dark blue light.

She pulled off her paintbrush and it grew to the gigantic size and she threw Colorful Canvas at the X Eggs. They shook and let out a shriek and Amu moved her hands to cover her ears. Moving the paintbrush, now back to it's original size, behind her ear again she made her hands in a heart and focusing on the idea that change isn't scary that it's exciting and she was able to cleanse some of the eggs. It worked for about three of them, but it made the others more aggressive.

The X Eggs flew towards Amu as if they were going to crash into her and Amu jumped onto the top of the alleyway. One of the Eggs was able to gracefully turn but the other three all headed too far and out of the alleyway. The X Egg kept circling her as Amu kept her focused honey eyes on the predator egg that oozed danger as well as the purple smog. She danced with the egg when suddenly the back of her head, her shoulder blade, and her back was hit and she fell. Falling she reached out her hand and put her arms in an X shape over her face and landed on her forearms and knees.

Pulling herself up Amu looked and saw all four X Eggs surrounding her turning she saw they all were surrounding her. Taking three deep breaths she opened her eyes wide with a smirk on her face. Holding still she waited for them all to charge her and then crouched down to do a still standing back flip. Pulling her paintbrush from behind her ear she used Colorful Canvas to hold the eggs still together. Holding out her hand in the shape of a heart she called "My Heart, Unlock!" However before she could hit the X Eggs with the heart two got out of the way but the other two were cleansed and Amu sighed as she felt it deep inside.

Turning she saw that the remaining two X Eggs had become X Characters, one had a small skirt over its waist and the other wore glasses. Amu bent her knees and gritted her teeth as she replaced her paintbrush and pulled out her baton. The X Character with glasses threw dark smog like books that Amu could barely move out of the way with all the books that would sometimes open and try and get her. She could smell the decapitated smell and feel the disturbing heat from them. The X Character with a skirt preferred to attack with its own body.

Moving out of the way she separated the two X Characters and focusing all of her attacks on the one with glasses she only bothered to push the one with the skirt away. She wasted no time in fighting down the X Character with glasses before cleansing it. She focused fully on everything she had ever read and how what people have written centuries ago still exists now. The X Character turned into one with glasses, dressed as a librarian with a book under his arm.

The only one left was the X Character as it came to her her eyes widen. _It looks like a ballerina._ Amu thought before smiling and holding her baton began playing the music. Without thinking the X Character began dancing, it kept on going to the dance of Swan Lake as Amu calmly played the song and at the end the X Character turned into a normal one as a ballerina. It didn't need her to use the unlocking of heart since she could do it without that, just like when Dia was an X Egg before.

The Transformation was undone, both were sweating a bit and Amu held Miki and smiled at the spadette softly. "Why don't you take a nap Miki?" Amu asked and Miki smiled gently and went to her egg. Dia, Ran, and Su came out. Su and Ran each sat down on Amu's shoulders and Dia sat on her head. Amu picked up the bags and headed back to the apartment.

Reaching the apartment Amu used the key to unlock the apartment and Ikuto was working on a composition and looked up to see the pinkette. "How was everything?" Ikuto asked not really looking up.

"There was more X Eggs." Amu sighed, going into the kitchen to put everything away. Ikuto put the composition down and rushed over to take the bags and put them on the counter.

"Are you hurt?" He asked worried looking her up and down for any injuries.

"I'm fine Ikuto." Amu said with a smile and he smiled gently at her. "Just a few scratches."

"Go relax Amu, I'll put this stuff away. Su, do you think you can tell me what to do? I'll make dinner tonight." Ikuto said and everyone smiled at him, he playfully pushed Amu towards the bathroom. Amu giggled as she went to the bedroom to grab her things. Su stayed with Ikuto, sitting on his shoulder to began to instruct him on exactly what to do. She talked so fast that Ikuto sweat dropped. "Su? Do you mind talking a bit slower? I can't remember all of that at once." He said and Su blushed.

"Sorry Ikuto~desu."

Amu walked into the bedroom where Yoru and Mamoru were both playing with a ball of blue yarn. Ran and Dia flew over to tell them what happened before they had to ask. "Where's Miki~nya?" Yoru asked worriedly and flew over to Amu.

"Relax Yoru, Miki's just taking a nap, we had to fight hard." Amu said showing him Miki's egg and put it in the basket that Amu had brought over. She grabbed her flannel pajamas that are icy blue and the buttons and details are all in a navy blue.

She took a quick shower than filled the bathtub with her favorite bath fizzier that smelt like strawberry bubblegum and she soaked for awhile before finally getting out and dressing. When she came out Ikuto was almost done and Amu smiled at him. "I'll clean tonight." Amu said with a laugh and Ikuto smirked at the inside joke and nodded.

"Feel better?" He asked and Amu nodded happily. She giggled when she saw that on the side of his head was a green clover with a black X over it.

"Thanks for taking over dinner tonight." Amu said walking over to Ikuto to hug him. He only had to let the meatloaf finish baking.

"Anytime, I want to take care of you." He said hugging her close and then moved her face up to look into his eyes. "If your ever tired just tell me. I _want _to take care of you. You can come to me for anything-no matter what." He said looking at her seriously and Amu hugged him closely.

All four of the Charas all shined their color.

* * *

**Forgive me for using American movies, I don't know what movies are popular in Japan. I have no idea how one goes about being emancipated, so I made it up.**

**I am sorry about how bad the fighting scene is. I know it sucks. It's really hard to explain fight scenes in writing, I haven't seen more than about a handful of good fight scenes that are only written without any images or audio in over a decade. I am not one of them, but I hope to get better. One day.**


	10. Dark Amulet Clover

******So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, I think it's my favorite fight scene so far.**

******I reposted this chapter with an updated fight scene, now I don't think this fight scene is my favorite anymore though.**

* * *

The next day Amu put on a black sleeveless sundress that the hem, straps, and bust was decorated in flowers using green thread. She put on Grecian sandals and tied her hair into a ponytail with a green X clip, her Humpty Lock secured with a forest green ribbon as a choker around her neck. She wore her cat back pack that Miki had made, stretching she smiled and walked outside. Today her and Ikuto were going to their favorite place, a cliff overlooking the forest. It was actually a really easy trail and it was strange that no one else ever came to it, but it was special to them.

Ikuto was dressed in jeans and a simple black top that had a blue design of a cat on it. He wore his Dumpty Key and silver cross on their thin chain. Together they walked across town, both happily sharing a chocolate ice cream. The complete indirect kisses, though now that they kiss plenty it wasn't so bad. Miki and Yoru sat on Ikuto's head while Mamoru and Su sat on Amu's. Dia sat on Amu's shoulder while Ran sat on Ikuto's. Over time Ikuto's Charas had gotten into the habit of sitting on either the neko or the pinkette and it did make them feel closer; strange how something as little as a bit of physical contact a day made people feel closer.

They were just finishing when they heard Amu's phone beep to let her know she got a text, curious she pulled it out and saw it was from her father. Paling and stopping dead in her tracks. Ikuto saw what was wrong and wrapped his arms around her. Luckily it wasn't too crowded so no one gave the couple a passing thought, they thought they were just a couple who wanted some snuggle time or something.

Opening the message Amu sighed in relief, relief stifled with palpitation but relief none the less.

___Amu-chan, the nice people here have invited me to stay for a month. Papa's already sent a months work to his publisher, I will see you later. I think Mama's cell isn't working again, could you tell her and Ami-chan? Thank you, my little sparrow._

He got like this sometimes, they were rare but he'd forget that his wife and youngest daughter were dead. It was the best and worst time, it was hard because she had to make up excuses. "Papa, don't you remember? Mama took Ami away for the weekend for some auditions." Or something of that nature, because the first time he asked her that and she explained to them that they were dead is what started the entire abuse.

Sighing Amu tugged Ikuto along. She held his hand tightly and he knew what had happened when her father was like this. Amu had told him everything. He wanted to destroy the man who made his strawberry hurt like that but at the same time Amu loved him so he wouldn't do anything to him. The second that regard for him ceased, he'd kill him. But he knew Amu would never stop loving her Papa, just like he'd never stop loving his father. He searched for him for over a decade, finally finding him, he was in Japan the entire time and just sending Ikuto on a wild goose chase. He claimed that the young man would understand someday but he sincerely doubted that. He was actually off on a tour with Utau and their mother. He played the violin while his wife and daughter sang sweet, heartbreaking slow songs. He bet El was having the time of her life.

They made it to the cliff and Ikuto hoped he could get her mind off of everything else. Leaning down he whispered something to her. Suddenly Amu's face got extremely red and she jumped up.

"PERVERT!" She screamed pointing at him as he laughed and pulled her down. He didn't tell her the reason he had whispered the perverted comment of, "does your underwear match your hair clip?" to get her mind off of everything. She stayed quiet and he held her, he knew she'd calm down soon. She liked his pervertedness, there was a part of her that did. He wouldn't mind meeting the Chara that was ___that _part of her personality he thought with a chuckle. It would be entertaining.

They were heading home on the dirt path when they saw about thirty eggs. A school field trip had been for the preschool and had wanted volunteers. Amu paled as she thought that these could be their eggs, it had been yesterday.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered and Ikuto nodded. "Be careful, I think these are preschool kid's eggs." She said and looked over to her green Chara. "Su?"

At the same time Ikuto looked to his black and plum Chara, "let's go Mamoru." Together Ikuto and Mamoru did a Character Transformation into Death Rebel.

"Chip! Syrup! Whip!" She called and together the two of them transformed into Dark Amulet Clover.

She wore the same dress as Amulet Clover except it is forest green and the skirt was not a balloon skirt but was a flowing loose one. She wears a full apron like Su does that is black, where the apron is tied, on Amu's waist holds the eggs, and she wears forest green ballet flats with matching ties around just as Su wears. She wears a black headdress with her hair held in a side ponytail held with a green hair tie. On the headdress is a green clover with a black X over it. She wears black gloves and her Humpty Lock shines with dark green light. She pulled out her black whisk with a dark green handle. There is no way that she can fight so many X Eggs without purifying them all at once. Even with Ikuto's help.

Ikuto used his scythe to crowd the X Eggs together as Amu used her whisk to purify them two to five at a time. However it seemed the more eggs they purified the more came and the more aggressive they were. Luckily none had hatched into X Characters yet, but that might be because they realized that they didn't want to break the eggs.

The X Eggs all sizzled with the fallen dreams of their holders and Amu couldn't help but feel anger at whatever was causing this. The little children, no older than Ami. Just as innocent as her and turning their innocent heart's egg into X Eggs, destroying the innocent children dreams and taking away the sparkle. Amu held her whisk and turned all the anger into the protectiveness she felt for the innocent children.

While Ikuto was busy with five eggs, he was using his scythe handle to batter them back and the chain around his side to hold some down. Behind him three X Eggs looked like they were about to knock him out or worse. They all three had a dark purple smog into a point between with them. Amu had turned after purifying two X Eggs, gaining three new X Eggs when she turned and saw the X Eggs that formed the point. She pulled out a black bowl with a green strip all along the circumference about an inch away from the rim.

"Ikuto look out!" She called so he'd be on guard as she got in between him and the attacking X Eggs and absorbed them into the bowl she gritted her teeth as she was pushed back before throwing the X Eggs back out. They spun all three far away from one another.

"Thanks Amu," he panted, both were sweating. "Amu, we can do this all day and it won't make a difference.

"I know Ikuto, but we can't let innocent people have their eggs with an X, I've seen what it has done to people." Amu said looking at the X Eggs that seemed to be gathering to form another attack. At least no new ones were coming.

"I know Amu, that's why were not going to let anyone have to deal with that." Ikuto said and when Amu turned to him confused he took her Humpty Lock in his hand and in the other held his Dumpty Key and looked at her silently. When she nodded he unlocked it and they transformed into Dark Amulet Fortune and Black Seven Seas Treasure.

"We have to hurry Ikuto." Amu called as he picked her up bridal style and used his cat reflexes to jump.

"That's what I'm planning on, my princess." He said and she moved to where her back was against his chest and he put his hands over hers. Together they formed a heart with their hands. They focused on each other and the love they felt for each other and for their family and all the strong protectiveness they felt for the family, each other, and the bit of family they were making together.

"True Love Unlocked!" They called together and the hearts came and purified the eggs. They all turned and let out a sigh that sounded a lot like the content sigh of a baby. It was one of the most beautiful things either had seen because of the complete innocence of those who owned the heart's egg. Watching it they floated for a moment and Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu's waist and Amu rested her hands on his arms. Falling Down Ikuto held Amu in his arms bridal style and waited. When it came apparent that there were will be no new X Eggs for the time being Ikuto turns back into Death Rebel and Amu turns back into Dark Amulet Clover but he didn't let go of her.

"Are you okay?" He asks looking at her and she nods. She's fine, a bit angry about attacking the children, and so over all the new X Eggs but she's okay. "Good," he whisperers before kissing her as they kiss and halfway thorough it they both undo the transformation and slowly Ikuto puts her back down.

Floating the other Charas look at Su and Mamoru who are both blushing. "Ikuto kissed Amu while he was transformed with Mamoru and she was transformed with Su." Dia said with a smile as both owners looked over at the Charas.

"Kind of like Su and Mamoru shared an indirect kiss." Miki said floating with a smirk at her embarrassed little sister.

Together Amu and Ikuto laughed, it was really funny when someone besides yourself was embarrassed.

* * *

******So, was this fight scene better than the last two chapters?********I think it was better than the last two fight scenes. It was before I redid the fight scenes, I think right now my new favorite is for Dark Amulet Heart. I like the indirect kiss of the Charas. The Charas are always embarrassing Amu so it's nice for her to embarrass them once in a while.**


	11. Dark Amulet Diamond

******I know that it seems how neither Ikuto or Amu notice the Charas all shining but when they do both are in the middle of a other things. Also this is the last chapter I have already done so I hope you all enjoyed this. I think this may be my weakest fighting scene but I think it's at least a bit better than it was before.**

* * *

Amu was going through the mail when she saw a letter from the government agency about emancipation. She ran inside and shook slightly as she held it and was looking at the seal not knowing if she wanted to know or not. Ikuto had gone to the park to play his violin and Amu had stayed home, Miki had gone with him to sketch at the park and Mamoru had stayed with her.

"What's that?" Ran asked getting the attention of her sisters and Mamoru.

"It's the letter about my application for emancipation." Amu said shaking slightly.

"Would you like one of us to do it~desu?" Su asked and Amu slowly nodded.

"Would you like me to use the sword or would one of you girls like to do it?" Mamoru asked and the others assured him to use his sword and he did cutting the paper slowly like his sword was a letter opener. Slowly Amu pulled out the letter and read it as fast as she could before rereading it slowly.

Her application for emancipation had been granted.

Jumping up in joy Amu started to move around the house, dancing and singing. Taking each Chara in her hands and "dancing" with them as well. Dia was most pleased with it and glowed an extremely bright yellow light, if Amu wasn't turned away and involved in her own world as she danced with Mamoru she would of realized it.

Ikuto, Yoru, and Miki found Amu dancing with Dia when they got back. Mamoru and Su were dancing to the tempo of Amu and Dia's singing while Ran danced by herself.

"Do I even want to know?" Miki asked and everyone turned to her and laughed.

"I'm emancipated!" Amu called happily waving the piece of paper excitedly. Ikuto's eyes widen before he smiled to. Putting the paper down Amu ran over to him to dance with him. Ikuto and Amu held each others hands as the shook from one side to the other shaking their arms and laughing as Amu sang between laughter.

The others went back to dancing as Amu kept singing and shrugging the two blue Charas began to dance together as well. Ran danced with Dia as well, after awhile Ikuto took Amu into his arms and began to waltz.

It was a happy occasion, now if anything bad happened with her dad she could just run straight to the apartment, he couldn't stop her. And no one could stop her from being with Ikuto since she is now legally considered an adult.

"This is cause for a special meal~desu!" Su said winking and Amu turned to her happily. Amu smiled and her red X clip was replaced with a green clover with a black X over it and she went into the kitchen to start making some sushi. Ikuto smiled watching her as she was in her school uniform and cooking dinner. She was technically an adult now legally. She could move in with him. She'd be fifteen in a few months

Su and Amu together also made a dessert of Death by Chocolate cake. Eating together everyone had their own dishes, they had given the Guardian's Charas their dishes and Miki had made dishes for Mamoru. His plate and bowl was swirled in plum with skull and crossbones decorating it, his teacup was decorated all along the middle circumference with plum skull and crossbones, along the rim of his glass was plum, and so were the handles of his chopsticks.

After eating Amu dressed in a pair of yellow flannel accented in gold. Ikuto was dressed in black flannel accented in blue. "Amu?" Ikuto asked glancing at the pinkette as she finished up her homework for the weekend. She had just been going to drop off her stuff but on seeing the emancipation letter they had decided not to go to the apartment tonight. "Do you want to move in? I mean officially and fully?" Ikuto asked hoping that she would say yes. That she wouldn't think that they were moving too fast.

It wasn't like he planned that, he planned to go slowly. However this really was for her safety, he didn't deny that he also wanted her there but he needed to do it also to keep her safe. He can't physically always be there and the idea of her being hurt drives him insane. If it wasn't for the situation he wouldn't even think of proposing it now, he was planning on asking her on Christmas that she is eighteen.

Amu glanced over at him and with a blush on her face softly nodded. Smiling Ikuto let out a laugh of relief. "I'm chipping in to help pay." Amu added and Ikuto didn't bother to argue, he knew she wouldn't budge and if she wanted to he was fine with that. Whatever she wanted to do. "Tomorrow we can figure out what I'm leaving here and what I want to keep." She said before he eyes got a distant look in them. ___Papa will really go off the deep end then. _She thought but knew she couldn't save him from himself.

"We can redecorate to. I've been itching for your touch to everything. I've been longing for you to dye the entire apartment in your special color." At this Amu smiled, Ikuto didn't have any decorations at his apartment. They went to sleep happily. Tomorrow would be a good day, they just knew it.

Oh, if only they knew.

The next morning Amu woke up too early for anyone sane to be up, she could barely sleep and neither could Ikuto, she quickly dressed in a yellow flowing skirt that had a gold jangling belt and put on black tights under it and simple boots. For her top she wore a white tank top and over that she put on a yellow belly shirt, she threw on a feminine form fitting black coat with brass accents and tied her hair up into two neat pigtails with yellow X clips. She wore a slim white purse over her shoulder which held her egg carrier case, her Humpty Lock was around her neck as usual with its chain.

Ikuto was dressed in black pants and a white tank under light blue button up shirt that he only buttoned half way and rolled his sleeves up. As usual his Dumpty Key and cross were around his neck.

Looking around Amu wondered what she would bring. Her back pack was a definite, her clothing as well as Ikuto's. The decals on her wall were also a definite yes. Looking around though, it was hard to see what she actually wanted to keep. Biting her lip though she knew what she wanted to do. Walking into her parents room she picked up her mother's necklace she would always wear, inside of it was a picture of the family that she changed out each year for their family portrait. She then picked up the extra CDs that held all the pictures her Papa had taken. She took the ones labeled either 'Family' or any of the family members names. She knew her Papa wouldn't even notice, he thought her necklace was buried with her mother. She carried also a golden chain and charm that was a sparrow that Amu was going to give to Ami for her fourth birthday but Ami died before she could ever give it to her.

That was her sentimental things and she cried a bit as she put them into a suitcase. Ikuto brushed a tear away from Amu's eyes and she hugged him. He silently held her as she cried her eyes out against his chest. The only other thing she took was her beloved X clips. It was strange how few things she actually wanted to keep from her home. But at the same time, she was more than ready for this chapter of her life to end, change wasn't always bad though it was scary. And Amu was slightly scared.

Everything fit into one bag, given that over half of her clothing was over at Ikuto's and she actually now had more uniforms in the suitcase, Ikuto's clothing packed in as well easily. They walked over to the apartment, it was early enough still that no one was out. So when they got to the apartment they unpacked. There were enough room in the dresser and closet though it was a bit cramped and she set her mother and sister's necklaces and the CDs on the dresser to go through later. She then hung up the decals on the wall above the dresser right beside the closet. Smiling at the work Ikuto came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against her head.

"So any ideas for decorating?" Ikuto asked and Amu nodded slightly. Amu then shrugged with a smile on her face as she thought of the ideas. She did have one idea though, thankfully she had gotten paid right before she left on Thursday. So then there was a shopping excision. Ikuto wished his life was a movie just then so that it would have just been a minute or two montage to upbeat music. Or a manga so it'd just show a few scenes of the shopping. In actuality it only lasted about two or three hours and he was surprised all Amu was able to do with buying only a few things.

She had bought a cat clock, one of those black cats who's eyes and tail move with each second and put that in the kitchen. She had bought a set of three large jars, three medium jars, and three small jars that were all white. With Miki's help she had labeled the three large jars as 'Flour' 'Sugar' and 'Pasta' she had labeled the three medium jars as 'Brown Sugar' 'Chocolate' and 'Sweets' the three little jars she labeled as 'Baking Powder' 'Baking Soda' and 'Cinnamon' all in black block letters. She put the three large jars in a line on the counter against the wall while she put the medium and small jars in the cupboard where they go with the food.

She had also bought a miniature black cat statue which she cleaned the coffee table, arranging everything into neat stacks and put the cat statue directly on the center of the table. She had bought plain white cup coasters which she asked Miki to paint plum skull and crossbones on.

In the bathroom she had hung a picture of the ocean across from the toilet, set a ceramic shell on the tub of the toilet and bought small candles that smelt like chocolate strawberries that she said they could burn when they take a bath. She placed matching black bathroom rugs one in front of the tub and the other in front of the sink.

In their bedroom she had hung a picture of a cat looking up into the camera, it was a black cat with one blue eye and one green it sat on a hardwood floor and all around it were a stack of cards, some facing up or facing down. She added a alarm clock to the bedside table and everything was done.

This was all finished by lunch time and as Ikuto calmly ate he was surprised at how much a few items in each room changed everything. Amu still had bought black, blue, pink, green, plum, yellow, and navy yarn along with knitting needles. Ikuto wasn't stupid; he got the basic idea that she was planning to knit something but what she was planning he had no idea.

However he didn't get a chance to see, as they were washing up they then heard Amu's cell phone ring. Picking it up Amu went talked to whoever was on the other line. "Mushi, Mushi...Yaya-chan? What? Your kidding?...Seriously?...Are you okay?...I'll be right on my way!" With that she hung up and turned to Ikuto who looked concerned.

"There's a horde of X Eggs attacking the Guardians at the school." She answered hurrying out. Ikuto did a Character Change into Death Rebel and picked her up before jumping from rooftop to rooftop their Charas all following them. When they got there they saw it really was a horde. Everyone had transformed into their Character Transformation and were battling but they couldn't win. Added to the fact that none of them could purify the X Eggs.

Placing her down far enough to be safe on the rooftop of the school's observatory Ikuto became Amu became Dark Amulet Diamond. Her hair is held up in a ponytail and she wears a black headband with a yellow diamond with a black X over it. She wears stiletto, thigh high boots and a black dress that ends two inches from where her boots start and is sleeveless with buttons all the way down the dress that are yellow diamonds. She wears black fingerless gloves that reach her elbows and sparkle subtly with yellow. Her Humpty Lock shines with dark yellow light.

The two of them jumped in the middle of the Guardians. Smirking they all worked as a team, Ikuto used his scythe as a baseball bat to the ball Nagi threw him to keep Amu safe so she can focus on the purifying the eggs. Tadase, and Yaya both worked on herded X Eggs to her to purify. Yaya used her ducks to push them foreword and Tadase used his Holy Crown to push them closer. Rima and Kairi took care to heard the X Characters that had just hatched for her to purify. Rima threw her pins while Kairi fought with his swords. Kukai flew around on his skateboard trying his hardest to keep the X Eggs and X Characters within a radius and that no one would notice what is going on.

However this plan, similar to ones before, only brought more and more X Eggs and X Characters. Glaring she panted, she couldn't keep up Dark Amulet Diamond's transformation forever. Everyone else was getting a bit winded as well, Yaya's transformation actually went out and Kairi jumped in front of her to protect her from attacking X Characters. Gritting his teeth Ikuto pulled Amu out of the way of a particularly bad attack.

It wasn't that they weren't purifying plenty of X Eggs and Characters but the more they purified the more came, as if there was one sending out a signal. Landing again Ikuto looked to her. Nodding Amu took a black microphone that is decorated with yellow stars and with it sang a lullaby to calm down the X Eggs and X Characters.

She focused on the song her mother used to sing to her every night and she'd fall asleep to it as her papa rocked her in his arms. She sang it to Ami as well and so she sang it and in her mind she sang it to Ami. Slowly the X Characters and Eggs relaxed slowly and the others all smiled gently as they saw the glowing shine.

Then Ikuto opened her Humpty Lock with his Dumpty Key and together they again became Dark Amulet Fortune and Black Seven Seas Treasure. Leaning against his back they both looked up and Ikuto's hands went over Amu's. Together they could feel their hearts beating in time as they took a moment to absorb each others presence. Amu allowed Ikuto's hands to make a heart over hers and lift up their hands they together called "True Love Unlocked!" And the X Eggs and Characters were purified.

The Eggs slowly disappeared as Amu turned back into Dark Amulet Diamond and Ikuto back into Death Rebel. Everyone undid the transformation and Ikuto was about to before Amu took her microphone and flew up to above everything else. Ikuto watched her silently wondering what she was doing.

As she flew with the wind moving her hair and dress she held up her microphone and started to sing. Everyone who could hear her got a nice warm feeling. She sang and sang until she couldn't take it anymore but still she sang. She had to, ignoring the part of her telling her that her energy was draining and her transformation undid and she started to fall. Jumping up Ikuto caught her in his arms and landed gracefully.

"What was that about? You could have really hurt yourself!" He scolded holding her tightly and she looked at him with a gentle smile.

"I figured I'd take care of any other X Eggs or X Characters before they became a problem." She shrugged as he smiled indulgently at her as they both undid their Character Transformations and turned to see the Guardians.

"Hinamouri-san, Ikuto-nee-san." Tadase said looking at each of them, "the number of X Eggs and Characters are rising, we've found out that there is a new company, called Eostre. Will the two of you help us?" He asked.

"I will Kiddy King." Ikuto agreed before looking at Amu.

"Yes, of course." She said and the others smiled in relief. Though Ikuto was an amazing fighter they needed Amu since she could purify the X Eggs. Plus if she did it, Ikuto would be there to help to protect her.

"I'll get her home, take care Kiddy King." Ikuto said before he got cat ears and a tail from hs Character Change and took off jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't undo the Change until he reached their apartment and was sitting on the couch with Amu in his lap.

Amu kissed his cheek as Miki, Ran, and Su brought her all of her yarn and needle to began making what she was planning. Dia was fast asleep and Ikuto was tired to so he took a nap still holding tight to her in his lap while she knit. Yoru was trying to play with the yarn while his brother was watching the clock in the kitchen with fascination. Miki was sitting and sketching out each room along with another sketch of the rooms with her own ideas. Ran was climbing up the yarn Amu was using and then sliding back down it. Su, however, had Character Changed with Amu her yellow X clips turning into green clovers with a black X on each as she knit happily.

By the time Ikuto woke up Amu had finished the three blankets she had planned to make. She had made a big blanket for their bed. It was navy blue but decorated going in circles, one circle was black cat heads, the next pink hearts, blue spades, green clovers, yellow diamonds, then plum skulls and crossbones and then repeated, each circle three inches away from the others. The very last circle held all of them in one circle, the six characters was black cat head, blue spade, pink heart, yellow diamond, green clover, and a plum skull and crossbones. At one corner there was a black cat head and a blue spade, at another was a pink heart and a yellow diamond, at the other it was a green clover and plum skull and crossbones and the last corner held a pink X but the string was compacted tightly enough together that it looked red, and a blue cross that was also compacted so tightly it looked almost silvery black.

The next blanket was a medium one she made for the couch and had all the colors swirl from the outside to meet each other in the middle. It had pink, blue, black yellow, green, and plum. The last was one that could comfortably cover only one person and it was a simply plain navy one. Amu gave the reaming yarn to Su to do as she wished with it. She knew if any of the others wanted it for something Su would let them.

Throwing the one for the couch over the back of the couch and the one over the chair over the back of the chair Amu smiled at how truly homy everything really looked now. Ikuto smiled seeing it and felt the yarn that now was a blanket. As Amu went to put the last remaining blanket at the foot of their bed Ikuto wondered if the yarn was truly the formless mass he had seen just a few hours ago.

His Amu sure is amazing. He always knew that but he keeps on being surprised at just how much. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

******I was thinking about denying her request, but that was too cruel, plus she'll need to be emancipated for later chapters. Yes, fighting scene sucked, I apologize. And in real life I know knitting takes a lot more time than in the story, but in all honesty she is doing a Character Change knitting so she does it a lot faster. Remember when Miki first came? She fixed Amu's drawing in three seconds flat. And I sincerely doubt that it is humanly possible to knit the first blanket.**

******I know it's really focusing on how Ikuto and Amu feel, but considering that Amulet Fortune is literally a true love character and Seven Seas Treasure is basically how much Amu and his father means to Ikuto I hope it makes sense.**


	12. Yamato Maihime

**I was just going over the chapter before publishing it. Then all of a sudden I lost the entire chapter and a majority of my plans. Feel pity for me. I'm really glad you all voted for all at once. Because if I lost nine chapters instead of one, I might not be able to continue the story it'd be too painful for a while. I had finished this chapter late Saturday night, but then lost it. All I had to do was go through the chapter and make sure that there were no mistakes and I was half way through it. I lost it. If I lost nine chapters I would have cried.**

**I also lost the outline I made for the entire story. I redid the outline and I'm pretty sure that it's pretty similar to how it was before. I think I kept all the main points. I actually think that this chapter might be a bit better than the first version that I had lost.**

* * *

Amu walked along the hallway of her school. She was working with the Guardians again but she was not a member. That was good, she didn't want to be a member. She had told them that when they had first approached her. She had not wanted to join because it was bad enough how everyone saw her as untouchable. They all loved to talk about her and spread rumors, pretending to be in the know, but none bothered to come up to her. She was just starting to have people to talk to and she didn't want to jeopardize that.

However she didn't know them like she did now, so she didn't want to appear vulnerable to them. When she was a child she had been made fun of for her pink hair and yellow eyes. Kids would say that she dyed her hair and she would tell them again and again that she didn't but they wouldn't listen to her. The first time since being in the school people were talking to her and she didn't want to jeopardize it.

However she had simply said that she didn't like the capes, in honestly she thought the capes were cool. They hadn't understood and though they were right it seemed a silly reason it didn't matter. She said no and that should be enough even if she gave no reason.

She was so used to doing what others wanted because she was so afraid of rejection. Ikuto however listened to her. When she just said no he'd do what he wants to anyway, but he had said before that he'd never do anything she really didn't like. She knew the words "Ikuto, I mean it-stop." Would stop him dead in his tracks. He loved to tease her but he was always careful not to cross _the _line.

There was a line that he dare not cross. They never spoke of it but it was a line. He'd approach the line but never cross it. She knew he was waiting for her to cross the line, to give him permission to and she also knew he'd wait as long as it took. They took their relationship slow, there was no need to rush it.

The Guardians had crossed so many lines when they decided to announce that she was the newest Guardian-the Joker Chair even though she had said no. How many times she said no. After that the entire school expected it and she went along with it. She was glad for her friends but that didn't help the matter.

Amu quickly sidestepped one of her fanboys. They had gotten more aggressive over the year and some really had an obsession with her. Not to say that about Seiichiro, he was actually pretty cool except for the fact he's a bit hyper. However the little boy, now a fifth grader, is pretty good. During the time she had ran into him after running away from her father.

_Amu panted holding her knees hiding under a tree as it rained. She was fourteen, today. Wet, hiding in a park in the middle of rain under a tree is not the way most people want to celebrate their birthday. Neither was getting the crap beat out of her by her father._

_She was bruised up really badly, he was practically demented. Luckily she was wearing a long sleeved blood red shirt and black jeans, She wore her egg carrying case with her Charas eggs in them and two parts of hair held in mini pigtails with black X clips._

"_Hinamouri Amu?" Amu turned and saw the small little boy with a bowl cut and glasses holding an umbrella. Amu raised a bubblegum eyebrow, and then her honey eyes widen as she recognized him._

"_Yes, your Seiichiro Suzuki right?" Amu asked, her Cool & Spicy on full force._

"_The Cool & Spicy Hinamouri Amu remembers my name!" He said and stars were in his eyes as he all but screamed._

_Amu smiled a bit, usually it would be a bit annoying but she always had a soft spot for him, once she was a little kid who got bullied. And unlike most she honestly thought that he wanted to know her. Plus his talking gave her something to think about besides her newly changed to X Characters and the bruises on her body. _

"_Of course I know your name, I'm not stupid, Seiichiro-kun." She said and chuckled under her breath as she saw him swoon and almost feint._

"_Could I...could I..." Seiichiro asked blushing and Amu watched him quietly. "Could I...call you Amu-chan?" He asked and just as Amu opened her mouth "I am so sorry! Wishing to talk to you so familiarly!" He said and was about to have a panic attack and run away._

"_Hey, shut up." She said and he looked at her in surprise. She looked away from him, "you can call me Amu-chan if you want. I don't care, you need to learn to calm down." She said simply looking at him again and he smiled brightly._

"_Thank you Amu-chan! I have to go now, my parents are expecting me. Hopefully we can talk again!' He said before heading away. Amu watched him go for awhile smiling before shivering in the cold. But she couldn't go home._

"_Where are we going to go~desu?" Su asked and Amu looked at her four Charas. Each had changed to X Characters one by one and when she got home the last one had transformed into a X Character. But none of them left, they stayed with her._

"_I'll go to the Royal Garden. Go into your eggs guys, no need for you to get wet to." Amu said and all four looked at each other before looking back at Amu and shaking their heads in the negative. _

"_No way Amu-were not leaving you alone." Ran said shaking her black and dark pink pompoms as she cheered "No way! Not going to happen! No!" Amu laughed at the dark cheerleader's antics._

"_Okay, let's go." For the first time they all went to sit on her instead of flying. Ran sat on her head, Miki on one shoulder and Su on the other, and Dia sat on the egg carrying case. She walked and didn't bother running since either way she would be soaked._

_When Amu got to the school the gates were closed and Ran knew what to do and did a Character Change, turning both her black X clips turned into hearts with a black X over each of them. She easily scaled the wall, there was no one to catch her so she had to be careful. Getting down the Character Change was undone and she headed to the Royal Garden. She was dripping wet and squeezed out the water of her hair and shirt. She was still soaked and her clothing and hair stuck to her. The Charas were all also soaked._

_Su pulled out a bowl and whisk and giggled as she put the whisk in the bowl and stirred a few times before using the whisk to throw up what was in the bowl. In a flash of green light they were all dried. Amu smiled at Su and then a flash of blue light she was in a simple black pajama pants and shirt, she was holding the egg carrier case._

"_Time to sleep." Dia said and Amu nodded. She looked over at at the table that they all would sit at and have the Guardian meetings. Amu had already gone over the idea to quit the Guardians with her Charas and they all agreed that she should. Especially since her father was getting worse and she had to keep them from knowing. The red hand marks and the black and blue bruises she could see on her arms and knew was on more parts of her body just made it all the more strong._

_Amu had added a yellow diamond, half moon, strawberry, and metal X charms to the chain on the egg carrier case. She unclipped the gray heart with a crown on it clip and took out her resignation letter that she had written and put them on the table, using the clip as a paperweight._

_Using her cell phone she set her alarm for ungodly hour. She laid on a couch and the Charas went to their eggs and they slept._

_When the cellphone rang Amu woke up groggy. So did her Charas and with a flash of blue she was dressed in her normal version of her uniform and her back pack. _

"_When did my backpack get here?" Amu asked as she looked at it. _

"_We went when you fell asleep." Ran said motioning to her younger sisters. Amu felt her eyes water as she hugged them._

"_Thank you guys. I love all of you." She whispered as she hugged them, no matter what they'd always be with her. "How about you sleep now?" She asked and they went into their eggs, this time to really sleep._

"Amu-chan!" Amu turned to see Nagihiko and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Nagi-kun?" She asked walking over to him. The fanboys looked shocked, they had been trying to get her attention and she simply sidestepped them and shot them down in five words or less. All he had to do was call to her and she came right away.

"Do you think I could talk to you after school? In the Home Ec room?" He asked and Amu nodded and he was gone within a second and Amu just shook her head and headed to class. She bit her lip, she knew she had to tell the Guardians and so did her Charas. They were all very quiet and stayed in their eggs, none were looking foreword to lunch.

They had chosen to tell the Guardians at lunch because they figured then they couldn't freak out too much since they had class. Plus if it got very bad she could run with Ran or even fly with Dia and the only one who would have a hope of catching her would be Kukai and he'd probably be too shocked to follow until she would already be gone.

Amu was sitting at the table in the Royal Gardens and everyone was eating. Amu didn't take a bite and her Charas didn't join Kiseki's meeting. No one really noticed anything, but Nagi and Temari but they pretended not to notice either. But they kept their gaze trained at the silent pinkette and her equally mute Charas.

Amu doesn't eat anything, her stomach is too tangled to talk and taking a deep breath she waits till they are all eating or drinking and she finally says.

"The reasons my Charas became X Characters and I quit the Guardians is because my papa has been abusing me since mama and Ami died." Amu said and everyone either chocked or spit out their drink.

"Wha-what?" They all chocked out.

"After Mama and Ami died Papa has lost it. He has an almost split personality. It came from sake, and liquor and who knows what else. " Amu said looking them all in the eye. "I don't want any of you to do anything. I'm already emancipated and am out of his house. Don't call the cops or anything okay?" Amu asked looking them all seriously. "Don't interfere-I'm only telling you guys because it would eventually come out." Amu said simply and everyone looked at her.

"Okay, we won't. It's your choice Joker, uh-I mean Amu-chan." Kairi said correcting himself and Amu nodded happily.

"Thank you Kairi-kun." Amu said with a smiled before getting up. "I have to go now, thanks for the meal," she said and walked away and all her Charas went into their eggs. They all wanted some alone time and to give their owner some alone time.

Amu was walking when suddenly she was pulled up into a tree and freaked out until she realized it was Ikuto and she relaxed against him. She had told him she planned to tell them and he had been very supportive. He kissed her knuckles and held her close, Yoru and Mamoru had gone into their eggs to give the two complete privacy. He stroked her hair softly.

"How'd you get here? Don't you have work?" Amu asked and he smiled at her gently.

"I'm on lunch break, I'll eat the bonton box that you made for me during one of my fifteen minute breaks." He said smiling gently as he kissed her forehead. "The more important question is how are you doing?" He asked and she sighed.

"I'm okay-I think, they took it better than I thought they would." She said with a bit of a smirk and he smiled and hugged her closer. "Ikuto, Nagi-kun wanted to talk to me after class okay?" She said and Ikuto nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you after work, do you want me to cook tonight? Some sea bass?" He asked and she smiled.

"That sounds delicious. I'll see you after my shift." She said and they held each other until he had to leave to go back to work. He kissed her forehead and she headed to class since lunch would be over soon.

Sitting at the table everyone had lost their appetite, all felt guilty. Yaya was almost ready to cry and Kairi patted her back and even the Charas were silent. Kairi felt bad for the pinkette, he didn't love her in a romantic sense anymore but saw her as a guardian angel that snapped him out of everything and he didn't want anyone to deal with that.

"I wonder if that's what Amu-chi was going through that made her Charas X Characters. Ikuto-chi must have saved her from it then." Yaya said simply and Tadase nodded, within days he had saved her from what they had over a year to do.

All felt varying degrees of guilt but Rima easily felt the most. She felt like it was her fault. When her father had been arrested she had been hurt. Very hurt. Her hurt had lashed out as anger at Amu and because of that she had pushed her away. If she hadn't and realized Amu had nothing to do with it and if anything it should be Amu pushing her away instead of the other way around, then maybe when Amu was in trouble she would have come to them to help. She had lost her father, her mother in every way but physically, and her best friend and the last was completely her fault. Some best friend she was.

Kusukusu came up to Rima and made a silly face trying to get Rima to laugh but Rima didn't, she didn't even smile but at least she didn't cry.

They were a group of kids who had taken down an entire company with the help of two other people who were kids to. And they couldn't even tell when one of their own was in trouble.

After school Amu was waiting in the Home Ec room and saw that Nagi was already there and he had Temari with him. He looked at her sadly, "I hate it when I'm right." He said simply and continued when Amu looked at him confused. "I asked you to come here because I was going to ask if something was going on at home." He said and Amu nodded. "I could never have imagined this."

"I guess I beat you to the punch." Amu said simply and Nagi let out a humorless laugh.

"Yes, but you don't deserve being hurt that way Amu-chan." He said looking at her seriously.

"I know I don't and I've finally gotten out of it," Amu said nodding simply. "I'm safe now though, and I truly love Ikuto. I'm not afraid of being hurt anymore. I'm not afraid to sleep if I don't have my bedroom door locked." Amu said sighing gently.

"I'm glad you have someone Amu-chan, and Ikuto-san obviously truly cares about you. If you have someone like that never let it go without a fight." Nagi said and Amu smiled softly knowing that he was thinking of Rima.

As she's walking to the gate she sees Mamoru playing with a cat. "Mamoru?" She asked and he turned to her before flying over.

"Hello Cherie," he said as he followed them.

"Amu, I'm heading to home~desu." Amu turned to her green Chara and nodded.

"Okay Su, I'll see you later." Amu said with a nod and the other Charas went into their eggs.

"Wait up Boo! I'll go with you." Mamoru said following her seeming to take no notice of the others and Amu headed to her work.

Amu worked in the grocery store, technically the uniform was supposed to be black pants, yellow polo shirt, and green apron with a name tag. However she changed it up by sewing black frills to the hem, arms, and neck of her shirt. She saftypinned skulls, cat heads, hearts, diamonds, spades, clovers, stars, and half moons to her apron. She wore her egg carrier case and a section of a hair in a ponytail with a black X clip.

After hours of restocking shelves, directing customers on where something was located, she was done. She gratefully changed back into her school uniform, and exited the store. Looking up she saw Yoru.

"Yoru? Why are you here?" She asked as walked home.

"Ikuto sent me to walk you home, or fly you home." He said sitting on her head. Her Charas had come out. Yoru and Miki went to sit on her head while Dia and Ran each sat on her shoulder. As Amu entered the house she could smell cooking fish.

"That smells good." Amu called and Ikuto popped his head out with Su sitting on his head and on the side of his head was a green clover much like the star Kukai got when Daichi Character Changed with him.

"Welcome home, dinner just finished." He said with a smile as he dished out the food. Once he had dished everything else his clover disappeared. Amu giggled as they ate.

"It's delicious Ikuto." She said kissing his cheek. After dinner Amu cleaned up as Ikuto showered. In the bedroom Su was knitting while Mamoru played with the yarn, Yoru was playing tag with Ran and Dia as Miki drew. Amu was just finishing cleaning as Ikuto came out he was wearing black pants with blue clouds o them and a simple black shirt that had the blue clouds on them to.

Smiling Amu finished and went to take a shower as well. As she did that Ikuto worked more on his composition. Coming out Amu was dressed in a blue nightgown. Ikuto was in the middle of the writing so Amu went into their room. She saw near the bed the suitcase that they hadn't bothered to find a place for yet.

Figuring that she should move it now she picked it up when she felt a hard spot and was confused. Opening a compartment that she had forgotten about she found a lyre. Her lyre.

Her grandmother had played the lyre and her mama had insisted she learn it to. Amu hadn't understood at first, since it was her mama's mother and she never bothered to learn it. Amu used to hate it and she couldn't take it for awhile. However one day everything just clicked and she loved it.

She began to play because it was fun, instead of having to practice for an hour playing the lyre and an hour singing she sang and played the lyre at the same time for fun for hours and hours. When Ami was born she resented her since she would have to stop playing the lyre and singing to go and clean up the messes Ami made.

When Ami said her first words "big sister" Amu had thought, in her child's logic, she had to pick between the lyre and her sister so she choose her sister. She put the lyre in the suitcase and never touched it again.

Stroking the instrument lovingly Amu looked at it and wondered to play it. She hadn't in so long and suddenly she felt a very powerful need to. They say it's like riding a bike just like singing, when she sang with Ikuto that was the first time she had in years.

Holding the lyre easily she began to play. The Charas all stopped and watched, Ikuto hearing it left his composition behind and went and was shocked as he saw Amu playing the lyre. Playing it well. Where had she gotten a lyre?

The song was achingly sweet with just enough pain to make you pay attention but it ended so sweetly to. A kiss on the pinprick.

One thing was for sure though, his Amu sure is full of surprises.

* * *

**I don't know what the honorific chi means but if it wouldn't apply to Ikuto for Yaya to say and anyone knows could you tell me? And possibly what it does mean?**


	13. Beat Jumper

******A bit short, but at the same time, it's two updates in one day. I ****__****never********updated like this before. I started with nothing and crank out two chapters in one day. Let me just also tell you guys, I have nothing to do over the weekend and it probably won't be like this during the week.**

******Updated with an improved, slightly, fight scene.**

* * *

Going back to the living room he graved his violin case and with his violin went back into the room and began playing it to the melody that Amu was doing. She suddenly stopped when she heard the violin and turned to him, glancing up he smirked at her and she smiled back and began to play.

Slowly the piece morphed into something that neither had ever heard or thought of before, they just took the cues from each other and played the music.

___Peace_

___Safety_

___Love_

___Acceptance_

___Fear_

___Friendship_

___Loyalty_

___Eternity_

___I'll protect you_

___Don't let go_

___Betrayal_

___Forgiveness_

___Ran_

___Dia_

___Su_

___Mamoru_

___Miki_

___Yoru_

___Amulet Heart_

___Amulet Diamond_

___Black Lynx_

___Amulet Spade_

___Amulet Clover_

___Death Rebel_

___Amulet Fortune_

___Seven Seas Treasure_

___Family_

___Loss_

___Death_

___Console_

___Ami_

___Midori_

___Little Sister_

___Mama_

___Utau_

___Aruto_

___Souko_

___Beginnings_

___Home_

___Stars_

___Moon_

___Cat_

___Strawberry_

___Forever_

___Matrimony_

Blinking Amu didn't remember when she had closed her eyes as they held the last note for a long time to end the song. Looking at Ikuto she smiled slightly and putting away their instruments beside each other. They laid on the bed cuddling for awhile, it had always been a strong experience to create something with the one you love. When he played the violin and Amu sang he felt as if his heart had grown to a size that it was about to burst. But this was even stronger, it was another thing that just seemed to connect them. He had never been able to just play a tune that he hadn't learned or worked on for a long time, that entire song was completely spontaneous.

He knew his father and mother used to make music together, his father would play as his mother sang and he and Utau did together as well when they were younger but he had never felt so perfect as he did creating music with Amu. He wondered if that was how his parents felt. He'd have to ask them when they got back.

The next day at school Amu had a skip in her step. She hadn't realized how much she missed playing before and it felt like another part of her was falling into place. She'd never forget her sister or mother, but slowly she was having an easier time of handling the pain. Ami forever three and her mother always the same.

Seeing the look on Tadase's face when he sees her and her entire outlook on the day goes down. She had forgotten what she had told the Guardians, this would be awkward. And man, could it be bad when Amu is right sometimes.

Lunch was...uncomfortable...to put it mildly. No one knew how to act around her. Luckily Nagi talked to her the same and everyone just decided that when they are in a group with her pretend it doesn't happen though they all planned to talk to her about it later.

After lunch Amu had art class and got paired up with Nagi. There assignment was to use the entire class time and go and paint a fantasy with real landscape. The art teacher, a little batty, had already cleared it with the other classes for free time and so the groups went out. The trick was that partners had to agree, Amu didn't mind and neither did Nagi since they got along fine, Amu felt very bad for whoever was partnered with Saaya.

A bit away from the school grounds they found a lake that came from a stream and it was babbling kind of brook that had to get through an almost gate of rocks and it was crystal clear. Near the water was beautiful flowers and the trees made a screen so only patches of sunlight could get in.

"This is perfect," Amu, Miki, Nagi, and Temari all said at the same time before laughing. Dia nodded as she was talking to Rhythm.

Amu sitting on a conveniently placed rock while Nagi simply sat on the grass they both began drawing. The reason they had to use the same landscape was to show how much inspiration could be different to show when studying the great artists and see how different they all were.

Amu easily decided on what she'd draw. Drawing the landscape easily she had a mermaid halfway out of the water, you could only see a small portion of her tail as she leaned on the grass showing all of her human half and father out her tail came up as she curled it underwater. Her tail was pink,her hair blue, her top shell bra was green as well as her eyes and the star that held part of her hair out of her face was yellow. Her hair reached down to the start of her tail and was wavy, some of it hitting the ground. She had a silver necklace that held four charms evenly distributed, a pink heart, blue spade, green clover, and yellow diamond. She had a smile on her lips and seemed to be talking to a pirate who may had been drinking from the water and fell back as he backed up, grass trailing completely smashed beneath him.

He had black hair and a blue outfit with a pirates hat and his hair was slightly long but still short for a guy. He had a plum skull and crossbones tattooed on his arm. The small knife that was at his side the handle was a cat's head on the last part. He looked shocked but not afraid.

Anyone who looked at it would think it a very nice picture but only those who knew Amu well would know she was the mermaid and Ikuto the pirate. The mermaid didn't have her face or her body, or even her hair nor eyes. Neither did the pirate to Ikuto but it was him.

Smiling as she finished she snuck a glance at Nagi's paper and smiled. It was the same landscape but that was it as far as similarities. There was a petite girl who was dressed in a long flowing long sleeved white dress. Curly dirty blonde hair got in the way of seeing her face as one arm was extended out to the looker and the other was at her side gripping a bouquet of flowers that must have been picked from the lake since they were all the flowers that are near the small lake. The dress didn't quiet reach her feet showing that she was barefooted and the only part of her face that was visible was her mouth that had a small smile.

"That's Rima-chan, isn't it?" Amu asked and laughed as Nagi jumped.

"A-Amu-chan!" He cried trying to find a way to cover and say it wasn't her while trying to figure out who he could say it was.

"You should just tell her how you feel Nagi-kun."

"It's not Rima-chan it's-" Nagi started to protest and then stopped and looked shocked then resigned. "How'd you know?" He asked, Amu was usually oblivious.

"Miki is my wish to be artistic and level-headed, and she's a part of me just like Temari or Rhythm is a part of you. So I have her characteristics." Amu said shrugging and Nagi laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so. But it's not that simple." He said rubbing the back of his head. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't Nagi, I thought she hated me but I don't think so anymore, Rima's not one to show her feelings."

"She's jealous of someone else being your best friend. She says she's your best friend, not me-back when I was Nadeshiko-or Utau." He said and Amu laughed.

"It'll be okay Nagi. Just tell her. You were so worried about how I'd react when I found out your Nadeshiko and I didn't do too bad did I?" Amu asked and Nagi was surprised before nodding.

"I guess your right, thank you Amu-chan." He said and Amu smiled.

"Any time." She said and before he could reply they felt a shaking and turning they saw X Characters.

"Oh no!" Nagi called.

"Not again!" Amu complained before looking at her Charas, "Ran!"

At the same time Nagi looked at his, "Rhythm!"

She became Dark Amulet Heart and Nagihiko became Beat Jumper. Amu pulled out her rod as Nagi pulled out his basketball and they started fighting the three X Characters. One shot stardust at them that blinded them but luckily Nagi's basketball hit it before he couldn't see. It knocked the X Character off into the distance but unfortunately didn't stop the others from attacking. As they were wiping their eyes another attacked with playing cards that they had to dodge.

Both barely jumped away in time and Amu threw her rod at them and hit one and when it came back to her hit the other. Catching her rod again Amu threw it a second time like a Frisbee and it flew through hitting both X Characters again as well as the one who had been thrown off to the distance and disoriented all of them. Nagi then did a few break dance moves and held them all at once and Amu made her hands into a heart. She focused on all the ideas she had said to the X Characters when she knew what the problem was, everything that she said.

"My own heart; Unlock!" She called and they were purified. The light was bright enough that both Nagi and Amu had to cover their eyes and when they looked against the bright light the Characters were gone. Sighing Amu undid her Transformation and looked to see that Nagi had done the same.

"Let's get out of here," Amu said and Nagi nodded in agreement. They were getting better at this though,

After awhile of walking Nagi broke the silence. "You know Amu, you could rejoin the Guardians now you don't have anything to hide, we could use a Joker." He said and Amu glanced at him with a gentle smile, he thought she was going to say yes.

"No, I'm not going to rejoin." She said instead, and Nagi knew that he couldn't bribe her since he has no pictures of Ikuto. So he remained silent thinking of a way to convince her as they walked to the classroom.

Giving the art teacher their paintings she was shocked. "You two...wow, this is the best I've seen in seven years of teaching." Blushing both thank her and head out for the day. They wave goodbye and began heading each to their home. Amu sighed worriedly, they didn't even start as eggs, that could be that they were X Eggs for awhile or it could be that things were getting worse. She figured she'd tell Ikuto about it when she got home.

Entering the home she smiled as she saw Ikuto laying on the couch using the blanket to take a nap. Not wanting to wake him she sat on the chair as she wrote a letter and then a note. The note she left behind telling Ikuto she'd be right back. She told Yoru to tell him to if he doesn't see it, Miki and Su stayed home and so only Ran and Dia came with her.

Entering the house Amu placed three papers on the kitchen table and used her house key to hold the papers down. The house is creepy and only a memory of everything she lost and what her father had turned into. She left without looking back.

Underneath the key was a letter, and the two under that was a photocopy of her emancipation papers. The letter was not perfect but it was heartfelt.

___Dear Papa,_

___If your reading this than hopefully you are sober enough to think clearly. You have changed. You drink and have been mentally and physically abusing me. You have hurt me and drank up all the money in sake and alcohol that I have taken a job to pay for my expenses-I am not going to tell you where. I have also moved out-again I am not telling you where to._

___Mama and Ami are dead, Papa. They were hit by a car. Please seek help, if not for me or yourself than so you do not continue to shame their memory. I love you, I always will. But you aren't the Papa I know and love anymore. Please do not try and contact me, do not try and do anything because I don't want to talk to you. I have moved my cell phone bill and tuition to my own name so you have nothing to worry about._

___Underneath this letter is a copy of my emancipation papers. I hope you get better, for Ami and Mama, they wouldn't want to see you like this._

___Love you always,_

___Amu._

* * *

******Well, that was a dramatic ending. I kind of like it though.**

******The updated fight scene isn't that much better than the last since honestly the fight scene is pretty much there to let everyone remember that X Eggs are on the rise, I don't want for it to come out after five or six chapters and then the readers to be like "Oh yeah, X Eggs are a problem." But hopefully it's a bit better.**


	14. Sky Jack

**So here's the new chapter. I am insomniac and can not fall asleep so I wrote this sucker at night since no matter what I did I couldn't fall asleep. So I wrote this. I'm still not sleepy. I may do another. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, could you tell me? I love this story, never before have I posted fourteen chapters in less than a week. I do not do that usually, this story is not very regular for me, I do write almost exclusively romance in some way and all the couples in here will be ones I support but everything else is new. **

**Oh, and I think I never told you the minor couples. Along with Amu and Ikuto there will be Utau and Kukai, Yaya and Kairi, and Rima and Nagihiko. I may make a new character for Tadase.**

* * *

Getting home Amu saw Ikuto waiting for her, she assumed it he was waiting for her since he was sitting doing nothing and got up as soon as she walked in. "How was everything Amu?" He asked softly, taking Amu's small hand in his.

"I think it'll all be okay now," Amu said glancing down with a blush before looking up at him again with her yellow eyes. He took her into his arms and kissed her, the kiss was slow and tender. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her the short distance to the couch and set her down. He took off her egg carrier case, then her shoes, he placed the egg carrier on the coffee table and her shoes, that she hadn't had the chance to take off, underneath it.. He then reached for her tie and Amu backed away looking at him with a blush, he simply smiled at her before pulling off her jacket then undoing her tie, she was blushing and he had a smirk on his face that but he didn't say anything as he placed them on the coffee table as well. Running his hands slowly through her bubblegum locks that felt so soft and each movement threw a fresh scent of strawberries to him, he easily undid her X clip putting it beside the egg carrying case. He still stroked her hair for awhile, moving his hands down her face to her neck which he gently stroked, his fingers slightly cool and very gentle. He then took off her legwarmers and could feel the slight tremors of Amu's body as he moved slowly. She felt so warm and soft against his hand, he placed her legwarmers with her tie and jacket before covering her like she was a little kid with the blanket.

Once he was sure that she was comfortably covered, on her side her back against the couch he crawled in beside her with his back facing the room and pulled her close so her head rested on his chest. He began stroking her hair and she relaxed against him.

Craning her neck to see into his eyes Amu pushed her self up a bit and closed the gap between their lips. They kissed for awhile, his arms stayed wrapped around her waist while her's held his shoulders. Eventually the need Amu felt for air got stronger but since she wasn't willing to pull away yet she simply opened her mouth to breath. Ikuto did the same and at first they did nothing but open mouthed kisses. The only difference was Ikuto held her waist a bit tighter with the force of holding himself back.

Amu knew that he wouldn't do anything without her permission. He would wait for her to let him know it was okay. Amu was a bit scared but she did want to try it, plus she knew she was safe since Ikuto would stop if she told him to. Holding his shoulders a bit tighter she lightly traced his bottom lip with her tongue.

That was all the encouragement that he needed as his own tongue gently snaked into her mouth and he moved his hands from her waist to her head. One held her cheek lovingly while the other wrapped around the back of her neck holding the silky locks of hair as well as her neck.

Ikuto explored every crevice of her mouth and her mouth tasted like chocolate dipped strawberries and milk, it was slightly weird since he knew she hadn't had any recently but that made sense if he thought about it. Her skin tasted like cake, strawberries, and whip cream, and after kissing her hair his lips always had the faintest taste of cotton candy.

Ikuto wrote his name in cursive along her mouth with his tongue. Finishing he smirked before teasing her tongue to his mouth. He probed her tongue with his own and then slightly drew back and repeated that until she slowly moved her tongue into his mouth.

Ikuto held still and allowed her to explore as she wished. She will now be the only one who has ever felt the inside of his mouth or knows how it tastes.

Amu shyly explored his mouth, with a blush staining her face she explored every crevice three times. Ikuto tasted earthy, and fish along with an end in mint. The mint ending note made her tongue tingle which she enjoyed. Finally Amu needed air and she pulled away breathing heavily.

Ikuto wasn't ready to let go yet, even for air. So he moved to kissing her cheek, down her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck. He nipped before licking then kissing along the circuit. While he did so Amu moved her hands from his shoulders to braid into his hair. Though her mouth was free to breathe but she still had trouble breathing. Ikuto's lips didn't leave her skin till he reached the chain that held her Humpty Lock and the metallic taste mixed with the sweet creaminess of her skin.

When he did taste it he sighed before going back to kiss her forehead. He smiled as he looked into her glazed honey eyes. "Sorry for attacking you," Amu said laughing uncomfortably with a blush staining her cheeks.

Ikuto simply chuckled, "I'd kiss you all day if you'd let me." He said simply holding her close. They fell asleep into a light nap together. Ikuto had his arms wrapped around Amu's waist while her's were resting on his shoulders, both legs were curled slightly. Some time as they napped their Charas came to them. The blue Charas were wrapped around each other and were laying on the dip in Amu's side, Ran laid on her stomach on Ikuto's arm, Dia slept on Ikuto's side, while Mamoru and Su laid on Amu and Ikuto's knees that were touching.

After awhile Amu blinked her eyes open and let out a yawn. Looking up she saw Ikuto's sparkling blue eyes and sweet smile and she smiled in return. "Don't look now, but all the Charas are sleeping on us." He said and Amu took a peek and saw them all laying on her and Ikuto. They were placed so precariously that she was afraid if she made the tiniest movement one or more would fall.

The two started laughing a bit.

The next day Amu walked along the park. She wore a knee length plaid skirt that was forest green, green, and black. She wore a black sailor shirt with a bow, cuffs, and outlined in matching plaid. She wore her hair in a braid held by a green X clip. She wore her egg carrier case and though it should have clashed it actually went with her outfit since it looked a lot like a belt. Her Humpty Lock was on a chain that was a bit longer so the lock reached the center of the bow she wore. Dia sat on her head, Miki and Su sat on her shoulders and Ran sat on her egg carrying case.

She was taking a walk before her date with Ikuto today. He was off doing something. As she walked she heard someone call her and turned around sawing Kukai skateboarding towards her. He stopped flipping his skateboard up to catch it. "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked and she saw his star disappear as Daichi still skateboarding.

Ran flew up to see Daichi better. "Sure," Amu answered as she continued walking and Kukai skateboard again but slowly. Amu knew what was coming, he'd probably want to talk to her about what she had told them. If anything Kukai had probably been the quietest about everything, she would have thought that Kairi would be the quietest but he was slightly more vocal then the samurai.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally asked and Amu held back a sigh. Of all the Guardians Kukai was the closest to her, he was a big brother to her. It was nice, she had always been the older sibling and never had an older sibling to look after her. Kukai was the youngest and never had the chance to have a little sibling. The two of them were able to fill the family needs each wanted. If any of the Guardians deserved to know it could be argued that it was Kukai.

"Go ahead." Amu said and all her Charas but Ran patted either her head or her cheek. Daichi and Ran were both a bit ahead of the group.

"Why don't you run?" He asked and Amu turned to him shocked. "Why don't you just run, run and never look back?" He asked and Amu sighed before looking ahead and gathering her thoughts.

"I did, kind of." She said not looking at Kukai but looking right ahead. "I ran away from my friends, from you guys. It..." Amu let out a sigh, "it felt like you guys turned your backs on me so I decided to turn my back on you." She said, sighing. That decision had turned Dia into an X Character.

"But Ikuto didn't, did he?" Kukai asked and Amu looked at him shocked before smiling gently.

"No, he didn't." She said smiling happily, then her smile slowly turned bittersweet. "I know I'm lucky; have you ever heard the stories of those people are abused usually either get with an abuser or become one themselves. But I didn't, Ikuto, if anything he treats me like a princess. He has saved me many times." Amu said with a gentle smile and Kukai smiled a bit.

"He better, because if he didn't I'd beat him up. That is if there was anything left over after Utau took him down." Kukai said and it had the desired effect to get Amu to laugh.

"That's funny Kukai-kun." Amu said simply laughing a bit.

"If you want, I could sneak up and beat up your father for you-knock some sense into him." Kukai offered and Amu looked at him shocked not knowing if he was joking or not.

"No thanks Kukai, I'm emancipated and I've moved out." Amu said with a nod as Kukai smiled his normal happy-go-lucky smile.

"Okay then, tell me if you change your mind." He said before smiling. "Let's race!" He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"No way! I know how you do, you don't ever _stop!" _Amu protested.

"Oh come on! Just one round! Come on Amu-chan! We haven't raced in so long!" He whined and that got Daichi and Ran's attention and they flew over.

"Race?" The two sporty Charas asked at the same time and they both had their eyes sparkling. Amu sweat dropped, she had no recourse now.

"Uh...I'm not really dressed for a race." Amu said simply hoping that would be a excuse that he would accept.

"It's long enough for just a quick run, come on, just a little race, from here to the fountain. Please?" He asked, the fountain in the park was a straight path, they were almost to the end of the park. As he put on his own version of a puppy dog face Daichi and Ran each flew to a side of his face and all had a puppy dog face.

"Please Amu-chan?" They all said at the same time.

"Fine! Just stop looking at me like that." Amu said crossing her arms.

"Yay!" They all said happily as Ran and Daichi high-fived.

"Me and Daichi against you as Ran." Kukai said as Daichi did a Character Change and Kukai gained the star on his hair. Ran quickly did a Character Change and Amu's green X turned into a heart with a black X over it.

"Wait!" Miki called and Kukai and the sporty Charas looked at the spadette curiously. "If Ran's about to race against Daichi I'm going back into my egg." She said before heading to her egg.

"I'm going to do that to~desu."

"I agree, Miki's usually right about this stuff." Dia said as she and her older sister followed their older sister as well as the oldest sister shrugged went to sit on Amu's head.

"Let's go then! No skateboarding!" Ran teased winking at Daichi who blushed before the two began and ran.

Running Kukai at first was a step and a half ahead of Amu. However Amu took a quick jump and got half a step ahead of him

They still had a bit to run and people got out of the way. They thought them friends who were in a race, for once they were completely right.

They were approaching the fountain and they were both completely in step together, both moving just as fast.

As they got closer and closer Amu would be a step ahead for a second and then the next second Kukai would be faster at a step for a second. The fountain was only two feet away and they were about to finish the race.

This was not a good time for Amu to wonder how she was going to stop and not fall. She realized as she ran that she was probably going to go home soaked in water from the fountain and Ikuto would probably tease her.

However their race was never finished.

As she ran and was only a foot away and trying to figure a way to stop and not fall, at least Ran is coordinated. However she heard Kukai's scream and turned thinking something was wrong.

The new Eostre company? X Eggs? X Characters? What?

However she didn't' get a chance because she was tackled and opened her eyes as she was on the ground her green X clip back and Ran laying off on the ground confused and all Amu could see was blonde hair.

"Amu! Are you okay!"

"Utau?

* * *

**The first part of this chapter was my try, and probably fail, of creating sexual tension. I couldn't decided who I wanted to win the race, I couldn't figure which would be the winner. Personally I think if it's a endurance run-ten-or-twenty-races Kukai would defiantly win but I think short term Amu would win but I think it'd be close. So I decided that neither won since there was interference. Interference named Utau. I could have been evil and had it be a little kid with ice cream but that would be sick and twisted in so many ways.**


	15. Lunatic Charm

**I messed up the first time I posted this, I got the honorifics nee and nii mixed up. So I'd like to personally thank Nanomi12 and Areina hime for telling me so. **

**About these people's ages, the only ones they really say, as far as I remember, is that Ikuto is five years older than Amu, Kukai is one year older than her, but Utau is older than Kukai and younger than Ikuto. So I'm saying that Utau is two years younger than Ikuto, and two years older than Kukai. So right now Amu is fourteen, Kukai is fifteen, Utau is seventeen, and Ikuto is nineteen. But since Amu's emancipated her and Ikuto are adults.**

**I am spoiling you guys, I know I am. But I love all of you so please enjoy your next chapter. What I'm into goes in a cycle so I really hope I can finish this story before I'm not into Shugo Chara enough to write about it.**

* * *

Utau held tightly to Amu refusing to let go. Amu tried to get up and Utau allowed her to but then started looking Amu up and down, her concerned violet eyes looking for injuries. "Uh...Utau-chan?" Amu said looking a bit weirded out as Ran came back to sit on Amu's head looking at Utau surprised and her three younger sisters came out to see what all the commotion was about.

"So Tadase-nee-chan was right, your Charas are all X Characters now." She said breathing deeply as she took in each Charas appearance. "Is what else he said true then?" She asked and Amu's eyes widened before she let out a sigh.

"Depends on what he told you." She said and that was about the time that Kukai had gathered himself and Daichi and came over to see what was going on.

"Utau-koi?" He asks seeing his blonde girlfriend before helping both girls up. Beside Utau El and Il are flying and Amu won't look at any of them. She has her eyes hidden by her bangs and is squeezing her hands into fists. She had told the Guardians all at once specificity so she wouldn't have to tell them separately and repeat everything. And Tadase told Utau? She didn't mind Utau knowing, she planned to tell her herself, probably with Ikuto there with her. But what if she hadn't? What if she didn't want Utau to know? Was Tadase just going to tell whoever he saw fit.

"Kukai-kun? Could you take Ran and Dia over to Tadase-kun's house and let them have a little talk to him about privacy? Amu growled out, she knew that Ran and Dia were the most honest parts of her and they would put the record straight. Ran would be blunt while Dia had some ability to be subtle and Ran would keep Dia from going off on peoples shine and radiance.

Kukai nodded before kissing Utau's cheek and leaving with Ran and Dia flying beside him and Daichi for once being quiet.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private then the exact middle of a park, you two have already caused a scene." Miki said and sure enough there were people looking at us, wondering why Utau had pushed me to the ground.

I nodded and the two of us got up which is when I noticed what Utau was wearing. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a white top with purple butterflies on it and over it a sleeveless tanned cardigan. Her hair was up in its usual pigtails and she wore fake dark purple glasses over her violet eyes. Miki and Su each settled on a shoulder and we walked.

We were silent as we walked until everyone forgot about it and we were walking a good distance that no one could hear us. "If Tadase told you that my father had been abusing me since my mother and little sister died then he did tell you the truth." Amu said as Utau looked over at her shocked, "but he doesn't know everything. I told all the Guardians at once that I'm emancipated now and have moved out of my papa's home, what I didn't tell them is...well." Amu said blushing, before shaking her head. "Actually, can I tell you that later?"

Utau's eyes were sad and she had angel wings on her back as she reached over and patted Amu's back. "Of course you can Amu-chan. Whenever your ready." She said and Amu giggled at the angel wings and El undid the Change. Or was forced to since immediately after the wings disappeared bat wings were replaced on her back as Il took over.

"That disgusting piece of filth deserves to suffer." Utau growled and Amu jumped. This was even worse than when Utau used to like her brother and was mad at Amu for the attention he gave her. Amu was more afraid and she wasn't even the one Utau was mad at, or even a bystander, she was the one Utau was trying to protect.

"He deserves to rot in prison, to have triple everything he ever did to you. For every slap, punch, or kick he gets three-with spiked metal gloves and boots." She added and Amu sweat dropped as Su looked on in horror. "He deserves to be disembowel and forced to write out an apology to you, using his innards as a pen and blood as ink, before he is allowed to die." At this point Su and El had moved to each other and were holding one another on Amu's shoulder which happened to be the one that was away from Utau, luckily for them. The two sweet nature Charas were horrified, Miki looked on thoughtfully as Il seemed as mad as her owner.

"Maybe your right." Utau looked over at Amu shocked and Amu's green X clip had been replaced by a blue spade with a black X over it. "Maybe he does deserve it, but what will that honestly accomplish?" She asked looking at both Utau and Il that didn't have a good answer to that question. "I've already lost my mother and sister, and no matter what I do he'll always be my father. He's a victim in this to, he escaped into alcohol to get away." Shaking slightly Amu let out a sigh, "he doesn't know what he's doing, he even acts like my papa when he doesn't drink the few times that he doesn't. I don't want him to suffer, I want him to get help." Amu said simply.

Utau's character transformation was undone as she pulled Amu into a hug.

Kukai walked easily to Tadase's home. The blonde boy was sitting on his porch and waved as he saw Kukai. Before Kukai could say anything Ran and Dia flew from behind him right up to Tadase and both looked pretty mad.

"Tadase-kun, what were you thinking?" Dia asked simply as Ran looked too mad to speak.

"W-what?" He asked and Ran growled.

"You told Utau-chan about what has happened with Amu!" The cheerleader explained holding her pompoms tightly and they revealed the slight shaking of her hands.

"It's not that Amu has a problem with Utau knowing, but what if she didn't? Who else will you tell Tadase-kun?" Dia asked simply.

Tadase looked surprised and then sad, "I'm sorry, I just thought that it was obvious that Hinamouri-san would want Utau-nii-tan to know. I know that they are close and she would find out before. You are right though, I shouldn't have." He said simply and Ran and Dia looked at him than each other.

"It's okay, Amu's not mad just don't tell anyone else. Never mention it to another person without Amu's express permission, can you do that Tadase-kun?" Ran asked and Tadase nodded and just like that Ran was back to her outgoing self and Dia was smiling again. "Do you best Tadase-kun! Do you best!" She cheered before they left. Kukai said a quick goodbye to Tadase before running over to find Utau. He hadn't seen her in a year. She had called him kid ninety six times over the year in their calls and sixty two in their texts. She was in for a lot of punishment.

So he was keeping count-big deal.

The two girls had gotten off the darker themes and now were walking arm and arm talking about lighter topics. Or more embarrassing/entertaining depending on which girl you asked.

They were talking about Amu's relationship with Ikuto. Amu had a constant, though light, blush on her face as she talked to Utau about the dates they had went on. She calmed a little and began talking about how sweet he could be, and caring and how him being a pervert didn't bug her much like it used to.

"I'm glad you finally admitted your feelings for him Amu-chan. You and Ikuto-nii-san belong together, I couldn't make up a girl more perfect for him." Utau said with a smile and Amu looked over her blushing a bit darker and Utau laughed.

Her entire brother complex had been born of her father leaving. Ikuto and his father looked so much alike, just as Utau and her mother did. But Ikuto even wore a similar hairstyle which is why she subconsciously figured if she was romantic with him he'd never leave as her father did. The year touring with him and her mother really helped her view Ikuto as an actual brother.

Walking along they ran into Ikuto playing his violin far enough away that most people don't hear it. "Ikuto-nii-san!" Utau waved to him and he stopped playing and saw both his sister and Amu with all their Charas but Ran and Dia who were not there, that he could see.

Mamoru and Yoru had both been sitting on the ledge that was at the entrance of the gazebo and flew over to Amu to greet the other Charas. Ikuto put his violin away and walked down to greet the two girls.

"Utau-nee-imoto." Ikuto greeted hugging her, since she no longer saw him as anything other than a brother-which he would spend his life devoted to thanking any and all higher powers for-he didn't mind showing her affection. He then turned to Amu and pulled her in for a kiss which she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

It was then that Kukai came back with Ran and Dia who flew over to their sisters who were flying with the Tsukiyomi siblings Charas.

Kukai smiled as he graved Utau's arm and pulled her to himself to kiss her as well. He hadn't gotten a proper kiss yet.

After the two couples had finished the kissing they pulled apart; slightly anyway. Kukai's arm was thrown over Utau's shoulder as their three Charas floated above their heads. Ikuto held Amu's hand, Yoru and Miki sitting on his head as Mamoru and Su sat on Amu's, Ran and Dia on each of her shoulders. Leaning over to her Ikuto wanted to whisper something so Ran moved over onto his shoulder as he whispered to her. Amu blushed before nodding and he came away smirking, the pink Chara still on his shoulder.

"Utau-nee-imoto, Kukai-san, I was just about to take Amu on a date and go get ice cream, do you two want to join?" He asked simply as the two looked at each other.

"You mean as a double date?" El asked and everyone sweat dropped knowing that she was about to go off about love and many more over the top antics.

"Yes, I guess so." Ikuto said and everyone was saved from El's monologue by Il giving her a swift kick. They again sweat dropped before leaving it alone and heading to the ice cream shop.

"There's nothing to do there! Let's go play Miki~nya!" Yoru said before dragging the other blue Chara along to the sound of her protests as Amu laughed.

"I got to agree with the cat," Daichi added before skating over to Ikuto, who still had Ran on his shoulder, "want to race Ran?" He asked with a smile and she instantly got up.

"I never turn down a race! Your going down!" She said in a laugh as she waved goodbye to Amu to head to race.

It wasn't long until Dia and El also went off to the park to people watch and that left the two couples only with Mamoru, Su, and Il.

Walking into the ice cream shop it was an adorable place. It had white illumine floor that had black spots to resemble cookies and cream ice cream. The counters were all pink with green tops. The walls were all pastels in different colors, one blue, another orange, another lilac, and the last a tanned beige. The walls all had windows in patterns, pattered one after the other, one being green molding with pink curtains and the next being the opposite way. There were booths and then tables all in different, though muted, colors.

Going through they all got their ice cream before deciding on a booth towards the back corner of the shop but allowed plenty of light in. Utau and Kukai sat on one side while Amu and Ikuto sat on the other, Utau and Amu across from each other on the inside of the wall.

Kukai had gotten the All Star Ice Cream which included a scoop of mango ice cream, a scoop of banana, and a scoop of caramel ice cream and then piled on top was every topping available. Utau had gotten a simple banana split while Amu and Ikuto had gotten one to share. They got the Romantic Chocolate; it was two scoops of chocolate ice cream and in between them was a scoop of strawberry ice cream and a scoop of passion fruit ice cream. It was drizzled with hot fudge and red velvet cake chunks before being topped with whip cream and sliced strawberry halves.

Since they were sharing ice cream they sat a bit closer together than Utau and Kukai did and so Su sat on Ikuto's head as Mamoru sat on Amu's and talked to each other. Il was off playing pranks on the other patrons.

Waiting until Utau and Kukai were in one of their eating contests-that so would not turn out well-Amu quickly got a spoonful of both the chocolate ice cream and the strawberry along with some whip cream before holding it out to Ikuto. He looked at her questionably and she only smiled.

"Try," she prompted and he gave a perverted smirk before holding her wrist steady as he took the offered treat. Closing his eyes slightly he pulled away making sure to lick the dip in the spoon for any abandoned sweetness before licking his lips and winking at Amu. The jerk knew what he did to her.

"Delicious." He said and chuckled when Amu blush. Deciding that two could play at that game she used her fingers to scoop up a strawberry and eat it. That in itself wouldn't be too out of the ordinary but her pointer and middle finger had gotten whip cream on them; so she licked them clean before putting them into her mouth to suck on them to get the last traces of the cream that she may have missed. She knew she didn't miss any but she could feel Ikuto's eyes boring into her, specifically her lips and fingers.

She held back a smirk as she took a quick glance as she picked her spoon up again and he was looking at her lips with a dazed expression. Mission accomplished.

"AH!BRAIN FREEZE!" At this the sneaky pinkette had to laugh as both Kukai and Utau both held their head in pain.

* * *

**I'm worried that I'm not doing well with transitions, but I don't want to write down a point of view change (especially since this entire story is third person) and I don't want to write out time skip. I don't mind reading it but for some reason writing it just doesn't feel right to me. So I really hope I'm not doing to bad.**

**Oh, and I needed someone to tell Utau since I didn't want Amu explaining it to her, and it only made sense for Tadase to tell her. And if any of you noticed, Amu's Charas call other people beside Ikuto with an honorific but for one exception. Dia does not call Utau with an honorific because she stayed with Utau for a while.**

**As much every other Chara besides her own and Ikuto's will call Amu with an honorific besides El. In my world Charas don't call other Charas by honorifics, nor their owner.**

**And the explanation of Utau's brother complex is completely my own. I honestly think that's a reasonable explanation and the one I go with. Incest is a taboo for a reason, and it doesn't happen without promoting.**

**I know that people from Asia don't lick their fingers since they think it's dirty but just go with it. Ikuto teases Amu so much, she deserves a little bit of payback.**


	16. Seraphic Charm

**Well it's the weekend again, but this time I have homework. Homework I should really be doing instead of writing fan-fiction. But as any other writer knows, when you have things to do and really shouldn't be writing is when the ideas flow easily. It's when you have time and you can write that your mind just goes blank. (right now I have a three day weekend most weeks)**

* * *

Both competitive idiots were holding their heads in complete agony and Ikuto was chuckling slightly.

"That's what you two get for always turning everything into a competition." The neko said chuckling and at least Amu looked at them with sympathy, she knew it really hurt.

"Put the pads of your thumbs to the roof of your mouth~desu." Su said looking at them sympathetically and the two did before sighing in comfort.

"Ah, Su your no fun," Il complained, she had thought it much more funny than any pranks she had played in the little shop.

"No, Su-san is my hero." Kukai said looking at the green Chara like she was an angel, he was completely serious. This caused Utau, and strangely Mamoru also, to nod in agreement while Su blushed and Ikuto and Amu chuckle.

Afterwords Utau and Kukai ate much slower and it was kind of comical, it almost looked like they were having a contest of who could eat slower. However they were almost done so they finished the same time as Amu and Ikuto did.

Leaving they were hit strongly by the light and it took a second for them to adjust their eyes to the light and they then both couples headed to the park. Ikuto and Amu's arms were interlocked while Kukai and Utau's were also interlocked as well as Utau and Amu's free arms. Su still sat on Ikuto's head while Mamoru on Amu's, while Il flew between Amu and Utau.

Just entering the park Ran and Daichi came over, both were breathing hard and both went into their eggs to rest a bit. Both Kukai and Amu laughed at that because that was so like the two sporty Charas. Walking a bit more the four were laughing and having fun with one another.

"Hey Amu-chan, do you want to have a sleepover with me?" Utau asked and Amu's eyes widen before she smiled.

"Okay, I don't have anything to do tomorrow." Then her smile became gentle, "I haven't ever had a sleepover except for one." She said simply and Ikuto squeezed her hand that was wrapped around his with his free hand.

"Really? Everyone's has sleepovers when their young, who did you have a sleepover with?" Kukai asked leaning foreword to see the pinkette easier.

"I had a sleepover back when Nagihiko was pretending to be Nadeshiko." Amu said and Kukai started laughing. "It's not funny!" She protested blushing.

Dia and El both came from a tree when they spotted the group and Dia sat on Amu's shoulder towards Ikuto while El flew by Utau's head towards Kukai.

The group split as Utau and Kukai each headed their separate ways, one to finish unpacking and another to soccer practice. Ikuto and Amu continued on arm and arm, Miki and Yoru were still gone to who knows where. They'd come back later, it was strange how the idea of one or more of her Charas leaving to go somewhere didn't bother her. Before she was afraid even on getting out of the shower that when she got to her room they wouldn't be there.

They were all she had after Ami and Mama died and then her father lost his mind. They stayed to, they seemed even more afraid to leave her side then she was for them to. She remembered how scared they all had been when the first one changed into an X Character. However she had assured Amu and her sisters that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was still the same and slowly it got better. She'd hide in her egg during Guardian meetings and slowly each turned into an X Character and when the final one became an X Character Amu quit the Guardians.

Before the first became an X Character they were all fighting against the change, they'd turn slightly darker versions of their colors but once the first one had no choice but to succumb and they saw that everything was okay and that they were not going to leave like when Dia first became an X egg they all didn't fight it as much.

Her arm tightening in Ikuto's Amu knew that she didn't need her Charas as much as she had before even though she still needed them. She knew though that if something happened between her and Ikuto that they broke up-she seriously doubted they would but if they did she knew she would still be okay. She loves him and can't imagine loving someone else but she would not waste away. She'd mourn her love for him for the rest of her life though.

However as they together walked into the apartment they shared an Amu easily saw the physical signs that their lives were intertwined just like she felt the cool weight of the Humpty Lock around her neck and knew the Dumpty Key was around his she was able to push such dark musings from her mind.

Heading inside Amu began packing the bag she and Ikuto used before to move their clothing from one home to another before they moved in together. She packed in pajamas, a change of clothing for tomorrow, and her toothbrush along with her Charas eggs, lyre, keys, and cellphone.

Utau's parents were going for a date night so it'd just be them and they were going to order pizza so Amu had cooked Ikuto, Yoru, and Mamoru some honey and dill sauced salmon. While they ate she and her Charas packed. Miki and Yoru had come right before she began cooking which was good since she was about to send Ran out to look for the two. Finishing up she turned to leave when she saw Ikuto and his Charas who smiled.

Coming over Ikuto pulled her into his arms before kissing her forehead. "Have fun, Amu," he said as both his Charas told all four of hers. Though Yoru took a bit more time to say goodbye to Miki as Mamoru did also to Su.

"Have fun, Cherie," Mamoru said before kissing Su's knuckles.

Leaving the pinkette waved goodbye and headed to Utau's house. Getting there Utau opened the door before she could even get close enough to knock. The blonde pulled her in before pulling her to the living room. There were two couches each covered in sheets and had pillows and blankets to sleep on. There were also two loveseats and two lazy chairs all around the room along with a coffee table. There was a arch that obviously lead to the kitchen. On the coffee table was a freshly delivered cheese pizza and two glasses of soda and two empty plates.

Utau was dressed in matching dark purple short shorts and tank top decorated with lilac butterflies. Her hair was in twin braids as Il and El were each relaxing on the cushions. "Go change so we can start." She ordered pushing Amu upstairs and into a room that is obviously hers. It was lilac walls and decorated with butterfly decals as well. There was a white dresser, matching chest of drawers, and night stands. Her bed had dark purple blankets that had the light purple butterflies on them.

Quickly she changed into a icy green nightgown that reached her knees and was sleeveless that was trimmed in forest green. She allowed her hair to run free as she headed back to the living room. Smiling Utau motioned her over and the two girls ate their pizza laughing.

Afterwords they cleaned everything and Amu began digging out her Chara's eggs and her cellphone. Utau had brought her own Charas eggs down to let them sleep downstairs. Moving her things out of the bag to find her cell phone she took the lyre out and Utau looked at it in shock. When she picked it up to put it back Utau snapped out of it.

"Amu-chan, what is that?"

"This? It's a lyre." Amu said simply even though most people have never seen a lyre in real life at her age.

"Why do you have a lyre?" Utau asked simply stressing the why.

"It was my grandmother's and I learned when I was younger and I picked it back up only a bit ago." Amu said simply stroking the loved instrument, it was a lot like gaining back a missing limb that she had been without for so long she had forgotten it was gone.

"Can you play?" Utau asked and Amu nodded and she smiled, "will you play it?" Utau asked and Amu nodded before positioning the lyre and stroked the strings before playing. She decided that she didn't want to try and play what her and Ikuto had played-she couldn't do it without his cues to go off of as well as hers for him to go off of, so she decided to just wing it like before.

_Happiness_

_Love_

_Friendship_

_Acceptance_

_Healing_

_Secrets_

_Revelations_

_Ice Cream_

_Humor_

_Race_

_Sisters_

_Brothers_

_Ran_

_Miki_

_Su_

_Dia_

_Utau_

_El_

_Il_

_Kukai_

_Daichi_

_Ikuto_

_Yoru _

_Mamoru_

_Whip Cream_

_Brain Freeze_

_Family_

_Beloved_

Blinking her eyes Amu looked up at Utau who was smiling and smiled back laughing nervously.

"Wow, that was absolutely beautiful." Someone said and Amu turned shocked and saw two adults, the man looked like an older version of Ikuto while the woman looked like an older version of Utau.

"Mom, dad!" Utau said with a smile as she ran over to hug her mother as her father patted her head.

"Is this the famous Amu Hinamouri?" The man asked and Amu blushed as Utau hugged him before pulling her parents over to sit on the loveseat close by and sitting beside Amu again.

"Yep, this is Amu-chan, and these are her Charas." Utau started to say before the parents laughed.

"Let us guess, princess." The woman said before together her and her husband pointed to each Chara and named each Chara by their names and were right on each.

"Yes, am I right in assuming your Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" Amu asked praying she wasn't wrong. That would be embarrassing.

"Yes, but I think you can call us by Aruto and Souko." The blue haired man said with a smile and Amu smiled back.

"Okay Aruto-san."

"Amu-chan, your playing was beautiful." Souko said and Amu blushed.

"Thank you Souko-san." She said and Souko giggled, she was as adorable as Ikuto said she was. And he was also right that her blush did match her hair perfectly.

"If you do not mind me asking, how long have you been playing the lyre?" Aruto asked.

"I was playing for about four years and stopped for about three and just picked it back up a few days ago." Amu answered

"Really? Wow." Souko said as they spent some time talking to her. Aruto made sure to lead her into her comfort zone so she may relax and talk to them easier than she normally would have. Over the last year he had heard nothing more than Amu, both his children completely love the petite pinkette, one he was sure would one day ask her to marry him while the other like she wanted Amu to be her sister. His wife had heard it longer, both already saw the pink haired girl as another child. Even though they had never before today seen her in real life and only before by a single picture Ikuto kept in his wallet.

Ikuto had always been a lot like Aruto, almost a carbon copy. From everything Souko had explained Ikuto had, like he had done, been closed off from everyone and when he first saw the one that was meant for him he had instantly opened up to her and only her. Aruto had met Souko when they were both in college, he had seen her from far away by a fountain at the campus and had instantly fallen for her as he suspected his son had fallen for the young girl.

There was something about the Tsukiyomi family, they have the name of the moon god, and as such when they first see the one that they are meant to be with they are suddenly drawn to that person. Before hand no one else can ever hold their attention. However it only ever effected the men, it was strange and he knew there used to be a story but it was long since lost to time by the time he was born but his father had explained it to him. He knew probably Ikuto would only ever love this girl, and she in turn would only ever love him. Those that the Tsukiyomi men fall for, though they may take some time to fall for them back and may never fall for them, if they do fall for the man in return they will never fall out of love. It's a deep connection more than time and space.

However now was not the time for such thoughts.

The two adults left to allow the girls to enjoy their slumber party. In the end they both agreed that they couldn't find a better girl to be a friend to their daughter or a love to their son if they searched forever, or even if they decided to create one, they could never find or dream up someone so perfect for their family. Just as was the case with Souko, and Aruto's mother, and everyone farther back to the point where they don't remember anymore.

With the two teenaged girls were busy painting each others toenails as they gossiped as Utau painted Amu's nails a pearl pink while Amu painted Utau's a deep purple.

"So how was your touring of America?" Amu asked adding another coat of nail polish.

"It was fine, the food wasn't that good, they didn't have much good restaurants. Almost no actual ramen! But they did have new places that I never tried. They had this Southern Bar-B-Q. This place called Sonny's in the southern part of the country, had baby back ribs and they were delicious." Utau said happily, "and they had cool sandwiches in a city called New York." Utau thought for a moment, "the food wasn't as good over here but the smaller restaurants were better and they had almost every possible food ever." Utau said happily, "if you ever go, stay away from chain restaurants if you can. Except for Sonnys, and maybe others since I didn't try every one."

"The weather was different in every part of the country, one place it'd be hot and dry, another hot and wet, another cold and wet, another cold and dry. And some they were a combination of the four through the day." Utau said simply stretching as she finished on Amu's nails.

"There even worse to their celebrities, they live their lives through those people." Utau said and Amu laughed, she never understood that, who cares what the celebrities do?

About ten o'clock Amu got a call and shushing Utau, who had been giggling about Kukai, she answered it.

"Mushi, Mushi."

"Hello Amu."

"Ikuto?"

"Mmhm,"

"How are you?" She asked as Utau laughed at the lovey dovey look in Amu's honey eyes.

"I was just about to go to sleep and I wanted to tell you goodnight." Ikuto said simply and Amu smiled gently.

"That is sweet, thank you-goodnight Ikuto. Have sweet dreams."

"I will, your always in them, goodnight Amu-koi. Sweet dreams." And with that the phone line clicked as he hung up. Of course Utau wouldn't let the matter go until Amu spilled everything, she tied to evade the questions with a blush staining her face but her Charas, the traitors they were, sided with Utau and probed Amu just as much. Eventually she had to give up the information to the pop star, it was seven against one.

They stayed up into the wee hours of the morning Finally they both fell asleep, El and Su fell asleep on Amu's stomach, Miki by her head, Il slept on Utau's forehead, Ran on her leg and Dia slept on the arm of the couch at Utau's feet and Amu's head.

They were fast asleep and Amu woke up first. Moving each Chara carefully off of her and back on the couch they stretchered before falling back asleep. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail with a black X clip and as she was half way through pulling her hair up she saw Utau's mom come in and smiled at her.

"Good morning Souko-san," Amu said and the woman looked at her.

"Good morning Amu-chan, I was just coming to make breakfast, do you like Melon Cake?" The woman asked rubbing her violet eyes free of sleep.

"Yes, it's delicious. Would you like some help?" Amu asked standing to stretch.

"Yes, that'd be lovely." She said leading Amu to the kitchen, Souko wore light blue sleep pants and a spring green tank top and wore her hair in a messy bun. She put on a white apron and handed Amu a black one and they started mixing the ingredients.

The two of them talked as they mixed the ingredients. Souko smiled at Amu before talking to her again. "I couldn't think of anyone better suited for Ikuto-kun than you Amu-chan." Souko said and Amu blushed.

"Um..." she whispered rubbing her arm.

"I don't want to embarrass you Amu-chan." The older woman said patting the girls head, "I can tell exactly when Ikuto met you and when you two were on good terms and bad." She said and Amu blushed even more.

"You could tell when we were fighting?" Amu asked and Souko smiled.

"Yes, but he was doing it to protect you. Even when you were fighting and he was quiet he was better than before he met you." Souko said it simply and smiled at her. "Really, even at the bottom of your relationship he's happier than any time before he met you." She said with a smile and Amu jumped as she felt someone hug her behind.

"Mom's right Amu-chan." Utau said and Amu looked at her and smiled at her friend.

They finished four melon cakes, one for each and had that for breakfast before all got dressed. Souko and Aruto had to go to work as Amu and Utau got dressed. Utau had a date with Kukai since they hadn't seen each other in awhile.

Amu wore blue shorts and a black tank top underneath a navy jacket and wore black and blue stripped socks with black sneakers. She used two blue X clips to push her hair out of her face before heading home, hugging Utau goodbye.

Amu entered the apartment and giggled when she saw Ikuto passed out the couch with the blanket covering him. Mamoru and Yoru were not sleeping in their eggs but instead both lounged on him and slept.

Being silent Amu carefully crawled over him so that she wouldn't hurt either Yoru or Mamoru before kissing his nose. "Rise and shine Ikuto-koi." She giggled as he blinked hazy eyes. He smiled before kissing her fully on he lips.

"Good morning Amu, how's my favorite strawberry?" He asks moving her so she's trapped in his arms and between his body and the couch so that he can nuzzle her. As he does this his Charas do the same to half of her Charas. Yoru wrapping his arms around Miki from behind to nuzzle into her neck as she jumps and Mamoru hugging Su and rubbing his nose against hers. The oldest and youngest sisters giggle at the middle ones blushes before sitting on the vantage point of the top of the chair to watch everything unfold as if they were at a theater.

* * *

**So this chapter introduces Aruto and Souko, Ikuto's parents. I always felt bad for Souko having to marry the Easter guy so that his grandson will be the heir to the company instead of Ikuto because having to marry someone to keep your children safe.**

**I think in that position I'd do it to, but it'd take a lot of courage to not ever submit the divorce papers to the man you really love so that you can keep everyone safe and everything good.**

**Ikuto's dad sending him on a wild goose chase isn't nice. The very ending his dad goes and hugs his mom and does the shush motion since he's having his son search for him. Don't know why though. But man does Ikuto look like his dad. Hope you guys like this, I really should be working on my class work now.**


	17. Dear Baby

**This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones. Chapter number seventeen. Only ten more chapters to go and then it's the end of the story. Then there will be four epilogues, and three-maybe four-bonus chapters. That's all I'm planning right now. Heh, just thirty four, or five, chapters. I'm pretty sure this will be my longest story so far. The things I get myself into.**

**However I've really been spoiling you guys with the fast updates, but the ideas keep coming. They actually come so fast that I had to start writing an outline because I started getting ideas for the final chapters and epilogue which is why I wrote out an outline. I may need to start writing out outlines more often.**

**However this chapter was a bit hard for me to write and I put quite a bit of work into this. I hope all of you like it.**

* * *

"So why were you, Yoru, and Mamoru sleeping on the couch?" Amu asked drawing little hearts on Ikuto's chest as she lounged against him.

"I couldn't sleep in our bed since I missed holding you too much so I went to the couch. I think I was able to fool myself that I was just taking a nap. And Mamoru and Yoru were saying the basket was too cold without the girls there." He says simply shrugging, it had been uncomfortable spending the first night without her in so long. He had become spoiled.

"Why didn't you call Ikuto? I could have come over." Amu said shocked and rubbed underneath his eyes gently in sweeping motions with her thumb.

"You were having a sleepover, it wasn't that bad. I'm just spoiled, if it had been really bad I just would have snuck into the house and waited for Utau-nee-imoto to fall asleep than carry you to my room and sleep there." Ikuto explained and Amu let out a laugh before leaning up to kiss him.

Ikuto flipped them over so he was on top of her and she was pressed against the couch cushions. He pulled the blanket over them before kissing her. "Ikuto?"

"I haven't got to kiss you, take this as your payment for leaving me alone." Ikuto teased kissing along her neck. He really is like a giant cat. Amu giggled as she petted his hair slowly.

The two of them snuggled for a while before standing up and stretching. Ikuto wrapped his slightly cool hand around her warmer one before tugging her along to the bedroom and fall onto the bed still holding her and nuzzling her.

"So warm," he moaned snuggling into her and Amu nuzzled into him and began scratching under his chin. His eyes widened before closing and he began to lightly purr. His ear and tail came out and Amu smirked, he is so adorable like that. Smiling she started also scratching his ears, he then stretched fully and Amu began to scratch his stomach.

"NYA!" Ikuto screamed and jumped and Amu started before looking at him and started giggling.

"Did you just seriously scream 'nya'?" Amu asked and jumped as she felt Ikuto push her down onto the bed and hovered over her. It was a lot like when they had both fallen down after Ikuto had tried to take Su's egg, but this time she wasn't asking any questions and Ikuto was looking her a lot like a predator to its prey-a cat and a mouse.

"Amu..." he whispered looking at her seriously. "You know my ears are not the only sensitive part of my body," he lifted one of his hands to start stroking her cheek. "My chin and stomach are both _very_ sensitive. My stomach is almost as sensitive as my ears." He said before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I know your ears are sensitive, what about your stomach~?" He asked before moving his free hand to trail imaginary patterns along her stomach from one side to the other over her bellybutton.

He kept repeating the same pattern as his eyes bored into hers. Amu's face slowly heated up and her breathing got shallower and shallower. The skin that Ikuto trailed his fingertips over was quivering and it took a bit of time before she realized he was creating a message, "I love you Amu" "I love you Amu" "I love you Amu" again and again he wrote it on her stomach.

Amu brought up one hand to place it on his cheek and he leaned his head against her hand more firmly. He smiled at her as he continued writing the same four worded message on her stomach and gazed into her eyes with his piercing eyes.

After a while he leaned down to kiss her deeply before snuggling her. After a while they did get up and went on for a normal Sunday routine. They only lounged around mostly today since it was their last day off before school and work got in the way.

"Amu," Ikuto said tugging on her hair lightly. She was doing some light studying to prepare for class. He was going over a file for a possible contract for a band and he was asked for his opinion. Su was knitting a scarf for everyone, right now she was knitting a pink one for Ran and Mamoru was playing with the ball of yarn she was knitting. Miki was sketching Yoru as he snuggled into some catnip that Amu had put on the dresser for the Charas. Dia was gone to visit Rhythm and Temari to practice dancing, Ran had gone to Daichi's to have a rematch race since they had lost track of who won how many rounds last time.

"What is it?" Amu asked turning from the book she was engrossed in two minutes before.

"I've got a job and I've taken off a year so I was thinking of going to college for a degree and business and music." Ikuto said simply, "what do you think?" He asked and Amu smiled.

"I think that'd be great Ikuto," Amu said with a smile, "you'll do great." She encouraged him and patted his hand and he smiled back.

"I'll have to take night classes," he added and Amu nodded.

"Obviously," Amu teased leaning back to kiss the tip of his nose. "We might have to start having dinner earlier." She said shrugging simply and Ikuto smiled.

"Do you know what you'll want to do at college?" He asked and Amu thought seriously. She bit her lip in contemplation before smiling.

"Journalism." She said and Ikuto's ears perked up.

"Journalism? That's an interesting choice, why'd you choose that?" He asked and Amu turned to him and the look in her eyes he knew that he had said something wrong but didn't know what.

"Why? What's wrong with journalism?" She asked and he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Nothing, I just thought you'd go in for either art, music, culinary, or sports." He said and Amu started to giggle.

"Following that logic you should be going in for veterinary or something." She said and he started laughing as well, "in journalism I can write about anything." She said with a smile as Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"Will you be okay eating dinner earlier?" Ikuto asked and Amu nodded easily.

"Yep, as far as cooking I think it'll be easy, I'll make breakfast and bonton boxes for us before school or work then before your classes start we can have dinner than when you get off we can have dessert." Amu said and Ikuto nodded happily.

"You're on your way to spoiling me Amu." Ikuto said and Amu laughed a bit.

After it started to get dark Amu graved her lyre and Ikuto his violin and together they walked to the park to the hidden place he had. He brought along his composition book and two pens for them, one blue and one pink for himself and Amu.

They sat together and slowly played the song again. Each time they added a few notes they each wrote the notes on their own composition, his was written in blue ink while Amu's was written in pink ink. Finishing it the two put the papers back in their composition book and began to play.

_Peace_

_Safety_

_Love_

_Acceptance_

_Fear_

_Friendship_

_Loyalty_

_Eternity_

_I'll protect you_

_Don't let go_

_Betrayal_

_Forgiveness_

_Ran_

_Dia_

_Su_

_Mamoru_

_Miki_

_Yoru_

_Amulet Heart_

_Amulet Diamond_

_Black Lynx_

_Amulet Spade_

_Amulet Clover_

_Death Rebel_

_Amulet Fortune_

_Seven Seas Treasure_

_Family_

_Loss_

_Death_

_Console_

_Ami_

_Midori_

_Little Sister_

_Mama_

_Utau_

_Aruto_

_Souko_

_Beginnings_

_Home_

_Stars_

_Moon_

_Cat_

_Strawberry_

_Forever_

_Matrimony_

Finishing the song the two of them smiled. "I never was able to make a new song like that," Ikuto whispered and Amu smiled.

"It almost sounds like a lullaby." Amu whispered stroking the lyre that was still vibrating slightly.

"That could be the name of it." Ikuto said and Amu nodded, each taking a pen they simply wrote the word _Lullaby_ across the top of each of their pages.

The next day Amu was dressed in her uniform and making cheesy, chivy, eggs, toast, and maple sausages. Her Charas watched the food for her while she started working on the bonton boxes for everyone's lunch. She packed two rice balls for both she and Ikuto and a rice ball each for their Charas. She then packed plenty of sushi along with three small sushi each for the Charas as well. She was making the final piece of sushi when she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she felt the weight of Ikuto's head on her shoulder.

"You got up early, strawberry." He said and Amu giggled before holding the sushi up to his lips for him to eat happily.

"Do you mind dishing out breakfast while I finish here?" She asked and Ikuto nodded, his mouth still full, and headed over. As he dished out the food for everyone Amu finished the last of the sushi before adding some Taiyaki two to Ikuto's bonton box, one for him and one for Yoru and Mamoru to share, and three in hers, one for her on for two of the Charas to share and another for the other two Charas to share. Closing the boxes Amu wrapped hers in a plaid red cloth and Ikuto's in a midnight blue cloth.

"Breakfast time, Amu." Ikuto said tugging on Amu's hand.

"I just finished the lunches, perfect timing." Amu said walking over to the breakfast. Miki had made her sisters and the cat Charas forks, spoons, and knives coloring the handles the same way the chopstick handles were colored. They all enjoyed breakfast as they talked, next on her list of things to do was to make everyone two more sets so they would have a set for breakfast lunch and dinner.

Amu finally looked over to see what Ikuto was wearing for the first time, he wore black pants and a white button up shirt. He looked, somehow, much more mature.

"You made lunch Amu?" Yoru asked and Amu nodded and he look excited. "Yay! Your much better at cooking than Ikuto! Nya!" Yoru said happily and Ikuto flicked him in the head. "Yeowch!" Yoru complained and looked at Ikuto with a slight tear in his eyes. "You meow it's true, nnyyyyyaaaa!" He complained and Ikuto nodded and leaning over to kiss Amu's cheek.

"I know, it's true." Ikuto said and Miki rubbed Yoru's head gently.

"Your being mean Ikuto~desu." Su said sadly and Ikuto smiled.

"That's just how I show my affection." He said simply.

"You don't hurt Amu," Miki said simply and Ikuto nodded.

"Yes, but that's how we guys show our affection to each other. Girls and guys show affection to each other differently Miki. " He explained and the girls laughed a bit before finishing up

They gave each other a kiss goodbye and each headed their separate ways. Ikuto, with both his Charas each hanging from one shoulder or the other, to work and Amu, Su on her egg carrier case, Ran and Miki on her shoulders, and Dia on her head, headed to school.

Amu was doing pretty good in school, she wasn't perfect but she was better than just a mediocre student. Her Cool & Spicy facade was on full force the entire way through school. By lunch time she ate alone underneath the cherry blossom tree. She usually ate with the Guardians but she liked to eat by herself every now and then.

Su sat on a small rock near Amu while Dia sat on her foot and Miki sat on the other, Ran sat on a low hanging branch swinging her feet happily. None of them talked as they ate, all just were thinking. Miki and Dia would share one Taiyaki and once they were finished Ran would come down to share the other Taiyaki with Su.

"Amu-chi!" Amu turned to see Yaya running to her holding her own bonton box in one hand and waving with the other. "Can I join you?" She asked and Amu nodded as Yaya sat beside her, Pepe was in one of Kiseki's secret meetings.

"How have you been lately Yaya-chan? Your family?" Amu asked and Yaya smiled at her. Yaya always smiled, it was hard not to be happy when around the nice, though immature, girl. She is like a straight shot of sunshine.

"Yaya's family is good, Tsubasa doesn't cry as much as he used to." She said happily and Amu's smile instantly became sad and she looked down and her bangs hid her eyes from view. Miki looked down as well and her cap hid her eyes, Su looked down and her green eyes were sad, while Dia looked to the side and Ran looked at Amu worriedly.

"Treasure him Yaya-chan. My mom and little sister left and it seemed everything was fine and then I never saw them again. I didn't say goodbye to them." She added in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Amu-chi! I didn't mean to make you sad!" Yaya started to cry and Amu patted her head.

"Don't be sad Yaya-chan," Amu whispered. "Just remember how easy it can be to lose him, okay?" Amu asked and gasped as Yaya hugged her before hugging her back. "Everything will be okay, Yaya-chan." She promised the young girl. While she was thirteen, and only a year junior to Amu, she seemed so much younger, in a weird way she could see Ami being a lot like her if she ever got a chance to grow up.

"Will you forgive Yaya, Ami-chi?" Yaya asked and Amu nodded gently.

"Okay, I will. Even though you have nothing to be sorry about Yaya-chan." She promised patting the girls head.

The second half of the day Amu had a smile on her face, it was a small little smirk but it was still a smile.

Rummaging through her locker Amu caught a glimpse of red bows and green hair and looking saw Yaya talking to Kairi. Yaya was prattling on happily with a lollipop in her mouth as Kairi walked along reading something. Amu smiled at how nice the two of them looked.

Pulling her stuff out she headed to work with Dia on her head, Ran and Su on her shoulders, and Miki on the egg carrier case.

"Good evening Hinamouri-san." Her boss, a older woman with a bit of an obsession with pop culture, greeted.

"Hn. Evening." Amu answered, her Cool & Spicy on at full blast.

"Cool and Spicy!" Her boss screeched like a preteen fangirl and Amu hid her sweat drop by heading out to restock shelves and everything. If this is what she needs to do to get through her shift than that's what she'll need to do. Amu wondered though if she'll always be in the shackles of her outer character. But correcting herself she knew it was only for work and school. She had bruises from her father before that everyone assumed was that she got into a fight.

Obviously if they managed to physically harm her they must have been a whole group of them. Much older than her. With weapons.

Who comes up with these things?

Really.

She wants to know.

Stocking the shelf she freezes as she hears a sound she wasn't expecting.

"Amu-chi?" Turning Amu saw Yaya holding a shopping basket over her arm filled with candy.

"Hello Yaya-chan." Amu said hiding her nervousness.

"What are you doing?" The curious girl asked and Amu forced a smile.

"I work here, and I can't really be caught socializing." Amu quickly made up the excuse.

"Oh! I'm sorry Amu-chi!" Yaya said before running like she was afraid someone was about to steal her precious candy.

Amu sweat dropped and let out a nervous laugh before turning back to restocking the shelves. The rest of the work day went normal and she didn't really think about the interaction with Yaya until she was in the locker room changing out of her work uniform.

What if Yaya told the others where she worked?

Amu's arms flailed as she thought of all the bad things that could happen.

It's not like she had anything against them knowing, but bad things could happen. Only Ikuto knew where she worked and he never went there but to pick her up, it was the one place where everyone she knows doesn't know about. It is like a private refuge.

There was also a real danger, none of them know where she lives but what if it slips to her father where she works?

Forcing herself to take deep breaths Amu finished changing. Yaya would probably forget long before she even gets home, much less have a chance to tell the Guardians. And even if she does, Amu doesn't mind them knowing. Her papa wouldn't have the presence of mind to follow her or anything unless he was sober.

Everything is fine.

But just to be on the safe side, she'd tell Ikuto as soon as she got home.

* * *

**I had them name the song, I always knew it'd be called Lullaby but I waited until this chapter to name it. Lullaby, Dear Baby-get it? I had a hard time writing about Amu and Yaya's relationship. So far though Nagi was her best friend as Nadeshiko, and is still close to her. I see Kukai as like an older brother to her and Utau as a best friend to her. (I like to read stories where Utau, Rima, and Nagi fight over who's her best friend) **

**However Yaya, while being her friend, if kind of hard for me to write since she's so over the top dramatic. Also how Yaya acts and how Ami acts I kind of see Yaya as a older version of Ami so it's hard for Amu.**

**Oh and before I forget, in case you forget what some things are easily like I do. Taiyaki, I never saw it in an anime or manga before this one. It's a pancake shaped like a fish with different filling inside-obviously chocolate for Amu and Ikuto. It actually seems to be the two of their preferred snack.**


	18. Samurai Soul

******I've gone over all the chapters and fixed a few spelling errors a reviewer noticed and redid the fight scenes so if you haven't reread the chapters, especially the ones with fight scenes, you may want to the next time you get a chance. Also, thanks to FanFictionLover15 I realize I accidentally put Amu's birthday as the 13********th******** instead of the 24********th********. I apologies for that, I'm into a lot of fandoms and I got her birthday and this main female character from a book series mixed up in my head and didn't even think to look.**

******Also, I am...indifferent to Tadase, I don't like him but I don't dislike him either. So I'm giving you guys a choice; Tadase can be a simple character or I can pull out more of his "princely" annoying and just hate his guts. Now I'm not saying that I'll twist his character out of proportions, however I see that differently. I've already got one vote for nice guy and I'm giving you guys five days to vote before I can work on the chapter so if you care than vote, this is a democracy. So you have until Friday to vote, I'll look at the results on Saturday morning then start writing chapter 19.**

* * *

Amu stretched enjoyably after walking out of the bathroom. She had first showered before taking a long relaxing bath with her favorite strawberry bath fizzier and candles burning. Afterwords she pulled on her towel and pulled up her hair walking out. Smiling she headed to the kitchen and grabbed one of the small bottles of milk they always had well stocked. With Ikuto being a cat and Amu liking to drink the milk after a shower or bath it was needed.

Amu sat on the couch as she sipped her milk and Ikuto smirked from the chair where he was lounged and reading a manga. "You do know that no matter how much milk you drink your breast won't get any bigger any faster from it." He said and Amu almost spit the milk out.

"That's not why I drink it." She said blushing and glaring at him, "I drink it because it's relaxing." She said and Ikuto gave off a chuckle that made it clear that he didn't believe her. "It was a tradition my mama started," she whispered and he quieted to listen, "she said that when she was pregnant with me she craved milk all the time and when she drank some after a warm bath it was the most relaxing of anything so after I took a shower or bath she'd give me a glass of milk. I've pretty much been drinking milk after a bath my entire life." Amu explained blushing and Ikuto smiled gently before standing up and walking over to her.

Amu watched him surprised before he leaned down to kiss her forehead and then sit beside her to run his hands through her damp hair that was held up. "That's a nice tradition," he whispered rubbing her back, "will you keep it with our kids?" He asks and Amu nodded before her eyes widen as she comprehends what he just said and then turns to him quickly.

"Kids?"

"Don't you want kids? Didn't Miki say that Su is your wish to be a mother?" He asked innocently and Amu blushed as Ikuto stroked her flaming cheek.

"I love you Amu, I'll only ever love you. And the idea of kids is something in the future. I'm not saying let's have some now. But in the future," he said with a gentle smile and Amu wouldn't look at him and was blushing. Smirking mischievously Ikuto put on a false sad face, "or do you not want to have kids with me? Do I not seem like a good enough father-material?" He asked and Amu turned to him shocked.

"No Ikuto! You'd be a great father! I just didn't want to say anything and scare you or-" she was cut off by his laughing and realized that he was messing with her. Blushing furiously she tried turning her head away from him in anger but he had her chin and turned her face and looked at her with his sparkling ocean eyes that could always suck her in.

"I wasn't kidding about wanting kids Amu, I just needed to get you to relax from being so embarrassed. But did I understand right thinking that you thought of this before?" He asked and smirked as she looked really uncomfortable. "Hm..." he hummed before leaning down to purr into her ear. "And what were you thinking as a number?"

"N-number?" She stuttered as her brain tried rapidly to send signals that were jammed by her nerve endings going out. Only five places were alive in her body, the rest she couldn't feel. One hand that was the cold smoothness of the glass bottle of milk, the other the warm fabric of her towel since she was gripping her hands so tightly. Where his hands were, on her chin and her back position her head and she could feel the temperature radiate from them, and the ear his cool breath was fanning over so her poor brain didn't stand a chance.

"Yes, how many kids? One? Two?"

"Three." Amu interrupted without thinking before blushing and Ikuto smirked before gently probing her to continue. "It's nice to have siblings so one is out, and two would be nice but there something about three that just seems right." Amu whispered as Ikuto kissed right below her ear. "Bu-ut w-what about you...does three s-sound okay?" She stuttered out as she shivered as he bite her ear.

"Three sounds perfect." He whispered, "I wanted at least one, I'd be satisfied with only one child but I am happy to have more than one." He whispered before moving to gently kiss her lips. "Don't be so shy strawberry, I've imagined us having kids before." He said and Amu looked up at him in shock. "Sometimes when your doing something like cooking I'll just watch you and imagine you with a ring on your left hand and little kids running around." He said blushing and Amu leaned over to kiss his lips.

"Little boys or girls with pink or blue hair and yellow or blue eyes." Amu nodded before giggling, "for any boys sake I hope they don't get my pink hair." She added and Ikuto chuckled. "You'll be a good father, even if you lose me and any of the children you won't hurt the others, and you wouldn't lose yourself into the sake, you'd stay strong for us." Amu whispered drawing imaginary patterns on his chest.

Ikuto's hand rested over hers, stilling her movements before he pulled the hand up to gently kiss its palm. "Never," he swore. Leaning over Amu kissed his cheek before they sat in comfortable silence. Once she finished her milk she left to throw the bottle away and change into her pajamas.

She put on an ice pink mid-calf length dress that had long billowy sleeves and dark pink decals. It slightly resembled her as Amulet Angel. Her hair now dried so she wouldn't catch a cold she then began to brush it as she headed back to the living room where Ikuto was munching on some chocolate. Once she sat down he offered her a piece and they both ate the chocolate in silence.

It was a nice peaceful evening and night.

In the morning when she kissed Ikuto goodbye he stopped her for a second, "don't forget, I'm cooking tonight." He said with a wink and Amu felt like there was something that she was missing and so walked the entire way to school wondering what it could possibly be.

By lunch time Amu was busy with homework from her morning classes and had completely forgotten about wondering what it could be that Ikuto meant this morning.. With the way the X Eggs and X Characters were coming from nowhere all the time that it was better to do her homework while she has a chance because after fighting she usually didn't feel like homework.

"Joker," Amu looked up to see Kairi and realized no one else was there, Tadase had agreed to have lunch with Saaya as long the others could come. Kairi had opted to stay in the Royal Gardens to work on some paperwork as he ate. Amu hadn't wanted to deal with Saaya, plus she isn't a Guardian anymore.

"What is it Kairi-kun? And I'm not the Joker anymore." Amu reminded him and he blushed slightly.

"Yes, Amu-chan. That will take some time getting used to." He muttered before continuing on. "I think I understand though, why you don't want to call the police on your father." He said and Amu looked at him with shocked eyes into his calm blue ones. Her Charas all watched him floating by Amu's head and Musashi stayed quiet looking off to the distance.

"My older sister never did anything to me, but she worked so much that I would clean and no matter what happened and how irresponsible she was she was still my sister. I think I understand, in a small way, your father will always be your father." He said and Amu smiled gently.

"That's pretty much it," she agreed. "I can't call the police on him, he is my papa and I love him. And before this he was great, the best papa a kid could ever ask for." She said and her eyes shined with remembrance.

"I agree, I was pretty much a maid to my sister but I still loved her." He said nodding and Amu started laughing.

"So you were Kairi-ella?" She asked making a crack about Cinderella, Kairi and Musashi looked at her confused before they made the connection and Kairi smirked but Musashi only raised an eyebrow.

"I guess so," he said with a laugh, "me and Ace can both be princesses." He said and Amu stared him down and he realized what he had said and blushed as Amu looked confused before she started laughing.

"Wow, you've got a crush on Yaya-chan." She said covering her mouth to muffle her giggles as did all of her Charas and Musashi watched them silently.

"You won't tell anyone, please?" Kairi asked and Amu nodded during her laughter. "Do you think she'll keep quiet?" He asked in an aside glancing at the samurai.

"She has always had a heart that is true." The samurai said simply watching as the pinkette calmed down.

"I won't tell, I promise Kairi-kun." Kairi smiled and went back to his work as Amu did to.

Walking out of the school Amu saw Mamoru suddenly jump down from top of the gate as she kept walking with the leaves crunching under her feet. Dia was sitting on her head, Ran and Miki on her shoulders, and Su was sitting on her egg carrier. Without a word Su got up and floated over to Mamoru and Amu looked at her confused. Amu couldn't see but the other three of her Charas had sly smiles on their faces.

"I'm going home to help Ikuto~desu." Su said and Amu nodded and waved before heading on.

"It's sweet that Mamoru comes to walk Su home." Amu said simply as her Charas agreed and they were shocked that Amu truly didn't remember what today was, her face later would be ___priceless._

Amu continued on to work and only thought of the strange feeling she got for a moment, she didn't forget anything important, his birthday wasn't until December 1st and they have not been dating for a year yet, that wouldn't be until the summer, July 13th, and it was fall now so there was no special occasion she could think of.

Pushing it from her mind Amu decided to focus on work. By the time her shift was over and she entered the house she had forgotten it. "Ikuto? Su? Mamoru? Yoru?" She called as she slipped off her shoes and put on slippers.

"In here!" She heard Ikuto call and followed the sound of his voice and as soon as she entered she almost jumped out of her skin. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!" Ikuto, Yoru, Mamoru, and Su all called and it was echoed by Dia and Miki at each ear and Ran on her head.

"What?" She asked blinking surprised.

"You forgot your own birthday? Wow, maybe you aren't a kid."

"Will you stop calling me a kid!" She argued before stopping, "wait, it's my birthday?"

"It's September 24th," Ikuto said with a nodded and Amu smiled gently.

"I guess it is my birthday, I'm fifteen now." She said quietly and Ikuto smiled. Taking her hand he lead her to the island that they used as a table which was set with a grilled fish, rice, soup, and peach buns. Between the two set places, the Charas agreed to set up a picnic in the bedroom with a woven black blanket that Su had made, were two white candles. Ikuto pulled out the chair for Amu and she sat down blushing as he quickly lit the candles and leaving with everything Dia turned off the lights for him.

Amu glanced at him blushing cherry red. No one, never, had done all this for her. She understood now that was why Su had headed home early, to help him. How long had he been planning this? Even when she imagined her knight in shining armor she never thought of something so touching.

"A candlelit dinner, I never realized how much of a romantic you are." Amu said smiling shyly at him and Ikuto smirked.

"Only you get to see this side of me, so don't tell anyone, it'll be our secret." He said and Amu smiled more fully as they began to eat. The food was very good, the food Amu makes is better than his but it was so carefully done that the emotion made it delicious. It could have been burnt shoes and Amu would have happily ate it because it meant so much that the wanted to do this.

"Our secret." She agreed.

After dinner Ikuto went and pulled out the cake that he had Su help him make. It was two small cakes, a strawberry and a chocolate the strawberry one on top. Between the two tiers of cake was dark chocolate frosting mixed with strawberry chunks. They had decorated it with chocolate frosting than around the circumference at intervals had added a dollop of chocolate frosting and put a strawberry on top. He had two candles that had the number one and the number five in a rainbow of colors. Bringing it over he chuckled at Amu's surprised face.

"It's not a birthday without cake." He explained lighting the two candles and hummed happy birthday to her before she thought for a moment and then blew out the candles. She wished that her father would get some help and maybe one day be able to meet the man who had her heart.

Smiling Ikuto kissed Amu's forehead before cutting her and himself a piece of cake and calling in the Charas who came excitedly for some cake. He cut three pieces, one for Miki and Yoru to share, another for Su and Mamoru to share and the last for Ran and Dia to share.

Taking a bite Amu's eyes widened, the cake was moist, the strawberry part was light and frothy while the chocolate one was rich and the frosting was creamy. "This is delicious." Amu whispered taking another bite and Ikuto and Su beamed.

"I'm glad you like it, by the way, your friends didn't forget your birthday, I made them all promise that they wouldn't say anything so I could surprise you." He said and Amu started to laugh. Smiling he pulled out a small box, about the size of a letter and put it in front of her. "I got you something. Open it."

Blinking curiously Amu looked at the box, it was a purple box with a white ribbon and gently undoing the ribbon she opened the box and gasped.

It was a black double corded bracelet held to one side by a charm that simply had his initials and hers on it. Paced out on the black cord were eight charms, a plum skull and crossbones, a silver cross, a dark blue cat, a pink heart, a green clover, a blue spade, a yellow diamond, and a strawberry. Stroking it Amu smiled lightly.

"Do you like it?" Ikuto asked getting a bit nervous.

"I love it, it's beautiful Ikuto-you shouldn't have." She whispered and Ikuto smiled gently.

"I'm glad you like it, happy birthday Amu." He whispered leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

******In the middle of writing this and thinking of the Amuto stories I've read, if someone dies it's always either Ami, Midori or both, I haven't read one where Amu's father dies nor Ikuto's family. Not to say they aren't out there, I just never read one. Though I did read a story once where Amu dies and Ikuto never goes with anyone again and dies when he's seventy something and meets her in Heaven, but I can't remember the story title, and another one where he has a nightmare that she died but it turns out that it was just a dream, I remember the name of that one, it's Ikuto's Worst Nightmare by claraowl and if you get a chance read it, it is very sweet and slightly fluffy. Heck, check out all her Shugo Chara stories, they are all very good.**

******I was also thinking after I had written the first part of this of Amu and Ikuto talking about possible children and realized that with the naming of the chapters this would have been better in Dear Baby but I didn't exactly plan for that, it just kind of came to me and I wrote it. I don't write my stories, they write themselves, the characters tell me what they are going to do and I execute it. However my techniques sometimes leave something to be desired.**

******And I'd like to also add something, there is a bit of a debate with Shugo Chara fans on whether Ikuto's eyes are violet or blue, watching the anime sometimes they are violet, sometimes they are blue, but on Shugo Chara Wiki it says he has blue hair and eyes, and with the manga any time he's on the cover his eyes are defiantly blue. So I'll always call his eyes blue. But the debate is interesting.**


	19. Platinum Royal

**Do you guys hate me? Have I done something to make all of you mad? Because literally there was one vote for Tadase to be a nice guy and one for him to be a mean guy. So I'm assuming only two people's actually care. Or very few people actually read these author's notes. I don't blame you I often don't read them all unless the story is in progress and I'm on the last chapter available. So, unfortunately I am between a rock and hard place so I will try to keep Tadase as an annoying princely character and have him mature as he gets older.**

* * *

The next day Amu woke up naturally a bit earlier than she planned. Ikuto was fast asleep and was in his one of two normal sleeping position of on his side and his arms wrapped around Amu's shoulders and his head against her's. Amu was in her normal sleeping position to that of on her back and her hands resting on his arms. She laid out flat while he was curled slightly so that his knees were slightly over her legs.

Before everything she hadn't been comfortable with being held like that or even having Ikuto sleep in her bed. In her sleep she would wake up if she were cuddled like he enjoyed to. So obviously when he got tired of sleeping on the cold floor and slept against her, at the time in his other accustomed sleeping position of spooning, she would wake up. So he got the idea finally to sleep beside her but not touch her so that he didn't wake her up.

Amu was strange in that if she fell asleep with no one touching her someone touching her would wake her up and if she slept with someone-Ikuto-cuddling against her if he pulled away she would wake up. It had been proven with the times he would pull away to get a drink of water or something she'd wake up.

Stretching Amu glanced over at the alarm clock and her eyes widened at how early it was. She had plenty of time she started to stretch and heard Ikuto groan as he woke up. Smiling Amu kissed his nose. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to make breakfast." She told him and extracted herself from him. Ikuto groaned and closed his eyes again.

Their Charas were all fast asleep in their eggs, the basket held all six eggs Dia and Ran's were in the middle with the other eggs making a bit of a circle around them, going Miki, Yoru, Mamoru, than Su's. Deciding to let the green Chara sleep Amu pulled out a black hair tie and put her it on her wrist. It was a wooden box which held her things, it held two red X clips, two black X clips, two blue X clips, two dark pink X clips, two green X clips, two yellow X clips, a green, blue, pink, yellow, red, and a-just taken-black hair tie. It also held her Humpty Lock, the bracelet that Ikuto had just given her, and the necklaces of her mother and little sister's.

Going to the bathroom Amu brushed her hair before she headed to the kitchen pulling her hair into a ponytail. Pulling out the ingredients Amu began making sunny-side-up eggs, bacon, cheesy hash browns, toast with butter and jelly, and chocolate chip pancakes, along with milk and orange juice. She made herself and Ikuto bonton boxes of omuri rice, peach buns, rice balls, and some shrimp and vegetables stir fry. She was just dishing out the feast of the most important meal of the day when Ikuto and their Charas walked to the kitchen following their noses. Ikuto had changed into jeans, a white shirt with the English flag on it and a black half-zipped jacket. Giggling they all grabbed a fork and decided to just leave all the food on the dishes and eat from the same ones.

"That was delicious~nya." Yoru sighed happily as his brother, owner, and girl Charas all nodded in agreement. Finishing up Amu brushed her teeth and went to change while Ikuto cleaned up. She had on her skirt, camisole, socks, and almost finishing buttoning her shirt when she heard a knock on the door and knew it was Ikuto. He teased about just walking in but she knew he'd never really do it, he'd never do anything she truly didn't want. He knew the difference when no meant no and when it meant "I'm embarrassed but don't stop".

"I'm decent," she called and he walked in and stretched before laying on the bed to relax for awhile before work. She fastened her belt on as she walked to her box, undoing her hair she put the tie back and pulled out a single red X clip, her Humpty Lock, and the bracelet Ikuto got her. She put the clip and Lock on the dresser and put on the bracelet. Ikuto smiled and came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Amu froze before relaxing against him, Ikuto tugged her hand up to his lips and kissed her wrist that was right beside her bracelet, kissing the pulse point right beside the charm that had their initials. He then moved her face with his hand on her chin to kiss her lips, they both tasted of mint toothpaste.

She went to sit on their bed as she fastened her egg carrier case and began to tie her tie as she sat down. Ikuto tugged her feet onto his lap and put on her legwarmers, blushing Amu let him and was almost completely dressed, she just had to do her hair, put on her jacket and then her shoes. She finished up by braiding a section of her hair and held it with the X clip and pulled on her jacket.

Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms and kissed her. "Have a good day Ikuto," Amu whispered against her lips.

"You to strawberry, " he said taking the bonton box she handed him. They both headed out, stopping only for a brief moment to put on their shoes and Amu to grab her bag. Mamoru and Yoru both hanged on Ikuto's shoulders, Miki and Su sat on Amu's shoulders, Dia on her head and Ran on her egg carrier case.

At the school Amu was walking and turned to see Tadase run to her. "Hinamouri-san, please pretend your talking to me." Tadase begged looking ready to cry.

"Uh...okay, why Tadase-kun?" Amu asked continuing to walk and he looked scared as her Charas looked at him curiously. Before the princely boy could answer it was answered for him.

"_TADASE-KUN!" _Amu shivered in a way reserved for the sound of nails on a chalk board as she heard Saaya's screech. Thinking about it, that basically described Saaya's voice.

"Oh, that's why." Amu said sweat dropping as the two of them started walking. Saaya saw the two of them talking and growled, Amu was always more popular than her and it always struck a nerve in the brunette. She growled in anger but neither Tadase or Amu paid her any attention.

"May I ask you something personal Hinamouri-san?" Tadase asked and continued on, "do you love Ikuto-nii-tan because he was able to realize what happened?" Tadase asked and Amu turned shocked and saw in his maroon eyes that he truly meant it.

Shaking her head with a good nature smile Amu looked at him with compassionate honey eyes because he just didn't get it. "No, that isn't the reason I love him. I love him because everything in me needs him to truly live. We just belong together." She said and sighed gently looking off at the distance her mind now firmly on the bluette neko. "He accepts all sides of me," she wrapped her arms around herself with a gentle smile and her Charas smiled gently at her.

"And Hinamouri-san, before when he you first really said something to me, said that you liked me..." Tadase said blushing and she looked over at him shocked.

"I did have a crush on you," she said honestly and Ran was on the side opposite to Tadase so neither person saw her glow pink. "Honestly I had a huge crush on you, but I didn't really like you-who you truly are. I liked your outside character, just like how my 'Cool & Spicy' outside facade." She explained sighing and she suddenly looked so much older to Tadase. She looked the same age as Ikuto and he realized that though they had quiet an age difference they were on the same level.

"Besides, you like me for Amulet Heart, and I'm not her." Amu said than looked focused, "okay, I am her but she's only a part of me, I'm more than that. You wouldn't be happy with me since Amulet Heart is only part of me and I wouldn't be happy having to focus only that part of me all the time." She explained with a smile, "I want you to be happy Tadase-kun, you'll find someone who likes all parts of you and you like all parts of them." She said with a happy smile.

"Keep your friends close and enemies closer, huh?" Tadase teased and Amu shook her head with a smile.

"Ikuto and I were never enemies." She said simply walking quietly, "he always protected me, he'd catch me, saved me, he could have grabbed the Embryo but he saved me from a missal instead, he helped when Yuu-sensai took Ran, Miki, and Su he got Ran and Miki away and told me where to get Su. He always warned me, and I did what I could to save him. Every part of me told me to save him, not only because I can't stand by while he hurts, not just because I can't stand others hurting but because I would rather suffer than he suffer." She explained seriously and quietly.

"I want you to be happy, but can we still be friends?" Tadase asked and Amu turned and nodded at him happily. "I'm not giving up though," Tadase said with a smile and a crown on his head as Amu laughs.

"Give it up Tadase, it's not going to ever happen." Amu said with a sigh, "if anything focus on school and other things and keep your eyes open for who you truly can accept."

"A King NEVER gives up!" He yells as Amu face palms.

"Okay, whatever," Amu said with her Cool & Spicy character. "Saaya's gone now." She said looking behind her.

"Thank you Hinamouri-san!" Tadase said waving goodbye as he headed to the Royal Gardens and Amu shook her head, he'd get over it eventually.

During break Amu was working on some homework, along her desk were all of her Charas Miki and Su sat back to back one drawing the other knitting, Ran was right by Amu's workbook cheering on "do your best Amu! Do your best!" and Dia was sitting with her feet dangling off the desk and people watching. Feeling three people over her Amu looked up and saw Saaya and two of her cronies.

"Hello, can I help you?" Amu asked looking completely bored.

"Why were you talking to Tadase-kun? Don't you have a boyfriend in France?" Saaya sneered hoping to see fear in the pinkette's eyes but all she saw was boredom.

"Tadase-kun and I are friends and we sometimes talk, and he's not in France." Amu added with the gentlest smirk before turning back to her workbook as if Saaya was just a minor distraction. Which she was.

Saaya growled but not even her right and left hand girls could deny it and they shouted out "Cool & Spicy!" with stars in their eyes and Saaya growled at them and began yelling. The four Charas started laughing at her as Amu finished up her work.

Walking home Amu saw five X Eggs and her eyes widened and she growls. "Chip! Syrup! Whip!" Su called and they together became Dark Amulet Clover. She gritted her teeth as she saw the five X eggs that were letting out dark purple smog like deadly pollution.

Amu gritted her teeth. This would not be fun.

Out of her apron she pulled out a black pepper grinder and a few quick grinds the entire radius of the grounds

The Eggs looked around since they couldn't see as Amu squinted her eyes. She could still see easily, it wouldn't be very good if she couldn't see and sneezed from her own attack.

Running quickly she knew she had to move fast. She moved quickly and silently enough that the Eggs didn't hear her and she jumped up and took one Egg into her hand and pulled it into her chest. It felt awful, like holding slime psychological baggage.

Holding it tightly the Egg tried to get away screeching like a child. Like a mother Amu began whispering to it. It felt like the Egg was a child that had woken from a nightmare. She sang it the song that her mama used to sing to her when she had a nightmare.

_Rest little baby_

_don't say a word_

_mama's going to buy you a mocking bird_

_and if that bird wont sing_

_mama's going to buy you a diamond ring_

_and if that ring turns brass_

_mama's going to buy you a looking glass_

_and if that looking glass gets broke_

_mama's going to buy you billy goat_

_and if that billy goat won't pull_

_mama's going to buy you a cart and bull_

_and if that cart and bull turn over,_

_mama's going to buy you a cat named Rover_

_and if that Rover won't chase the lark_

_mama's going to buy you a horse and cart_

_and if that horse and cart fall down_

_you'll still be the sweetest baby in town._

Slowly the X Egg turned back as Amu smiled and let it go and run away. She smiled gently and was attacked by the broken dreams of the other four Eggs and fell downShe looked up gritting her teeth and rolled out of the way as she saw one brandish a mallet heavy with the dark thoughts of its owner.

Gritting her teeth Amu looks at them, her hair, hair cloth, dress and apron moving with the negative energy that moved the very air in dark and deep depression. It oppressed and swirled and felt darker and darker the longer it took.

Amu pulled out her bowl and whisk and started steering what was in the bowl and threw it at the X Eggs, catching half of them as the other two got out of the way. It looked like pancake batter but was sticky and held the two X Eggs that were caught and could not get away. They tried and it honestly it was hilarious that they could not get away as it couldn't and they began fighting one wanting to go one way and the other pulling the opposite way. The two that weren't caught ran at her and she caught them in the bowl.

The X Eggs had come fast enough that catching them caused to be pushed back a good foot, leaving a slight indent in where she was and moved. Steering she then through them to the trapped X Eggs and they were all stuck and tried to move away, only getting a bit away before the sticky rubber, gum like substance forced them back together. It was like a spider's web, the more they tried to get away the more they were held.

Smirking Amu put away her bowl and whisk. Smiling gently she began thinking of all her love for her mother and little sister, for her friends; Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase, and Seiichiro. Ikuto and his and her Charas. Green started to swirl around body along the ground like a ripple, her hair, cloth, dress, and apron started to rise the slightest bit and she put her hands as a heart.

"My own heart, Unlocked!" She called pushing her arms out to the X Eggs as her hair and cloth shot straight into the air from the sudden wind, her dress going one way and her apron the other way.

She gritted her teeth as the hearts went to the X Eggs. They fought it, pushing the dark energy like talons but Amu pushed back and the hearts easily got to them. The X Eggs turned back and left. Amu smiled and let out a laugh as the Transformation was undone.

"Amu-chan?" Her eyes widen and Amu turns to see Seiichiro and lets out a gasp, did the little boy see all of that? How would she explain. "Who are they?" He asks and turning she sees that he is pointing to her Charas.

"You can see my Charas?" She asked and he nods. _How in the world can he-_ Amu suddenly stops and her eyes widen. "Do you have an Egg now." She asked and his eyes widen as he pulls out a spring green egg with heartbeat lines in dark green. "You have a Shugo Chara. Once it hatches it will explain everything. Bye Seiichiro-kun." Amu said with a wave and ran.

Seiichiro held up a hand to ask her to halt but Ran had already done a Character Change and so Amu was long gone. Amu just hoped that everything would work out before the young boy's Egg hatched and they needed his help.

* * *

**A reviewer told me that last chapter was their favorite. That got me thinking, I post this story for you guys, my readers. If I didn't care what any of you thought I would just keep it to myself but I post it for all of you. So I, obviously, want to make you guys happy so could I ask something of you guys if you don't mind? Of all this story which chapter was your favorite and why? Is there a certain kind of thing in this story you really like? (Ex/ the fight scenes, the Amuto fluff, Amu's slow building friendship with the Guardians, etc.) Is there something that you like that you haven't read in this story? I will try to cater to you guys but I can't if you don't tell me what it is you want.**


	20. Clown Drop

…**.**

**I got two votes for Tadase being the nice guy. Two votes after voting is closed. -_- You got to admit, that is just funny. Also a anonymous reviewer, who just put down as Chloe said that I shouldn't let the reader's vote. Now I understand what you mean by I have to be happy with the story first and foremost. I agree with that, and it's not like I'm asking you guys for every detail. There are just things that I am open to doing either way so I put it to a vote, the only details are ones where I either am indifferent to it or I want to do both ways. But I understand what you mean Chloe, trust me I don't put a sentence in here that I feel pressured to put in. However it is impossible with me to ever be 100% happy with any of my stories. One day I'll be like "yeah this is awesome, best one I've written yet!" and another I'll be like "I wrote that? It sucks! I so have to rewrite this one day." And I'm not talking about the first being when I first write it and then looking back years later. I'm talking within days of one another, or sometimes I'll hate it then a day or two later love it.**

**Also I'm giving a shout out to Hinalove11 for your review for chapter 18, I never got a review like that. It's kind of on my bucket list for to get a review like that, along with get to triple reviews, write a story for every one of my fandoms, and other things. So I really want to let you know how much your review made me grin like an idiot. Every review I get makes me grin like an idiot but especially that one.**

* * *

Amu let out a sigh as she entered the apartment. However with so many X Eggs in the past few months, it was nice to see an Egg that was _meant_ to be here. She idly wondered what kind of Character Seiichiro-kun would the fight and then a hectic day at the grocery store as everyone bought as much candy as they could to make sure that they had enough for their Halloween parties and trick-or-treaters.

She smiled at Ikuto and he was reading a file for next week and put it down when he saw her and smiled at her. Amu smiled back and went to sit beside him and laid her head against his shoulder.

"What's the matter Amu?" Ikuto asked slightly worried.

"Nothing, just tired. It was hectic at work and at school there were a few more X Eggs." Amu answered and Ikuto immediately took her arm and began searching her for any injuries. "I'm fine Ikuto, none of the Eggs even hatched." She promised but Ikuto still insisted on going over her and making sure that she sustained no injuries.

"But, the one boy-Seiichiro-kun, he has a Egg now. It's the first time I was actually able to see someone's egg without there being an X. A Egg that is supposed to be here." Amu said smiling gently and Ikuto smiled to before his eyes widen.

"Who's Seiichiro?" Ikuto asked looking at Amu quietly.

"He's a boy about two years behind me, I'd sometimes stop him from getting bullied." Amu said shrugging and Ikuto smiled deciding to tease her.

"Should I be worried?" He asked and held back a chuckle as Amu looked at him confused. "Will this _Seiichiro-kun _be competition for me if I don't watch myself?" He asked with a smirk and could barely hold back his laughter at Amu's face.

"Of course not." Amu said easily looking at Ikuto, "he's a little kid I make sure that I stop from being bullied." She had actually gone up to the two most likely bullies of him one day and stopped them. "I was made fun of for my hair and a lot of things when I was younger, I wouldn't ever let it pass on someone else. Besides, you know I only love you Ikuto." Amu said and Ikuto smiled warmly at her. If there were such things as angels he defiantly had one sitting beside him. No matter how many times he heard the L word from her lips he'd never get tired of it.

It was strange to call Seiichiro a little kid when he was closer in age to her than Ikuto. But there was something about him the just made him seem fragile like a little kid and to also seem to need protecting. He was like a little brother to her, and as any older sister knows about her little brother that even as both of you grow up no matter how old he gets you still see him as your younger brother and someone who you have to protect.

"I know Amu, I was just teasing." He soothed kissing her forehead.

"Why do you always tease me?" She groaned but Ikuto just smirked, he knew she liked it. Just like she liked him being perverted.

"It's how I show affection," he whispered before biting her ear. Pulling back he smirked at the sight of her blushing cheeks. "By the way, Tadase called to invite us to a Halloween party at the midget's house on Saturday. Do you want to go?" He asked and Amu looked at him surprised before smiling and nodding.

"Hey, Ikuto," Amu added biting her lip, "won't it be our first party as a couple?" She asked and Ikuto smiled.

"Yes, it will be." He nodded using his thumb and finger to pull her head up and look deeply into her eyes. "How about we go in couples costumes, Amu-koi?" He whispered before kissing her lips gently.

Amu's eyes immediately sparkled and her face brighten. "That would be great." She said and blushed, ever since she was little she always wanted to one day go to a Halloween party in costumes that matched with her significant other.

"Any ideas as what?" He asked with a smile, "I've never been very creative with this stuff so I'm good with anything." He said and Amu smiled even brighter. How she looked in that moment, had Ikuto honestly cared about what they would go as he'd willingly keep his mouth shut until next year to have her keep looking like that.

"Romeo and Juliet." Amu said immediately and Ikuto's eyes widen. He never pegged her for a fan of Romeo and Juliet, what with the ending. She was a happily-ever-after kind of girl.

"Really? Why?" He asked and nearly slapped himself when her face fell. "I love the idea, Amu, I'm just curious as to why you picked it." He said and she blushed, which was like holding catnip in front of him.

"It was the first romance I ever saw," Amu whispered, "I was read fairytales and saw them but Romeo and Juliet was the first romance I saw when I truly understood everything that was going on." Amu said before sighing, "I can still remember how I felt the first time I saw Romeo kiss Juliet." She said putting her hand to her heart with her eyes closed completely taken away to the sweet memory.

Smiling Ikuto caressed her cheek. Amu blinked up at him with her deep honey-golden eyes and Ikuto's own oceanic orbs swam with warmth. "That's a sweet thing Amu, I think Romeo and Juliet would be a perfect costume for our first party as a couple. There were those who didn't want us together at first, but I have to say I prefer our ending." He added and Amu nodded letting out a giggle. "Though I am curious now, what fairytales did you like? Cinderella?" He asked since all girls liked Cinderella.

"No way." Amu said shaking her head and scrunching up her face as Ikuto blinked in surprise, "Cinderella was my least favorite fairytale. She gets made fun of and forced to work and then is saved by some guy who can't even recognize her without her shoe? Come on, and the chances of her feet being the only ones to fit that makes no sense. If he was really in love with her, he should be able to tell it was her without a slipper." Amu said shaking her head at the wrongness of it all.

"Now I'm really curious of which ones you liked," Ikuto said with a smile.

"My top three were Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, and Rapunzel." Amu said with a smile and Ikuto chuckled. "What's funny?" Amu asked looking at him inquisitively.

"You won't believe me, but those are my favorites to. I used to have to watch them with Utau-nee-imoto and Tadase-nii-imoto." Ikuto explained, Utau would want to watch them and Tadase would be happy to do anything as long as Ikuto would do it to, so Ikuto agreed only if Utau promised not to hug him while he was watching it. He had given the excuse that he doesn't like to be touched while watching movies. Which was obviously untrue since whenever he and Amu watched movies he would snuggle her, but he almost always snuggles her.

"I watched them when I was younger, I liked Beauty and the Beast because it was nice to see that no matter how you look on the outside you can find love, no matter what. Snow White because she was so kind and nice but her stepmother hated her just for the sake of hating her but she still got her happily-ever-after, and Rapunzel because even though she was held up in a tower far away she still found love." He said and blushed as Amu looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"You really are a romantic." She said before kissing his lips gently and Ikuto wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I am, Mamoru's Egg came out then. He was my wish to protect those I loved and find the one that I was meant for. But he didn't hatch and when my dad left he went back into my heart, he didn't come back until I found my dad again." Ikuto said with a smile and Amu stroked his hair comfortingly and Ikuto smiled at her.

"When your father left he took a piece of you, so I had to go back to sleep until you found it again." Both humans jumped at the sound of Mamoru's voice. Turning they saw him floating there with a gentle smile. The other Charas had left when they heard Ikuto start talking about Mamoru's Egg going back into his heart to give their owners privacy.

"But I was never gone, I was still in your heart. Don't you think there was a reason that the first time you saw Amu, when she fell on top of you, that you were suddenly interested?" The green eyed neko asked with a smirk. "If you could have only heard me Ikuto," he added with a chuckle, "but you weren't ready and neither was she. But you did pretty good without me, though I was there to give you a push every now and then." He added with a wink as Amu started to giggle.

"So was it you that pushed him to somehow find my house like a stalker?" She teased and Ikuto, very lightly-extremely lightly-blushed.

"Pretty much every time Ikuto let himself relax enough to be around you I was giving tiny pushes. But it wasn't easy since if he got too close Easter could have hurt you." He added and his thoughts went to a certain green Chara and his hand itched for his sword at the thought of her being hurt. "But take it from the Chara which is pretty much his romantic and protective sides, everything he did even when it seemed mean and cruel, was honestly because he was trying to protect you." He said and Ikuto blushed darker. Amu turned her compassionate honey-gold eyes to Ikuto and stroked his face. Glancing up Ikuto smiled at her, those times were dark. Depressing times as he tried to make Amu hate him so she'd be safe because if Easter ever figured out how much he truly cared for her she'd be in danger.

That never ending battle of the fact that he was dangerous and that if he really cared for her he should ignore her and the fact that she was _Amu_ and how could he ignore Amu? From her pink hair, honey-gold eyes, creamy skin, sweet smile, that adorable blush she seemed to always have around him and that Cool & Spicy attitude that always dropped so fast around him. Everything about her pulled him in like a moth to the flame and he knew being near her could be both their ruin but she was too addicting. The first glance when he opened his eyes from a nice dream and saw her curious, confused, adorable face and he was hooked.

Sensing the heavy stuff was over the other Charas all came back as Ikuto scooted Amu into his lap. "Do you have any homework?" He asked nuzzling his head against hers.

"Already did it during break." She answered and he made a slight purring sound in response. "But I will have to get up soon to make dinner." She added and Ikuto groaned before pouting and Amu chuckled. "You can still cuddle me while I cook, it'll just be crowded." She said and Ikuto instantly perked up and had a happy kitten like face on. He wasn't often innocently playful but when he was, he was adorable.

Jumping up Ikuto carried Amu bridal style to the kitchen where he gently set her down and then he firmly wrapped his arms around her waist. Sweat dropping Amu chuckled a bit as the Charas came in. Su went to happily sit on Amu's head and the red X clip that held her braid turned into a green clover. Dia and Ran went and sat on Ikuto's shoulders while Miki and Yoru both went onto the egg carrier case, and Mamoru laid out on Ikuto's head.

It was hard to move around the kitchen as Amu and Su tried their best to make an omelet, rice balls, peach buns, and green tea. The fact was there just wasn't much space with the island there but without the island there would be almost no counter space. The entire time the entire back of Amu's body was pressed against the front of Ikuto's body. While the oven was on Ikuto pressed his back against the island, it wasn't exactly comfortable but it was better than having Amu near the oven unless she was needed to. She was putting herself at an inconvenience for him so he wasn't going to make it anymore than it already was. Plus he didn't want his little strawberry to get burnt.

After dinner Amu took a shower and dressed in her nightgown, even though it was pretty early. Amu wore a knee length icy pink night gown that had sleeves that went to her elbow and three buttons in a darker pink. She picked up a spare sketchpad and pencil as well as her customary milk. She sat on the chair and began sketching scenes from her memory of Romeo and Juliet.

She was in the middle of drawing Romeo kissing Juliet, the first moment she truly believed in real love and not just fairytales when she heard Ikuto's voice. "Oi, that's pretty good." He said moving his hands down to rest on her shoulders. "Is that what our costumes will look like?" Ikuto asked and Amu shook her head in the negative.

"Not unless you'd like them to, I was just sketching out what I remember off the top of my head of Romeo and Juliet." Amu said, the pants were a bit poofy and she wasn't planning on these to be the costumes.

Her finished milk bottle rested on a coaster and Ikuto suddenly lifted her into his arms before carrying her over to the couch. "I need a better vantage point to be able to see than." He said with a wink and Amu giggled before kissing him. He was in his own pajamas of navy sleeping pants and a black, loose shirt.

Smiling Amu turned to a fresh sheet of paper and started to sketch out a male and female figure. Miki, loving to draw, brought Amu some colored pencils and sat on her head as Amu suddenly had a blue spade on her head like a barrette, the other Charas floated over all of them to be able to watch.

In the end they made a plan for the two of them. The Juliet costume was red and black. It was floor length and mostly black and the middle was the red. It was flowing and had long, loose sleeves which along to tops of the arms all the way to the end was red and the rest was black. On her head was a headdress of dark red with a cloth coming down of black. She held her hair in a bun underneath the headdress, and black kitten heels. Ikuto's would be wearing navy pants, black knee high boots, slightly poofy sleeves black long sleeved shirt with blue going in streaks down his arms.

"I think this will look good." Ikuto said and Miki nodded. Amu smiled placing everything on the coffee table before letting off a yawn and Ikuto smirked picking her up bridal style. "It's late, time for bed." He said carrying her to the bed. The pinkette really exhausts herself on a day to day basis; school, work, fighting X Eggs, cooking the meals, and being in a committed relationship. That wasn't even going into the emotional toll that she was going through with her family situation, the fact that she was a fifteen-now but was fourteen also-year old girl living away from her family home and with her boyfriend, and slowly trying to rebuild her friendship with the Guardians.

He moved the blankets and crawled into bed with her, spooning her and smiled slightly as she smiled. Their Charas all bade them goodnight before going into their Eggs, Ikuto always found it interesting that the girls' Eggs seemed exactly the same as before but just with a big black X over them.

The two of them closed their eyes and slipped off to sleep holding each other comfortingly.

It was time for the Halloween party. Technically it wasn't Halloween but it was Saturday and the easiest time to have a party. Amu, being easily afraid of things like that, was glad that she had asked Nagi who had assured her it was more of a costume party over a traditional Halloween party.

Amu and Ikuto were both dressed in their Romeo and Juliet costume. It had been much help of all the Charas as well to make it. Amu had resealable, deep pockets in which one side she put Ran and Su's Eggs and the other Miki and Dia's. Ikuto carried a sword on his side which beside it had a compartment that he put Yoru and Mamoru's Eggs. The six Charas flew happily beside them all in their own costumes as well. It had taken many hours of hand sewing by Amu to make each of them their costumes.

Dia was dressed as a pop star with black pants, a hot pink shirt that was long in the back but in the front showed her stomach with a lilac star on her chest and she had let her hair down but she kept her headband and yellow diamond with a black X. Ran was dressed as a vampire with a Gothic black and pink ball gown, black lips and a bit of red coming from both corners of her mouth. She had kept her hair in pigtails but only in miniature ones by her pink hearts with a black X and let the rest of her shoulder length dark pink hair fall freely.

Yoru and Miki, as well as Mamoru and Su, decided to coordinate their costumes with each other. Miki and Yoru were a dead wedding couple, Miki wore a stereotypical dress and veil that was dirty as well as using powder to make her skin look ashen blue and a lot of dark eyeshadow all along her eyes. She had taken off her hat and held her hair in a bun and held her veil by her spade with a black X. Yoru dressed in a torn and dirty tuxedo with the same makeup as Miki. Mamoru and Su were much more sweet and dressed as a samurai and Su in a green kimono, her headdress missing but she wore her clover with a black X to hold up her hair.

Entering Rima's house was a bit awkward for Amu. Everything screamed "Rima" and she missed how close she was to the petite girl. She had been avoiding Rima, not like she did for the entire year but while she was talking to the others she found it hard to talk to the blonde girl because the fact of the matter was that Rima's father was in jail and Amu was a reminder of it. The first time she tried to bridge to Rima the girl had thought her strange for smiling and laughing when nothing was funny. Than the ensuring fight between girls and guys, something that she and Rima had no part of and were dragged into, had caused Dia to become a X Character the first time because of what she heard those boys say.

The living room had cobwebs and obviously fake paper monsters on the walls but that was it. The school decorated more scary than this, there were plenty of flowers and such but it felt more along the lines of Autumn instead of Halloween, which suited Amu just fine. It was a pretty intimate group. There was Tadase dressed in royal blues and purples as a king, which was just too ironic, talking to Kiseki. It seemed Amu and Ikuto's Charas were the only ones in costumes She saw Yaya, dressed as a mermaid, talking admitted to Kairi, dressed as a werewolf, at the snack table. Nagi came over to greet them dressed as a baseball player and was just replying to Amu's comment of how beautiful everything looked when they heard the door opened and they all turned.

It was Utau and Kukai, Kukai was dressed as a robber complete with black pants, black and white stripped shirt, black gloves, a black beanie and a black mask over his eyes. Utau was dressed as a half angel, half devil. She wore a knee length dress that one half was white and long sleeved and the other red and short sleeved, the red was very tight while the white was flowing and on her feet she wore one red spiked heel and a white heel that though it was the same height as the red looked sweeter. On her head she wore a headpiece that had one red horn and the other a white halo that was only half done.

"Everyone's here." Nagi said since he had helped Rima plan the entire thing and brought them more into the fold of the party as they talked easily. Ran and Daichi went off to see the snacks and well as Rhythm invited Dia to come look at the plans for the party. It was in the middle of talking that Amu felt a tug on her dress and turned to see Rima holding onto her clothing like she used to.

Rima was dressed as a princess with a long lilac gown, tied at the bodice with gold string and her normal bowed headband was replaced with a tasteful silver tiara. "Can I talk to you?" She asked and Amu nodded squeezing Ikuto's hand before leaving. Ikuto, curious, turned to see what was going on but when he saw Amu be lead away by Rima he smiled. Nagi and Rima hadn't told him what they were planning but he had a pretty good idea and supported it completely. Amu missed the midget.

Rima lead Amu over to one side of the huge room they were using as their party space. "Have you been avoiding me? Why?" Rima asked looking up with big doe eyes at Amu and she could feel herself melt instantly.

"Rima-chan, your father is in jail because of my family, and your mother is probably worse than before. I'm a reminder to that. I didn't want to push you. Remember when you first came to school? I was remembering how scared I was and I tried to talk to you but you didn't like it. I figured you'd come when and if you wanted to." Amu explained rubbing her arm.

Rima's eyes watered and it was real. She wasn't faking, Amu knew she wasn't. It was hard to explain how she knew since she didn't know how but she knew that she could feel the pain in Rima.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan!" Rima cried and hugged Amu and Amu's heart both broke and melted at the same time as she patted Rima's hair. "I shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have acted mean to you. If anything _you_ should have been made a _me_. My dad's still alive and your mom and sister aren't." When Rima said that Amu froze. "Please forgive me? Your my best friend." Rima said looking at Amu with her big golden brown eyes.

"Rima-chan..." Amu sighed patting the girl's head. "I forgive you for striking out at me, I don't forgive you for the other things." Rima felt her tears start to leak. She tried to think of a way to get Amu not to hate her, to forgive her. She forgave her for part of it though, right? Maybe it would just take more time. "Listen to me," Amu said with a chuckle and that got Rima's attention, "let me finish." The pinkette reprimand.

"I don't forgive you for the other stuff because it's not your fault. You don't need to seek forgiveness for that. Even if it was your fault I'd forgive you, your my best friend after all." Amu said with a wink and Rima's face light up and she hugged Amu tightly and Amu, laughing, hugged her back.

"Amu-chan, will you join the Guardians again?" Rima asked looking up at Amu with big eyes.

"Not the puppy dog look! Okay, okay! I'll rejoin." She accepted and Rima smiled even brighter and Amu went back to the others, Rima holding onto her skirt the entire way. It was still just as adorable as it was before.

Reading the others Amu gave Ikuto a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering to him. "I'm going to rejoin the Guardians."

Ikuto smiled serenely at her and kissed her forehead in approval. It would make her happy, Amu was many different things, had many different sides, and one of those sides was the Joker.

* * *

**Chapter 20, I haven't gotten this far before. After this there are only seven chapters left and then that is it. Well, not counting the epilogues and bonus chapters.**

**Also, when Ikuto calls Utau and Tadase Utau-nee-imoto and Tadase-nii-imoto I am not sure completely if that is the proper way to call them. I'm pretty sure it means little sister and little brother but I'm not positive. I don't know what the tan means when Tadase calls Ikuto Ikuto-nii-tan either. Anyone who knows if you wouldn't mind telling me. I want to have as few mistakes as possible but I can't if I don't know I made a mistake.**

**I was in the middle of writing this and I realized I never explained what Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia's Eggs look like since they aren't normal X Eggs in my head. I just froze in my typing when that happened. Also, I don't know that well what is normal food for Asia and even when I do I don't know what they are called so I'm really keep having them make the same food over and over. But seeing as this story spans months hopefully it isn't that noticeable. Heck, last chapter it ended on September twenty fourth and now it ends on October thirty first.**


	21. Black Lynx

**Well honestly this chapter didn't turn out how I planned. I planned on it being more action but it turned into something more along the lines of sweet and romantic. However I don't do action well so instead I'll focus on what I do well. I also hate having to come up with characters so anyway here's the new chapter. It actually took me a lot longer to write this chapter than normal. Five days. Usually that is lighting speed to me usually but to this story that's pretty long.**

* * *

Leaving the party Ikuto was holding Amu's arm as she leaned slightly against him. They truly did look like a couple from hundreds of years ago. They had the whole sweet, courtly love vibe. The dead bride and groom, Miki and Yoru, sat on Amu's hat, the samurai and his lady, Mamoru and Su, sat on Ikuto's head, the vampire, Ran, hung on the fabric hanging from Amu's hat, and the pop star, Dia, sat on Ikuto's sword.

"How did you like the party?" Ikuto asked and Amu giggled slightly.

"I think it was fun. It was nice to talk to everyone at once again. I've missed that." Amu said with a smile and Ikuto to smiled. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was entertaining, I haven't been to a party in years, I would only go if you went with me." Ikuto said with a smirk and explained when Amu turned to look at him curiously. "I'm not a party person, I don't like going to parties since I like to be on my own. But with you with me I enjoy it. I'm only me when I'm with you." He said and Amu blushed but snuggled her head against his side.

"Ikuto? Can I ask you something?" Amu asked after a moment of silence. Before it had been easy but slowly the energy around them got heavier and heavier. Ikuto was only a minute or two from asking her what was wrong.

"Of course Amu, you always can." He answered and Amu tighten her hold on him.

"Do you think it was the right decision to rejoin the Guardians. They are my friends and I'd like to be around them but do you think it's a good idea? Maybe I should stay out of it, the whole organization?" She asked looking up at him with wide honey eyes. The Charas moved off of the humans to float above them and give them some sense of privacy.

"Does joining them again feel right?" He asked and smiled when she nodded. "Than it's right." He said kissing her forehead before pausing and looking serious. "Why are you having second thoughts?"

"When everything happened, they weren't there for me. I'm worried I'll start thinking that they'll be closer than they are to me." Amu said sighing and Ikuto watched silently. "It's just, when everything happened Rima was angry-which is understandable. But they all..." here Amu sighed heavily. "I know that they didn't abandon me, bu t it felt like that. What if it happens again? If I bury it down and try to forget it and then something small will happen an all of a sudden it will all come rushing back. I don't know, maybe I'm just being stupid," Amu whispered. She had no realized that they had made it back home and as soon as the door was shut Amu was pushed up against it. Startled she looked up into Ikuto's determined face.

"Your not being stupid." He said staring into her eyes, he was screaming at her through his eyes as one hand held his weight against the door by Amu's head and the other stroked her face. "Your feelings are normal, if you plan on burring the emotions I would say not to join the Guardians, but don't do that. Because if you bury the emotions it doesn't matter if you join or not because sooner or later your emotions will get the better of you." He was speaking so passionately but he was also speaking quietly.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered looking up at him as he cupped the side of her face.

"You haven't let all your emotions out yet, have you?" He whispered in a tone that made it obvious he knew the answer already. He could sense it, sometimes, how she was holding something inside of her. There had to be many emotions buried in their at the technical loss of her entire family. He remembered how it felt to lose his father and in essence his mother as well as Utau. Moving his hand to the back of her head he quickly pushed her face against his chest. He had one hand holding her head and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Let it out Amu, just let it all out. Let me take care of you." He whispered into her head and slowly Amu's eyes filled with tears and they began to leak out. He hands came up to clutch at his shoulders as she began crying hearty into his chest, soaking the material and the skin. Moving his hands Ikuto gripped both Amu's thighs and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked to their bedroom and sat on the bed and held her as she cried, moving her hat off of her one of his hands stroked her hair and all the way down to her back while the other held her by the waist firmly.

"I-I-I-I..." Amu let out small gasps as her body tried to get much needed oxygen and her mouth worked to pronounce the words, "w-was s-s-so an-an-g-g-gry!" Amu gasped her hold around his neck and waist tighten. "M-ma-ma-mama and A-a-a-m-m-mmm-i-eee w-were dead and," holding her more firmly Ikuto could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. He wanted to comfort her and get her to calm down but he didn't dare interrupt this until it was over.

"Th-ey d-di-did-n-n-n't c-care!" She growled as she let out a hiccup. "N-non-none of th-them a-asked if-if-if I w-was o-o-okay. Th-they w-were c-cold. L-like tal-talking t-t-to str-stran-gers." Ikuto felt his hands form fists, how dare they? He knew that they genuinely cared for Amu and wouldn't have done it if they knew it hurt her but still. They were just kids and it was probably the first time seeing someone who was close to someone who had died and they didn't know how to react so probably tried to act like it didn't happen until they could wrap their minds around it. And also, where had he been? Shouldn't he have sensed it? Known somehow that she was in pain. All he had were nightmares, nightmares that he woke up screaming but didn't know if it was from her or not. That was why he had left, his family and he had been touring but they had woken him up and told him that he was screaming for "his little strawberry" he, knowing who his strawberry was hurriedly booked the first plane he could get on. His family promised to come as soon as they could. He was packed when he thought how stupid it was so he took the time to find an apartment and job. He should have just come to her directly. He held her tighter and rubbed her back.

"A-an all I-I c-could th-think a-bout w-was y-you." She said as if she read his mind, "h-how y-you wo-would ha-have know-n s-s-some-something w-was w-w-wrong." She cried harder and Ikuto held her tighter, he didn't say anything but he kissed her forehead. Silently letting her know that he was right here, she wasn't alone. "I-I wi-wished th-that you we-were he-here. B-but I-I-I wa-was g-glad you wa-weren't." She sobbed and Ikuto stiffened underneath her,"I-I di-di-din't wa-wan-want ya-ya-you t-to s-see me li-like th-th-th-dat!" She cried harder and Ikuto relaxed a bit, his poor strawberry. He held her closer and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

Ikuto held her through all of her crying and he felt a tear or two slip out of his eyes. It tore him up inside to see her so broken but knew that he had to let her get it all out. It was something she had to do on her own. But he was going to be there for her.

Slowly Amu's sobs and gasping breaths calmed down till just the odd sniffle was heard. Her grip relaxed and Ikuto kissed her forehead Blinking he noticed that she was asleep, she had cried herself to sleep. Looking up he noticed the Charas all floating looking at the two of them sadly with bittersweet smiles. They had all changed into their normal clothing.

"Miki, would you mind please?" Ikuto asked and Miki nodded.

"Drew! Draw! Drawn!" She called and in a flash of blue Amu was dressed in a Victorian dressing gown that was yellow with dark yellow diamond buttons along the top of the nightgown. Ikuto was dressed in navy sleeping pants and a plum short sleeve shirt that was two sizes too big.

"Goodnight you guys." Ikuto said kissing Amu's forehead again and moving her to tuck her in. He began trying to clean her face but saw a flash of green in his peripheral vision. Looking up he saw Su holding a green handkerchief to him and he smiled. "Thank you Su," Ikuto took the handkerchief and began wiping the tears from Amu's face.

"Sweet dreams Amu, I'm sorry I didn't come save you. You've save me from myself so many times. But now, this time, I'll protect you." He promised before kissing her cheek and wrapping her in his arms to fall asleep.

Amu opened her eyes and they ached but somehow she felt lighter. Like her entire body was as light as a feather. Her eyes widening she realized what had happened yesterday and turned to see Ikuto's sleeping face and moved to cuddle against him. Their Charas were all around them, Yoru cuddled around Miki, Mamoru spooning Su, Ran laying on her back with Dia laying over her on her stomach on her stomach.

Smiling Amu snuggled against the neko with sapphire eyes. "Thank you, Ikuto." She whispered and kissed his forehead before snuggling into him and going back to sleep.

Amu, in her school uniform and with her hair held far off of her face on the left side of her face with a red X clip above her ear. Ikuto wore dark denim jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a white slogan "WARNING: Approach with EXTREME CAUTION. Subject has been known to bite." Yoru and Miki sat on Ikuto's head and Dia sat on his shoulder, Mamoru and Su sat on Amu's head while Ran sat on her shoulder.

Utau walked in with Kukai, Kukai was in his school uniform while Utau wore a black skirt over white tights and a violet loose shirt that draped over her body and had a black cami underneath it with her hair in it's normal pigtails. Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi were all in their uniforms.

"Why'd you call us here Kairi-kun?" Amu asked and the green haired boy turned his eyes to her.

"Excellent question Joker-"

"Kairi-kun..." Amu groaned in exasperation and Kairi blushed.

"Right, Amu-chan, sorry. The thing is, this has the most to do with you." He said, Musashi looked serious and a bit worried but all the other Charas were looking at each other in confusion.

"How so?" Ikuto asked when it became apparent that no one was going to ask the question.

"Amu-chan, Eostre has your father." Kairi said after he realized that there was no way to break it easily. Everyone's eyes eyes widen and Amu let out a gasp and Ikuto pulled Amu into his side.

"So...what?" Utau asked and Amu turned to her shocked and saw her bat wings. "Let them have the asshole, nothing they can do can be bad enough for him," Utau growled.

"But he's my dad." Amu whispered and Ikuto's arm tightened slightly on her.

"I have to say, the butterfly freak has a point." Rima nodded and Amu looked at her shocked and and looking to everyone she saw everyone was agreeing with the blonde girls in one way or another.

"He's still her father." Ikuto whispered and Amu looked up at him shocked.

"Don't be stupid Ikuto-nii-tan, Amu-chan shouldn't bother risking her life to save him." Tadase said and the others nodded in agreement.

"If this is what she feels is right, I'm not letting her go alone." Ikuto said stroking Amu's hair. Amu stroked the hand on her arm.

"Is that what your going to do, Amu-chan?" Temari asked and looking right at the dancing Chara Amu nodded.

"I'm not letting you two go by yourself," Kairi said.

"Neither is Yaya! Yaya is with the class prez!"

"I have to look after my little sister," Kukai said wrapping an arm around Amu's shoulder.

"I'm in." Utau sighed, "I don't want you guys getting hurt!" She added.

"I've got your back, Amu-chan." Nagi said with a thumbs up.

"I'm helping to, you are my best friend." Rima said laying onto Nagi's shoulders.

"I'm in to, I can't let you all go without me." Tadase said with a nod.

"You guys..." Amu whispered looking at all them with a bright smile.

"Were just doing this because we don't want you to go alone. That's all. We all think this is a bad idea." Utau said sighing.

"Hey!" Ikuto protested.

"Oh yeah, everyone beside Ikuto-nii-san," Utau said with a shrug.

"The company has sent a message to us telling us to come with a date that is in a week, it was sent a week ago but I hadn't gotten to it." Kairi said looking at them sadly. "I think we should all go now." He said and the others nodded.

Yaya turned into Dear Baby, Kairi into Samurai Soul, Rima into Clown Drop, Kukai into Sky Jack, Tadase into Platinum Royal, Nagi into Beat Jumper, Utau into Lunatic Charm, Amu into Dark Amulet Spade, and Ikuto into Black Lynx.

As only some of them could fly they had to carry some. Kukai pulled Tadase onto his skateboard, Utau grabbed onto Rima, Yaya used one of her ducks to get her, Kairi,a and Nagi onto the duck, and Ikuto took Amu into his arms to began jumping from one place to the other.

Entering the company they come from the roof. There was no way they were going to work their way up from the bottom floor, they learned their lesson before when they tried to rescue Ikuto from Easter.

Landing Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and Yaya all let those they were carrying down. "Let's go," Tadase said with a smile and they made a run for it.

Entering the company they felt a lot of wind and felt something hit Amu from her back. Turning they saw a girl with long green hair and eyes holding a strong gun. "Enjoy you little Guardian Scum! X Energy, have fun having an X Character!" She cackled.

Turning Amu smirked, "I already have X Characters, you kidnapping bitch." Amu growled and ran at her. Scaring the girl started firing the laser that let out bright violet pink color and hit Amu right in the stomach but it didn't effect her. Pulling her paintbrush from behind her ear it grew and Amu attacked the girl knocking her out.

"Guys, did you hear her?" Amu asked turning to the others who were watching Amu in shock. They nodded mutely. "All of you guys stay out of the way. I'm the only one who's weapons they won't affect." Amu said and the others nodded gently and Ikuto came to take her hand.

"What are the rest of us supposed to do? Just watch you fight all of them like were in a movie theater?" Kairi asked and Amu shook her head.

"Watch my back and take care of keeping any X Eggs or X Characters out of the way if you can." Amu answered leading everyone with her

Running into another room the group saw another person, this time a boy who looks about Kukai's age with black hair and blue eyes and he was dressed like a devil.

"Wow, I'm glad you got here." He said with a smirk, "let's see if you can get pass me~" With that he lifted up a spiked whip. Gritting her teeth Amu replaced her paintbrush and pulled out her baton.

The boy whipped his weapon and Amu held up her baton and it wrapped along her baton. Gritting her teeth she knew what she was about to do would make everyone, especially Ikuto, _so_ pissed.

Gripping the whip Amu winced as the thorns bit into her skin and pooled bright red blood from her hand. The boy's eyes widened as Amu gave a wretch on the whip. His surprise was so that his grip loosened and the whip was pulled out of his hands.

He didn't understand, no one had ever done that. She had caught his Whip o' Thorns, why'd she retch it out of his hand? What was she after that was so important? He didn't get a chance to think about the answer because before he knew it his entire chest and stomach was slashed with three metal claws and he was punched hard enough with a left hook sucker punch hard enough to knock him out.

Turning Ikuto ran to Amu frantic and took her hand to see it. Looking into her eyes with eyes swimming with anger and fear. "Don't," he growled and Amu had never heard him so angry, "do that ever again." He said taking the back of her neck with his hand and then his lips met hers. It wasn't a sweet, tender, or even passionate kiss like the ones they had shared. This one was fearful and angry.

All around them everyone looked at them quietly and looked at each other worried. They weren't staying on guard and were all shocked when they heard groaning.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I hope I didn't do too badly on the fighting, I know it was a rushed part but that is because I did rush it. If you can guess what the groaning is I will send you a sneak peek of the chapter and answer you one question pertaining to this story. Whatever you want to ask to it.**


	22. Death Rebel

**I know this is really short but I wanted it to be the ending here and I hope that it is good even though it is a bit short. Also it was a quick update so hopefully that makes up for it. I'm pretty sure I finished this within six hours but my internet has been on the fritz lately and I wanted to give everyone a chance to read the other chapter.**

**I wanted to leave this done but not posted for awhile. I personally shoot for one review per thousand words. However since I posted the bunch of chapters at once I didn't get the reviews, not counting this chapter I have 60,415 words in this story so I'd want 60 reviews but I have 55 reviews.**

**I know some people think that it is tacky or something to talk about reviews or a wish for them. I disagree, reviews make me happy. I enjoy seeing how others view this story which I am only posting for you guys. I'm writing it for me, but I'm posting it online for you. My basic reasoning for bringing up what reviews I'm shooting for my reason is that even though I have five less reviews I'd like the reviews all make me happy. So thank you guys, please keep reading.**

* * *

Turning shocked they all saw a man huddled up on the ground, Kukai moved and slowly moved the huddled man over, all were ready for a another attack. "I wonder who this is, this guy is pretty messed up." He said and everyone crowded around. Ikuto squinted his eyes as he tried to figure where he had seen the man with one black eye, bruised cheek, busted nose, split lip, and covered with dried blood. His eyes widen as he thought he realized who it was, before he could give a warning he heard Amu gasp and realized that he was right. He wished he wasn't.

Falling to her knees Amu held her hands above the man's face. "Father?" She gasped with wide eyes.

"This is your father Amu-chan?" Tadase asked and Amu nodded as Ikuto placed his hand on her shoulder.

There was suddenly a loud bang that made everyone jump and turning they saw that the door that they had entered from was covered in metal. "Oh no..." Utau whispered.

"It was a trap," Kairi gasped looking around.

"Obviously." Ikuto growled, a deep rumble in his chest.

"We've got to get out of here." Nagi said with a sigh, "I think Temari would be easier with this." He added before changing into Yamato Maihime. He was no longer planning to fight, they needed to flee with Amu's father. The others nodded, Amu turned into Dark Amulet Clover and focused her energy to try and heal him, it didn't work too well but it helped a bit. Ikuto ran his hand through the ponytail that held her hair.

"I'll carry him," Ikuto promised turning into Death Rebel and crouching down to pick him up and using the chain it wrapped around his arms on Ikuto's shoulders and his legs on his waist. It allowed his hands free to hold the scythe and holding his hand out to Amu she took it and allowed him to help her up. "It'll be okay, Cherie," he promised.

"I hope your right~desu." Amu replied her hand gripping his tighter.

With a bright white light Utau turned into Seraphic Charm, it would do better to get away. "Does anyone have any idea how to get out o f here?" Utau asked allowing bright white light to shine from her. In the dark surroundings it looked much like she was a human torch.

"We'll just have to go to the ground floor." Amu answered walking farther in front of the others. "Still stay out of the way. Their guns can't affect me." Ikuto growled, "just for the X Guns." Amu sighed and Ikuto nodded. "But remember my father is on your back," she reminded. Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"Uh...guys?" Turning everyone turned to see Kairi. "I think I have an idea." He said and smirked at the idea.

Glaring at the metal door everyone took their positions. "I've got to say Kairi-kun; your a genius." Amu muttered.

Kairi quickly cut a quick X onto the door. Utau, Tadase and Nagi all shot energy at the X at the same time. The X was a bronze color and had a golden circle around it from the energy. Yaya threw some of her ducks to it, than Kairi shot his swords several times. Jumping back Kairi made enough room for Amu to follow up the attack, using Kairi's shoulder as a jumping point and used her pan to hit the X completely.

With a smile Amu realized the door was moving back. Almost there. They heard the alarm go on. "Keep going, I'll hold them off." Amu yelled moving to the back as Ikuto held his scythe up high and hit it. Moving at the back Kukai skated quickly to the door and moved so his skateboard would hit the door and it flew off the hinges.

"Yes!" They all called and ran to the roof, Amu getting hit by another laser gun of X Energy. Pulling out her black pepper grinder she ground it quickly to give a smoke screen and everyone was sneezing. Smirking Amu and Kukai moved the door back in place so that the air wouldn't clear out and would just circulate.

They ran back to the edge of the roof. Nagi picked Rima up bridal style and flew off, Kukai pulled Ikuto onto his skateboard as Utau gripped Tadase's hands to pull him up. Yaya pulled up her duck and jumped on as well as Kairi and Amu was able to get onto it as well.

They flew to Amu's father's house. It was no longer Amu's home even though it seemed like it to the Guardian's but it seemed like a strange place to Amu and Ikuto. However their were some happy memories for the both of them. Entering they all undid their Transformations besides Amu and Ikuto carried Tsumugu Hinamouri and placed him on his bed. Amu, as Dark Amulet Clover still began treating his wounds. Ikuto sat on the bed watching her silently waiting to see if their was anything wrong.

Utau and Kukai sat on the love seat holding each other. Yaya sat on the floor crying and Kairi patted her back as she cried. Rima sat on one end of the couch, her feet up on the cushion and her arms wrapped around her legs and her face resting on her knees. Nagi sat beside her silently looking down, Tadase sat beside Nagi looking off on the distance.

After awhile Amu needed more supplies for first aid and headed out to the kitchen. "Is there any news Amu-chan?" Utau asked and everyone looked up at her with wide eyes.

"He'll live," Amu answered "I just need to get more medical supplies." She answered forcing a smile.

"Would you like Yaya to get it for you Amu-chi?" Yaya offered with wide eyes and Amu turned to her. "Yaya can get it quickly, just make a list." Smiling Amu went to get a pad of paper and pen and started writing everything she would need and gave it to Yaya. Graving a bowl she began to fill it with water and figured it would help a bit.

Meanwhile at the bedroom Tsumugu slowly awoke. "Little sparrow? Amu-chan?" He groaned and Ikuto's eyes narrowed, he would love to beat the crap out of this man but he didn't dare.

"She'll be back in a second." Ikuto said and the man looked over at him shocked. "My name is Ikuto, I'm Amu's boyfriend." He said and stopped the man before he could start screaming. "Shut up, and listen." Ikuto growled his eyes dark.

"You have hurt her, you've abused her and hide in the liquor as well as hurting her. She lost her mother and sister and then lost you as well and you hurt her. The only reason I am not hurting you is for her. I love her." Ikuto whispered before sighing.

"I love her more than anything, I would give my life for her and would never let anyone hurt her. One day I will ask her to marry me." He looked up at the older man with honest sapphire eyes. "I will, however, forever be grateful to you for having Amu. She is my little strawberry, an angel, and I will never allow anything to happen to her."

Sighing Ikuto could feel Mamoru try to do a Character Change with him but he rejected it. He had to do this on his home.

"As a man, who is truly, passionately, and devoutly in love with your lovely daughter, I ask you to accept me and allow Amu to be who she really is." Ikuto said and the man gazed at the dark young man with the matching hair and eyes.

This was just when Amu entered with a bowl and rag. "Your awake father." Amu said, she was no longer Dark Amulet Clover and Ikuto could see Su and Dia sitting on her shoulders, Ran on her head and Miki on her egg carrier case.

Looking at her both men saw two totally different things; Ikuto saw his heart, Tsumugu saw his little girl.

Ikuto saw the woman who he was lucky enough to find. When she fell on top of him he was interested and as he watched her talk to that guy who was pretending to be a girl and when he took Su's Egg before she hatched and Amu ran for it she ended up crashing into him and he, trying to regain his balance, pushed forward and ended up falling with her underneath him. That was when he first realized just how beautiful she was, and when she cried when that tart of hers was broken he felt the need to protect her; make everything alright.

She was now older, more independent. He knew she could stand on her own, that she didn't need him to protect her. That if she decided she no longer loved him she'd be able to live on her own. He knew Amu though, she'd switch from one extreme to the other but once she found the balance she'd stick with it. She was like one of those old scales from the pharmacy. But once he is balanced she stays that way. She saved him just as much as he saved her. She was the woman he loved, his future wife, his unborn children mother.

Tsumugu saw the little girl that he had raised since birth. From the time when she was just a little baby with pink hair and honey-gold eyes to when she was older and he would cry of the idea of her growing up. She was the little girl that he read fairytales to, taught to walk, taught to talk, did everything with. However the few months he has had no alcohol and could remember what he had done.

He saw his little girl forced to be a woman long before her time. She was too young to have to deal with what he made her deal with. He was grateful to this young man for taking care of his little sparrow but now he was back.

There was no need for this man that looked far too old for his little girl anymore.

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! What shall happen next?**

**It is very hard to carry a grown man, who happens to be the love of your life's father, without seeming silly. But I think Ikuto pulls it off.**

**I hope that this is okay. I really hate that it is so short but hopefully it is okay. I know that the big escape from Eostre scene isn't too good, I planned on more but suddenly it didn't fit. I don't know why but it didn't and I know to trust my gut.**

**I didn't make the whole confrontation between Ikuto and Amu's dad as smoothly as it went in my head. Hopefully it was okay though. **


	23. Amulet Clover

**Yanna Blake, I have been messing with you since last chapter or so. I was teasing, it was my playful kitty side coming out. And I wrote a good bit of this chapter when I was dead on my feet, I went over it again but honestly if anything doesn't make sense I warn you now. I feel like I should give a warning; there is smut in this chapter. 0/0**

* * *

"Amu, my little girl," Tsumugu said holding his hand out and leaning but cringing. Amu watched him silently, her Cool & Spicy personality fully in place, more than it ever had been before. It was barely visible, but her knuckles were white from holding the bowl so tightly and they held on even tighter for a moment when he called her his little girl. Anyone else it would probably be scared of her but not the two men. Tsumugu wasn't looking at her at the moment and Ikuto knew exactly why she was like this, her Cool & Spicy side was a protection just like his was Cold & Hurtful.

"Don't try to move, father. Your pretty banged up." Amu answered and the tone of her voice was flat lined and cold. Ikuto hated seeing her like this, he wanted her to be the sweet, warm, and caring girl that he knew but he knew that for now it was needed.

"It is okay, my little shining star. Let me talk to you-alone, little sparrow." He added glaring at Ikuto, the man trying to take his little girl away. When he called her his shining star and little sparrow her hands momentary tightened again, that was what he used to call her and Ami.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Amu, this would be here choice. "Go ahead Ikuto, I'll be right out." Amu whispered and Ikuto nodded. He wouldn't be here if she didn't want it. He walked to her, his Charas flying behind him with a look that is a combination of sadness and pointless protest of leaving Amu alone.

Leaning down, Ikuto got close to her lips. He didn't touch them in case she didn't want to kiss him with her father there. "Do you want Mamoru and Yoru to stay behind, just in case?" He whispered.

"Yes please," she whispered back before standing on her toes to smash her lips against his. He moved his hand to grip her shoulder as he kissed her back. The kiss was tender and sweet on his part and slightly rough on Amu's. She was convincing herself that he was there, that he would be there and she was safe while he was assuring her that he was, that he'd take care of her.

Leaving Yoru and Mamoru stayed, each settling floated on one side of her face, Yoru hand his paws up and ready to attack while Mamoru was gripping his sword. Amu slowly walked over to her father and set the bowl on the counter and dipped the rag into the water before ringing it and placing it on his forehead. By now all her Chara's were off of her and floating around her head and shoulders. Ran holding up her pompoms defensively, Miki a pencil ready to stab-and she'd aim right for the eye-Su was holding her hands near her face worriedly and Dia watched with her hands in fists and shaking slightly.

"Amu, papa is so sorry for what he has done." He whispered crying. Amu's gaze soften for a moment.

"I forgive you father, I know it was mostly the sake." She said taking a step back from him.

"Yes, yes it was my little sparrow, and papa is so sorry. But I'll never do that again, so you don't have to look to that _boy _for protection." He said with a wide smile.

Amu's eyes widen in shock as the Charas all looked at him with their mouths agape. "You mean Ikuto?" She asked before her eyes narrowed. Her father didn't notice.

"Is that the ragamuffin's name? Anyway, your fine now. He's too old for you anyway. Come back to being my little girl." Tsumugu said happily and Amu stared at him with anger.

"Not going to happen." She whispered.

Without her knowing her red X clip was turned into a pink heart with a black X over it. "You hurt me, you abused me. Ikuto was there for me, he saved me from you, and he loves me for who I am."

Then the heart was turned into a blue spade with a black X over it. "Logically speaking he could have easily taken advantage of me. He could have emotionally manipulated me or gotten me out of here and then forced me to do things I didn't want to do but he didn't. He has respected me and treated me right."

The blue spade was than replaced with a green clover with a black X over it. "He treats me like a princess. Ikuto is the only person I will ever love-he is it for me." Amu said looking at her father who was staring at her with his jaw dropped. "He is loving, sweet, and respects me as well as accepts me for who I am."

The green clover than was replaced with a yellow diamond with a black X over it. "He is the only person who my true personality can always shine through no matter what. Even when Mama and Ami were alive none of the three of you actually knew who I really am. But he does and he accepts it. And I accept and love every part of him."

Finally the Character Change was undone and the clip turned back into a red X clip. "I will never come back into this home if this is how your going to talk about Ikuto. It is disrespecting both him and me. Without even knowing him your judging him, he's the kind of man parents hope that will fall in love with their daughter. He is caring and sweet and loves me, he wouldn't ever let anything happen to me. And your insulting me by acting like I am a child who can't think for myself, you forced me to become an adult. I am emancipated and you can't force me to be near you or follow your rules." Amu said simply crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Cool & Spicy!" Her father yelled with stars in his eyes and Amu sweat dropped.

"Seriously?" Miki muttered as both Charas looked in shock, it was normal for the girls but for the boys it was the strangest thing in the world; her father acted just like the kids in school did to her. The way she hated.

"But that doesn't matter," her father continued shaking his head to get rid of the sparkles. "Your under my roof, you have to follow my rules." He said trying to get the entire parent tone.

"No I don't, I moved out a while ago." She countered before sighing, "you asked for my forgiveness and I gave it. But you aren't my papa anymore, but you will always be my father." It didn't seem like a difference but it was. After Amu said that she turned walking away as her father gaped at her. Turning her head she said one final thing to him. "Your not as badly injured as it seemed, just be careful and you should be fine." With that she exited his room and went to the others.

Miki and Ran sat on one shoulder together while Su and Dia sat on the other. Mamoru nuzzled one of Amu's cheeks while Your nuzzled the other before they both sat on her head and nuzzled against her hair.

Yaya was back and had placed the medical supplies in the bathroom that the man used that Ikuto directed her to. Everyone was standing and in different degrees of agitation as Amu entered. Ikuto came up to her to check her for any possible injuries. He knew, logically, that it was extremely unlikely seeing as the Charas would have yelled and he would have come and made sure she was okay. However he wasn't the most logical at the moment.

Grabbing his hand Amu tugged him towards the door. "Come on guys." She said and everyone looked at each other before following the couple. In Tsumugu's room he stared blankly at the door where his only living immediate family member, his own daughter, had just left.

Ikuto wrapped his hand around Amu's waist as the two of them walked and she sighed gently and the others followed silently. They reached the apartment that Amu and Ikuto were sharing and entered. Somehow knowing exactly what she needed as soon as their shoes were off Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and went and sat on the lazy chair with her sitting side saddled in his lap. All six of their Charas moved and sat on Amu's lap as well, Yoru pulled Miki onto his lap the same way Ikuto had Amu and he nuzzled both the artist and her owner at the same time. Mamoru sat beside his brother holding Su in his arms and resting against Amu's stomach. Ran sat with her knees up and leaning on her arms on one of Amu's legs not too far off from the cat Charas and her younger sisters while on the other leg Dia sat with her knees to her chest and holding them with her arms.

There was now only the couch, three seats for seven people. Kukai sat down on the cushion closest to Amu and Ikuto and pulled Utau onto his lap so she was using his lap like it was a chair and he wrapped both arms around her waist. Daichi skated over and sat on Amu's leg next to Ran and touched her shoulder. Il and El flew a bit above their owner neither saying anything.

Yaya sat on the floor leaning against the coffee table and Kairi took his place beside her. Pepe was snuggling against Yaya's cheek while Musashi sat cross legged on Kairi's shoulder. Tadase sat beside Kukai and Utau and Kiseki sat on one of the coasters on the coffee table.

Nagi offered Rima the last seat but she refused it and instead hoisted herself up onto the arm of the couch. Nagi then took the last remaining seat. Kusukusu sat on Rima's shoulder, hidden by her hair. Temari sat quietly in Nagi's lap while Rhythm went over to Dia and standing behind her placed his hand on her head.

No one spoke.

But then again, they didn't need to; this was enough.

Everyone quietly thinks to themselves, but they all know that none of them are alone. Amu quietly thinks about her and Ikuto's parents. _We won't be like them_ she thinks suddenly and her eyes widen. Sensing something Su glances up at the pinkette. Suddenly it all seemed so simple to Amu, she and Ikuto were not her parents or his parents. Neither she nor Ikuto wouldn't leave suddenly, disappearing for years. They would raise the kids as best as they could. They wouldn't be perfect but they would get it right. Their kids would be happy, and wouldn't fear coming home in any way.

This was her life, and she didn't want it any other way. Ikuto was it for her, one day they would have children. Little boys and girls with pink or blue hair-maybe it'd be blonde like his mother's or brown like hers or even a blondish-brown like her father's is. Perhaps even a purple color from mixing the blue and pink. And golden or blue eyes. But they'd get it right. They'd be happy.

She can be whoever she wants to be. And one of the things she wants to be is Ikuto's wife. Be Amu Tsukiyomi.

Smiling Su can feel the change, it feels warm and full of life. She starts glowing the light green that was her color before she became an X Character. It catches everyone's eyes, even Amu who was in deep thought. Flying up, out of Mamoru's arms she was in a green ball of light shaped like an egg.

Everyone was looking at the light shocked except for her sister's who all had light smiles and Yoru and Mamoru who were still shocked and confused but not as much as the others. The ball of light disappeared into green sparkles and Su was back to her old self.

She had green ballet flats with black ties in the shape of an X. She had a puffed green skirt with a beige apron and a matching headdress with a green clover on it. Her hair was now again short in the back and long in the front and the hair now had a slight curl instead of being ringlets. Her eyes were now the normal light green instead of forest green.

"Su...your back to normal." Amu whispered shocked as Su winked at her.

"Yes I am Amu," she agreed with a giggle before floating back down. Her sisters, Daichi, and the cat Charas had all stood up. Mamoru gently took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Your even more beautiful, Cherie. I didn't know that was possible." He said and she giggled with a blush.

It is not long after that when everyone has to leave. They have to get home and can't exactly make the excuse to their parents of why they are staying late. Daichi and Rhythm don't want to go but did go eventually. Everyone is wondering if Su turned back into a normal Chara, how long until her sisters do as well? The only ones not wondering this are Ikuto and Amu and their Charas.

Yawning the Charas all go into their Eggs, making an early night of it. Stroking Amu's strawberry hair Ikuto keeps sitting and thinking of his beautiful girl in his lap and how close he came to losing her. It would have been understandable for her to do what her father had said. He was, after all, her father. But she didn't, she choose Ikuto instead. She had chosen the perverted, teasing neko.

Glancing up at him, Amu pushed herself up and kissed him. Something about this kiss was different. Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and moved so she was straddling his lap and opened her mouth gently. Ikuto opened his mouth as well along with wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Amu let her tongue slip into Ikuto's mouth as well as tangling one hand into his hair while the other reached out and gripped the blanket that she had knitted and sat on top of the chair. Trying to get better leverage Amu slipped and ended up banging her hips against Ikuto's. Her eyes widening as Ikuto groaned and held her tighter. She could feel a hardness right against her from Ikuto. Blushing Amu continued to kiss him, their tongues battling for dominance as she tried to regain her balance and ended up rubbing against him again.

"Mmmm...Amu." Ikuto groaned moving one hand up her back to between her shoulder blades. "Yes, just like that." He whispered against her lips before shoving his tongue into her mouth. Honestly Amu preferred when Ikuto's tongue was in her mouth, it felt nice and safe and that didn't mean she didn't like when her tongue was in his mouth. However she was curious so she tried purposefully rubbing against him and she gasped. It felt good. Very good. She could feel something pooling in her core and blushed a bit more.

She pushed Ikuto back so that he was leaning fully against the chair and continued to kiss him as she developed a bit of a rhythm moving their hips together. Moving both his hands Ikuto gripped the sides of her waist and started moving her faster and harder against him. His lips left hers to kiss down her cheek to her neck, licking and sucking on the porcelain skin their. Amu threw back her head to give him better access and gripped his hair in both hands holding him to her.

"Ooohh, Ikuto." She gasped as he moved her hips in a particularly hard thrust. Smirking Ikuto did it again. "Ikuto!" She gasped and he let out a chuckle before picking her up, he held her by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him. Looking into her glazed eyes he knew his own were probably just as glazed as he looked at the woman who owned him; heart, soul, mind, and body, and would never do anything to hurt him.

Walking he carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed carefully, before leaning over her just like that time when she had run after Su's Egg and she had ended up on the floor with him leaning on his hands and knees over her. Both their breathing was heavy and a slight blush stained her cheeks.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered stroking one of her cheeks before allowing his hand to trail down her body, along the side of her breast, following the dip in her waist, along her hip to her knee, wrapping his fingers along her calf he hitched her leg over his hip. Amu's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned down to kiss her. Slowly her other leg also wrapped around his hip. Moving his mouth to her ear he gently blew on it causing a delicious shiver to run down her spine. "If I do anything you don't like, tell me." He warned, the last thing he ever wanted to do was do something she didn't like; he only wanted to make her feel as good as he was. They were completely clothed but he never felt like this, how pleasurable his body could feel, and he would do all he could to make sure she felt it to. "Your so beautiful, so pure, so perfect..." he whispered biting her ear.

Amu let out a gentle moan and rutted her hips against him. "Oh fuck, Amu." Ikuto groaned as he moved his hips in time to hers. He smirked when he heard her moan and locked his lips tightly on hers. "I love you, my little strawberry." He panted moving faster.

"I love you Ikuto!" She moaned throwing her head back. Ikuto smirked and kissed her deeply. She is _his. His_ little strawberry, _his_ Amu-koi, _his_ future wife, _his_ heart, _his_ other half. She is all _his_; just as he is _hers._

Ikuto moved his hands along Amu's sides and could feel the heat radiating off of her, she was always like a human heating pad. Perfect to snuggle with. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to feel skin; feel the creamy smooth skin of hers.

Slowly Ikuto pushed the jacket off of her body, and could almost sing when Amu lifted her lower body up to allow him to pull it all the way off and throw it from them. Next he quickly undid the tie and threw it from them. Pulling away slightly so they both could breath, more like pant, he was surprised when he felt Amu tugging on his shirt. She looked so shy, like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar and afraid of getting caught. Ikuto smiled and moved to make it easier to get his shirt off of him and it soon joined her jacket and tie.

Ikuto couldn't help the perverted smirk as he saw her staring at his chest. "Like what you see?" He asked teasingly and was shocked when she nodded. The nod was shy and hesitant but it was a nod none the less, and he wanted her to find him attractive. He wanted to be the man she wanted and deserved.

Smiling sweetly, Ikuto moved his hands to her shirt and traced the top button and the area around it-silently asking for permission. Amu smiled and nodded slightly, her legs held even tighter around him. Slowly Ikuto undid each button, when he got to her belt he undid that and unceremoniously threw it onto the floor with the other articles of clothing. He finished unbuttoning the shirt and slowly pulled it off of her with her help before letting it gently fall off the bed as he got a good look at her.

She wore white socks, her plaid legwarmers and matching skirt, her Egg Carrier Case was missing as she had taken that off when she first came in, she wore a white eyelet lace camisole, the bracelet he had given to her for her birthday. Under the camisole she wore a bra, he could tell since he could see it through the camisole as it was black with a red lace all along the outside of it, the straps were black though and he could see them past the straps of the camisole. On her collar bone was the Humpty Lock and her hair, still having a portion held up by a red X clip, was messy and her eyes were glazed over.

As he gazed at her Amu could feel his gaze travel up her body, warm and welcoming. He looked at her like she was all he ever wanted. As he looked at her she looked a him. He wore gray socks, his black pants, he was shirtless and all he wore was the Dumpty Key around his neck and his midnight blue hair was finger teased from her.

She loved him, she wanted him, wanted him to make her his. To claim her. But she also knew that she wasn't ready for that yet. This she was okay with, she wanted this and heck she initiated most of what they were doing right now.

She could never regret being with Ikuto, but she knew that emotionally she wasn't ready for it, physically oh man was she ready. Especially not the first time after pretty much saying goodbye to her father for what very well be forever.

"Ikuto, we should stop." Amu whispered looking up at him with slightly clearer eyes but her eyes were still glazed over with love and lust. Ikuto froze above her, shocked. Had he done something? Did she see just how hungry he was for her in his eyes and get scared? Did she have a moment to think and realize that he wasn't good enough for her? Did she not feel good and finally get tired of waiting to.

"Calm down," Amu whispered stroking his cheek comfortingly and he couldn't' help but nuzzled into it.

"I'm sorry, did I do something you didn't like?" He asked, he had to know so he'd know to never do it again. If she let him ever do this to her again that is.

"No, I never even knew that anything could feel so good." Amu answered honestly blushing and Ikuto smirked, but that left him wondering what he had done. "It's just that...I'm not ready for that-not really. It feels like I am, I want to-but not right now, not yet. Not with everything that has happened today." She whispered and Ikuto's eyes widened as he remembered.

Honestly as soon as Amu's hips accidentally rubbed against his erection all his thoughts were on pink hair, honey-gold eyes, kissable lips, and the compassionate heart.

"Your right." Ikuto whispered kissing her forehead. He wanted to kiss her lips but wasn't confident enough in himself to just kiss her lips and not try anything. He knew she said no and she really didn't want to and as such he wouldn't do it; his entire body was programmed to protect her now. But why torture himself?

He got up off of her and stood from the bed. "Ikuto?" Amu whispered sitting up and looking at him worried. Was he mad at her? Was he going to sleep on the couch now? Or leave for the night? Or ask her to leave since technically this was legally just his apartment? She immediately amended that thought, Ikuto would never do that to her, try to kick her out for not doing something with him.

Ikuto glanced up curiously and saw how heartbroken Amu was. "What's the matter?" He whispered pulling her into his arms but he almost immediately realized what it was, she might have thought he was leaving. She could be dense sometimes. "Calm down Amu, I'm just finding us some pajamas, these pants aren't exactly comfortable to sleep in and I'm guessing neither is your skirt." He answered and Amu relaxed and Ikuto gave a small chuckle. "How can you not know your hold on me? It is permanent and unbreakable, never doubt that." He whispered kissing her nose before looking for pajamas again.

Smiling he found a black sleeveless nightgown that would reach Amu's knees as well as some old black basketball shorts for him to wear. He gave Amu the nightgown and easily took off his pants and put on the basketball shorts. He watched Amu from the corner of his eye and could see her blushing as well as glancing at him every now and then as she took off her legwarmers, camisole, and skirt. He was right about her bra, it was black and had red fringe going around it as well as her underwear matching it. He blatantly looked at her with a smirk and couldn't help but chuckle when she realized it and blushed.

Ikuto couldn't help but find pride in that he was the only one to ever see her in her underwear like that. Finishing up he put all their clothing into a hamper and climbed in bed to snuggle her. He gently wrapped his body around her and gave her a kiss goodnight after she gave him a whispered goodnight.

"Goodnight my sexy little strawberry." He answered and closed his eyes to sleep. He could feel her stiffen and knew her eyes were probably the size of plates but felt her relax and turn to kiss his forehead. With that the two fell fast asleep.

In the house that had been left Tsumugu had finally gotten out of bed. His daughter claimed that his wounds weren't that bad and as long as he was careful he'd be fine but he seriously doubted that. Heading to the kitchen he'd figure he'd get a drink, what was the point now not to drink?

However he saw a flash and going over he saw a key holding down a few pieces of paper. Lifting the top one he read it. It was a letter Amu had written to him what must have been awhile ago if the dust was any indication. Tsumugu read it than reread it twice with his eyes steadily getting larger and mouth going more agape with each word.

And then he cried.

It had been almost two weeks and Amu's father had not tried to contact her. She didn't want him to and had washed her hands of him but still she worried. However she figured the school would have told her if he tried to talk to her through that. She wondered if he hated her and was worried about that.

However today was Ikuto's birthday so she pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She was making truffles for him. She had already chopped the chocolate, simmered the cream, and mixed them along with vanilla extract into a warm, creamy mass and had let sit for two hours so it was now harden and was in the process of forming them into balls and rolling them into coco powder.

It was Friday and Ikuto was at work, she would normally be in school but they had the day off today. Her hands were very messy with the chocolate. She was dressed in a short yellow skirt, black thigh high socks, a black tank top, with a yellow cardigan that reached her elbows and was tied right under her bust and she wore her Humpty Lock around her neck. Her hair was held in a ponytail with a yellow X but now it was a green clover with Su sitting happily on her head. Miki was sitting on the counter sketching, Ran was dancing with Dia and Mamoru and Yoru were both playing with Su's unattended yarn.

"I'm home, Amu, Yoru, Miki, Mamoru, Su, Ran, Dia." Ikuto called coming into the kitchen where he had heard Amu call to him. He was dressed in black pants and a long sleeve black shirt with a navy line along the arms, hem, and neck. He had his violin case on his back and the Dumpty Key around his neck.

"Eh, eh!" Amu screamed stopping Ikuto. "Close your eyes." She said simply and he looked at her in wonderment, he couldn't see what she was doing since her back was to him and she turned around to see him. "Do you think I'm playing? Close your eyes." She said and he sighed before playing along. Giggling Amu picked up a finished truffle, it was at room temperature which meant it was at its best texture and flavor.

Skipping over to Ikuto she held it right by his mouth. "Open up," she ordered and he did so without question. Amu easily popped the truffle into his mouth. Ikuto's eyes widen, the chocolate was creamy and delicious.

"Yum." He whispered licking his lips. "What happened to your hands?" He asked seeing the brown stuff on her hands.

"Making chocolate truffles is messy." She answered blushing and the green clover turned back into a yellow X clip. "I made them as a treat along with dinner and your cake." She said with a wink before going and washing off her hands.

"What's for dinner?" He asked coming over to sit down. The plates were already set up.

"Sushi, egg rolls, teriyaki pork, and peach buns." Amu answered dishing out the food. Halfway through the meal Ikuto decided to play footsies with Amu which she laughing played with him. After dinner it was time for cake.

Amu had made a Mississippi Mud Cake from America. She put it in front of Ikuto with three candles, a black one, navy one, and plum one. For him, Yoru, and Mamoru. "Make a wish." Amu said with a smile and Ikuto smirked before thinking and blew out the candles. _Let Amu and I always be as happy as we are now with each other_ was his wish.

After they had cut a piece of cake for both of them and one for Mamoru, Su, and Ran to share as well as one for Yoru, Miki, and Dia to share they ate. "Once you finish your cake I have a present for you." Amu said giggling at Ikuto's curious look.

Once they all had finished Amu pulled out a box that was wrapped in white paper. unwrapping it he found a normal box and opening the box he found two wrapped presents. Both were wrapped in black but one had a blue bow on it and the other a plum bow. He looked at Amu incredulously as she and the Charas giggled.

Shaking his head Ikuto opened the present with a blue bow first. Inside was a Violin Cleaning Kit along with a set of replacement strings. Ikuto was shocked and looked up at Amu as she smiled gently. Smiling back he opened the other present with a plum bow on it. This one was a leather bracelet that was inscribed with a chibi cat taking a bite of a strawberry. Ikuto smirked putting that on his wrist before pulling Amu over to him. He settled her on his lap and kissed her.

"Thank you Amu, this is an amazing birthday."

"Your welcome, I'm glad you like it." She said before kissing him.

* * *

**You guys have Caslista-chan to thank for the bit of smut. I have always planned for their to be smut in this story, however I am bad at smut since I never really wrote it. However this is . I shall learn to write smut and lemons. I hope none of you are uncomfortable with this...**

**Oh, and remember the letter Amu wrote to her dad back in Sky Jack? He finally got it now**

**There was no fighting in this. Su is a lover, not a fighter.**

**Mamoru: I agree, Cherie. *Purrs at Su***

**Su: *Blushes***


	24. Amulet Spade

**Okay, last chapter I got almost no activity. So what is it that I did wrong? I can't help but think that it was the smut. But I don't know. Though logically that seems strange because I only ever added smut, that I can remember, once and it was for a Harry Potter story and when I did the activity went through the roof. Oh well. The only ones who reviewed either said they liked the steamy parts or didn't mention them.**

* * *

Amu and Ikuto walked towards Amu's school, his arm casually wrapped around her waist. Amu wore dark blue pants, black boots with dark blue lacing, a long sleeved ice blue shirt that is decorated with darker blue snowflakes underneath a black jacket that is left open. She wore a blue scarf that matched her pants wound around her neck and underneath it she wore her Humpty Lock and around her waist was her Egg Carrier Case. She wore her hair down with the front part of each side of her head braided and held with blue X clips. Su, no longer an X Character, and Mamoru sat on her head, Su wearing a green scarf and Mamoru a plum one. On her shoulder near Ikuto sat Dia with a yellow scarf around her neck.

Ikuto wore black pants and a long sleeved under armor that was black with blue writing "Cats and Strawberries, What a Purrfect Pair." However the writing was barley visible since he wore a blue button up shirt over it and only the top few buttons left open to see it. He wore black boots and his violin case on his back which held his Dumpty Key and a black scarf around his neck. On his head sat Miki and Yoru a blue scarf on Miki and a navy one on Yoru. On Ikuto's shoulder towards Amu sat Ran with a pink scarf on.

They were heading to the Royal Gardens to plan their attack on Eostre. They were willing to kidnap and beat up a man, none wanted to wait for their family or one of their own to get kidnapped. Entering inside the Royal Gardens everyone was already gathered and sipping Nagihiko's hot chocolate which Ikuto and Amu also had some to warm themselves up.

For once noen of the Charas went off to a secret meeting and instead all were sitting on either their owner's shoulder or head as they poured over the construction plan that Kairi and Nagi had managed to get with the help of Utau's connections. Looking at the pictures Amu's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute..." she whispered getting a better look at the pictures of the front. "I know this place." She added looking up at everyone's curious and shocked eyes. "This is, or was, the construction sight that me and Ikuto met on." Here almost everyone sweat dropped.

"That's really nice and romantic Amu-chan, but we kind of have to focus on the evil company right now." Nagi said with a indulgent smile.

"No, you don't understand." Amu said shaking her head at them exasperated. Every person and Chara looked at her strangely except for Miki who had looked shocked and scared but at the same time impressed, she hadn't even noticed it until Amu pointed it out but now that she had the spadeette's quick thinking mind was putting it all together very quickly and the results didn't look good.

"It has nothing to do with me and Ikuto meeting there, but he, and I, and Tadase all did a Character Change there. What if they were watching?" She asked and everyone's eyes widened as Tadase and Ikuto both let out a gasp and got pale simultaneously.

_Oh no._

"She has a point, I didn't know that. This could be massive trouble, Easter was just a music company until the manager saw a Character Change." Kairi whispered fixing his glasses.

"So, what?" Kukai asked looking around, "we can't Character Change unless were sure that there isn't anyone around?"

At this Amu shook her head without Miki's help. "No, think of all the times who knows how many people did a Character Change? If during all of this is only two companies than I'd say it's pretty good. Besides, doesn't anyone else realize how close the names Easter and Eostre are?" Amu asked and the others nodded.

"Yes, Eostre is Easter in another language." Kairi added remembering the tiny bit of a fact from who knows where and in what book.

"Amu-chi, your not suggesting what it sounds like to Yaya that your suggesting?" Yaya asked with Pepe floating above her curiously.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Amu stated.

"It is a lot of coincidence though, isn't it?" Miki finished.

"Either way, we shouldn't ignore the possibility." Ikuto agreed with a nod. His little Amu-koi is a sharp one, she is a bit of an airhead but she is also very smart. She was the extremes of both.

"This is bad then." Tadase said biting his thumb and Amu nodded.

"Yes, much worse than we thought," Nagihiko agreed.

"Don't these guys ever give up?" Rima asked exasperated.

"Few things in life are constant Rima-chan," Amu muttered. "And one of them is people often underestimate their opponents." She said and glared at the map of the company.

"Are you okay Cherie?" Mamoru asked looking at Amu worriedly, so did his owner and brother as well as her own Charas.

"I'm fine, Mamoru." Amu said glancing at the green eyed neko and petting his head. "I'm just angry-monumentally mad." She added glaring again at the map as if it was the company itself. Ikuto moved his hand and gently started messaging Amu's neck, where she always tensed up when she was angry. He knew that when she was angry her neck muscles tensed up but when she was stressed it was her shoulders that tensed up.

Amu let her head fall back slightly against his hand and glanced at him and gave him a gentle smile.

"So how do we take these guys down?" Kukai asked with worry.

"I think I might have an idea." Amu said as Miki glanced at her. Smirking Miki got along what Amu was thinking and she flew to sit on Amu's head while her two blue X clips turned into blue spades with a black X over both of them.

"These guys are probably going to underestimate us, after all, were just nine people that are from the ages of thirteen to twenty. Were nothing special. So as long as they underestimate us and we don't underestimate them we should be fine." Amu said as the others nodded, honestly they didn't seem that impressive, just a group of people in their teens and one that is twenty.

"If we go in as groups, and not all at once, we could keep hitting them from so many sides that they can't keep up with all of them." Amu explained as the others look at her. "There are nine of us here, if we get three groups of two and one group of three, that way no one will be alone; there will be back up." Amu explained. "Please don't start yelling at me until you hear all of the possible plan." She added as she noticed that everyone looked at her horrified.

"Okay...let's just listen. Even if it's an awful plan it won't hurt to listen." Utau agreed with a nod.

"Thank you," Amu said with a nod. "If we go in groups that way no one will be alone, if one group attacks from the roof and ten minutes or so later another enters from the door and another ten or fifteen or even five minutes later another group enters from the window in the middle and then the last one enters five, ten, fifteen, twenty whatever minutes later from the other side." Amu explained and everyone was staring at her blankly.

"That way they will be stretched thin, and as long as we pair people who are good at offensive with someone who is good with defense, because of those guns of theirs." Amu explained and watched as everyone blinked and she wondered if she had lost them.

"That just might work." Kairi said thinking quietly. "Kukai-kun, I, Queen, and Ikuto-kun would be offensive. Ace, and King would be defensive, but Amu-chan, Jack, and Utau-chan can be offensive or defensive, honestly it would be best to be defensive." He added looking at each.

"I kind of have an idea about that." Amu added blushing, "but I doubt any of you will like it." She added and everyone motioned for her to go on. "Utau-chan can change with El and work with Kukai-kun, while Nagi-kun can transform with Temari and work with Rima, than Yaya-chan and Kairi-kun work with each other. Ikuto and Tadase-kun work with each other." She said and everyone gazed at her, they didn't understand. What would she do? Amu wasn't a coward, she never got afraid of to fight.

"What will you do then?" Utau asked.

"I'd transform with Miki, Ran is mostly offensive, Su is mostly defensive, and I can't hold Dia's transformation for a long time." Here Amu sighed, this was the part that they wouldn't like. "Since Miki is already an X Character and is both a offensive and defensive, I can probably work alone and spread Eostre even farther." She said and winced. _Here it comes_ she thought and she was right.

Everyone screamed but Ikuto was easily the loudest. "NO! Don't you dare, are you crazy?!" He yelled gripping her upper arms and looking at her eyes with wide eyes. "Go alone? You want all of us to go with someone for back up and go by yourself?" He asked shaking her slightly.

"Ikuto calm down." Amu whispered looking deeply into his sapphire eyes with her topaz ones. "Listen to me, the guns they use turns people's Eggs into X Eggs, everyone but Su is already an X, they can't hurt me," she whispered stroking his face gently. "We can all bring whistles or something and if anything gets bad we can blow the whistle and know that people need help." She whispered and Ikuto sighed, he knew that it made sense. It was logical. He didn't like it. Neither did Mamoru or Ikuto.

No one liked it, even Amu-whose idea it was-didn't like it. However she was the only one who could be by herself. Everyone hated this, but not counting Ikuto and his Charas the ones who hated it most was Utau, Kukai, Daichi, and Rhythm followed closely by the others. Utau and Kukai both saw Amu as their sister while Daichi liked Ran and Rhythm liked Dia.

"Since Utau-chan and Kukai-kun can both fly I think it's best that they go from the roof. Neither Ikuto or Tadase-kun can fly so it is probably best that they go for the door. Anywhere else, Nagihiko-kun and Yaya-chan can both fly. " Amu said simply.

"We kind of have to." Kairi said sighing, "we should go now." He added as they nodded and all did their Character Transformations. Kairi became Samurai Soul, Yaya Dear Baby, Kukai Beat Jumper, Utau Seraphic Charm, Rima Clown Drop, Nagihiko Yamato Maihime, Tadase Platinum Royal, Ikuto Black Lynx, and Amu became Dark Amulet Spade.

Kairi handed out silver whistles to everyone who all put it around their necks. "If anything happens blow the whistle," He added.

They all headed to the company that was not far away and hide behind a building beside it that was abandoned. "We'll go ahead." Kukai said with a wink, "follow us in ten minutes."

Utau flew and Kukai skated to the roof of the company and forced their way in. While everyone waited their ears were tensed to hear any whistle. "That's been ten minutes." Kairi whispered.

"Let's go Ikuto-nii-tan." Tadase said and Ikuto nodded as both king and cat ran into the door of the building. This time people could hear shocked screams and the sounds of battle but no whistle.

"Ten minutes again." Kairi whispered.

"I'll go this time, Yaya, could one of your ducks help me to the middle of the building?" Amu asked glancing at the young girl as she pulled her baton out.

"Of course Amu-chi." Yaya answered and set one of her ducks which Amu hopepd on and was carried to the exact middle of the building. Amu quickly smashed the window with her baton and hopped in. Glancing around she saw that she was dealing with just normal people in the cubical who didn't know what Shugo Charas were.

"Get out." Amu growled with her voice completely Cool & Spicy. She didn't have to tell them twice since they all ran. All but one girl who Amu realized was from before when her father was kidnapped. "You again? Didn't you learn your lesson yet?" She asked and the girl growled.

"Let's go!" She yelled pulling out a gun and Amu dodged it and ran to the girl. The gun hit her arm but didn't do anything, Amu growled and wrestled the gun from her. It hit her three times, twice in the chest and once in the shoulder. Retching it out of the girls hand the X Gun accidentally went off and hit the girl. Automatically the girls eyes became dead.

"I should let you deal with this." Amu muttered before healing the X Egg. The girl breathed as her eyes slowly gained light. "Get out of here, quit this company." She growled as the girl nodded and ran. Amu could hear the others fighting and figuring that it seemed that they all planned to meet at the bottom she headed upstairs to get Utau and Kukai and whichever group went above her since one was above her and the other below her.

"Amu!" She heard and turned to see Nagihiko and Rima. Nodding she ran over to them.

"I think we got everyone but the head of the company, we should finish this." Ikuto said coming from behind Nagi and Rima with Tadase. They nodded and headed up the stairs.

Hallway up they met up with Kukai, Utau, Yaya, and Kairi. "What has happened so far?" Amu asked looking at all of the them for any injuries. They were all kind of dirty and roughed up a bit, as she to was, but everyone looked okay.

They kept heading towards the top and found a recording room with scientists all chained up. There were X Eggs being held in large tubes. "Oh my..." Utau gasped as everyone looked shocked.

"Guys," Amu called looking at all of them. "We'll have to finish Eostre later. Ikuto, Rima-chan, Tadase-kun, Kairi-kun, all of you get the scientist free from those chains. Utau-chan, Kukai-kun, Nagi-kun, Yaya-chan, all of you get them out of here. I'll start purifying the X Eggs." Amu said and they nodded before suddenly Amu's entire body started glowing blue.

"What?" Ikuto gasped as the others did as well. In a flash Amu was busted around her blue sparkles and she was back to being Amulet Spade. She was level-headed and cool. Miki was no longer an X Character.

"What? Wow..." Amu whispered looking down at herself. She was now wearing dark blue shorts connected to her blue and ice blue thigh high socks. She was wearing brown ankle high boots, an ice blue frilly shirt tied in the back with a bow. She wore icy blue arm warmers, her paintbrush and baton were gone but she could still get them if needed. Her hair was now stuffed into her big ice blue hat that had a blue spade on it. Her Humpty Lock now shined with blue light.

Looking up at everyone who's eyes were wide Amu smirked slightly as well as Ikuto. He could hear Yoru celebrating inside of him.

"Okay, do that now." Amu said smiling and turning to purify the Eggs.

As everyone did as she bade them Ikuto discovered something. He was using his claw to cut the scientists loose, Kairi was using his swords to pick the locks, Rima used her pins to break the chains, while Tadase used his Holy Crown to break the locks.

"Young man," one decrepit old scientist said and waited for the ocean eyed boy to look up at him. "The secret to stopping this is to destroy the Egg." He whispered. "Have you heard of the Embryo?" He took Ikuto's shocked gasp as a yes. "It has a second part of it, that Egg destroys dreams. It must be destroyed. It is called a Yolk." He whispered and then left to be carried down on Yaya's duck.

Ikuto sighed and figured he'd tell the others later.

After everything was done everyone got ready to leave this place. It felt sickening, the disturbing darkness and pollution of this place was emotional. Kukai pulled Tadase onto his skateboard, Nagi pulled Rima into his arms bridal style, Yaya tugged Kairi onto her duck, and Ikuto pulled Amu into his arms bridal style.

Nagi and Utau used their wings to fly down, Kukai and Yaya rode down and Ikuto jumped down onto the roof tops and down onto the street. Ikuto let Amu down as well as Nagihiko let Rima down, Tadase got off of Kukai's skateboard, while both Kairi and Yaya hopped off of her duck. They then all undid their Character Transformation.

Flying up Miki was back to how she used to be. Her hat had grown to it's original size and her hair was now again stuffed into it. Her undershirt and messenger bag had both lightened to their original light blue as well as her shorts lighting to dark blue. The black X over her blue spade was now gone and her eyes had lighted to normal blue that were now again matching her hair.

"Miki, your back to normal again~nya!" Yoru called tackling Miki to snuggle the spadette happily.

Amu smiled and opened her Egg Carrier Case to see that both Su and Miki's Eggs were normal, Ran and Dia's Eggs both had black X over them still.

She was getting better. And looking up at her friends again, who were all joking as they headed to get some lunch. By the time they had landed all the scientists were gone.

Amu realized, that this was her family. She lost her mother and little sister but she wasn't alone. Ikuto was her love and everyone else were her brothers and sisters. And she loved them dearly.

And it felt like they loved her to.

* * *

**You ever write something and you know it's not good but you finally just say "screw it, it's good enough"? That is how this chapter was with dealing with Eostre. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Miki is my favorite of Amu's Charas and as so I was looking foreword to this.**


	25. Amulet Heart

**Okay, this story, official at, has the most reviews of any of my stories. So now I am going to **_**really**_** shoot for the moon. Let's see if by the end of this story I can get to triple digits in reviews. That is part of my FanFiction bucket list. But there is only two chapters left. Ten if you count the epilogues and bonus chapters though.**

**I hope that you guys don't mind that this chapter is a little short. I hate Eostre, yes it is a imaginary company that **_**I**_** came up with, I still hate it and just want to finish the stupid company.**

* * *

Everyone happily munched away on the sandwiches that they had ordered. They sat at a big table that could sit ten, four on each side and one at each end. Ikuto sat at one end beside Amu, who sat beside Rima and Nagihiko sat beside her. Across from him sat Kairi, beside him Yaya, than Kukai and beside him across from Ikuto sat Utau. Between the Tsukiyomi siblings at the end of the table sat Tadase. In the middle of the table the Charas were all grouped together. Yoru was happily nuzzling Miki, which annoyed her since she couldn't move to draw, Mamoru leaned on the table with Su using his side for support. The youngest and oldest of Amu's Charas looked at their middle sisters happily as they, Daichi, Rhythm, and Il were all goofing around while the others all sat down and talked.

"Oh, by the way." Ikuto added looking at everyone, "while I was undoing the chains one scientist said there was an anti-embryo." Ikuto said looking at the others as everyone stopped eating mid chew or froze with a sandwich posed halfway or so to their mouth.

"Don't tell me it is called the Yolk?" Kairi asked with a sigh and Ikuto nodded.

"Did someone tell you that to?" He asked and Kairi shook his head.

"No, they Yolk comes from when someone makes a wish on the Embryo but the wish is evil. Like world domination or to kill someone for revenge or something." Kairi answered and Tadase got pale. "It is a story and when the Embryo turns into a Yolk it causes trouble."

"So a Yolk is kind of like an X Egg?" Miki asked and Kairi nodded.

"Yes, it must be destroyed, but there hasn't been a Yolk for two hundred years. It is impossible to miss when one exists because anyone who can see a Chara will see that the entire sky is gray and black all the time, no matter if there is sun or what." Kairi finished and Ikuto sighed. So much for that idea.

"Well it's good that it isn't what is causing the problem but it would make everything more simple." Ikuto sighed sadly but it was better. "So were back to square one." He said and the others nodded and Amu rubbed his back gently.

"Well I think I might have another lead." Kairi said with a bite of his sandwich. "I was talking to Yukari-nee-san and she said that Easter was only a sister company with another company, I think that Eostre may be the other company." He finished.

"Isn't that good news? We took Easter down, and we know what to expect so we should be able to take Eostre down and than it'll be done for good. Right?" Kukai, the ever optimistic boy, added. Optimism is sanity to him so no one disagreed.

After lunch they all went to Amu and Ikuto's apartment. They moved the three chairs in the kitchen and put it on the other side of the coffee table to the couch. Rima and Yaya shared the middle cushion, on the other side of Rima was Nagihiko and on the other side of Yaya sat Kairi. On the chairs sat Tadase, Utau, and Kukai while Amu and Ikuto sat together on the chair.

"So, any ideas now?" Utau asked as they all thought of a way to fight the company.

"We've already put a huge dent in them, I say we get the head of the company and take them out." Miki said as everyone nodded, she had a good point.

"Should we go now?" Kukai asked, he was still high off the adrenaline, they had to go now. Before whoever it was could regroup.

"And together?" Rima asked and everyone nodded and stood. They were under no illusions, they knew that what they were about to do could get them all injured badly. Kairi gently hugged Yaya, Rima cuddled into Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai as well as Amu and Ikuto kissed.

Together they all walked closely together to the building again, they knew this was the last battle and one or the other side would win. Getting to the building the sun was just setting, turning the sky a orange to the west it was yellow and to the east it was purple and blue like one of Miki's oil paintings.

"Let's do this. Everyone be careful." Tadase said looking up at the imposing building with broken windows. No one was around. Tadase turned into Platinum Royal, Utau into Lunatic Charm, Kukai into Sky Jack, Amu into Dark Amulet Heart, Ikuto into Death Rebel, Rima into Clown Drop, Nagihiko into Yamato Maihime, Yaya into Dear Baby, and Kairi into Samurai Dream.

"Let's go." Ikuto growled gripping his scythe tightly.

"Remember, be careful of the X Guns." Amu warned as they all ran into the building and up the stairs.

At random points they would have to jump out of the way for the floor would open at random points. Yaya almost falling in if she hadn't grabbed Kairi's shirt by instinct and Amu had flew by and grabbed Yaya out of the hole with her skates.

Deciding that flying would be easier Yaya got a duck which she and Kairi could fly on, Amu held Ikuto up to fly with her skates, Nagi flew with Rima in his arms, and Kukai pulled Tadase onto his skateboard as Utau flew beside him.

Reaching they saw a man in a suit with gray hair that reached his shoulders and had a cane.

"You reached here? A bunch of children." He sneered looking at the group of rag-tag children. A cheerleader, boy in a suit, devil girl, indie skateboarder, boy in a girly princess outfit, a baby, veiled samurai, a freak clown and girl in a kimono. "Kikyo, take care of them." He said and a girl who could be no more than fifteen came out from the shadows.

She had ankle length black hair and matching eyes. She wore a long white long sleeved dress and a ruby pendent necklace. Her feet were covered in white slippers as well.

"Yes grandfather." She said but her voice was dead. "Character Change!" She called.

She wore white shorts that reached her knees and had a ripped skirt over it which barely reached her thigh at one side and on the other it reached almost the end of her shorts. She wore a one shoulder white shirt that the hem was ripped and on one side just reached the top of her rib and the other the top of her shorts. The shoulder that was there was long sleeved but her other arm was bare. She wore white ballet flats that tied all the way up to her knees.

"Embryotic Dream!" She called before flying up to the almost ceiling of the large twenty foot room. Growling Amu jumped up to the girl. Lifting up her arms the girl threw electric at Amu and she quickly dodged it.

Pulling out her Heart Rod Amu threw it at the girl which she dropped down and Amu caught her rod and flew down. There was a sound of a siren as uniformed men came out with X guns. Ikuto, Kairi, and Tadase started running at them to take them down while Utau, Kukai, Yaya, and Nagi all flew up to help Amu and Rima stayed on the ground but threw her pins at the girl and did her best as well as keeping an eye on the head of the company who seemed to think he'd win and watched it as if he was at a show.

"Why bother? Nothing will change. And I can sense your fear." The girl, Kikyo said simply, she didn't say it with any malice. She seemed like a walking zombie honestly.

"What's wrong with that?" Amu asked and for the first time a hint of something was in the dark haired girl's matching eyes. "So I'm afraid. It's natural. I'm afraid but that doesn't mean I'm going to back down." Amu said looking and seeing all her friends fighting with her. "I'm not alone, and my being afraid isn't going to stop me!" Amu growled out and she started to glow pink.

With sprinkles coming off of her she turned back into Amulet Heart. Her skates were replaced with pink and white sneakers, her legwarmers were now the normal pink held by dark pink. Her skirt was now light pink with dark pink decal along with her matching shirt that was V neck and showed her midriff. She wore pink and dark pink on her arms, her pompoms were now pink with red hearts. Her hair was now held in a side ponytail, she wore a sun visor with a heart that no longer had a black X. The X on Ran's Egg was missing and inside her Egg Ran's dress, socks and shoes were all colored as they once were. Her hair was again held in a side ponytail and she had her sun visor again and her heart had no black X. Her eyes had lightened to the normal dark pink.

Looking down at herself Amu smirked before getting back to the fight.

* * *

**I just found something out, I was reading the manga online and found out that even though all this time I was thinking Yoru would say "Nya" it was "Nyao" obviously it is hard to say which is right. But when I imagine him saying Nya I imagine it being like Ny-a and Nyao could by Ny-ow almost so it sounds like meow. So that makes more sense, but I like Yoru saying Nya so I'm not going to change it but at the same time its interesting.**


	26. Amulet Diamond

**Well when I first wrote this chapter it was about half of what I usually write but going back over it I found some things missing that I wanted to put in so it is now about the length of the majority of my chapters for this story.**

**Also, this is it. The next chapter is the last one.**

**Before you get too sad, afterwords I do plan on several epilogues and bonus chapters, but yeah, almost done.**

* * *

Amu jumped back into the fight and threw her Heart Rod at the girl knocking her over. With the momentary distraction Nagi, Utau, Kukai, and Yaya overpowered her and grounded the girl which a quick throw of Rima's pins and she was out cold. Turning they all than started for the X gun carrying men, which there were still several left.

Amu gritted her teeth and knew she had to be careful, Ran wasn't an X Character anymore and as such if hit with the gun Ran might be and who knows if she would stay this time or not.

"Yaya, make sure that man doesn't leave!" Amu yelled using her Heart Rod to point to the head of the Eostre company while running at a man holding an X gun that was about to shoot Kairi from behind. Jumping up she angled her body so she laded feet first on the man from behind, her toes pointed.

Using the motion and energy she did a cartwheel and landed on the shoulders of another man who was aiming at Tadase and flipped back, moving the man with her and slamming him into the ground.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase called seeing her and at the same time on the other side seeing Ikuto backed up into a corner with five men with their X Guns near him. Seeing at what Tadase was pointing at Amu growled and placing his scepter and her Heart Rod together they threw Platinum Heart at the men.

Ikuto had raised his scythe in defense thinking that he was about to get hit but was surprised when he heard grunting and glancing saw the men gone and turning saw Tadase and Amu and figured they wre the help.

Working together they easily got rid of all the men, seeing that a bunch of teenagers were taking down many people with guns the men started refusing to fight. They didn't have a cause to fight for besides money which they could make more at other jobs. It so wasn't worth it.

Glancing Amu thought for sure that it was a good thing that she turned into Ran, her athletic side. Sighing though she thought, it wasn't her only side and no one expected her to be just Amulet Heart. Tadase and Kukai liked the Ran side of her the best, Nagi and Kairi liked the Miki side of her best, Yaya and, when she had been alive, Ami liked the Su side of her the best, and Rima and Utau liked the Dia side of her best. The kids at school and, at one time, her parents had liked the Cool & Spicy side of her best; but she wasn't just one of these sides.

She was all of them, and even though she thought that everyone wanted just one part of her she realized she was wrong. None of them stopped being her friend because she wasn't acting a part, Ikuto never loved her less because she wasn't on point all the time. They cared for her and wouldn't stop just because she wasn't the side they liked the most at the moment.

She is going to always grow and change but she will remain who she is. Just like the sky that changes constantly but is still the sky, change isn't bad.

Even the Cool & Spicy side of her which she always viewed as a facade, only appearance and not the reality when in truth it was a part of her to. She is multifaceted, and she has found those who like her for who she is and someone who loves her for who she is. Not what she appears.

At her waist the yellow Egg with diamonds and a black X on it started to glow bright yellow. Dia, still an X Character flew out and looked at Amu with a bright smile. Stopping Amu looked at her shocked and around Dia a glowing yellow ball in the shape of an Egg came. At her waist the black X on Dia's egg lifted off before bursting into black dust which slowly disappeared as it fell the the ground. The yellow egg shaped light exploded and there floated Dia back to normal.

Dia's skirt, shirt, and boots were all back to the normal color, her head set back and her hair again in its pigtails. Her eyes had gone from the dull brass and brightened to the normal warm orange color. "Dia..." Amu whispered, her last X Character was now again normal.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a long time Amu, my real name." Dia said and Amu's eyes widened. "Just like Miki is a Spade, Ran a Heart, Su a Clover, I am a Diamond but my name is Kiki." She said with a giggle.

"Kiki..." Amu whispered trying the name on her tongue before the newly christian Kiki jumped right into Amu's chest and pushed Ran out.

"KIKI!" Ran protested before Amu was changing into Amulet Diamond.

She was wearing the futuristic dress that is beige and reaches mid thigh and is long sleeved and the sleeves are flowing. The shoulders are cut out and the wrists of the sleeves have yellow frills. The collar is also yellow and the back tied with a bow with long white ribbon that easily flows behind her as well as two long extensions of the dress that are beige with yellow frills all the way down. At the end of her collar is a diamond shaped hole cut out and she wears knee high boots that are wedge heeled the boots being beige but the sole and wedge being yellow. Her hair is combed neatly and held in pigtails with her microphone and headphones headset holding the yellow diamond, now without an X. Her Humpty Lock shining with yellow light.

Jumping up Amu locked the man in place with her stars and everyone looked at Amu. "Dia's back to normal?" Utau asked with a smile and Amu nodded happily.

"Yes, and she said her name is Kiki." Amu added smiling, she had always felt guilty for making Dia an X Character, for letting a bunch of idiotic boys make her think that spring only brought bad things and now knowing her name, it almost made everything seem like a distant memory of Kiki being an X Character and leaving.

Glancing she saw Ikuto who had a gentle smile on his face. Taking her hand Ikuto gave a squeeze as they glanced at the man who was being held down by the star power of Amulet Diamond.

"What do we do with him now?" Kukai asked glancing at the man, the man smirked, still believing he'd get out of this.

"Kikyo! Defend me!" He screamed and the girl in white came at them, widening her eyes Amu noticed that the girl was asleep, she was not controlling her movements.

"No one hurt her!" Amu yelled just as Ikuto was about to bring his scythe down on her, hearing Amu's voice he jumped back, almost getting electrocuted if Kukai hadn't raced by and pulled him onto his skateboard.

"Why not Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled, using her ducks as a shield.

"Look at the girl's eyes! Their closed! She isn't even aware that she is moving!" Amu called and everyone gasped as they saw this, the head of the company began to laugh in a hearty manner.

"Bright girl, you aren't as much of an airhead as you look!" He laughed, "maybe when all this is done I won't do mind control on you like I did for my pitiful granddaughter and use her wit." He said with a disgusting smirk and everyone looked at him shocked. Mind control? Of his own granddaughter?

"You are insane if you think we will let you get away with this!" Tadase yelled before having to jump away from another electric attack.

"You can't do anything, all you can do is purify X Eggs and Characters and she isn't an X Egg or Character! There is nothing you can do!" He said laughing and Amu glared at him.

_He's wrong Amu, there is something that you-the holder of the Humpty Lock-can do!_

Amu froze and her eyes widen as she heard Kiki's voice and somehow she knew just what to do. Taking a deep breath Amu prepared herself.

First she used her two pointer fingers and thumb to make a heart with her pointer fingers up being the curves of the heart and her thumbs the point and held it to her right eye, closing her left she looked right at the girl and focused on her.

Moving her hand still held as a heart she moved it to her chest, uncurling the rest of her fingers to line up with her pointer finger and she focused on what the dream of the girl must be, how scared she must be being controlled and having no say.

Flipping her hands but still keeping the heart shape so that her fingers were the point of the heart and her thumbs the curves she extend her arms out.

"Captured Heart; Lock On!" Amu yelled and hearts of yellow came from her hands to the girl getting bigger and bigger on the way so when they reached her she was right in the middle and her entire body was within the heart.

Gasping the girl's eyes lightened to a light gray color and she slowly floated down. Looking around she seemed scared. "W-where am I?" She whispered and she sounded so lost and scared, "what is going on?" She asked looking up at them and Tadase, Nagi, and Yaya all went to her to explain.

The others left behind turned to the head of this company. The last thing that would systematical turn people's Eggs into X Eggs. Ikuto's hand tighten on his scythe, Amu's hands rested on her hips, Kukai held one end of his skateboard while the other end was on the ground and had his other hand gripping his hip, Utau had her arms crossed, Rima had her hands in fists at her sides, and Kairi had both swords out, everyone glared at him.

"So, what do we do with him?" Utau asked almost sounding bored.

"I say we let Kairi-kun turn him into mincemeat or let Ikuto-kun cut his heart out." Kukai said sounding completely serious. Everyone knew he wasn't so they didn't outwardly react which scared the man even more. Sighing Amu knew there was only one way and she heard Kiki agree with her.

"No guys, that would be too easy." Amu said looking at the man with what could almost be called pity. How you had to be on the inside to do such things. No one who respected themselves would ever do such things as this company had done to others, especially not little kids.

"It's the only way, huh?" Ikuto asked defeated, he much rather go with Kukai's idea and cut this bastard's heart out, even if Kukai was not serious.

"Yes." Amu said and took the hand that wasn't holding his scythe in her own.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" He asked as everyone looked at him.

"Your lucky your fate isn't' up to me, I'd torture you first." Utau sneered and the man got pale.

"P-please don't. I'm the only living relative Kikyo has-you can't take me away from her!" He pleaded.

"Using his granddaughter, who he has mind controlled for who knows how long, as a defense." Kairi said shaking his head, "the coward to the end." He sighed.

"What the hell are you going to do to me?!" He growled out.

"Something that is much better than you deserve." Ikuto growled out.

* * *

**Kiki is not Dia's real name, or maybe it is but I highly doubt it, it is a name I like and decided for Dia. Kiki is the same name as Miki but with a K instead of an M. I think of it since when Miki first came she ran away and Dia ran. I like the name Kiki for Dia's real name.**

**And yes, that was the last of Amu's X Characters, now all of her Charas are all normal. Yay! Only took her about a year and a few months (from the time all four of them were a X Character to all of them being normal again in this story by its time. This story is only a little bit over a month old.)**


	27. Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure

**Before you guys read this I want to just thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story. It has been a fun and bumpy ride, the fact that it was a short ride doesn't detract from that. This story is so many firsts for me and I'd like to thank you guys for coming on this adventure with me.**

**I don't want to tell you guys goodbye, but this isn't the end for this story. I still have four epilogues and four bonus chapters planned. **_**And**_** if anyone can tell me what they would like to see, such as a chapter from someone's point of view or what one character was doing while a chapter they weren't in was taking place or anything like that you may even have more bonus chapters. ;)**

**I hope you guys liked this crazy ride as much as me.**

* * *

The head of Eostre company was never what you might call a brave man. He was ruthless, cunning, smart, and had just enough ego where people would often think him smart but not too much where they would think that he was just delusional in any sense. He also had a suave and shallowly charming side coupled with a lack of any ability to feel compassion, it had been pushed out of him a long time ago.

So now, as he stared at the group who's oldest member couldn't' even be twenty he wondered if they could truly kill him, however this was personal for them, they had fought their way through his entire company, they had just fought the others but they had a debate about what to do to him. He was scared, and for the first time he couldn't come up with a plan to get out of it.

The blue haired man with the scythe and the pink haired girl in yellow were at one end of the people surrounding him in a half circle. The others moved so that the two of them, their hands tightly held together, could move so they were right in front of him. The others gave them a wide berth of space and they even backed slightly away from him. The better not to get splattered with blood, he thought as his face paled.

Glancing he saw the boy in the crown and the girl dressed up like a baby lead his granddaughter out of the room, her back to him so she didn't see him. The girl in the kimono with butterfly wings was walking towards them. The man opened his mouth to yell for his granddaughter, however the boy with his hair in a ponytail and a veil held one of his swords right under his chin.

"Don't even think about it." The boy said and waited for the trio to leave the room before pulling his sword away and backing up towards the girl with blonde pigtails and a red leather dress and the boy with the skateboard. On the other side the girl with the butterfly wings had made it to the group and she set her hand on the girl with the long curly blonde hair and big red bow's shoulder.

"What shall we do with him?" She asked and her voice sounded oddly masculine.

"Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun are going to take care of it." The boy with the skateboard answered and the girl nodded. This must be a matter of course. Had they killed before?

Their hands gripping tighter Amu and Ikuto both closed their eyes and in a flash they were completely different.

The girl had her hair in a bun, locks of pink hair being allowed to fall into her face, on the left side of her head was a golden clover and each petal of it had a different jewel coloring it; blue, yellow, pink, green. Underneath the clover was a bow which it was set in the middle of, the bow was white with four colored strips, from top to bottom; pink, blue, yellow, green. She also wore a veil that almost reached her feet but was only behind her. Around her neck was a lock that shined with multicolored light and secured as a choker with an ivory ribbon. She wore a white bridal gown, the top was corseted and sleeveless and in the middle at the very top was a matching bow to the one on her head. She wore white flowered opera gloves and her skirt was puffed out, and from the corset top was a bit of extra fabric that came to her waist. The majority of the skirt reached about mid calf but the front of it only reached her thighs and then went out into two separate directions. Holding the skirt in place so it didn't move to the front of her legs was a big beige bow on each side of the opening. She wore white flowered thigh high socks and beige heels that were tied at the back of the ankle with a bow.

The boy had buckled brown pants stuffed into knee high black boots. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves stuffed into elbow high black gloves. He wore a pirate's sword at his waist, the tip being instead of a normal ball a cat's head. He wore a blue pirate's coat trimmed in gold, the top buttoned to keep it on him since he did not put his arms into it. His hair was combed and his right eye covered with a black eye patch. His pirate captain's hat was blue and trimmed in gold and the front was a skull and crossbones, but the skull was replaced with a cat's head and the hat was cocked to the right letting his left cat ear be visible.

Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure.

Everyone smiled happily as they saw the Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure they were used to instead of Dark Amulet Fortune and Black Seven Seas Treasure.

The man started to relax, the girl looked like she was about to get married and the boy like a pirate. What was the worst that could happen? However he also knew that pirates were fierce, but surly a bride would calm him down. Or perhaps she was a bridezilla. At this point it wouldn't shock the man, his entire company had been destroyed in less than twenty four hours since this group of kids did a sneak attack. He had to be dreaming, however the pit in his stomach and the ominous feeling told him he wasn't.

Going behind Amu Ikuto placed both his gloved hands on Amu's shoulders and trailed them down to her arm before gripping her hands in his, his palm against the back of her hand. This would be the hardest to do.

Moving their hands up Amu had her back pressed against Ikuto's chest as they both gazed right at the man.

"True Love; Unlocked!" They yelled and multicolored hearts flew from their joined hands to the man in no particular order. The ones that kept popping up most, however, were; pink, blue, green, yellow, navy, and plum. However almost every color that is there popped up in one shade or another, all of the glowed with an inner white light and sparkled slightly.

When the first heart reached the man it showed inky black mist surrounding him, dark purple wrapping around his legs, arms, chest and neck like vines, and blood red splatted along his arms, feet and chest but nearly covering all of his hands.

Gritting their teeth Amu and Ikuto focused on that, their hearts beat together and they could feel them through their clothing as the focused on all they loved.

_Tsumugu_

_Midori_

_Ami_

_Aruto_

_Souko_

_Utau_

_Tadase_

_Kukai_

_Nagihiko_

_Rima_

_Yaya_

_Kairi_

_Ran_

_Miki_

_Su_

_Kiki_

_Yoru_

_Mamoru_

Slowly the vines unwound from him, the inky tendrils started to turn into mist, and the red slowly unsoiled from him though that took the longest. Once this was done Ikuto and Amu put their arms down slowly but stayed as Amulet Fortune and Seven Seas Treasure. They weren't done yet.

Once the hearts stopped coming at him the stars that held him from Amulet Diamond disappeared and he first fell to his knees and then fell foreword landing on his hands. He was breathing hard as the enormity of all that he had done, every sin he had committed in his life, came crashing down on him.

Looking up he saw them, the girl in the bridal gown and the boy dressed as a pirate. Suddenly they seemed much more imposing to his new mindset.

"W-what have I done?" He gasped out as tears, repentance for all that he had done, came. But perhaps it was too little, too late.

"Looks like it worked." Amu whispered looking at the man with a bit of pity. She had lost her family, and even though none of it had been her fault and if this man lost his granddaughter it would be his own fault she still pitied him.

"Yes, only one thing left to do." Ikuto nodded in agreement. The man sat up so he was only on his knees and his hands laid limply in his lap. He was not being held physically by anything and could run if he wished, but the two imposing people, the ones with pink and blue hair, held him captive with just their presence. He was in a suit and would often be seen as powerful but in honesty he was powerless.

Closing her eyes Amu held both her hands right under her nose to her mouth. It was time for his final judgment.

Kikyo was scared. Her Character Transformation had been undone leaving her in her gown and she worried. The last thing she had remembered was saying no to her grandfather when he demanded she lead people to him so he could turn their Heart's Egg into an X Egg, that had been when she was ten years old and her hair had only reached a bit past her shoulders.

Now Kikyo's hair was much longer and her body was no longer that of a ten-year-old but of a woman. She had no idea how old she was. The two nice people were talking to her, without wanting anything and without any sneer or such. Kikyo had always been good at sensing that and could sense it when her parents died from her grandfather as he changed back when she was eight years old. She craved this kind of attention. The brunette girl dressed as a baby and blonde boy dressed as a prince were trying their best to figure out what to do to help her. The girl had even cried at how unfair it all was, cried for Kikyo's sake. That hit the gray eyed girl hard.

_Kikyo?_ The girl started as she heard a female voice in her head. Beside her, Emily-her Chara and wish to find the Embryo to make her grandfather happy smiled at her. Emily had white blonde hair that reached her shoulders, parchment white skin, glowing white-yellow eyes and was dressed in white pants, white shoes, and a white long sleeved shirt.

_Y-yes?_ Kikyo stuttered the reply out in her own mind.

_Don't be afraid, my name is Amu._

_Are you a second Chara?_ Kikyo asked and heard a feminine giggle in her head, the giggle sounded like her mother and made Kikyo smile slightly.

_No, I am a Chara Carrier, like you. I need to talk to you for a moment. Do you want your grandfather in your life?_ This surprised Kikyo, no one had ever listened to her when she begged not to live with her grandfather, that he was different. They had told her that he was just sad. It was more than that, she knew it then and she defiantly knew it now. But she was different now, she had the body of a woman and though she had no memories of the last however many years she knew she was also more mature.

She could make her own decision when it came to this.

_No, I don't. I don't even know what I've done for the past few years. What they have been like. I don't want to be around him._

_Very well,_ she heard the voice echo in her mind. _My time grows short, I can only hold this particular Character Transformation for so long. If you ever change your mind, as long as he lives, you can._ This Amu woman promised her, _do you want to remember what the past years have been like?_

_Yes! Yes! Please._ Kikyo answered quickly and she could almost feel the strange woman who's voice was now tattooed into her memory but who's face she had never seen smile.

_Okay, I am afraid I can not be with you to comfort you as the memories come but my friends, Tadase and Yaya, are with you and they are good people-they will comfort you._ With that Kikyo could almost feel the voice's presence recede from her mind and instead her mind filled with memories of the last five years.

Crying out Kikyo saw as she turned countless peoples' Eggs into X Eggs. Did experimentation on those Eggs and when they were no longer useful smashed them. Without mercy she would destroy countless dreams. Her emotionless eyes, never seeming to see, now showed her that they had always been watching.

Tadase and Yaya turned to the dark haired girl. Worried Tadase, who was a bit closer to her, put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped into him and began to cry her eyes out into his chest. Cry for all those, children and adults, who's Egg she had perverted and destroyed. It wasn't her fault but she should have been stronger. It was still her hands that did it, she was just the tool with no will of her own but it was still she that had done it.

Not knowing why she was crying Tadase stroked her long hair while Yaya held one of her hands.

Blinking her eyes open Amu pulled down her hands. "What happened?" Ikuto asked stroking some hair out of her face.

"She has made her choice-she doesn't want to be around him." Amu answered before turning to the man. "You have messed up one too many times, even your own flesh and blood doesn't want anything to do with you." Amu said before Ikuto pulled out his sword, holding it in front of Amu she put her hands right above it and slowly the sword glowed with multicolored light, the colors moved in strips from the hilt of the sword all the way to the tip.

Backing away slightly Ikuto turned to the man. Drawing his sword he cut through him and the man screamed.

Blinking hazy gray eyes open the once head of the company that no longer existed called Eostre looked around. He was in an apartment and on his bedside table there were three pictures frames one was a picture of his late wife on their wedding day, a picture of his daughter and son-in-law at a amusement park about a week before he had asked her to marry him, and his granddaughter, Kikyo, when she was ten years old in overalls over a white short sleeved shirt with the neck and arms having a single pink line. Her black hair, that was just like her father's, was shoulder length and the bangs held out of her face with some barrettes, her gray eyes, that were the same as her mother's and the pair that he saw everyday in the mirror, stared out at him shining happily at him with her favorite park in the background.

For just an instant he felt all four were alive than he remembered that only one was. His wife had died thirteen years ago to cancer, his daughter and son-in-law were on a plane to visit his family in spain and the plane had crashed. His granddaughter, Kikyo and the only living one left, was put with him at eight years old but he had been so hateful for losing his daughter and she looked so much like her that he had emotionally neglect and abused her and at ten she was taken from him.

He had her phone number but she made him promise that he wouldn't call unless he was dying to say his final goodbyes, otherwise she would call him if she ever wanted to speak to him again. She was fifteen now. He imagined her with long hair for some reason. Sighing he stood up, he had a lot to make up for, his business-Eostre-had been successful in that it made plenty of money but the business practices were atrocious.

It destroyed the environment, treated its workers horribly, and lacked any ehart or soul. So he had given the majority of his money to projects to help workers, keep the environment clean, and charities, only leaving a small sum for himself to live on. He closed the company down, for once his need to always be in control and his greed was a good thing since he had no partners. And now worked at a homeless shelter.

Deciding he might as well start the day he stood up and left his bedroom.

Once the sward cut threw the man Ikuto replaced it in its sheath and the man almost automatically stood up and left the room. Utau and Kairi tried to stop him but Ikuto told them not to. "He will have new memories, he'll forget all about the Heart's Egg, X Eggs, and the Embryo. He will think his granddaughter was taken from him and he will continue to think that unless she decides she wants him to be around." Ikuto explained as both he and Amu undid the Character Transformation. Looking up Amu smiled brightly. For the first time in over a year all her Charas were together and looked at her with a smile on their face and no X near any of them.

Amu looked a bit pale which made sense, Ikuto was a bit tired and he only had to use the transformation energy with two Charas, twice as much as normally required, Amu had to do it with four, twice as much as he just had to and four times as much as was usually required. Plus speaking to someone in their mind, never mind that it was someone she didn't even know, was not easy in any sense.

Lifting her up into his arms bridal style Ikuto just smirked as Amu protested. Walking with her in his arms he was followed by Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Rima, and Nagihiko. Entering the room where Yaya and Tadase had taken the girl he found her fast asleep on Tadase's chest. Seeing them Yaya bounded over to explain what had happened.

"She just suddenly started crying when she remembered everything and after she calmed a bit her Chara went back into the Egg's Cradle because she didn't have to find the Embryo for her grandfather anymore. Than she cried herself to sleep." Yaya explained as everyone nodded.

"There are still holes in the ground, we should probably fly out of here." Kairi said simply and everyone nodded.

"Tadase-kun should ride with Yaya so he can hold Kikyo-san up." Amu said and Yaya nodded.

"Looks like your with me, Kairi-kun!" Kukai said slapping Kairi's back.

"I've got my Rima-chan." Nagi said with a laugh throwing both his arms around Rima's shoulders and laughing as she blushed.

"I'm not yours!" She protested as no one listened.

"I'll carry Amu out of here, I am part cat." Ikuto said and there wasn't much choice.

"You and here are both tired out, I'll carry Amu out of here and you go." Utau said instead and this was logical but Ikuto didn't' want to let her out of his arms. He always felt pretty protective and cuddly after becoming Seven Seas Treasure, when he became Death Rebel to but not as strong as Seven Seas Treasure but he had gone from being Death Rebel to Seven Seas Treasure so it was hitting him hard, unlike when he was Black Lynx and ended up feeling playful.

"You don't want to take the chance that you'll tire yourself out and drop Amu-chan or slip do you Ikuto-nii-san?" Utau asked innocently and Ikuto glared at her.

"Curse your logic, Utau-nee-imoto." Ikuto said placing Amu down as his little sister laughed.

Yaya got her duck which she hoped on and then Kairi and Kukai placed the unconscious dark haired girl behind her and Tadase got on behind the girl so she was between him and Yaya. Kukai pulled up his skateboard and Kairi got on behind him. Nagi pulled Rima up into his arms bridal style and she crossed her arms looking away from him with a blush on her face, while Utau wrapped her arms around Amu like she was hugging her, and Ikuto did a Character Change with Yoru. Yaya's Duck floated while Kukai rode his skateboard which began to fly, Nagi and Utau beat their wings and Ikuto started to run with them, jumping over holes in the floor or moving around them.

Smiling as they reached the bottom floor everyone was put down except for Tadase and Kikyo on Yaya's duck as the dark haired girl was still unconscious and everyone undid their Character Transformation but Yaya and they knew it would be hard to find a place for Kikyo.

"Come on guys, I've got connections." Utau said with a wink as they left to find Kikyo somewhere to stay.

In the end they found a foster home she could stay in and she was working hard to catch up on the five years she missed. She was fifteen. Everyone smiled and relaxed. Finally everything was over, no more evil companies.

_One Month Later_

"Amu-guests are arriving!" Ikuto's voice reached the pinkette as she mixed something bubbling in a pot.

"Dinner is almost done!" She called back to her boyfriend, "get them somewhere to sit!" She ordered as she finished up. Usually Su would jump at a chance to do this but she, along with all the other Charas, were in Ikuto and Amu's room having a Christmas party of their own. It was okay, she could handle dinner by herself.

Pulling the pan out of the oven everything was ready and she yelled to everyone that dinner was ready as she came into the living room which had been transformed. She and Ikuto had moved away the coffee table and in its place a big blanket that she and Su had knitted was red with a green Christmas tree on it and around the blanket sat nine pillows to sit on. It was Christmas and they were having a bit of a get together.

Amu had cooked a honey glazed ham, carrots and peas for dinner along with fruitcake and cookies for dessert. Happily everyone went and got some.

Utau was dressed as an elf with a short sleeved knee length green dress that the hem was in slits and a red collar on along with a green hat with a bell, she wore green and red stripped tights and red elf shoes with a bell on the pointy toes. Kukai matched her green pants, a green and red stripped long sleeve shirt, matching shoes and hat.

Nagi wore brown pants and a blue coat over a white shirt and on top of his head was reindeer antlers, Rima wore a brown skirt, beige tights, and a long sleeved red shirt and matching scarf and reindeer antlers on her head.

Yaya wore a knee length ruby dress that had puffed short sleeves and the collar and end of the arm was both white. Under the bust was a ribbon that tied in the back with a bow that was also white and matched the three buttons right over it to her collar. Her hair was in its normal pigtails but instead of the normal bow it was held in red balled hair ties. Her shoes were red tap shoes. Beside her Kairi wore black pants and a dark green long sleeved shirt with a Santa hat on his head.

Tadase wore brown beige pants, a long light blue coat and a long white scarf. Ikuto wore black pants, and a navy long sleeved shirt with a Christmas tree on it. His Dumpty Key was around his neck.

Amu herself wore a long sleeved ankle length white dress that had three buttons on the neck and white slippers. Her hair was french braided and held three bows. The first one was a pink bow right where the braid started, a half of a quarter of the way shy of half way through the braid was a blue bow, another quarter of the way was a green bow and the braid was held at the end by a yellow bow. Around her neck was the Humpty Lock.

After dinner everyone exchanged gifts. They had decided awhile ago that each persons gifts would be wrapped in the same colored paper to make gift giving easier. Kairi's color was forest green, Yaya's pink, Utau's lilac, Kukai's bright green, Nagi's dark purple, Rima's white, Tadase's light blue, Ikuto's dark blue, and Amu's red.

Utau got a star necklace in purple from Amu, a diamond bracelet from Kukai, a belt that tied together at the side with angel wings from Yaya and one that tied together with devil wings from Kairi, a new CD player from Tadase, a dark purple fan decorated with lilac butterflies from Nagi, a white shirt with purple butterflies coming from one side all the way across her torso to the opposite shoulder from Rima and a set of purple, silver, and black nail polish from that brand that she really liked but could never find from Ikuto.

Kukai got a new soccer ball from Amu, a pocket calender from Kairi, some bath salts that are said to relieve tired muscles from Nagihiko, a cookbook on what to eat for energy and to build endurance for sports from Rima, a joke book from Yaya. A shark tooth necklace from Utau, a new pair of sneakers from Tadase and a new skateboard from Ikuto.

Amu got a pair of butterfly clips in yellow from Utau, a pair in green from Yaya, a pair in blue from Rima, and a pair in pink from Tadase. Kukai had gotten her a pair of purple X clips, and Nagi a pair of green ones. Ikuto had gotten her an Alice in Wonderland charmed necklace and Kairi had gotten her a box that said "DO NOT OPEN: Unless, of course, you want a cuddly Ikuto-sempai. This box contains CATNIP!" This caused Amu to laugh hard, who knew Kairi had a funny side.

Ikuto got a package of cat toys from Utau, a collar and cat grooming set from Tadase, both thought they were absolutely hilarious. Kairi got Ikuto a sward polish while Amu had gotten him an actual sward after catching him once looking longingly at the sward he had when doing a Character Change with Mamoru. Rima got him a book that said "What NOT to do when dating" the message was clear, hurt Amu and he'd have a _very _angry midget to deal with. Kukai got him a pair of skates, Nagi a violin cleaning kit, and Yaya some homemade chocolate candy.

Tadase got a little crown in gold from Kukai, in silver form Nagi, and one in gold but having jewels in it form Ikuto, and one in sliver with jewels in it from Kairi-all were fake but they were a gag gift. Yaya got him a gag gift book that said "How to take over the WORLD!" but for him she was absolutely serious, Utau got him a classical music CD, Amu got him a watch and Rima got him a shirt that was red and had a white crown as well as in white saying "Keep Calm, and Carry On."

Nagi got a CD of classic music from Amu and pop from Yaya. Kukai got him a basketball, Ikuto a soccer ball, Kairi a baseball and bat, and Rima a pair of sneakers. Utau got him some bubble bath and Tadase some candles.

Rima got a star necklace in white from Amu, and a matching anklet from Ikuto. Utau got her some gag books, and Tadase a DVD of a standup comedian and Yaya a different comedian. Kukai got her a DVD of a montage of people doing things like skating off of roofs and missing where they are supposed to land and such while Kairi got her a new headband that is red with a black bow on it and Nagi got her a white sundress.

Yaya got some home made cookies from Amu, some old time candy from Ikuto, a manga of samurai from Kairi. Nagihiko got her some biscuits that were her favorite, Tadase some new red bows, Utau got her a little plushie pink bunny, while Kukai got her a plushie panda and Rima got her a baby doll.

Kairi got a different Samurai movie from Amu, Ikuto, Nagi, and Utau. Rima got him a historical book on Samuri and Tadase and Kukai each gave him a copy of two actual Samurai's journals. Yaya gave him a Samurai outfit that she had made, with her mother watching over to make sure she did it right.

Smiling everyone thanked them and started milling around talking to each other. There was soft Christmas music playing in the background and glancing up Ikuto glanced behind him where Amu was standing. Tapping her shoulder to pull her from her conversation with Rima and Yaya. When she turned to look at him curiously Ikuto only pointed upwards where there was a mistletoe right above them.

Amu knew for a fact that it hadn't been there before she started cooking dinner. But humored Ikuto by standing on her tip toes to kiss him. Pulling away they smiled when they saw their Charas. Miki and Yoru were holding hands as well as Su and Mamoru while Kiki and Ran floated beside them and Amu and Ikuto noticed that the Charas looked sad.

"We have to go now." Kiki said before either the pinkette or bluette could ask what was wrong.

"The two of you don't need any of us anymore." Su said with a bittersweet smile. "Were going back into the Egg's Cradle. We'll always, always be together." She promised and Amu smiled sadly at them. They weren't leaving. They were entering her heart again, they would be with her forever, didn't mean this was exactly a happy occasion.

Ran was first, she flew over to Amu and smiled brightly. "Congrats Amu! Your honest with yourself and others now, you don't hide anymore. I'll always be with you, cheering you on! Do you best Amu!" She said waving her pompoms happily as her Egg closed around her and entered Amu's heart.

Next was Miki, letting go of Yoru's hand she flew over to Amu with a smirk on her face. "You did well Amu, your level headed and I'm really proud of you, keep sticking to what you believe in." Miki said with a wink and her Egg closed over her and she then followed her sister into Amu's heart.

The next was Yoru who flew over to Ikuto, he smiled at Ikuto happily and was sitting like he was a cat with his tail moving. "Congratulations on finding your alley cat Ikuto! Your free now, we'll always, always be together!" He promised his eyes shut as he smiled big and his Egg came over him and he entered Ikuto's heart.

The next was Su and she came over to Amu but first hugged Amu's cheek before flying slightly away to talk to her. "You've done well Amu; you are ready to be a mother some day and to take care of those who are important to you. You have know all the basics and you know what to do, you've always been caring and now you can show it. With that Su's Egg came over her as she waved goodbye with a smile and she entered Amu's heart.

Mamoru was next and flew over to Ikuto with a smirk. "You can protect those you care about now Ikuto, you don't need me anymore. You've found Amu and you know how to defend those you love. Keep it up, hommee." With that said Mamoru's Egg closed over him and he entered Ikuto's heart. Ikuto let out a gasp, he could feel both Mamoru and Yoru in his heart and now his heart felt perfectly complete.

Finally the last one was Kiki. Flying over to Amu she looked at the pinkette sweetly. "I have always been the one you've had most trouble with Amu, which is why I came later than the others and lost my way. But you've managed to not need me anymore. You shine so brightly and you don't have to be afraid to let others see that glow of yours. Your not afraid anymore though, or I couldn't leave yet-you've got the spark and your not afraid to show it." Kiki said and smiled brightly, sparkling slightly before her Egg closed on her and she, to, entered Amu's heart. Amu let her hand touch her heart. They weren't gone, she could feel all four of them in her and she felt complete.

Even though both felt complete it still was twinged with a bit of sadness and a tear or two escaped both their eyes. Whether the few tears were of happiness, sadness, or a combination of both neither truly knew. Turning to her Ikuto kissed Amu's lips gently. They'd be okay, your Chara never left you, they stay in your heart.

Pulling away they saw how everyone was looking at them and smiled slightly to let them know they were okay and as such they decided to continue with the party. Utau had brought a camera and began taking pictures. Deciding it would be fun Ikuto pulled out his violin and Amu her lyre and they both began playing.

By New Years Day Utau had gotten all the pictures and copies to distribute to all of them so everyone had their own copy of all the pictures from Christmas to do what they would with them.

There was a picture of Yaya wrapping her arms around Kairi's neck as he blushed a scarlet red, Rima petting Nagihiko's head, Kukai pecking Utau's cheek and Ikuto with his hands around Amu's waist while his chin rested on the top of her head, her arms thrown back to wrap around his neck. There was a picture of all the girls, Amu in the middle with Utau's arm around her shoulder, Rima's around her middle and Yaya in front of the three with her arms thrown out happily. Another had Tadase in the middle with Kukai's arm thrown over his shoulder. Kairi standing a bit to the other side smiling awkwardly, Nagi sitting on his knees on the floor with his hands resting on his lap and smiling and Ikuto sitting on the floor with one leg stretched out and the other bent to rest his arms on it with a smirk on his face.

More pictures was of Ikuto and Amu side by side, both their eyes closed as he played the violin and Amu the lyre. One of Kukai and Utau singing with Yaya and Kairi in the picture to dancing. Another picture had Nagi and Rima dancing, she being very stiff while he tried to get her to relax. A picture had Amu and Rima together, with Rima cling to Amu's dress, while another had Amu and Utau together with their arms linked. A different picture had Tadase in between Utau and Ikuto, Utau using his head as an arm rest since he was sitting and she and her brother were standing while Ikuto simply stood there. Tadase looked surprised and confused while Utau looked mischievous and Ikuto almost looked bored if it wasn't for that smirk on his face.

There was also a photo of Amu by herself playing the lyre as well as one of Ikuto by himself playing his violin. Another picture had Utau, Kukai, Rima, and Tadase all singing while Nagi danced however Utau and Kukai were also dancing slightly while both Rima and Tadase stood stock still. Another picture had Yaya and Kairi dancing, Yaya looking right at home while Kairi looked a bit embarrassed.

Smiling as they went through the went through all the pictures that Utau had given them, dressed in pajamas Amu wearing a black and red nightgown and Ikuto black flannel pajamas they prepared to put it into their scrapbook. It was a black book decorated with a pink heart, blue spade, green clover, yellow diamond, navy cat head, plum skull, and key and lock. Inside was already pictures of Ami and Midori as well as family photos of both Ikuto and Amu's childhoods.

Picking up one photo in particular Amu smiled warmly looking at it. "You know what Ikuto? I think I like this picture best." She said before handing it to him so the curious boy, still as curious as a cat, could see it.

Seeing it he smiled just as warmly as she did, he really did look very sweet in that moment. "I have to agree, Amu-koi." He said and they both put that picture in the scrapbook first, it was the duet they were doing of him on the violin and her on the lyre.

* * *

**Yes, I know you all wanted something evil to happen to the man. Perhaps this is evil, not bad enough for him, far too good for him, but either way that is how it goes.**

**This is the last technical chapter and it is pretty long to. Coming up with everyone's Christmas gift was time consuming. However this story isn't over yet, I still have epilogues and bonus chapters to write. ;)**


	28. Epilogue 1 Proposal

**Yep, this is the first epilogue. Let's find out what our lovely Guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings have been doing, shall we?**

* * *

_Four Years Later_

Ikuto walked into the jewelers quietly. It was time, time to get the ring that he would ask the love of his life to be his forever. To take on his name; become Amu Tsukiyomi.

They have been dating for almost five years, she is now nineteen while he is twenty four, it is time to take the final step in settling down and ask Amu to be his wife. After graduation he and Amu had moved into their first home, along with Utau and Kukai. It had seemed a great idea, Utau and Kukai had their own apartment and had actually married last year at the ages of nineteen and twenty and had decided to get a real home and so he and Amu had pooled their resources with them and they had bought a three bedroom, two bath home. They had allowed Utau and Kukai to have the master bedroom while he and Amu took the second bedroom which was almost as big as the master and the third was a guest room which also doubled as a music room and the living room doubled as an office. It was a bit cramped but not too much. Nagihiko and Rima were engaged, he had asked her to marry him the day before they graduated, but they wanted a long engagement which was code for until he could get her mother to let her go.

Their lives had worked out well, all nine of them. Tadase was currently a go-getter at a top company and working his way at night through school to become a lawyer, he was actually dating Kikyo. She still, after so many years, was doing her best to become normal again and was going to school to become a social worker while she worked part time at a health clinic as a receptionist.

Yaya had matured, slightly, she was still pretty immature but she knew when to be serious, her immaturity is what people call fun. She was now a preschool teacher and got along great with the kids, her sort-of boyfriend Kairi was still in school but as soon as he was out was planning on going to work as an instructor at a dojo.

Nagi and Rima, besides being engaged, were having a bit of trouble. Still afraid because she had lost her husband Rima's mother held on as tightly as she could. Rima had made it known to just forget her mother and get married anyway, her mother had no say but Nagi knew she loved her mother and wouldn't give up. They had all the time in the world and he was determined. He actually had suggested the idea of a dance studio which taught male and female dominated dance to two of his dance instructors from when he was a child and they immediately jumped on it and started their own dance studio asking him to be a teacher. Rima was in the show business of a TV producing company that mostly dealt with comedy but some drama as well.

Kukai was now a soccer coach for the country's Olympics team. They had offered to let him be a player but he had, shockingly, refused and said he'd rather teach others since it would help them get the gold more than if he was a single player-a single player a team does not make they say. Utau had her own music studio, Devil-Angel Studios, which was a sister company to his own music studio, Black Cat Studios.

Both he and his younger sister had produced quiet a few up and coming artists who were quickly gaining prominence. They both produced every type of music from classic to pop and anything in between. He and Amu had even recorded one CD for each company he on the violin and she on the lyre. They were known as Amulet Lynx and for Devil-Angel Studios they produced one CD.

_Transformations_

_Amulet Heart_

_Amulet Spade_

_Amulet Clover_

_Amulet Diamond_

_Amulet Fortune_

_Black Lynx_

_Death Rebel_

_Seven Seas Treasure_

_Lunatic Charm_

_Seraphic Charm_

_Sky Jack_

_Dear Baby_

_Samurai Dream_

_Yamato Maihime_

_Beat Jumper_

_Clown Drop_

_Platinum Royal_

That CD had been decorated in a splurge of color for each transformation; pink, blue, green, yellow, white, navy, plum, deep blue, blood red, pinkish-white, bright green, baby pink, dark green-blue, violet, dark blue, red, and yellow beige. For Black Cat Studios they had also released one CD, while Transformations was much more upbeat this one was sad and dressed in black and white with a few laces of red.

_Memorial_

_Little Sister_

_Dear Mother_

_Departed_

_Why_

_Father_

_Ami_

_Console_

_Breathe Again_

_Fate_

_Love_

_Midori_

_Moving On_

_Lullaby_

That had been healing the last of her wounds and Amu had truly moved on. She would never not miss her mother and sister but it was easier. She actually produced her own magazine which was very popular for everyone. It was called _Suits of Cards_ and had something for everyone. All the layout Amu did herself and it was inspired by her Charas. The cover was white and held a picture of her Charas except they didn't look like a Chara since they had the proportions of a human. It was a monthly magazine and so would change what they were wearing and doing but she almost always had them in the clothing they wore. Each would have a card and show it, Ran pink hearts, Miki blue spades, Su green clovers, and Kiki yellow diamonds, Which number, King, Queen, Jack, or Ace would change month to month as well as where they were positioned on the magazine.

That was how the magazine was broken down; along the edges of the paper was pink than blue than green and then yellow to make it easy to find while the page numbers were black inside a pink heart, blue spade, green clover, or yellow diamond. The first page of each of the sections had the girl as a Chara on a background of a darker version of their color; Ran on red, Miki on navy, Su on forest green, and Kiki on orange. Their poses would change but it'd be the same way.

Ran's section was for sports reviews and upcoming ones coming up that month as well as tips those who do the sports give. Miki's section was art and literature reviews as well as any newly coming out books and recommendations of other books or paintings someone might like based on what they already like. Su's section was cleaning tips and recipes. Kiki's section was music and movie reviews as well as interviews with musicians that she could get to allow her to interview them, usually from either Devil-Angel Studios or Black Cat Studios. The inside of the back cover she would make a small three to five panel comic of the four interacting while in their Chara proportions and everyone thought that she just made them up to personify the four different parts of the magazine except for Ikuto and her friends who all knew the truth.

Things had changed and he was ready for the ultimate change. Seeing the ring that he had custom ordered was well he paid for it and slipped it into his pocket. It was much like the ring Amu wore as Dark Amulet Fortune years ago. It was a silver ring, delicate and feminine as well as simple, in the center there was a multifaceted diamond while on one side was a amethyst cut into a heart, a sapphire cut into a spade, on the other side of the diamond was an emerald cut into a clover and a topaz cut into a diamond. Smirking Ikuto thought it cute that Amu's birthstone was a sapphire and his a topaz.

Entering the house again the ring box weighted heavy in his pocket. He had asked Amu to come to dinner with him and was already dressed in his suit and tie when he went to the jewelers, coming out of their bedroom was Amu and his mouth dropped. She wore a spaghetti strapped midnight blue dress that showed just enough cleavage to make him yearn to see more and the dress ended just shy of her knees and on her feet were black high heels. She wore the bracelet he had given her for her fifteenth birthday and along her neck the Alice in Wonderland charmed necklace he had gotten her for their first Christmas as a couple. She held a black clutch bag and her hair was elegantly let down. Seeing him she smiled and made her way towards him.

She had grown much and filled in all the right places, he wasn't much taller than her anymore and with the heels she only had to lift her head slightly to reach his lips and he could taste the strawberry lip gloss she had on.

Tugging her they made their way to the restaurant. After a sweet candlelit dinner, which was normally not either of their normal wont but it was nice every once in awhile. Afterword they took a nice walk, the sun was set and the stars were out, not many people were around at all. Reaching the park that so much had happened for them, where he would play his violin where no one could hear he tugged her up on the gazebo and looked into her eyes seriously.

Pulling the ring out of his pocket he got down on one knee.

"Ikuto?" He smirked as he heard Amu gasp.

"Amu, I've been in love with you for longer than I realized," here he paused with a chuckle as he opened the box to show the ring."I think I've been in love with you since you fell on top of me, I just didn't' know it. For years I've been daydreaming about you walking down the aisle to me in white, of you with a ring around your finger and a blue or pink haired baby on your hip. Will you make my dreams come true strawberry? Will you become Amu Tsukiyomi, my princess?" He whispered gazing into her eyes as tears ran freely down her face. His gaze was hopeful, he didn't know what those tears meant. Sharking Amu nodded her head yes and Ikuto took the ring and slipped it onto the ring finger of her left hand and was almost tackled as Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

Making it to their home Amu gave off a squeak as Ikuto picked her up and carried her through the door. "Thresholds will soon be a part of my job description-I better practice." He said with a smirk and Amu let out a giggle as he carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed before crawling on top of her.

Kissing her deeply Ikuto held his body up with one hand as he stroked her arm with the other. "I love you so much, Mrs. Tsukiyomi." He said rejoicing in being able to hear the name.

"My last name isn't Tsukiyomi yet." She said with laughter as she kissed his grinning lips.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time princess, don't spoil it for me." He complained with a pout which transformed into a grin as Amu kissed his bottom lip that was sticking out slightly.

"You can call me that if you want to only add a soon-to-be or something in there, I'm not a Tsukiyomi yet." She teased and Ikuto grinned.

"You know, Strawberry," Ikuto said and grinned as he held back a chuckle. "Utau-nee-imoto and Rima-chan are probably going to argue over who the bridesmaid-of-honor will be." At this he let his chuckle out as his fiancee's face got pale.

"Oh no!" Amu said shooting up but Ikuto was still hovering over her so that she just ended up bouncing off of him and back onto the bed, which did interesting things to her cleavage which Ikuto _may_ have been transfixed by for a moment or two. "They will kill each other, and be constantly asking about the plans and-"

Amu was getting more and more worked up and the last thing Ikuto wanted was for her to send herself into a panic attack so he quickly kissed her to snap her out of it.

"Amu, I was just kidding." He promised her kissing her forehead lovingly. "They both love you and wouldn't hold it against you no matter which you choose, or if you don't choose either. In the end the only thing the bridesmaid-of-honor actually does that the others don't is hold your bouquet." He promised kissing her cheek.

"You sure they won't take it personally?" Amu asked and Ikuto nodded happily.

"They love you Amu, and they know that you love them." He said kissing her lips between each word. "They know not to take it personally, you have enough love for the both of them." Ikuto promised nuzzling her cheek. "How about we get some sleep, and tomorrow we can tell everyone that you said yes." Amu nodded in agreement before her eyes widened.

"Won't we need to tell them the question I answered yes to?" Amu asked and her brow furrowed as she saw Ikuto's satisfied expression. "They didn't..." Amu muttered.

"They all knew Amu." He answered with a grin, "all of them knew what I was planning, they even helped with my confidence since I was so nervous to ask you." He said happily and Amu looked at him surprised.

"How long have you been planning to ask me?"

"That depends;" he said shrugging, "I told everyone what I was planning two months ago, I started designing the ring about a week before your eighteenth birthday. I first imagined you in a white gown at Yuu and Yukari's wedding, but I had actually first imagined you as my wife one day back when all your Charas were X Characters and you were cooking and I imagined all of them just being a few children and you with a ring around your finger." Saying that the neko lifted up the strawberry's left hand and kissed the delicate knuckle right underneath the ring. "I realized I was in love with you when I took you to the amusement park-do you remember? Riding the tea cups and you told me it felt like a beginning and why not I make it my beginning to, that was when I realized I had fallen for you. But I was yours from the moment you landed on me as I took a nap in the hole, I just didn't know it yet." He answered and Amu felt a few tears slip from her eyes.

Interlocking the fingers of her left hand with the hand that was still holding it Amu brought the back of his hands to her lips and gave it a light kiss.

* * *

**My sappy, romantic side came out full force in this. I hope you like it. It was kind of difficult to figure out who was doing what because I wanted it to seem realistic and what each person would be happy to do based on their Charas. And when they are talking about graduation they mean graduation from the public school system, don't know how it is over there so to make it easier I just made it so that it was the same as here in America.**


	29. Epilogue 2 Wedding Week

**I have _no_ idea what weddings are like in Japan. Looking at Shugo Chara Encore for Amu and Ikuto it seems like a lot of people wear white while over here no one wears white but the bride. So I based this off of what a wedding her in America would look like mostly. I have a bit of background knowledge this way.**

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter. It's at the very end so if you don't want to read it, stop once they are heading to their honeymoon.**

* * *

_Ten Months Later_

"I can't believe I am about to do this." Amu whispered gripping Ikuto's hand tightly.

"If your scared we can back out, it's not too late to." He whispered rubbing the back of her neck.

"I want to," Amu answered after shaking her head, both as a negative to backing out and to shake the palpitation from her.

"You know this is permanent." Ikuto warned as Amu took his hand and lead him into the building.

"I'm sure about this, I'm sure about _you_." Turning she smiled at her fiancee. He smiled back, she was sure, and he knew her-she'd be on the fence for a long time but once she made up her mind there was very little that could sway her.

"Hello, welcome to the Mad Tatter's." A inked up girl with her black hair in a bump as well as a ponytail and a black tank top that exposed her arms that were covered in tattoos.

Twenty minutes later Ikuto and Amu were sat in seats right beside each other, Amu's pink hair that reached her waist pulled into a bun to keep it out of the way. She had already given each of their tattoo artist's the picture she had done for the matching tattoos they were about to get.

_Amu smiled as she put the finishing touches on the picture she had just made. Miki would have been proud. She and Ikuto had decided to get matching tattoos, they had been walking and Amu had seen a tattoo parlor and told Ikuto that one day she was going to get a tattoo. He had suggested they get matching ones and she had agreed, it was a great idea._

_The only question was, which tattoo to get. It had to be something they both liked and would be happy with forever. Deciding to put it on their shoulders so it could easily be shown or covered depending on what they want they had decided to draw their own tattoo and had found a parlor that was okay with doing a tattoo from a sketch._

_Smiling Amu pushed a stubborn lock of hair, that no matter how many times she tried to push it away, would go back in her face. Her hair was getting long again, she usually kept it just to the end of her shoulder blades but since Ikuto proposed she didn't cut her hair so she could do the hairstyle she wanted and would cut it after their honeymoon._

_Leaning over Amu tapped Ikuto's shoulder and he glanced up at her before looking at the piece of paper she handed to him._

_It was a chibi blue-black cat on its hind legs. It's front legs were wrapped around a strawberry almost as big as it was. The cat's eyes are closed as it bites into the strawberry._

"_So the cat is taking a bite of the strawberry?" Ikuto asked with a smirk glancing at Amu who shrugged._

"_I was being realistic, that's what you do to me all the time."_

_Chuckling Ikuto pushed her hair away from her ear and whispered into it. "Yes, I do." He said before biting her ear which she blushed brightly from. _

"So where are the two of you getting these bad boys?" Amu's tattoo artist, a woman who can't be older than twenty five, asks. Simultaneously both Ikuto and Amu point to their right shoulder, on the front. Amu is wearing a one shoulder top that is tied to her left shoulder while Ikuto has to take off his shirt.

"You two ever have a tattoo before?" Ikuto's tattoo artist, a man who looks around twenty nine, asks. Both answer in the negative and he laughs. "We've got some ink virgins here. Don't worry, it's not as bad as everyone says, but it does kind of hurt." He said before they pulled out the needle and began tattooing the two.

_A week later_

"Amu, wake up." The sleeping girl blinked her hazy golden eyes as locks of strawberry hair was in her face. Blinking up she saw the two blondes who were her best friends. Last night had been her and Ikuto's joint bachelor and bachlorette party. They had gone to dinner, than had a sleepover Amu and the girls went to Rima's house while Ikuto and the boys stayed at the home that they shared with Utau and Kukai.

Knowing the boys they probably grilled each other and goofed off. She and the girls had some tea, staid up late gossiping, painting each others toes, and even had a pillow fight and had all crashed in Rima's room which had been turned into a haven for all of them.

Rima had a big maple wood bed which had a drawer that was pulled out to reveal another bed where Amu slept. She and Rima slept on it while Utau, Yaya, and Kikyo slept on the bigger bed. Everything in Rima's room was white and crystal and the floor was a clean beige.

Sitting up Amu rubbed her eyes. She was dressed in dark blue short shorts and a pink camisole. Utau was leaning over the bed and over her, dressed in one of Kukai's shirts, which was a blue-green color and a pair of underwear which were purple with her hair down. Beside her Rima wore a white long sleeved Victorian nightgown. Just hopping off of the bed Yaya wore orange kapris decorated with bows and a matching sleeveless shirt her pigtails tied in braids. Preparing to follow her, Kikyo wore a light blue long sleeve nightgown that reached her knees and her long dark hair braided in a thick rope.

"How do you feel for your wedding day, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked with a wide smile and Amu smiled at her in return waking up fully.

"Excited." She said with a laugh as she got up to get dressed. She and the girls had to go get their nails, hair and makeup done as well as get dressed. Rima was her bridesmaid of honor while Yaya and Utau were also bridesmaids, and Kikyo the flower girl. Tadase was Ikuto's best man while Nagihiko and Kairi were his groomsmen and she had asked Kukai to walk her down the aisle.

She is about to marry the man of her dreams, and she felt no nervousness. Only excitement.

Ikuto's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. It was time, the moment he had been waiting the last seven years, even when he wasn't consciously aware of it, for was upon him. Amu was about to walk down the aisle to him to become his wife.

He was standing alone up on the alter with the priest, dressed in a classic tux with a plum vest, and tie. In his pocket was a rose and around his neck, along his tie, was the Dumpty Key. He knew from dressing with his groomsmen and Kukai, that they were wearing exactly the same as him but their vest and ties were blue and in their pocket was a blue handkerchief.

It is the middle of winter, the floors are hardwood and the wall glass showing that outside it is snowing lightly. The arch above his head is decorated in climbing ivy, honeysuckle and wild honeysuckle. The walls are white and decorated with white flowers and orange blossoms. The windows that are walls have an icy blue sheen to them while on the floor are pink sparkles.

The trail to the arch is white and on either side the aisles are made of apple wood. The grooms family side has a blue bow on each one while the bride's side has a pink bow on each one on the side facing away from the aisle. Ikuto had invited college friends and high school friends while Amu had invited a few classmates, the most noticeable one not being a classmate but Seiichiro.

The music starts and the first couple comes. It is Yaya and Kairi. The bridesmaid gowns are icy pink and knee length as well as spaghetti strapped Right underneath the bust is tied a ribbon white ribbon, Yaya's hair is down from it's usual pigtails looking soft with green clover stud earrings on as well as a green clover pendent on a silver chain. On her feet were white ballet flats. Held tightly in her hands were a bouquet of a dozen roses, four white, four pink, and four blue, which each of the bridesmaids had the same bouquet.

Next is Utau being walked by Nagihiko. Utau's hair is let down to her knees and she wears yellow diamond stud earrings and a yellow diamond pendent on a silver chain. Her dress is the exact same as Yaya's, but she wore white high heels.

Then was Tadase and Rima walking down. As the best man and maid-of-honor they walked together. Unlike the other girls, the ribbon underneath the bust of Rima's dress was blue. Her normal headband was missing and she wore blue spade stud earrings and a blue spade pendent on a silver chain, on her petite feet were white tap shoes.

Reaching them both Tadase and Rima took their place of honor as the final two parties came. The next was Kikyo, who had agreed to be the flower girl, even if she was a bit old to be called a flower girl. She wore the same dress as the bridesmaids did and she wore white ballet flats tied in pink that matched her dress. She wore pink heart stud earrings and a pink heart pendent on a silver chain. Her hair was let mostly down but had several small braids that braided in flower petals. Instead of a bouquet she carried a white basket which held pink, blue, green, and yellow rose petals that she sprinkled as she walked, reaching the end of the aisle she took her seat on the front isle, next to Souko and Aruto Tsukiyomi.

Finally it was the one that Ikuto had been waiting for, Amu walking on the arm of Kukai as he brought her to him.

Her wedding dress was the only thing that Amu was really a stickler for. She would allow Ikuto to plan the entire rest of the wedding if he wanted but the wedding dress was the one thing she planned on. When he asked what it was about the dress that was so special she explained that when she was younger she used to gaze at her mother's wedding dress. Ever since she saw her first princess movie and the wedding she planned on wearing her mother's dress. However when she was younger they had moved and been forced to pack the dress away and it had been eaten out by moths. She wanted to get the dress right. Of course Ikuto didn't really know the first thing about weddings and so they had planned together.

Amu had wanted the dress to have representation of their Charas, all parts of each of them. Even though their Charas had went back into the Egg's Cradle almost five years ago they could still feel them. Everyone else Charas had done the same but they were still there and every now and then they could catch something or other from those Charas winking at them through their friends words and actions.

Amu wore a floor length, one shouldered snow white gown that seemed to sparkle with an icy sheen to it. The shoulder to the gown is on her left shoulder, held by a plum bow; for Mamoru, allowing her newly healed tattoo to be visible and on her right hip her dress is clinched and held with a navy blue gemstone; for Yoru. Her dress shows a slip of cleavage beneath her Humpty Lock which is secured with an ivory ribbon. Underneath her dress is a garter that is decorated with pink hears, blue spades, navy cat head, plum cat head, green clover, and yellow diamond. On her feet, barely being able to see a peep of, is white kitten heeled shoes.

Her strawberry locks are held in a open flower bun which is held in place by four clover clips. A yellow one in the middle of the bun to hold it in place, over one ear is a pink one and over the other a green. Than on the right side of her head a single lock of hair was allow to fall into her face, it was secured with a blue clover clip and was curled. Covering all of this was her veil.

Her bouquet, held in her left hand as her right was in Kukai's arm, was the last part that made her dress complete. She held red roses for pure and eternal love and baby's breath for sweetness that was for tradition. Yellow daffodils that mean "your the only one for me" and "I'm always shining when I'm with you" for Kiki. Blue forget-me-nots that mean true love for Miki. For Su Maidenhair Fern that means sacred bonds of love, and for Ran orchids that mean love. Instead of the bouquet being held by fabric or paper it was held by ivy which meant fidelity, marriage, wedded love and affection.

For the old saying;

Something old

Something new

Something borrowed

Something blue

Her Humpty Lock was old, her dress new, Utau had lent her the shoes-a purchase from the El side of her-and her blue hair clip and the gemstone which held her dress were blue.

Slowly she made a march to him with Kukai leading her, as her unofficial older brother he had been asked to. Her father was still alive and was actually in the isles as a guest. She hadn't told him about her wedding until she sent the invitation and when he asked her about it explained that she had already asked someone else to walk her down the aisle. However he was getting a bit better, today he is ninety three days sober no one will know if it'll last-alcoholism is a disease.

Reaching them Kukai gave Ikuto his usual happy-go-lucky grin, which the blue haired man didn't see since he was too busy staring at Amu enough to make her blush. The green eyed man took the hand of the girl who was like a little sister to him out of his arm and taking Ikuto's hand placed her hand into his before going and sitting beside Kikyo to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Ikuto placed his other hand at her elbow to help her up the steps and once she reached them Ikuto lifted the veil over her head to show her face to him. Her makeup was subtle, simple light pink lip gloss and natural colors. Smiling at him Amu handed her bouquet to Rima and turned to face him with both her hands in his.

The minister went on with the service, neither Amu or Ikuto actually heard him since they were too busy staring into each others eyes. They were drawn away as the preacher started talking just a bit louder. The aged man had a gentle smile on his face, most couples never heard the majority of his service, he preferred it like that, they usually were staring so deeply into each others eyes and so in love. That was what really mattered.

"The couple has written their own vows and would like to recite them to each other. Ikuto?"

Smiling Ikuto gazed into Amu's eyes beneath his eyelashes. Neither he nor Amu liked to be the center of attention, Amu was so shy and he was not one for attention because he just didn't like it. However standing here with her it was easy to pretend it was just the two of them, and so he began.

"My little strawberry,

you, my angel, fell out of the sky when I was least expecting you.

When I first saw your pretty honey-gold eyes and pink hair, I knew you were special.

It started off just that you were adorable when you blushed and so _fun_ to tease,

but soon I fell in love with you but I couldn't be with you.

And yet, you still managed to cleanse me of what I was before,

you were far too young, you didn't understand yet,

I was the boy who cried wolf so you mostly didn't believe me when I first told you-you thought I was teasing.

But I was telling the truth, and even though we went through a lot,

the ups and downs, I was happier even at our lowest than any time before you fell on me.

I promise to protect you, to love you, to be patent and always work to be a man who can deserve you.

I won't ever stop trying, somehow you decided that I am what you want.

I will never spit on the good fortune that gave this chance to me. I couldn't stop loving you if I tried.

So,

doubt the stars be fire,

doubt the sun doth move,

doubt truth be a liar,

but never doubt that I love.

Never doubt that I will always protect and love."

Ikuto finished what he was saying everyone looked at the young man either shocked or smiling with such sweetness. His friends were shocked that he even _had_ so much passion, he was always so quiet when they tried to talk to him.

Amu was biting her lip as a single tear escaped her eye. Gently Ikuto caught it with his finger and brought it to his lips to taste. Smiling the preacher turned to the pinkette. "And Amu-" he said as the woman took a deep breath. He could always get to her.

"My sweet cat,

when I first met you I was surprised to see you,

and honestly, I thought you were a creepy perverted weirdo.

But I was wrong,

your sweet and passionate-you are a pervert though.

you protected me,

you loved me,

your were patient with me, even though it couldn't have been easy. Waiting silently even though it took me so long to realize that I love you.

Now that I'm here I promise to love you forever.

You know that I _never_ make a promise that I don't have every intention of keeping.

So;

doubt the stars be fire,

doubt the sun doth move,

doubt truth be a liar,

but never doubt that I love.

_Never_ doubt that I will love and support you forever."

Amu said gazing right into Ikuto's eyes as he smiled and a tear started to fall from his eye, moving her hand up Amu brushed the tear away with her thumb. "Just beautiful," the preacher whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear him. Taking a breath he spoke louder, "Now Ikuto, do you promise to love, protect, and cherish Amu Hinamouri?"

"I do." Ikuto said proudly as he slipped the wedding ring on that matched her engagement ring but without the jewels, inscribed on the inside it said _My Princess_.

"And do you, Amu, promise to love, protect, and cherish Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" The preacher asked as Amu smiled brightly.

"I do." She promised slipping a ring on Ikuto's finger that matched her own but was slightly more masculine. Inscribed on the inside it said _My Pirate_.

"Than I now pronounce you man and wife, Ikuto-you may now kiss your bride." The preacher authorized and Ikuto didn't have to be told twice before wrapping one arm around Amu's waist and the other around her back and tugging her over to kiss her. Amu's arms rested between them on his chest and her hands on her shoulders, she actually had to push him back slightly so they didn't start making out in front of the entire wedding.

"We'll continue that later, my perverted neko." Amu whispered to him as she pulled away which caused a delicious shiver to go down Ikuto's spine. Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu's waist as Rima handed Amu back her bouquet.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce for the first time-Mr. And Mrs. Tsukiyomi!" The preacher said happily as people started cheering and Amu blushed but Ikuto had a smirk on his face. His cheeks had the slightest dusting of pink but no one could see beside the wedding party and they'd never say anything to him about it.

Smiling Ikuto lead Amu to the next room where their reception was being held. The room was the same as where the ceremony was held but it had no furniture but tables and chairs. It was decorated with the white flowers and orange blossoms on the glass walls. There were round tables, they were covered with white table cloth as well as the chairs were covered in white, one one table the back of the chairs were tied with a blue bow and on the next they would be tied with a pink bow. In the middle of each table was a black cat figurine and playing cards as well as each seat having the wedding favors.

The very center table would hold the wedding party, which also would hold Kukai and Kikyo. The food would be served by waiters and the glasses were painted with the words "Drink Me" and along the rims of the plates was painted "Eat Me" the plates were white and painted with blue while the glasses were clear and painted with pink.

Smiling as they ate it was soon time for the toasts. Standing Rima, as the maid-of-honor would be first. Standing everyone quieted down so they could hear the petite woman. "Amu is my best friend," she said this easily but both Nagi and Utau sweat dropped, man was Rima the jealous type. "She is my best friend and I always want what is best for her, Ikuto your not nearly good enough for her." At this all the guests gasped and Amu looked at the girl with a shocked face, but Ikuto nodded calmly-fully agreeing with her. "But no one is good enough to deserve her but at least he tries," Rima added turning to the wedding guests who all calm a bit, "he wants to protect her and he honestly loves her just like she does him." Here Rima looked fondly at the newlyweds, "the two of them belong together. But, if the stupid cat hurts Amu-chan I'll make him wish he was dead." She added with an icy glare at Ikuto-the said "stupid cat". Chuckling nervously Nagi tried to pull her down to sit.

"Calm down Rima-koi, Ikuto-kun wouldn't hurt Amu-chan."

"I'm counting on it midget," Ikuto said with a smirk, "but I won't screw this up," he promised holding Amu close as everyone laughed and she pulled him down for a kiss.

Standing next was Tadase, even as he stood he kept one hand holding tightly to Kikyo's and rubbed his face with his other hand, he no longer had Kiseki and had to speak publicly by himself now but he hadn't ever had to talk in front of a crowd this big or something as huge as important as his older brother's wedding.

"Ikuto-nii-san has always been on the out, he's always held himself aloof from those around him. But Amu-chan changed that, she opened him up and even though I and Utau-nee-san have known him for almost his entire life we only saw sides of him after Amu-chan was in his life. I never even knew that he could be the way he is now-teasing. I only ever officially met Amu-chan not long before Ikuto-nee-san met her and I have to say I always knew she was special, I just didn't know how special. She joined our group and was the missing peace we all never knew that we needed." Tadase said rubbing his finger along Kikyo's knuckles, the silent addition of the two of them to everyone at the table was clear. If it wasn't for Amu who knows what would happen to Kikyo, and then Tadase wouldn't have the love of his life with him, the one he was planning on proposing to soon.

When Tadase sat down everyone thought that was it for the speeches but Kukai rose.

"As the unofficial older brother of Amu since we were just kids, I'd like to say a few words," Kukai said with a wink. "These two have been more in love with each other than I ever saw two teenagers growing up. He's always been very protective of her and she has always taken care of him." Kukai said looking at the two and letting out a chuckle as he saw them blush slightly. "These two are just made for each other, they are like a lock and key." Kukai said pointing to Amu when he said lock and Ikuto when he said key.

Everyone started laughing thinking that it was a sexual joke while Amu's father nearly fainted of the boy who had _walked her down the aisle-what he was supposed to do_ made such a tasteless joke but he knew that he had no right and could not say anything. The wedding party laughed because they knew what Kukai really meant but also that he planned for everyone else to take it sexually. Ikuto laughed while Amu hide her face in his chest.

"But seriously-if you hurt her, Tsukiyomi, I'll beat the crap out of you." He threatened seriously before looking thoughtful, "or at least what's left of you. You know, after Rima-chan and Utau-koi get done with you."

"Damn straight!" Utau yelled with a fist pump.

"Exactly," the other blonde girl agreed nodding her head in the affirmative.

Leaning over Amu whispered to Ikuto, "our family is insane."

"Yes," her ocean eyed husband agreed, "but they are _our_ family. Plus mom and dad are even crazier than they are." He said as Amu looked at him incredulously, "they'd all beat me up if I ever did anything to hurt you-mom and dad would torture me. They like you more than they like me."

"Oh Ikuto, that isn't true." Amu said quickly stroking his face.

"I'm kidding strawberry," he said before she could freak out or somehow start feeling guilty that she "took his parents" from him or something. "Besides, in their position I'd like you more to." He added teasingly.

Soon it was time to cut the cake. The cake was very traditional, three tiers that were white squares. Along the bottom of each tier was edible blue diamonds and decorated with a single pink sugar flower on each tier as well as a bushel of three on the very bottom of the cake.

Smiling they held the knife in one hand and slowly cut the cake. The cake was chocolate with strawberry filling and butter cream frosting smiling Ikuto gently took a piece on his fork and placed it in Amu's mouth. Smiling sweetly Amu placed some in his mouth, a bit got on the side of his mouth so Amu leaned up to gently lick it off of his mouth and he caught her into a passionate kiss.

Going to the center Amu stood while behind her all the girls got into a group. It was time to toss the bouquet. Taking a deep breath Amu tossed it behind her as the sound of girls screaming for it came through and turning she saw it in Rima's hands with her surprised face. Smiling Amu winked at Rima before her hand was taken and she was lead to a chair with Ikuto standing by it smirking and Amu blushed deeply. This was what he was most looking foreword to the for the reception.

Sitting down with her face beet red Ikuto smirked at her. "No need to be shy princess, I am your husband after all." He said as she smiled gently. _Her husband_ it felt good to be able to think of him as that, and she is _his wife_, that felt good to.

Slowly Ikuto let his hand trail up the smooth, warm skin underneath her dress rubbing soothing circles as he slowly moved up her leg. As he got to her thigh Amu unconsciously opened her legs a bit for him and he smirked as he was met with the light frill of her garter before slowly pulling it down between his thumb and two middle fingers, allowing the nails of his pointer finger and pinky run down her skin causing her to shiver.

Slipping it off her foot Ikuto leaned over to give her lips a peck as he threw the garter over his shoulder where a line of all single men waited. It landed in Seiichiro's hands which caused the poor boy to blush madly.

Pulling her up, there was one last thing to do before they could began their honeymoon. Leading her to the dance floor it was time for them to have their first dance. Placing his hands on her waist as she placed hers around his neck they slowly rocked to the music. They had chosen for the song that he would often play before they began dating, the music he'd play at the gazebo where he had proposed. After the song ended couples slowly filled into the dance floor and he and Amu slipped away.

Once they reached the limo they had booked they climbed in, they had a two hour drive to get to the cabin in the mountains that they had for a three week honeymoon. Amu had already published her magazine for the month and worked longer than usual to have next months magazine ready as well as Utau agreeing to take care of Black Cat Studios while Ikuto was gone.

Reaching the cabin it was too dark to see anything as Ikuto thanked the man that had driven the limo and carried Amu into the cabin. It is a one bedroom cabin with a bathroom that had a tub small kitchenette and living room and a wrap around porch. The front of the porch had a porch swing while the back had a jacuzzi. Kicking the front door closed behind him with his foot Ikuto and Amu didn't bother to look at how rustic and homey everything looked. Later in their honeymoon they'd spend afternoons swinging on the porch swing holding each other, lounging in the jacuzzi, walking the few trails away from the cabin and cooking the food in the homey kitchenette. But for now they had other things to do.

Entering the room it had green shutters, just like all the other windows, a iron post bed with a flowered duvet over the normal blanket and sheets and plenty of pillows, there was a closet and a dresser. On the other side of the dresser from the door was a rocking chair with a quilt over it. All could be explored later. Setting her down Ikuto pushed the door closed with his hand as he stroked her face and kissed her again as he took off her viel and placed it on the rocking chair beside them. Next to go was her dress, slowly undoing the zipper that went from the back of the dress all the way to the dip in her waist. They were both breathing hard as if it was their first time being together but somehow it felt like it.

Slipping the dress off from her petite form and placing it on the rocking chair with her veil, it revealed her in a sleeveless white corset and matching panties attached. Her hair still up and her Humpty Lock held still by the ribbon. Smiling shyly up at him Amu tugged him down to kiss again as she pushed his coat off of him

Pulling away slightly Amu took the chain that held his Dumpty Key off of him as he undid the ribbon of her Humpty Lock and they both placed the artifacts reverently on the dresser beside them. Smiling Ikuto began taking off each of the clover clips Amu was wearing and placed them on the dresser as well as her strawberry locks slowly fell down free now. They were slightly curly from holding the hairstyle for so long and Ikuto took some hair and held it to his face and inhaled closing his eyes before kissing the soft, silky, strands before letting them sift through his fingers.

Taking his tie in her hands Amu tugged Ikuto down so she could kiss him, his tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance, as he pushed her back towards the bed and she undid his tie. Just before her knees reached the bed Amu flipped them so that Ikuto landed, sitting, on the bed and she ended up straddling his lap as she finished undoing his tie and pushed it away.

Ikuto smirked as he felt Amu start to unbutton his shirt and explore the well known skin that was freshly revealed. Pressing at her waist to push her against him Ikuto moved his mouth to her ear to whisper to her, "I love you Amu."

"I love you to, Ikuto." She whispered back running a hand through his hair. Groaning at the feel Ikuto wrapped his other hand around her back and stood up to deposit her on the bed, this time underneath him. Smiling he stroked her face and looked at it as if drinking in the features before kissing her forehead, each eyelid, the tip of her nose, each cheek, and finally her lips.

Moving from her lips Ikuto kissed down her neck to along the top of her corset which, though covering very modestly, still allowed the upper swell of her breast to be visible which he nipped at as she wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist as he started slowly moving against her.

"P-pants o-o-_oh_-off." Amu panted as she tugged on his belt before using her feet to push the pants away so he was only in his navy boxers.

"A little eager Mrs. Tsukiyomi?" Ikuto teased nipping her ear.

"Considering that my husband is mercilessly teasing me instead of taking me, yes." Amu said though she blushed and Ikuto groaned at her words. He always loved when she talked dirty, though she was often too shy that she rarely did, but he knew that when she did she was just getting started with things like that.

"Really? That doesn't sound nice." He said with a false conversational tone as he moved slightly harder against her.

"No, Mr. Tsukiyomi, it isn't. Especially since your teasing and all I want is you inside of me." Amu was blushing but at the same time play glaring at him and Ikuto felt his body give a deep racking shudder. Was she trying to drive him crazy?

Didn't matter-he'd enjoy the insanity every minute. He'll be her mad Cheshire Cat and she can be his Alice.

"Patience, Strawberry," Ikuto abolished gently kissing her nose, "I still need to get you ready."

"Who needs to get ready?" Amu asked smirking at him, oh now he was in for it. She had a side of her, one that didn't come out much, of being very confident and unafraid, probably a combination of Ran and Kiki's influence. "I can feel that your hard, and I'm wet. What are we waiting for?"

"For me to make you feel good," Ikuto answered nuzzling her neck and nipping at it. Her neck was sensitive, not as much as her ears but still pretty sensitive. "Now be patient, Amu. It's our wedding night and I'm going to have you come apart many times before I take you." He teased kissing her before pulling away to undo her corset. It was laced in the front and took quiet a while to unlace fully. Underneath him Amu squirmed, every time she tried to reach for the corset just to pull it off he swatted her hands away.

Smiling once he got the contraption off of her, Ikuto gently allowed his thumb to brush over one nipple delighting in the sound of his name being moaned from his wife's lips. Leaning down he caught one pert nipple in his mouth and slowly began to suckle on it and as well as lick at it while his hand played with the other breast, kneading and delicately pinching the sensitive skin. Once he was satisfied he switched his attentions and did the same thing to the opposite. He didn't want either getting jealous-he loved them equally.

"Now this is a beautiful thing-I don't think I've ever seen anything better." Ikuto said with a smirk hovering over his wife once he finished the ministrations.

"Huh?" Amu asked panting hard and blinking her eyes open that had a distinct haze over their normally bright golden honey color.

"My wife; hair astray, eyes glazed over, flushed cheeks, chest moving heavily with panting, hands gripping the sheets tightly and legs wrapped around me. It's absolutely beautiful. Little Strawberry, your practically _begging_ me to take you." He said with a satisfied smirk.

"You know what is really beautiful?" Amu asked halfheartedly glaring at him, when he looked at her curiously she continued. "My husband, when he finally gets done with teasing me." At this Ikuto chuckled at her which didn't do very much good, she wasn't in the mood for being teased. Sighing before looking up at him with wide, almost innocent, eyes Amu blinked prettily at him.

"Ikuto," she whispered looking up at him and had to hold back a smirk at his dazed expression. "Ikuto, my darling husband," she said gripping his shoulder and pulling him down so that their noses were almost touching and Ikuto had a light blush on his cheeks. "Poor Ikuto, don't you know?" At this she grabbed his manhood through his boxers in a soft touch and smirked when she heard his gasp. "That when you tease your wife, she's likely to get you back; three fold-at least." She said with a chuckle.

"Amu!" He gasped out as she slowly started to pump him, starting at the base and moving to the tip before slowly pulling down and doing it again. "Oh fuck," he muttered closing his eyes in rapture as Amu pushed him slightly so they moved and he was laying flat on the bed and she was hovering over him, one hand on the mattress to hold her up and the other on him. "Yes Amu, just like that." He panted as she squeezed a bit harder.

"Like this Ikuto?" Amu asked sweetly gripping him again and smirking as he groaned. "Guess what Ikuto?" Amu asked and Ikuto opened one eye to see her, "teasing isn't nice, is it?" Before he could ask what she meant she pulled her hand away from him, earning a pained moan from her blue haired husband, and leaned over to kiss him sweetly.

"Okay, okay, you little minx." Ikuto groaned flipping them over, "your very persuasive." He added with a wink as he slid the last article of clothing separating them from their bodies. Amu wrapped her legs around him as he slowly slipped inside of her, she was warm and wet and felt like home. They simultaneously let out a moan from the feeling of him finally being inside of her again.

They breathed heavily for awhile, getting used to the feeling, this wasn't their first time but it always felt new whenever they made love. "So tight," Ikuto groaned, "always so _tight_."

"That's because your so big. My big, perverted, cat." Amu teased wiggling slightly underneath him which caused him to moan her name.

"I'm big, am I?" He asked with a smirk looking down at her and chuckled when she blushed a bit. "Would you like your kitty-cat to take you, princess? Is that what you want?" He said gently nuzzling her neck.

"Yes," Amu moaned tightening her legs around him. Smirking Ikuto slowly began to move, he'd never deny anything to his little strawberry. Slowly he built up his pace, egged on by Amu's moans and the hand that was scratching down his back and the other tangled into his hair. She moved along with him, matching his pace, in between heated kisses they gazed into each others eyes. Amu's eyes had darkened to the color of fresh honey while Ikuto's had darkened to almost a navy color.

"A-A-Amu!" Ikuto groaned moving feverishly fast, "I'm gonna-gonna...gonna _ah_!" He panted trying to form words between the panting. Even before their first time, Ikuto had used his hand plenty of times and knew what it felt like just before he came apart, the reality was much better than any fantasy he could ever dream.

"I-inside." Amu whispered and Ikuto started and looked at her, not sure if he heard her right. Realizing that he had Ikuto picked up the pace, they both wanted children so Amu had stopped taking her birth control pills after he had proposed but they didn't want to have any while planning a wedding and Ikuto had either worn a condom or pulled out but now she was allowing for him to cum inside of her again. Kissing her deeply Ikuto thrust into her a bit harder delighting in how she squirmed and moaned as her inner muscles around him tighten. She was close.

"I love you Amu," Ikuto whispered into her ear, "I wouldn't be able to survive without you. Your like an angel who just flew by and decided to take me to heaven." Ikuto whispered holding her close.

"Oh, Ik-ik-_ah oh_ Ikuto!" Amu screamed as she started to shake before coming and Ikuto sped up slightly as he to came just a moment after her, he kept moving, working Amu through her orgasm. Both were panting, looking into each others eyes, with a light sheen of sweat covering them. Slowly Ikuto pulled out of her, which made Amu whimper at the loss. Laying on his side beside her Ikuto gathered Amu into his arms and lightly kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck as his hands stroked her arms, neck, shoulders, face and stomach gently.

"I love you, Amu." Ikuto whispered nipping her ear affectionately.

"I love you, Ikuto." Amu said back nuzzling her head against his chest and neck. Bringing the covers over them, Ikuto held Amu close as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**I have never gotten any tattoos before, never been in a tattoo parlor, so I am going off of my imagination. I once saw a tattoo parlor while driving down the highway called The Mad Tatter's and I only remember it because of the Alice in Wonderland reference and I still remember that. So my idea of the tattoo parlor is all imaginary. I also have no idea how long it takes a tattoo to heal either.**

**Oh and something to tell you guys, back a long time ago, like from at least the middle ages, if not longer ago, when a woman cried if a man took a tear and tasted it that would be seen as something very tender and sweet. It was like their version of kissing the tears away to us. The practice died down in the early 1900's, though, shame-I think it's a sweet practice.**

**The lemon...yeah. First time for a full-scale lemon to.**


	30. Epilogue 3 Kids

**One of the most fun with couples is wondering what their children will look like. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Sorry.**

* * *

_Eight Years Later_

Amu Tsukiyomi smiled gently as she stirred the mixture happily. Her two daughters, Ami and Midori sat at the kitchen table not three feet from where their mother was stirring the cake mix. Their friends and family were coming over for the weekly dinner, every Saturday they had dinner, going through a cycle to each couple, Kikyo and Tadase, Yaya and Kairi, Kukai and Utau and then, the turn it is now, Amu and Ikuto.

The oldest of the Tsukiyomi siblings is Ami Tsukiyomi. A five year old, pink haired and blue eyed girl. She was currently helping her mother cook by mixing a bowl of the icing for the cake. The youngest is a two year old girl, she has blue hair with natural pink highlights that are only able to be seen in the sunlight while her pretty eyes are mismatched, one blue and one honey-golden. Little Midori was sitting in a highchair and snuggling her little plushies. Amu had sewn six plushie toys, two for each of her children. Ami had a plushie Su and Miki, Yoru and plushie Yoru and Mamoru, and Midori a plushie Ran and Kiki, Midori was playing with Ran and Kiki. The three were close enough to each other and would play together and let the siblings play with their toys.

Turning Amu saw her husband walk into the kitchen with their only son and the last of the three. Ikuto had just ran to catch him, Yoru, who was a little firecracker and had both the looks and personality of both his father and namesake. Yoru had blue hair and honey-golden eyes, their adorable little three year old.

"Mama!" Yoru called happily leaning from Ikuto's grip. Laughing Amu abandoned the bowl and took Yoru from his father's arms, giving Ikuto a kiss before snuggling her son as Ikuto sat between his daughters where Yoru had just been sitting and coloring. Having to finish the last bit of dinner, everyone would be arriving within five minutes. Giving Yoru to his father, who Yoru looked like a miniature Ikuto it was almost scary, just like Ami looked like a miniature version of Amu and Midori was mostly a even split when it came to looks between her parents.

Ikuto placed Yoru into his lap and let him continue coloring. Amu put the batter into the pan and then into the oven, her engagement ring, which now also doubled as a eternity ring, shined brightly. The multifaceted diamond is Yoru, his birthday being April 14th and his birthstone being a diamond, the heart cut amethyst is Midori, her birthday being February 3rd and her birthstone being a amethyst, on the other side the clover cut emerald is Ami, her birthday being May 1st and her birthstone being an emerald, of course Amu's birthstone is a sapphire and Ikuto's a topaz, the spade cut sapphire and the diamond cut topaz.

Walking over Amu kissed each of her children on their forehead and kissing then kissing her husband on the lips. Even after eight years of marriage and almost thirteen years of being in a romantic relationship they were still madly in love.

Their home was a four bedroom, two and a half bath home, two story house. The first floor held a bathroom with only a toilet and sink, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a room which was an office, library, and music room. Up the stairs held the master bedroom and master bath as well as the three children rooms and the last bathroom which the three children share. All the walls are a off white eggshell yellow, all the floors have beige carpets but the bathroom have tile and the kitchen and dining room have hardwood floors. The only difference in the wall color was the bedrooms, each child's bedroom was their favorite color, Ami's green, Yoru's blue, and Midori's pink while Amu and Ikuto's was a lilac.

The home was well decorated, on the kitchen wall was a black cat clock, on the coffee table in the living room was a cat statue. On the widows was a light green curtains decorated with flowers, the walls of the library/office/music room was decorated with posters of movies and bands as well as near the book cases and sofas in the room was a globe, and at the mat of the front door was a deep pink carpet that said _Welcome_ in a lighter pink.

In the home were pictures that each year were replaced and the old one was put into the scrap books. The only pictures not replaced was a picture that Amu had photo shopped of her mother and little sister, Ami sitting in Midori's lap and surrounding them was a picture of Ami Tsukiyomi, Yoru, and Midori Tsukiyomi as a little baby when they each were only a few months old, that was the only one that was not taken away.

The other pictures were of Amu with Ikuto, Kukai with Utau, Kairi with Yaya, and Tadase with Kikyo. A picture with Utau and Ikuto, Amu and Kukai, and one with Utau, Ikuto, and Tadase. A picture of the girls; Amu, Rima, Kikyo, Utau, and Yaya, and one with the boys; Ikuto, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi. As well as one with each of them each by themselves; Amu, Utau, Kikyo, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi, Tadase, and Nagihiko. Along with this was also family portraits of the Tsukiyomi family, Soma family, Sanjo family, and Fujisaki family as well as a picture of everyone's parents, each of the couples had a day where they ate with each parents. Except for Amu's father, they only ate with him once every month, the first Saturday-for the children mostly since extended family was important to children. They never let him alone with their children, though. _Ever_.

They obviously had pictures as well of the children, each couple but Tadase and Kikyo had children, but they were also not married but were engaged. There were them by themselves, Ami, Yoru, and Midori. The children cousins, the Soma brothers, Daichi and Mamoru by themselves as well. Daichi is the oldest at seven year old with brown hair and violet eyes, Mamoru was born the same exact day as Yoru and straight blonde hair and green eyes. Yaya and Kairi's only child was a one year old baby girl with straight green hair and big brown eyes. Then the four year old Fujisaki twins a picture by themselves, one of Temari with long straight indigo hair and honey eyed girl and Corona with curly blonde hair and brown eyes boy.

There were more pictures, a picture of Ami, Yoru, and Midori together, Daichi and Mamoru together, Temari and Corona together and then one with Ami, Yoru, Midori, Daichi, and Mamoru together and then one with all eight children together.

A large canvas painting Amu had done using watercolors for the background of the sky changing from night to dawn and the subjects being made of oil and acrylic paints. She had painted all of their Charas, Yoru hugging Miki as she tried to draw, Mamoru holding Su's hand and her blushing slightly, Ran and Daichi with their arms interlocked, Ran's spare arm holding a pompom while Daichi's s held his skateboard. Kiki and Rhythm dancing, he currently spinning her as she smiled with her orange pigtailed hair flowing, Temari dancing with a fan, El holding her hands in front of her as she said something and Il laughing at her, Kusukusu laughing as Kiseki ranted about something, Pepe playing with a rattle, and Musashi sitting with his legs crossed and seeming to meditate.

Entering the house not a minute from each other the four families came in. Amu picked up Midori and took Ami's hand in hers as well as Ikuto picked up Yoru, Kukai was holding Mamoru in his arms as Utau held Daichi's hand, Yaya was holding Pepe in her arms wrapped in a pretty pink blanket with ducks as Kairi held his wife's waist and a baby bag on his shoulder, both Rima and Nagi were holding one of the twins in their arms, while Tadase and Kikyo didn't have a child and were just holding each other.

All the children were instantly wanting to play with their friends. Laughing they all went to the kitchen to eat. It would be cramped but that was what made it all feel so close.

* * *

**For all the kids I decided how many and the sex of each child for each couple before thinking about their names, looks and personality. I was stuck between Yuro and Mamoru for Amu and Ikuto's son. I named all the kids but Amu and Ikuto's son, Utau and Kukai's younger son, and Rima and Nagi's son fairly easily. **

**It's not the most creative to name all but one child after the Charas but I honestly think that's the most likely seeing as they are so strongly a part of them. So naming Amu and Ikuto's daughters Ami and Midori is a no brainier in this story, naming Kukai and Utau's older son Daichi is also a big one, Kairi and Yaya's daughter is Pepe, and finally Rima and Nagihiko only has to choose between two and since Kusukusu is more a gag name I went with Temari. Corona was actually inspired from Soul Eater's Chora, (Don't know if I spelled his/her name right) Corona is a unisex name and means good luck.**

**The only dilemma I was faced with was Kukai and Utau's younger son and Amu and Ikuto's son. Since I named both girls from Amu I figured I'd name a boy from Ikuto but I couldn't pick. (plus if I named the girls Ran, Miki, Su, or Kiki I'd feel bad not naming all of them and they'd need six kids, plus Diamond's not exactly a good name for a person in other instances. Even though in this story her name is Kiki) So I figured since Utau is Ikuto's sister she'd name her second son after his Guardian Character just as Amu would. Mostly since Utau also didn't have a name for a boy, if it was a girl she would name her Ilabell, which was supposed to sound like Il and El, lucky for the kid he was born a boy. Then I figured I'd give Amu and Ikuto's son Yuro name since he could then look a lot like Yuro and give Kukai and Utau's son Mamoru since at least the eyes will be right.**


	31. Epilogue 4 New Guardians

**This is the last Epilogue. I was originally going to only do four Bonus Chapters but I got an idea for a fifth one. So I'll be adding that as well. And I'm so, so, soooooo sorry that this took so long. I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to do this. I didn't want to hit you guys with too much all at once. I kind of did anyway. Sorry.**

* * *

_10 Years Later._

"So what exactly is the Guardians?" The new exchange student of the middle school asked. Looking shocked the three girls who had been explaining everything to her suddenly realized they hadn't mentioned the Guardians. It was only because she had seen the group walking did she hear about them. A boy and girl with blue hair though the girl's hair seemed to have a faint pink tint, a girl with green hair and a boy with blonde hair.

"The Guardians group! They are amazing!" One of the girls giggled. "They are the Guardians of the students, whenever the school board wishes to put a harsh regulation they stand up for the students. We aren't the only ones who have them, the high school and elementary school has them to. And all of them who are now members grew up and are close friends! And all of them, their parents were members at one time or another! It's so amazing!" The girl continued clapping her hands excitedly.

"Really? That's interesting, for so many of them, to have friends ready made." The transfer student observed.

"Two of the Guardians are brother and sister, the ones with blue hair, Yoru and Midori Tsukiyomi. Yoru is the older brother and is the Jack's Chair; he's kind of quiet and so smart! His younger sister, Midori is the Ace's Chair, she's really nice and smart, the entire family I are geniuses! Their mom is the creator of a magazine and their dad is the founder of a music studio! They have an older sister in High School who is a Guardian there, her name is Ami Tsukiyomi and she is the Ace's Chair, she is also in the orchestra and she is so spicy-you just can't get close to her. She's on an entire different level, her younger siblings are to but she is even more so."

"Don't forget, Sakura-chan, their cousins." Another of the girls reminded her friend. "Mamoru Soma is the King's Chair, he's such a rebel." The girl sighed happily, "he has a older brother who is the King's Chair for the High School, Daichi Soma, he's a rebel to but he's more mature and cool. Their mother and the Tsukiyomi siblings' father were siblings, the mother has a sister recording studio and the father is an Olympian trainer!" The girl sighed happily.

"The last is Pepe Sanjo and she is the Queen's Chair, she is a very sweet girl, I heard that her aunt produced Utau Hoshina Then the last members of the Guardians for the High School are the Fujisaki twins, Temari and Corona. Temari-senpai is the Queen's Chair and Corona-senpai is the Jack's Chair. Than there is only one member of the Elementary School Guardians, Kiseki Hotori who is the King's Chair." The final of the three girls explained.

"That is so cool!" The exchange student said giggling happily.

"They are super exclusive and so cool!" The girls giggled happily.

"Guardians, huh? That is cool." The transfer student said blushing.

Indeed, the Guardians are a very exclusive club. However they were just kids like anyone else, they enjoyed hanging out on a Saturday.

Ami Tsukiyomi smiled as she finished getting ready to go over and hang out at the twins house. Her little brother, Yoru, was pushing for her and Midori to hurry up. Which is why she enjoyed going a bit slow. Ami wore a long green skirt that just brushed her ankles, Grecian sandals, and an off the shoulder, long sleeved, white peasant top. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a golden sparrow charm. She combed her waist length pink hair into the straight cotton candy and her lack of bangs showed her blue eyes. Putting on her woven purse over her shoulder she placed her Chara's Egg in there, her Chara's Egg was dark pink and decorated with musical notes in an icy blue.

"Ready to go Tempo?" She asked and her Chara nodded. Tempo had dark blue hair that was braided in pigtails and looped back, showing her bright pink eyes. She wears a floor length, one shoulder, black ball gown and the one shoulder was silver. Clasped around her neck was a silver choker.

"Yes, I'm ready." Tempo said smiling in good nature at her owner.

Her younger brother, Yoru Tsukiyomi, was already ready to go. His blue hair was messy and his honey gold eyes peeked through his bangs, While Ami looked a lot like their mother he looked a lot like their father. He wore black jeans that were faded to gray in some points over black combat boots, he wore a white shirt under a leather jacket. Over his shirt rested his Dumpty Key, which was his father's and his grandfather's before him. In his pocket was his own Chara's Egg, a black Egg decorated with white and black splatters.

Sitting on his shoulder was Leonardo, his Chara. Leonardo had a shock of light brown hair under a black artist's cap and deep brown eyes behind glasses. He wore a blue turtleneck sweater and light brown pants.

Also already done Midori sat on the couch downstairs, she didn't mind waiting for her older sister unlike her older brother. Midori wore a white Lolita dress with blue decal along with white stockings, white ballet flats, and white fingerless gloves. Around her neck was the necklace that her late grandmother's necklace. Her blue hair was held in pigtails with blue hair clips and the bit of sunlight coming in from the window made her hair shine with natural pink highlights. Her bangs beautifully framed her face and her mismatched eyes of one blue and one honey. Her hair would usually reach the end of her shoulder blades with her pigtails just brushed her shoulders.

Beside her sat her Chara on the arm of the couch. Musa wore a long white toga and brown sandals. Her light honey brownish gold hair was curled atop of her head. Her bright blue-green eyes shined underneath her short bangs and she was reading the scroll that was usually at her waist. In Midori's purse was Musa's Egg, a tarnish white with the Muses names written out in black, blocks in Greek.

Amu giggled as she saw her youngest daughter wait patiently. At twelve she had much more patience than their only son, Yoru at thirteen. But girls tend to mature about seven years faster than boys and their oldest, Ami, was at that age at fifteen to take forever getting ready. Amu's pink hair reached her waist and she gasped as she felt someone grab her. She already knew it was her husband and turned to gently kiss his lips.

"I find myself inexplicably hungry." He whispered in her ear.

"I can go make you something for lunch." She said, pretending to be oblivious, as she started to walk away only to be held tighter by him.

"You know what I mean, Amu." He whispered in her ear before biting it, "don't be naughty or I might have to punish you." He breathed and Amu bit her lip.

"Not until the kids are gone!" She abolished and only was answered with a chuckle and being tugged towards their bedroom.

At the Soma house things were going a bit smoother. But then it was always easier when all children were the same gender. The boys were actually leaving the house already.

Daichi's curly brown hair reached the middle of his neck and his violet eyes shined from under his bangs. He wore jeans, brown boots, and a button up sapphire shirt. Flying beside the seventeen year old was his Chara, Brock, who jeans, black boots, and a leather jacket left open to reveal a shredder white shirt, his eyes were hidden by glasses and his black hair was spiked. In Daichi's shirt pocket was Brock's Egg that was silver with black symbols on it.

His thirteen year old younger brother, Mamoru, had straight blonde hair and green eyes. He wore blue basketball shorts, sneakers, and a loose white shirt and a blue, green, and turquoise backpack.. Beside him was his own Chara, Koga. Koga was a wolf like Chara with brown wolf skins as shorts, leg warmers, and arm warmers as well as a metal breast plate. His long brown hair that matched his fur was in a ponytail allowing his golden eyes to gleam with their animistic light. In Mamoru's backpack was Koga's Egg which was chocolate brown on the bottom and the top of the Egg was sky blue. With the sky blue the brown looked like rich soil.

Skipping away Pepe wave goodbye to her parents who watched her go, her father holding her mother close as they watched their only child, an eleven year old girl, skip to her friends. Pepe had long straight green hair in a ponytail with red bow, she wore a sweet Lolita dress that matched her friend, Midori, but was pink instead of blue. In her pocket was her unhatched Chara Egg which was pink with red sparkles and a white bow.

On her way Pepe bumped into Kiseki Hotori. Smiling she waved at him and he looked surprised at her with his bright ruby eyes set in a pale princely face and his black hair which was a slick and looked like the pictures of his father when he was a child. He wore beige pants and a long sleeved light blue shirt. In his pocket was his unhatched Egg, which was black with red that almost looked like dripping blood.

Waiting for their friends, the Fujisaki twins sat in the living room waiting for them. In the living room of the Fujisaki house there was a big brown and white carpet. At the length of the carpet on both sides was a couch that sat three, turned to a corner on both sides of the couches was a chair, and at the width of the carpet on both sides was a love seat. Each of the twins sat on one of the loveseats.

Temari had honey eyes and long indigo hair that was held up in a ponytail with ribbon that had peach blossom petals. She looked a lot like Nadeshiko. She wore a lilac kimono decorated with peach blossom and butterflies. Around her neck was the Humpty Lock. It had been Amu's up until two years ago but while putting it down it had glowed and gone to Temari and she had given it to the girl than. In the pocket of Temari's kimono is her Chara Egg that is black with a single white circle. Her Chara, Yang, was sleeping in it.

Beside his twin sister, fourteen year old Corona relaxed against the couch. His blonde curly hair just brushed his shoulders and his brown eyes pecked from beneath his curled bangs. He wore black basketball shorts, a black tank top with dark purple logo of a basketball team, sneakers, and a dark purple beanie on his head. In his pocket was his Chara, Yin, who was also sleeping.

Hearing the doorbell ringing Corona went and came back with the Soma boys. With a wave to Temari, Daichi and Mamoru took their seats, the elder one on a couch and the younger on the chair beside him. Not two minutes later the next one showed up which was Kiseki and Pepe who had bumped into each other on the way so they came in, Pepe sat beside Daichi and Kiseki on the chair on the other side of the couch..

It was only five minutes later, which they used to talk about nonessential things, when the doorbell rang again and both twins jumped up immediately. Smiling with a slight blush Temari sat back down while her brother went to answer the door.

Smiling widely he opened it to the Tsukiyomi siblings. Greeting them all, he hugged Midori, slapped Yoru's back, and taking Ami's hand he kissed it gently before the two of them walked into the living room behind her younger siblings

Entering the living room the siblings came to sit, Midori going to sit beside Pepe, giggling at the fact that they both wore their "matching dresses". Yoru went and sat beside Temari, he was blushing darkly and she was to but not as much as him.

With a quick glance his golden honey eyes realized that no one was happening to be looking at him so Yoru took the chance to quickly give Temari a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**I know the chance of all of their children having Shugo Charas is slim to none. However it is too perfect not to do. So lets forget that logic for now, shall we?**


End file.
